Present Meets Future
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Past episodes of "T.U.F.F. Puppy", featuring George, Molly, and Summer!  Contains chapters!  COMPLETE!
1. Purrfect Partners

(A/N: Okay, this fic is going to be different from the others. It's basically the episodes of "T.U.F.F. Puppy" that we've seen, but with a twist! The episodes feature Dudley and Kitty's triplets, George, Molly, and Summer! Now this was requested by **RegularShowFan21**. And special thanks to **Mysteriousblade**, who is helping make this fic possible. And I don't own "T.U.F.F. Puppy", just the triplets. Now let's get this show on the road!)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. At the museum, a museum guide was showing a group of people an artifact known as "The Kruger Rat".

"Made of rare ratamantium, legend says that when the full moon hits its emerald eyes, they beam a hypnotic ray that controls the minds of rats." the guide explained.

Just then, a big, ugly rat crashed through the ceiling, laughing evilly. He must've heard what the guide said, because he said, "Precisely why I'm stealing it!"

While some people were guessing who the rat was, 3 small children already knew who the rat was. (A/N: This is where the triplets come in!) One of the children was a white male puppy wearing a blue shirt and navy blue pants, another was a tan female kitten wearing a pink dress with matching shoes, and the other child was a white female puppy with cat ears and cat eyes, but she looked more like a puppy than she did a kitten, and she wore a purple dress with matching shoes.

"You're Verminious Snaptrap!" the kids exclaimed, pointing at the rat.

"Who said that?" the rat, now known as Snaptrap, yelled.

"Down here." said one of the kids. Snaptrap looked down, and he could see 3 small children staring up at him. The museum guide seemed surprised that those kids knew who Snaptrap was, but she listened as Snaptrap said, "I will control Petropolis, now that I have the Kruger Rat!"

"Think again, Snaptrap!" the guide said, and the kids perked up at her voice. When the tour guide removed her disguise, she revealed herself to be special T.U.F.F. agent, Kitty Katswell. The kids took one look at her, and they yelled, "MOMMY!" as they ran to her and gave her a hug.

Kitty was surprised to find that these children thought she was their mother, because she knew she didn't have children. She wasn't even married yet.

"Where did you 3 come from, and why do you think I'm your mom?" Kitty asked the children, trying to pull them off of her.

"We're from the future, and you're our mom." one of the kids explained.

"_Right_..." Kitty said. But then she added, in a nicer voice, "So what are your names?"

"I'm George." said the male puppy.

"I'm Molly." said the kitten.

"And I'm Summer." said the female puppy.

"Nice names." Kitty said. Just then, Snaptrap, who was also momentarily distracted by the children grabbing Kitty, started running away with the Kruger Rat. He jumped into the D.O.O.M. Mobile and sped away. Kitty ran out after him with the kids following her.

"Let's do this." Kitty said, and she pressed a button on her belt that made her boots turn into rocket-powered skates. The kids held onto her as she sped after the villains.

In another part of town, outside a store that sold chew toys, a white dog said, "Let's DO THIS!" Turning to the older dog that walked out of the store, he said, "Come on, Mom. Let's do this! Do it! Do it! Do it! Doooooo iiiiiit!"

"No, Dudley. Not until you tell me what good doggies always do." said the older dog, who was the mother of the white dog.

The white dog, known as Dudley, immediately stopped being so hyper as he said, "Always tell the truth! Never take stuff that doesn't belong to you, and don't chew your butt in public!" Then Dudley started chewing his butt.

"Two out of three, not bad." Dudley's mom said as she pulled out a green bone-shaped chew toy that had the word "chew" on it. Dudley grew excited, and he went for the chew toy while his mom was still holding it, hurting his mom in the process. The chew toy bounced away, and Dudley bounded after it, laughing.

"Such a good boy." Dudley's mom said, obviously in a lot of pain.

Meanwhile, back with Kitty, she was still chasing Snaptrap, and she was going to blast them with a missile. Before she could fire it, the chew toy bounced past her, and Dudley came running up, yelling, "Chew toy!"

When the kids heard Dudley's voice, they hopped off of Kitty before Dudley jumped on her, chasing after the runaway chew toy!

"DADDY!" the kids yelled, chasing after Dudley.

Kitty was going to disarm the missile, but it was too late, and she went flying through the air.

The D.O.O.M. Mobile went in a hiding place in some fake buildings. The chew toy bounced in after it. Then the entrance closed.

"NO! My chew toy! Open up!" Dudley yelled, banging on the entrance, ignoring the children that were trying to get his attention by tugging on his shirt.

Just then, Kitty landed, and she was mad at Dudley, as she said, "You idiot! I almost had them! And now you're under arrest for obstructing an investigation of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force!"

"And you spit when you talk. Later!" Dudley yelled as he performed several acrobatic moves to the top of one building. As he dug his way into the building, he yelled, "CHEW TOY!"

Right now, Snaptrap and his men got out of the D.O.O.M. Mobile, and Snaptrap was saying what they were going to do with the Kruger Rat. Then the chew toy bounced in. Dudley went all around the place, trying to obtain that chew toy, taking out Snaptrap's henchmen in the process. Before long, Snaptrap caught the chew toy, and Dudley walked up to him, saying in a menacing voice, "You have something that doesn't belong to you."

"Here! Take it! I surrender!" Snaptrap said in a frightened voice as he held out the Kruger Rat.

"Not that! _That_!" Dudley said, going for the chew toy. Snaptrap was so relieved, he started to laugh. Dudley laughed, too. For a while, the two were laughing hysterically. At one point, Snaptrap backed towards a button that he pressed, and he was in an escape pod. He laughed like crazy as he was blasted away.

"Wow, what a weird and creepy dude." Dudley said when he managed to stop laughing.

Just then, a bunch of trucks from T.U.F.F. showed up, and a small flea jumped out of one. A video camera was aimed at him, and a monitor attached to the camera displayed the image of the flea.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" the flea yelled. Kitty (with the kids hanging onto her) and two other agents walked up to Dudley, who said, "My chew toy rolled in here, and I got it back."

Pointing at Dudley, Kitty told the flea, "_That's_ the moron who impeded my investigation, Chief!"

"No, Mom. That's Daddy." Summer said, also pointing at Dudley.

The flea, who was known as the Chief, said to Dudley, "And how exactly did you single-handedly capture 3 of Petropolis' most wanted villains?"

"There were _villains_ here?" Dudley asked.

So they all went to T.U.F.F., and the Chief and Keswick (who was the scientist at T.U.F.F.) learned that Dudley was the perfect combination of every breed of dog known to man (and he also had a dash of billy goat which Keswick couldn't explain).

"We already know that Dad's a mixed-breed dog. I am, and so is Summer, but we're not part billy goat." said George after Keswick named a few breeds.

"Chief, where did those k-k-kids come from?" Keswick asked the Chief.

"Agent Katswell said that these kids claim to be from the future, and that they belong to her, but she doesn't know if they're really hers." the Chief told him.

"Well, they also claim that Dudley is their d-d-dad." Keswick noted.

"But we don't have proof." the Chief reminded him.

It wasn't long before they realized that Dudley might be what they needed at T.U.F.F., and the Chief assigned Dudley and Kitty as partners.

"YAY! Now Mom and Dad are going to fall in love!" the kids cheered.

"Are you nuts?" Kitty asked the kids and the Chief.

"No. Agent Nutz is over there." the Chief said, pointing to a squirrel who stuffed 2 nuts into his mouth before he ran off, laughing like a loon. And then the Chief said that Kitty was going to train Dudley and get back the Kruger Rat.

"We're secret agents." Kitty told Dudley. Then she added, "I speak 120 dialects fluently, mastered all forms of martial arts, and my claws are registered as lethal weapons." Dudley told Kitty to register her breath. With that, Kitty grabbed Dudley's ears and flipped him over.

"He's part Chinese f-f-fighting dog." Keswick warned Kitty. And sure enough, Dudley got up and flicked Kitty's nose. Then Dudley and Kitty were hitting each other, which led to a slap-fight.

"Is this how Mom and Daddy fell in love?" Molly wondered aloud.

"Did this unpromising start lead to their marriage?" George asked.

"I don't like the look of this." Summer said, looking away from the slap-fight.

"STOP IT!" the Chief yelled at Dudley and Kitty, breaking up their slap-fight. He told them where Snaptrap's escape-pod landed, and that he wanted them working together to capture Snaptrap before the moon rose and he took over the city.

"In the name of T.U.F.F., we'll do it, Chief!" Dudley said. Turning to Kitty, he said, "High-five!" Kitty smacked him instead.

"DADDY!" the kids yelled, running to him. Dudley looked up and saw the kids gazing at him.

"Who are you?" Dudley asked them.

"We're your future kids." Molly told them.

"Cool! I'm going to be a dad!" Dudley cheered, pulling the kids into a hug. Then he remembered something, and he asked the kids, "Who's your mom?"

"She is!" the kids said, pointing at Kitty.

"We'll discuss this later." Kitty said. But before she and Dudley left on their mission, the kids wanted to go along.

"It's too dangerous." Kitty told them.

"But we know how to fight bad guys! You guys taught us how in the future!" George said.

"Prove that you can fight!" Kitty told them. So the kids showed their future parents their fighting skills, which were pretty good. Kitty and Dudley looked at each other, impressed with what they were seeing.

"Can we bring them?" Dudley asked.

"All right. You can come along." Kitty said, and the kids cheered.

Later, Kitty kicked open the door to a warehouse.

"This is the 9th spooky warehouse we've checked out. Are we done yet?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"Quiet." Kitty told him. But Dudley kept yakking, saying something about wanting a cape. Then Kitty clamped his mouth shut, telling him, "Stop talking. Stay behind me, and don't bite your butt. I've got everything under control." Then a cage fell on the group.

"WE'RE TRAPPED!" Summer panicked, clinging to Kitty in fear.

"This never would've happened if I had a cape." Dudley said.

"Like a cape would prevent this." George said. And then the place went dark.

When the lights came back on, they were all tied together, and they all had cheese on their heads, and it covered their eyes.

"I smell cheese. There's definitely cheese nearby." Dudley said.

Then Snaptrap came in and started explaining what he was going to do, but he was interrupted when Kitty and the children said, "We get it!"

Then Snaptrap exposed the statue to moonlight, and the rats in the wharf were under the spell. Snaptrap ordered the rats to attack, and Dudley let Kitty know where the rats were, so she could kick them away. Once she kicked them away, Dudley leaped high into the air, and he did a backflip in mid-air, which made the cheese fall off of his head. When he landed, he rolled on the cheese, and the cheese got on the ropes. The rats were eating the cheese, and since it was on the ropes, they were chewing through the ropes. After a bit of that, Dudley broke the ropes.

"Let's get 'em!" Kitty said, then she, Dudley, and the children fought the rats. It wasn't long before they drove most of the rats out of the warehouse.

"We are such an awesome team!" Dudley exclaimed to Kitty.

"Don't forget to give us some credit, Daddy!" Molly reminded him.

"You do that, 'cause you still can't get me! I have the Kruger Rat! I will control the city!" Snaptrap exclaimed with an evil laugh. Dudley pressed a button for the catwalk, and Snaptrap fell off and landed in a cage, dropping the Kruger Rat.

"I will now... PLOT MY REVENGE!" Snaptrap yelled from in the cage. Then Kitty caught the Kruger Rat and covered its eyes. The rats came out of their trance.

The next day, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were going for a drive in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Dudley was showing Kitty and the children his new red cape. Then he wanted to press a button in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, but Kitty told him not to.

"Well, according to my shiny new badge, I'm officially a T.U.F.F. agent now. And that means I can push any button I want. And I want to press _that_ button, _right now_!" Dudley told Kitty.

"_Fine_, T.U.F.F. Puppy. Go ahead." Kitty replied. With that, Dudley pressed the button.

"CAPE NOT WORKING!" Dudley screamed, as the button was for the ejector seat, and it shot him out.

"Maybe he's not such a bad little guy." Kitty said. Then she added, "This just might work out." And then Dudley crashed down on the T.U.F.F. Mobile. But before he crashed down, the kids jumped out, avoiding serious injury.

"Or maybe not." Kitty said, looking injured.

"I meant to do that." Dudley said.

"So where's the nearest hospital?" the kids asked themselves, seeing what happened to their future parents.

The End

All right! That's the first episode! The next episode is "Doom-mates"! Please review, and flames will NOT be accepted!


	2. The Explanation

(A/N: All right! So the pilot episode was a success! But before we start "Doom-mates", here's a little quickie featuring Dudley, Kitty and the little ones! This explanation was requested by **Adenn666**.)

So later that day, after recovering from the crash, Dudley and Kitty were ready to go home.

"Don't forget us!" the kids screamed.

"Oh, right. Who's taking them home?" Dudley asked.

"I'd better take them." Kitty said. She turned to the kids and said, "Kids, you're coming with me."

"Okay, Mom!" the kids said, and they raced to their mom's side.

"Kids, can you tell me something?" Dudley asked.

"What, Dad?" the kids asked, turning to look at their father.

"How did the 3 of you get here from the future?" Dudley asked.

"Time-travel." George replied.

"We wanted to see what the past was like." Molly added.

"So we traveled here from the future." Summer finished. (A/N: They didn't use Keswick's watch. They just got there through a time-machine.)

"Well, the bigger question is, how do we know you are who you say you are?" Kitty asked them.

"Mom, didn't you notice that Molly looks like you?" George asked.

"George, I have the same hair like Mom's, and I have cat ears, too!" Summer reminded him.

"Yeah, but you kinda look more like Dad, like I do!" George said. When Dudley heard that, he realized that the kids were right about looks, but Kitty said, "There's more to being our kids than looking like us."

"You want us to tell you what we know about you?" Molly asked.

"What could you possibly know about us? Other than the fact that we're obviously married and your parents in the future, I mean." Kitty said.

(A/N: The kids know quite a bit.)

"Well, we know when your birthdays are." George said, and he and his sisters told Dudley and Kitty the dates.

"Lucky guess." Kitty said.

"Mom, your childhood birthdays were not good." Summer said, and that caught Kitty off-guard.

"How did you know that?" Kitty asked, shocked.

"You told us that in the future, Mom!" Summer explained.

"Yeah, and both you and Dad told us that before you guys got married, Dad still lived with his mom." George remembered.

"You're right." Dudley told the kids.

"Now do you believe us?" the children asked.

"I sure do!" Dudley responded. With that, they all turned to Kitty, wondering what her final answer was.

"I believe you." Kitty said.

"All right!" the kids said.

"So, can you tell us what the future is like?" Dudley asked.

"Maybe they can tell us, tomorrow." Kitty said. Then they all went home for the night.

Okay, now Dudley and Kitty have proof that the kids are theirs, and that they are from the future. The next chapter will be "Doom-mates"!


	3. Doommates

(A/N: Okay, now that we got the explanation out of the way, we can finally see how the kids fare in "Doom-mates"! Let's begin!)

It was a new day in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F. Kitty told Dudley, "We'll start today's training in the secret weapon's room."

"What's this?" Dudley asked, grabbing a toaster that was in the room.

"It's 'The Brave Little Toaster'!" the children exclaimed in unison. (A/N: LOL! Does anyone here besides me know that movie?)

"It's called a 'toaster'." Kitty told Dudley, grabbing the toaster from him.

"So it toasts _bad guys_!" Dudley said.

"It toasts _bagels_." Kitty said, and the bagel halves popped out of the toaster. (A/N: Cue "The Bagel Song"! Look for it on YouTube!)

Dudley found another weapon in the room, and he asked Kitty, "What does _this_ do to bagels?"

"That's a laser boomerang. Rule #1, never use a weapon without first reading the manual." Kitty told Dudley, pulling out the manual for the weapon. But Dudley threw the weapon, and it was firing lasers all over H.Q.!

"You're in trouble now, Dad!" the kids said, seeing the mayhem.

"Everybody run for your lives! And don't forget to get your parking validated on the way out!" the Chief yelled.

Then a laser cut off part of Kitty's whiskers.

"No whiskers, no balance!" Kitty exclaimed as she fell over. Then the boomerang came back to Dudley. Kitty got up and said to him, "You destroyed H.Q.!" It was true, as the place looked horrible!

"We still have that window." Dudley said, pointing to an unbroken window nearby. Then a rock sailed through the window and hit Kitty, knocking her down.

"I mean, we still have this rock." Dudley said, holding the rock. He sniffed the rock, and then he saw that there was a note tied to it. Then he read the note. Here's what it said:

_Dearest Kitty,_

_You ruined my life by putting me in prison, but I've escaped, and I'm going to make you PAY!_

_Kindest regards, the Chameleon_

"Who's the Cham-a-lee-on?" Dudley asked, as he read the word "chameleon" that way.

After Keswick told Dudley how the word was actually pronounced (and who the Chameleon was), the Chief asked Keswick to bring up the Petropolis Prison camera. The Chameleon was not in his cell.

"He's disguised as the pipe organ!" Dudley said. The Chief said that every cell had a pipe organ, but not every cell had a lightbulb. Then the light in the bulb flickered out, and out came a strange thing that took the shape of a lizard (the Chameleon).

"FOOLS! There isn't a maximum-security prison or pet store that can hold me!" the lizard said. Then he added, "I'm coming for _you_, Kitty! MEALWORM!" Then he caught a worm with his long tongue.

The Chief assigned Dudley to protect Kitty, as her life was in danger with the Chameleon on the loose.

"Don't forget us!" Summer reminded.

"And you'll have to protect the kids, too!" the Chief said.

"I can take care of myself." Kitty said, standing up and doing some kind of pose. Then she fell over.

Keswick told Dudley that the Chameleon wore a molecular transformation suit that enabled him to disguise himself as anything. And a big screen in the room displayed images of a cash register, a shrimp cocktail, and a toilet.

"So the Chameleon can turn himself into a potty?" Summer asked.

"Imagine what would happen if somebody had to go, or throw up, and they saw him." George said.

"That's sick!" Molly said, grossed out at the thought.

Dudley then got the idea that the Chameleon had disguised himself as Keswick, and he picked up Kitty and used her to hit Keswick!

"That really _is_ Keswick!" the Chief yelled. Then Dudley thought that the Chameleon disguised himself as the Chief. So he started using Kitty to hit the Chief. Kitty didn't appreciate what Dudley was using her for, so she called him an idiot as she clunked him on the head. Then they got into a slap-fight before getting into a big fight!

"Not again!" Summer moaned, looking away from the fight.

"Enough!" the Chief yelled, and Dudley and Kitty stopped fighting.

"Agent Puppy, take Kitty and the kids to her place and keep them safe." the Chief added.

"To the T.U.F.F. Mobile!" Dudley sang as he jumped down a chute with Kitty and the children. They landed in the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"You're safe with me!" Dudley assured Kitty and the little ones. Then the car said, "If by 'safe' you mean 'doomed', then I agree!"

Then the T.U.F.F. Mobile turned into the Chameleon!

"It's the Chameleon!" Kitty gasped.

"Right you are, Agent Katswell! And now it's payback time!" the Chameleon exclaimed.

"Leave Mommy alone!" Molly told him.

"Yeah, or you'll have to answer to us!" George said, and the kids were ready to go into attack mode at any second.

"Agent Katswell is a _mom_? Guess I'd better take out her kids, too!" the Chameleon said to himself. Then he lashed out his tongue, ready to grab Kitty and the children with it, but Dudley got them out of the way, and the Chameleon ended up getting a bunch of bricks instead. When Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were in the actual T.U.F.F. Mobile, the Chameleon was furious!

"I'm backing out!" Dudley told Kitty and the children, but he ended up running over the Chameleon instead.

"Probably should've read the manual." Dudley said.

"Dad, back up and run over him again!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah! That will keep him away from Mom!" Molly said.

"What they said." Summer said.

"Maybe some other time." Kitty said.

"Awww!" the kids groaned.

Later that night, they got to the apartment building where Kitty lived (and where the kids would live until they could get back to the future). Dudley carried Kitty inside, and the kids followed their parents. Once inside, Dudley set Kitty down, but since Kitty didn't have whiskers, she fell over again.

"You relax, while I use my keen canine senses to look for signs... _of the Chameleon_!" Dudley said. Then he started sniffing around the apartment, but he was knocking stuff over, and the stuff was getting broken.

"I just had this place redecorated!" Kitty told Dudley. Then Dudley said that he knew the Chameleon was there, disguised as something, and he would find him, even if he had to blow up everything Kitty owned. He blew up a really expensive-looking vase, and a photo album containing Kitty's precious childhood memories. But Kitty told him to stop.

"This place has a high-tech security system." Kitty said, and when she turned the lights off, there were infra-red lasers in the room. Kitty went on to explain that there was no way the Chameleon could get in unless someone was stupid enough to open a window.

"It's hot in here." Dudley said, as he opened a window.

"And Dad was stupid enough to do it." George said.

"Daddy! Close the window!" Summer cried, but it was too late. The alarm went off, and a fly that flew into the apartment turned into the Chameleon!

"It is I, the Cham-a-lee-on! Oh, drat! I mean, the Chameleon!" the Chameleon said.

"Is he talking to us? I can't tell. One eye is looking at the floor, and the other's just freaking me out!" Dudley whispered to Kitty, referring to the Chameleon's crazy eyes.

"Just blast him!" Kitty and the children yelled. Dudley pulled out his blaster, but the Chameleon snatched the weapon with his tongue. Then he said something while the weapon was in his mouth, but no one understood it.

"Billy Batswell, peel my rat?" Dudley guessed.

"I said 'Kitty Katswell, _feel my wrath_'!" the Chameleon said, and he shot his tongue out again.

"That makes sense!" Dudley said, but when he said that, he heard the children cry out, "MOM!" Dudley looked to see that the Chameleon had his tongue wrapped around Kitty. Dudley grabbed the Chameleon's tail and said, "Bad move, dude! I'm part boxer! Now let her go!" With that said, he gave the Chameleon a good, hard Puppy-Punch! Unfortunately, the Chameleon and Kitty went sailing out the window.

"Probably should've waited till he let her go." Dudley said.

"Yeah, but he probably wouldn't let her go." George responded.

"I've had it!" Kitty exclaimed as she got back in through the window.

"Uh-oh!" the kids said, as they knew that their mom was really mad.

"I want you out of my apartment _right now_!" Kitty yelled at Dudley.

"Have it your way, Kitty. Or should I say... THE CHAMELEON!" Dudley yelled, pulling his blaster out and aiming it at Kitty.

"OH, COME ON!" Kitty exclaimed. Then she got blasted. The children were shocked, and they said, "Y-Y-YOU BLASTED OUR MOMMY!"

Dudley sniffed the air and said, "Ew, burned cat. _Not_ the Chameleon." Kitty sent Dudley down some chute.

"Finally, he's gone." Kitty said.

"Kitty, I'm back." they heard Dudley say. He was on this camera that showed what was going on outside of her apartment.

"Note to self: install spikes at bottom of chute." Kitty said as she pressed a button that caused lasers to come out of God-knows-where and surround Dudley.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You're my partner, and I was just trying to protect you!" Dudley said, begging for another chance. Kitty sighed and made the lasers go away.

"Okay. One more chance. But if you break anything else, I'll break your neck! Got it, Dudley?" Kitty said after opening the door.

"Or should you say... the Cham-a-lee-on?" Dudley said, as his voice changed to that of the Chameleon. Upon hearing him, the kids ran off and went down the same chute that Dudley had gone down.

Meanwhile, Dudley just got to the bottom of the chute.

"I really feel bad about wrecking Kitty's place. But the important thing is that she's safe!" Dudley said.

Just then, the Chameleon, who had his tongue wrapped around Kitty's body, turned into a pogo-stick and had Kitty bounce away on him. Kitty tried to yell for help, but the Chameleon's tongue kinda muffled her cries. Still, Dudley heard her.

"Look, it's Kitty on a pogo-stick!" Dudley said as the kids reached the bottom of the chute.

"It's the Chameleon, you idiot!" Kitty yelled, moving the Chameleon's tongue from her mouth.

"Oh no! It's the Chameleon on a pogo-stick!" Dudley yelled.

"No, Daddy! The Chameleon turned into the pogo-stick that Mom is on! After Mom sent you down the chute, the Chameleon turned into you and tricked Mom, and then he turned back into himself, and now HE'S GOT HER!" Molly exclaimed. They were planning on going after Kitty and the Chameleon, but the T.U.F.F. Mobile flew away.

Back with Kitty and the Chameleon, Kitty was tied to a chair in the Chameleon's hide-out. The Chameleon trapped Kitty in a glass dome with a bomb that was designed to go off 9 times! And every time the bomb detonated, Kitty would lose one of her 9 lives!

"You'll never get away with this, Chameleon!" Kitty boldly shouted.

The Chameleon didn't care. He just started blowing her up!

Meanwhile, Dudley and the kids were hunting for the Chameleon and Kitty, and the kids were hoping that Kitty was alright. (A/N: They couldn't imagine what would happen if the Chameleon killed their mom.)

"My bloodhound nose tells me that the Chameleon is around here. But which one of these houses could possibly be his?" Dudley said. Just then, they all heard an explosion coming from a rock house, and they heard the Chameleon call out, "Eight!" Then they heard Kitty yell, "OW!"

"Mommy's in there?" Molly asked, looking scared.

"I don't wanna think about what the Chameleon is doing to Mommy!" Summer cried. But Dudley smelled burned cat.

"Hang on, Kitty!" Dudley yelled as he started digging his way into the lair. George, Molly, and Summer followed him in.

The Chameleon was ready to make the bomb go off once more, which would cause Kitty to lose her last life! But before he could do it, Dudley and the kids showed up! But for some strange reason, Dudley was attacking a hat rack!

"Dudley, that's the hat rack! He's over here!" Kitty shouted from inside the glass dome.

"MOM!" the kids shouted, hurrying towards the glass dome.

"You're alive!" Summer exclaimed in relief.

"Just barely." Kitty replied.

Then Dudley threw the laser boomerang, and it released a bear-trap with a silverfish near the Chameleon. The Chameleon snagged the bug with his tongue, but the trap closed on his tongue, and Dudley freed Kitty and trapped the Chameleon.

"How awesome was that?" Dudley asked as he leaned on the bomb detonator, blowing up the Chameleon, who was starting to change into different things.

"We'll have to be more careful." Kitty said when she saw what happened. Then, in a fake-worried voice, she said, "Oh no! My whiskers are still gone!"

"Oh no, don't fall on the bomb-detonator!" Dudley said in the same fake-worried voice. Kitty fell on it, causing the Chameleon to get blown up again!

"I will now defeat you, by turning into a pile of smoldering goo!" the Chameleon said as he turned into a pile of smoldering goo.

"Serves him right!" George said.

"Sure does!" Molly agreed.

Kitty thanked Dudley for saving her, and Dudley said he would've been there sooner, but he stopped to read the boomerang manual, but that was the manual for the fax machine.

"Then we'd better run!" Dudley said. Dudley and Kitty grabbed the kids and ran!

The End

Okay, how did you like that? Stay tuned, and please review!


	4. The Surprise

(A/N: Here's a little quickie that takes place after that episode! Ready? Here we go!)

"Mommy, what did the Chameleon do to you?" Summer nervously asked her future mom.

"He tried to blow me up 9 times, and every time he blew me up, I'd lose one of my 9 lives." Kitty said.

"But he only took away 8 of them, right?" George asked, remembering when he heard the Chameleon shout, "Eight!"

"How did you know?" Kitty asked.

"We heard him yell, "Eight!" while we tried to find you!" George replied.

"Oh. Yeah, I only have one life left." Kitty said with a wistful sigh.

"You know, in the future, you said that at one point, you had 1 life." Molly said.

"This is that point where I have it, huh?" Kitty asked.

"I guess. But in the future, you have 9 lives again." Molly told her.

"What? But how?" Kitty asked.

"You said something about Dad's love bringing them back..." George said.

"My love for her brought them back?" Dudley asked. He and Kitty looked at each other awkwardly.

"Yeah. You love Mommy so much, and when you guys shared the kiss of true love, there must've been so much love in it, that her lives just came back!" Summer explained.

"Is that even possible?" Kitty asked.

"Could be." the kids said.

"Wow. Guess we really love each other in the future, huh?" Dudley said to Kitty.

"Obviously." Kitty replied, feeling kind of awkward.

"You probably can't believe that you guys have a relationship in the future, right?" George asked. Dudley and Kitty nodded in response.

"Well, you'll see how it happens in time." Molly told them.

"So just wait for it." Summer said.

"Do we have to wait for a long time?" Dudley asked.

"Probably not." the kids said.

"Well, that's good news." Dudley said.

"Yeah." Kitty agreed.

Well, that's the end of this quickie! Next up is "Cruisin' For A Bruisin'"! Stay tuned, and please review!


	5. Cruisin' For A Bruisin'

(A/N: All right! Here's "Cruisin' For A Bruisin'"! I hope you enjoy this episode!)

"We're on a mission to have fun on the annual T.U.F.F. vacation!" the Chief said to the T.U.F.F. agents (as well as Dudley and Kitty's future triplets).

As everyone boarded the ship, the Chief ripped off his clothing, and Dudley got worried.

"Please tell me the Chief's not naked on my head." Dudley told the children. But when the kids heard that, they cracked up.

"I'm wearing a European-style monokini." the Chief said.

Dudley told Kitty that he couldn't believe that T.U.F.F. agents got to take a vacation. Weren't they supposed to protect the city from bad guys?

"Yeah! What happens if the city is under attack while we're gone?" the kids asked.

"T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M. have a longstanding agreement to take a vacation in the last week of August." Kitty told Dudley and the kids.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap told his men that they weren't taking a vacation (which made them unhappy). He learned that 4 top T.U.F.F. agents (and Dudley and Kitty's future kids) were on a cruise.

"What better way to attack a cruise ship, than with its mortal enemy; the iceberg?" Snaptrap said. He went on to explain that they were going to ram it into the cruise ship and sink the T.U.F.F. agents (and children). So Snaptrap and his men climbed into the iceberg, and once inside, Snaptrap's men were freezing their tails off! Snaptrap made Larry (a twerpy little shrew) pedal to make the iceberg move.

At this time, the cruise ship took off, and the T.U.F.F. agents were ready for their vacation.

"This is the one week of the year to let my hair down." the Chief said, and he let down his long, flowing blond hair. Then he skipped away. Keswick was going to sing in the karaoke lounge. Kitty wanted to relax, but Dudley wanted to do stuff. The children wanted to tell their parents about the future and what to expect.

"Give me a week to think about it." Kitty told Dudley when he suggested some activities to do.

"But the cruise is only a week." Dudley told her.

"Give me seven days." Kitty said.

"Can do." Dudley told her.

Later, Kitty and the youngsters were relaxing, and Kitty was listening to the children talk about the future.

"You guys always thought it best if we came along on the T.U.F.F. vacation, and the Chief always says that it's okay for us to come along." Molly said.

"Kind of like how he let you guys come along on this trip." Kitty said.

"Pretty much." Summer said.

"Yeah, but when you guys go to parties at T.U.F.F., or on a date, or something like that, you leave us with Grandma Puppy, Dad's mom." George said.

Then Dudley came up, suggesting other activities. But Kitty told Dudley that she just wanted to relax. She then told Dudley that she had intel that there was a bad guy on the ship. She and the kids would pretend to be relaxed vacationers, while Dudley explored the other side of the ship. Dudley went off to search for the bad guy.

"I can't believe he fell for that! There isn't a villain within a hundred miles of here." Kitty said.

Speaking of villains, Snaptrap and his men were now 99 miles from the cruise ship, and closing. But then they were 102 miles from the cruise ship 'cause Larry was pedaling to Acapulco (where he wanted to go snorkeling). Now Snaptrap said that Larry was banned from the iceberg's salad bar, but Larry didn't even like salad.

Back on the cruise ship, Kitty pulled out her tanning mirror and started working on her tan while drinking lemonade. The kids decided to rest a bit. Suddenly, they heard their dad yell to Kitty, "DON'T DRINK THAT!" And he kicked the glass of lemonade away from Kitty. He said that the drink could've been poisoned by the bad guy.

"There is no bad-" Kitty started, but everyone was staring at her.

"I mean, well done, Agent Puppy!" Kitty said. Dudley said that he came to give her a progress report, but he hadn't made any progress. Then the glass of lemonade (now empty) came down and activated Kitty's tanning mirror. The mirror reflected the sun's rays towards a giant ice sculpture, and it melted, and everyone got soaked.

"We need towels." Molly and Summer said, as they didn't enjoy what had just happened.

"Look on the bright side. We probably won't need to take a bath tonight!" George said.

"Can you even take baths on ships?" Summer asked.

"Probably." Kitty told her.

Now at the karaoke lounge, Keswick was trying to sing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat", but he was stuck on the last 'row', and one of the patrons yelled, "YOUR BOAT!"

"I was getting to that." Keswick replied.

The Chief was somewhere on the ship, shouting, "I'm Chief of the woooooorrrrrrrrld!" Then a pelican swooped down and snatched him up. The Chief screamed as the pelican flew away with him.

At that same moment, Kitty was dressed in a black bikini (insert wolf-whistle), and she was about to jump into the pool. The children were also in their swimsuits, but they were just sitting pool-side, watching as their mother got ready to dive into the water. As Kitty dove in, the children gasped in horror! The pool suddenly had no water in it. Dudley popped up.

"I drained the pool to look for clues." Dudley told Kitty, who was seriously hurt from diving into the water-less pool. Dudley still hadn't made any progress. Then he left.

Back with Snaptrap, they were closing in on the ship.

"And I'm gonna celebrate by ramming this iceberg letuce into my mouth!" Snaptrap said. But there was blue cheese in the lettuce, and when Snaptrap found out, he screamed and started to swell up!

"Aren't you allergic to cheese?" one of his henchmen, a British possum named Ollie, asked.

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious!" Snaptrap said, the upper-half of his body sticking out of the top of the iceberg.

On the ship, Kitty was asleep in bed. Her eyelids fluttered, then opened wide, and she saw Dudley just inches from her face! She screamed, and the kids (who were in another bed in the room) awoke with a start!

"Mommy?" the children asked, now wide awake.

"I'm on the look-out for the bad guy." Dudley told everyone. Kitty put her pillow over her head, but the children couldn't get back to sleep. After a bit, Kitty told Dudley that even bad guys had to sleep.

"I could use a little shut-eye myself." Dudley told her. Then Kitty allowed Dudley to sleep with her.

"Mom and Dad are going to sleep together." George whispered to his sisters.

"But they're not snuggling or anything." Molly pointed out, because Dudley was all curled up on one side, and he wasn't lying under the blankets.

"I wish they liked each other enough to snuggle." Summer said.

Then Dudley was shaking Kitty awake, claiming that he couldn't sleep.

"Will you tell me a story?" he asked, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

"Once upon a time, I hit a dog with a clock! THE END!" Kitty shouted, obviously mad that Dudley was constantly bugging her on this trip.

Just then, Dudley was looking out the window with a pair of binoculars, and what he saw gave him a shock!

"Snaptrap's outside, and he's driving an iceberg!" Dudley shouted, startling Kitty and the little ones.

When Kitty looked outside, the fog had moved in, so she couldn't see Snaptrap. She then confessed that there was no bad guy.

"You _lied_ to me?" Dudley asked, hurt that Kitty had lied to him.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but you were driving me crazy, and I needed a little alone time. I'm sorry." Kitty apologized.

Dudley told Kitty that he was going to save the ship, but the kids didn't know if they should go with their dad, or stay with their mom.

With Snaptrap and his men, they were closing in on the ship, much to Snaptrap's delight.

"Bring us up to ramming speed, Larry!" Snaptrap shouted to Larry. But Larry passed out.

"Ollie, get on the bike." Snaptrap yelled, so Ollie got on the bike and began pedaling.

On the cruise ship, Dudley went to warn the captain, but he accidentally knocked him away.

"The captain's gone! That fiend Snaptrap must have gotten to him! Ooh, he left his hat!" Dudley said, grabbing the hat and putting it on. But then he saw the iceberg coming, and everyone got scared. Dudley quickly started steering the ship to avoid hitting the iceberg.

In the lounge, Keswick was still singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat", but then he got stuck, and he had to start over, and everyone in the lounge groaned as Keswick started the song over.

Back in the room where Kitty and the children were, Kitty was mad!

"DUDLEY!" she screamed, knowing that he was the one steering the ship.

The iceberg missed the ship, and Snaptrap told Ollie to try again. Dudley was trying to keep the ship from the iceberg, and then Kitty tumbled in, with the kids racing after her. And then they saw the iceberg.

"It's Snaptrap! He's trying to sink the ship!" Dudley explained. Kitty couldn't believe that there really was a bad guy, and she had been laying around all day with her tanning mirror. But the tanning mirror gave Dudley an idea!

"You take the wheel, and I'll keep the hat!" Dudley told Kitty. Then he got to the front of the ship with the mirror, and he pressed a button on the mirror that said 'well done'. The mirror got big, and when the time was right, Kitty steered the ship away from the iceberg, and the mirror reflected the sun's rays towards the iceberg, and the iceberg melted. Snaptrap and his men were stuck on the salad bar.

"Would you care to visit our salad bar?" Snaptrap asked as a net scooped him and his men out of the water.

"The only bars _you'll_ be seeing are in the Petropolis Prison!" Kitty told Snaptrap.

"Prison's too good for Snaptrap. My hat and I have a better idea." Dudley said.

With that, Snaptrap and his men (still trapped in the net) were put in the karaoke lounge, forced to endure Keswick's singing. Keswick was _still_ trying to sing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat", but he got stuck again.

"YOUR BOAT! IT'S _YOUR BOAT_! MAKE IT _STOP_!" Snaptrap screamed from inside the net.

Right now, the Chief was still in the pelican's beak, only it was now full of water, and he was relaxing.

"This is the greatest vacation ever." the Chief said. And then his monokini floated to the water's surface. "Now it's weird." he added.

The End

Next up is "Puppy Love"! What's going to happen? Stay tuned, and please review!


	6. Puppy Love

(A/N: Alright, here we go! The episode is "Puppy Love"! Let's start this episode!)

At Petropolis Prison, a guard went to a guarded cell and pushed a button. The Chameleon was in the cell, but today, he was being released.

"You're a free man, Chameleon." the guard said, and the Chameleon got back his personal belongings, one of them being his molecular transformation suit. Once he got everything back and he got out of the building, he put the suit on. Then he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to go to T.U.F.F. and push the agency's self-destruct button.

"Now how do I get into town? Oh, right! I can turn myself into a taxi!" the Chameleon said, and he turned into a taxi. Then some people came up, and they wanted to go to the airport. So the Chameleon decided to take them there before going to T.U.F.F.

Meanwhile, the Chief showed up at T.U.F.F. He said that it was the most organized organization in all the world. But when he went into the main office, it didn't look very well-organized. What had happened?

"What in blazes? Have we been attacked by D.O.O.M.?" the Chief asked before he was buried in an avalanche of papers. When he and Kitty popped up from under the papers, Kitty explained that they lost the secretary.

"The secretary quit?" the Chief asked.

"No, we literally lost her. She took a 10-minute break, stuff piled up, and we never s-s-saw her again." Keswick said. Then he yelled, "Rosemary, if you can hear us, shoot up a flare!"

"We gotta hire a new secretary!" the Chief said. Nobody noticed that the Chameleon was outside, and he overheard from the window he was sticking to. He hurried to a side where nobody in the building could see him.

The Chameleon transformed himself into 'Fifi Oui Oui', a French poodle secretary. But he needed a convincing French accent. He said, "Sacre bleu, croissant, Eiffel Tower, perfect!" Unfortunately, French poodles couldn't stick to walls, and he fell off of the building.

Now the office looked cleaner, and the Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the triplets that he'd hired a new secretary, and her name was 'Fifi Oui Oui'. When Dudley saw 'Fifi', he seemed to be attracted to 'her'.

"Bon Jovi!" 'Fifi' said. At the sound of 'Fifi's' voice, the triplets became surprised. 'Fifi's' voice sounded oddly familiar. But why? They'd heard that voice somewhere before...

"Why does she sound familiar?" Molly asked her siblings.

"_She_ isn't really a she! She's a _he_! And _he_ is the Chameleon in disguise!" George told his sisters in a whisper.

"I _knew_ I'd heard that voice somewhere before!" Molly said.

"Guys, we have a problem, and Daddy is its name-o!" Summer told them.

"What are you saying?" George asked her.

"I think Daddy is crushing on the Chameleon's disguise!" Summer replied.

"WHAT?" George and Molly exclaimed, but no one paid attention.

"Look at Daddy!" Summer told them. When they looked at Dudley, they could tell that he was definitely crushing on 'Fifi'!

"Oh no! If Dad falls for the Chameleon, we'll be erased from existence! We'll never get back to the future!" George said.

"This is a disaster!" the kids said.

While the kids started to panic, Kitty noticed that Dudley was crushing on 'Fifi'.

"You have a crush on her, don't you?" Kitty asked him. Dudley said he didn't, but he had to admit it. Kitty told Dudley to introduce himself to 'Fifi'. Dudley went over there, but he threw up on her.

"Just go talk to her." Kitty told him. So, this time, Dudley offered 'Fifi' a cool drink. But the drink was toilet water, and 'Fifi' spat it out on Dudley.

"Is that a French custom? I like it!" Dudley said. He spat his water on 'Fifi', but he didn't notice that 'Fifi' short-circuited, and, for a second, 'she' turned into the Chameleon.

"I knew it! 'Fifi' _is_ the Chameleon in disguise!" George said.

"But now we have a bigger problem! Mom and Dad don't realize that 'Fifi' is actually the Chameleon! At this rate, we're gone!" Molly exclaimed.

Dudley noticed that 'Fifi's' dress was smoking, and he tried to stop it by throwing a rug on her and hitting her with a broom.

"Maybe Dad will ruin the relationship, and then he can fall in love with Mom!" George said.

"We can only hope he'll do that." Summer sighed. But 'Fifi' stopped Dudley and suggested he give her a tour of the building. Dudley agreed to it.

"We're doomed." Molly whispered to George and Summer.

Dudley took 'Fifi' to the snack room, and showed her some of the different buttons in the room. He even showed her which button was the self-destruct button.

"I dropped my tennis ball!" 'Fifi' said, and she threw the ball.

"BALL!" Dudley yelled, and he ran after it. Now that 'she' was alone, 'Fifi' was about to push a button, but Kitty showed up.

"How about a little girl-talk?" Kitty asked 'Fifi'. In the women's restroom, Kitty told 'Fifi', "My partner, Dudley, has a crush on you. He's a good guy. I hope you'll give him a chance."

"I'll give him a chance." 'Fifi' said. To 'herself', she added, "A chance to go kablooey!"

Somewhere else, Kitty told Dudley that she put in a good word for him with 'Fifi'. Dudley was happy, but he didn't know what to do next.

"Why don't you take her to a fancy dinner?" Kitty suggested.

Meanwhile, 'Fifi' went back to the snack room to press the self-destruct button. But which button was it? 'She' pressed several different buttons (one button made a gorilla come out!), before finding the correct button. 'Fifi' left the room, but while running towards the exit, 'she' bumped into Dudley, who was now dressed in a sharp, black tuxedo (pants included).

"Fifi! There you are! I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a romantic dinner with me." Dudley said.

"I wish he would say it to Mom!" George whispered to his sisters, but when they saw Dudley in his tuxedo, they wolf-whistled at him (A/N: They know how to do that at such a young age!).

Dudley led 'Fifi' towards the elevator, and when it opened, Kitty and Keswick were there. Kitty was playing a violin, and Keswick was dressed in a tuxedo, and they called the elevator-restaurant "Chez Up-&-Down".

"Oh, you meant now. Now's no good." said 'Fifi', but Dudley wouldn't take no for an answer. The food was 'authenic French cuisine', which was French fries, French dressing, and French toast.

"This is all very nice, but I'm not hungry." 'Fifi' said. 'She' wanted out of the elevator, but the security scanner wasn't working. Dudley told 'her' that you had to be an authorized T.U.F.F. agent to use the security scanner. Then he said, "I think we have a future together!"

"Here it comes..." the kids whimpered, filled with dread.

"Will you marry me, Fifi?" Dudley asked 'Fifi'. 'Fifi' accepted, and Dudley gave 'her' a big kiss on the lips!

The kids got sick and started throwing up! Seeing their dad kiss 'Fifi' was the most disgusting thing they'd ever seen in their young lives! 'Fifi' didn't seem to enjoy it, either. But Dudley was so happy!

"How about a toast?" Dudley said, but when he clinked his glass against 'Fifi's', the drink in 'Fifi's' glass spilled all over 'her'. 'She' short-circuited, and Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids saw 'Fifi' turn into the Chameleon for a couple of seconds before turning back into 'herself'.

"And going down..." Keswick said as he fainted.

Walking to a corner of the elevator, Dudley whispered to Kitty, "Did you see that? Keswick fainted!"

"And your 'fiance' is the Chameleon!" Kitty said.

"EWW! I kissed him!" Dudley exclaimed.

"OH! You just now realized this?" the kids shouted.

"What do you mean?" Dudley asked the kids.

"We knew that 'Fifi' was the Chameleon when 'she' spoke for the first time." George said.

"You knew, and you never told us? If you knew, why didn't you say anything?" Kitty asked.

"You never asked us." Molly replied.

"That's not a good excuse!" Kitty said.

"But it's the best we could come up with." George responded.

Kitty realized that there was no time to argue with the kids. She told the Chameleon that they knew he was 'Fifi'. The Chameleon turned back into himself, and he told them that he pushed the self-destruct button. Kitty contacted the Chief on her wrist-com and told him that 'Fifi' was the Chameleon, and that he pressed the self-destruct button.

"How much time do we have?" Kitty asked.

"We've got 3... 2... 1..." the Chief counted down.

Dudley, Kitty, the Chameleon, and the children were screaming in terror. But nothing happened. It turned out that the Chief was counting down the time on the microwave. The self-destruct timer was at 30 seconds and counting!

"Let's bag the creep that's been pushing _our_ buttons!" Kitty said, referring to the Chameleon. But he was nowhere to be found! Where did he go? The kids saw him, disguised as a bottle of "Chameleon's Own Salad Dressing". (But no one thought of asking the kids if they saw him.)

They rushed out of the elevator, and Kitty told the Chief that they lost the Chameleon.

"And I didn't kiss him." Dudley said, which caused the kids to feel nauseous again.

"Dad, please don't say that..." George said, looking like he was about to throw up.

"I think I'm gonna hurl..." Summer moaned.

"You can do that after we get out of the building." Molly told her.

"We gotta clear the building!" the Chief said. He pressed a button on his wrist-com, and an alarm went off. Then a giant slide appeared around the outside of the building. All the agents (and the kids) slid down the slide.

"I love it when we evacuate!" the Chief exclaimed.

"Guys, there's one little thing you should know..." George began.

"Did you find the Chameleon and not say anything?" Kitty asked.

"Sorta..." Molly said.

"Where was he?" Kitty asked.

"He was on the table, disguised as a bottle of 'Chameleon's Own Salad Dressing'." George said.

"Kids, if you see a villain, that's something you tell us right away!" Kitty told the children.

"Okay, Mom." the children said, understanding.

Back in the elevator, the bottle of salad dressing turned back into the Chameleon. He planned on escaping, but he forgot about the scanner. The building exploded, and the Chameleon went sailing through the air, and landed back in Petropolis Prison.

"Welcome back, Chameleon. Hand over the transformation suit." the guard said. The Chameleon handed over the suit.

Back at T.U.F.F. (which was quickly repaired), the Chief thanked Dudley and Kitty for throwing the Chameleon back in prison.

"Let's celebrate! Haircuts for everyone!" Dudley said, but he pressed the gorilla button! The gorilla came out, and everyone screamed and ran from the giant ape.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S KING KONG!" the children screamed. But the Chief said, "Yay! We get to evacuate again!"

The End

Whoo! What an episode! Next up is "Mall Rat"! Stay tuned, and please review!


	7. Mall Rat

(A/N: Here we are with "Mall Rat"! Now this should be interesting! I'm gonna start this before you get bored!)

At T.U.F.F., everyone appeared to be busy. Dudley was up to something on his computer, and Kitty showed up.

"Agent Puppy, we've got trouble. Snaptrap's being released from prison today." Kitty said, showing the newspaper to Dudley and the kids.

"Oh yeah..." Dudley said, obviously not paying attention. But the children clamped their hands over their mouths in shock.

Kitty asked Dudley if he heard her. Dudley was staring at his computer screen, saying, "Come to Papa..."

"Are you surfing meat again?" Kitty asked him. Dudley quickly said that he wasn't, as it would be insensitive to Agent Bossy (a cow agent).

Just then, Snaptrap came onto the monitors, and that's when Dudley realized that Snaptrap was out of jail.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"She told you, but you weren't listening!" George said.

Snaptrap went on to say that in prison, he learned that crime doesn't pay. And he also made a friend out of soap. He named his soap friend 'Vivian', and he told the agents to say hello to Vivian. So they did.

"With her support, I've decided to stop being evil, and to prove I've changed, I'm going to... DROWN YOU IN A TIDAL WAVE OF MOLTEN CHEESE!" Snaptrap exclaimed. All the agents (and the kids) gasped in horror.

"Oh, sorry, that's an old speech." Snaptrap said. He then said that he would deliver muffin baskets to everyone in Petropolis.

"Do you know what this means?" Kitty asked when Snaptrap was off.

"Free muffins!" Dudley exclaimed. Everyone but Kitty started celebrating.

"He's just trying to trick us!" Kitty exclaimed. But when Dudley spotted a muffin blimp, everyone (save for Kitty and the little ones) ran outside to get their muffins.

Outside, the people were eagerly waiting for the muffins. Kitty said that the muffins could be poisonous, or bombs, or both!

"Let me eat all the muffins, just to be safe." Dudley said, but this prevented everyone from believing Kitty.

Then the muffins parachuted down from the blimp in baskets, and the people were ready, but Kitty blasted the baskets to keep the people safe.

When the muffins were destroyed, Keswick picked up one of the burnt muffins and scanned it with some sort of device, and then he took a bite of the muffin. The muffins weren't poisonous or bombs. The muffins were blueberry muffins. Now the people (save for the kids) started to boo Kitty, and Kitty felt really stupid.

"Why did the mean lady blow up our muffins?" a little chipmunk girl asked Dudley.

"It's okay, little chipmunk girl. We just have to be strong." Dudley told her. Then, turning to Kitty, he cried, "WHY, MEAN LADY? WHY?"

"Daddy, Mom is _not_ a mean lady, and you know it!" Molly said.

"Yeah!" Summer agreed.

Later, when Kitty was going to have lunch, some agents glared at her as they passed by her cubicle.

"What are you having for lunch today, Kitty?" Agent Nutz asked her.

"Anchovies." Kitty replied, pulling out the sandwich. Agent Nutz blasted the sandwich.

"I was gonna have a muffin. NOW WE'RE EVEN!" Agent Nutz yelled.

"MEAN!" the kids yelled, wanting to hurt the stupid squirrel. But when Kitty's sandwich became nothing, the kids each offered Kitty half of their sandwiches, but Kitty assured the kids that she'd be alright.

"Whatever you say, Mom." the kids said, but they really wanted to help her.

Just then, Keswick announced that Snaptrap arrived at the beach in the D.O.O.M. blimp.

"I hope he's dropping meat baskets this time!" Dudley excitedly said.

"Snaptrap's evil, and he always will be!" Kitty said.

"Mom's right!" George said, and his sisters nodded in agreement.

"People can change." Dudley told Kitty and the kids, but the kids were still on their mom's side.

"Kitty may be right. Let's hit the beach and bring our blasters." the Chief said.

It was raining at the beach, and some people were holding umbrellas. The kids were wearing their rain gear, as they weren't in the mood to get sick from the rain. Snaptrap said that he would use his weather cannon to give everyone a sunny day at the beach.

When Kitty saw the weather cannon, she thought it was some kind of weapon. But the weather cannon made the rain stop, and the sun came out, and most of the T.U.F.F. agents were now wearing their swimsuits. But that was when Kitty destroyed the weather cannon. The rain came back when that happened. Once again, the people booed Kitty.

"It _was_ a weather cannon." Dudley said to Kitty. Then he felt something tugging on his arm. It was the little chipmunk girl, asking why the 'mean lady' hated muffins and sunshine.

"I don't know, little chipmunk girl. These are dark days." Dudley said, starting to bawl.

Later that day, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were out for a drive in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Kitty said that her instincts never failed her.

"Snaptrap's just trying to win everybody over so he can do something really evil!" Kitty exclaimed.

Then Snaptrap appeared on the monitor in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. He talked about his ultimate act of goodness. He built a new mall, and it had ample parking, clean restrooms, and free frozen yogurt.

"Free frozen yogurt? Awesome! I'm starving, _since I never got a muffin_!" Dudley said.

"OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! How long are you going to hold that against Mom?" George shouted.

"Yeah! Give her a break, Daddy!" Molly exclaimed.

"This is a very bad day..." Summer moaned.

Dudley parked the car, and Kitty told Dudley that the mall was some kind of trap. Once inside, Dudley didn't believe her, and he went to get his frozen yogurt. Keswick and the Chief had gotten their yogurt, but the Chief went to eat his yogurt off the bathroom floor (A/N: Oh, ick!).

When Dudley got his yogurt, he was happy to find that it was meat-flavored.

"Snaptrap rules! Snaptrap rules!" Dudley cheered. A bunch of other people were cheering, too. But when Kitty showed up, everyone got scared.

"You're not gonna take away our yogurt like you took our muffins and sunshine, are ya, mean lady?" the little chipmunk girl asked Kitty.

"No, little chipmunk girl. Your yogurt is safe." Kitty said, feeling down. She felt that her instincts weren't as good as she thought. Before she could leave, Dudley and the kids blocked the exit.

"Kitty, wait. Don't be so hard on yourself. You were just trying to protect everyone in your own super-violent, pushy, misguided, heartless... I forgot my point." Dudley said, but the kids glared at him when he said those mean things.

Then it happened! The doors closed, and the people (save for Dudley and the kids) were trapped in the mall!

"I never really changed! I'm still _EVIL_!" Snaptrap said. He was going to blast the mall into the sun, and then everyone would have to pay for their yogurt! Everyone got scared!

"I was right about Snaptrap all along!" Kitty said, and she did a gloating dance. But while she was gloating, the mall was on its way to outer space!

While Snaptrap was laughing about his evil plan, one of his henchmen, a crocodile named Francisco, said, "Eh, boss, you're still _in_ the mall."

"Larry, you forgot to put 'leave the mall' on my to-do list. Is there a shark tank in this mall?" Snaptrap said. Francisco said that there wasn't a shark tank, but there was a cockroach in the dirty bathroom. Snaptrap told Larry to go stand in the dirty bathroom, so Larry walked off.

Meanwhile, Kitty told Dudley and the kids to get to the T.U.F.F. Mobile, as she had a plan.

"Okay!" said the kids, but Dudley said, "Roger!"

"No one says that anymore." Kitty said. But Dudley's friend, Roger, was standing behind Kitty. When Kitty turned around, there was Roger. He said, "'Sup, brah?"

Right now, Dudley and the kids hopped into the T.U.F.F. Mobile, which they turned into the T.U.F.F. Shuttle, and they followed the mall.

"I'M COMING, KITTY!" Dudley yelled, but the kids yelled, "WE'RE COMING, MOMMY!"

Back in the mall, Keswick had analyzed a blueprint of the mall. There was no way to stop the mall from hurtling towards the sun. Kitty asked to see the blueprint. She was going to get Dudley to hurtle them even faster towards the sun.

In the T.U.F.F. Shuttle, Kitty told Dudley that there was a giant fuel tank at the bottom of the mall. Showing him the blueprint, she said, "If you blast it with a rocket at exactly the right time, the explosion should accelerate us into the sun's orbit and slingshot us back to Earth.

"Will that acutally work?" the Chief asked.

"Trust her, guys. She's got good instincts." Dudley said.

"She sure does." the kids agreed. Kitty smiled. Then some people disagreed. But before long, Kitty told Dudley when to fire the rocket. The rocket struck the fuel tank, and the mall accelerated. After praising Dudley on that shot, she told everyone that it might get a little hot in the mall.

Soon, everyone tried to keep cool. According to Keswick, the temperature was 112 degrees, which was survivable, unless you were made of soap. Sure enough, Snaptrap's soap friend, Vivian, melted. Snaptrap was sad, but Kitty told him that he could make another soap friend in jail.

"Get her, boys!" Snaptrap shouted to his henchmen. But they claimed it was too hot, so Kitty captured Snaptrap's henchmen. Then Kitty went after Snaptrap, who ran into a photo booth. Pictures of the fight came out (but one was Kitty and Snaptrap acting like friends).

Then the mall was approaching the sun, and everyone screamed in terror, but to their surprise, they didn't go into the sun! The temperature was dropping, and the mall was on its way back to Earth! Everyone was happy!

The Chief praised Dudley and Kitty, and he said they each deserved a medal, but all he could find in the mall was a soft pretzel and a pair of designer sunglasses. Kitty thanked Dudley for trusting her, and they did a gloating dance together. However, Kitty took the sunglasses, but Dudley wanted them. They were fighting for the glasses, but in the fight, the sunglasses got broken.

"You broke the sunglasses! Why, mean lady? Why?" Dudley exclaimed.

"DADDY!" the children exclaimed, wishing their dad would stop calling his future wife a 'mean lady'. Turning to Kitty, the children said, "You're still a cool mom to us." Kitty hugged the kids, grateful to know that they didn't think bad of her.

The End

So that's another episode finished! Up next is "Operation: Happy Birthday"! Until next time, please review!


	8. Operation: Happy Birthday

(A/N: Here we go! It's time for "Operation: Happy Birthday"! What's going to happen in this one? We shall see.)

It was early morning in the city of Petropolis. Several T.U.F.F. agents came out of a helicopter and landed on the rooftop of some building. The Chief told the agents that this could be 'their most dangerous mission yet'. With that, all the agents somehow got into the building (and Dudley got in through the toilet).

Then everybody hid, watching a door in the room. And when the door opened, Kitty came in, turned on the lights, and dropped a key in her pocket. The kids were standing by her side.

"SURPRISE!" the hidden agents yelled. Kitty and the children were very surprised, and Kitty pulled out her blaster and blasted everyone.

"Happy birthday, Kitty?" Dudley said, opening a case that the cake was in.

"Mom's _birthday_ is today?" the kids exclaimed.

"This is bad! We didn't get her anything!" Molly exclaimed in a whisper.

"How come we didn't get any warning?" George asked.

"Guys, we can always pick flowers for Mom." Summer told her siblings.

"But Dad always goes out and buys the flowers for her." George said.

"Guess this is one of Mom's unhappier birthdays, the kind that she told us about." Molly said.

"So are you guys with me on this one?" Summer asked.

"Yes..." George and Molly sighed, although they wished they could get their mom something nice.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a secret agent!" Kitty told Dudley and the other agents.

The door opened, and a clown came in, asking, "Where's the birthday girl?" Kitty blasted him.

"The clown is down! Repeat: the clown is down!" Keswick said.

"Somebody better warn the pizza guy." Dudley said.

Later that morning, at T.U.F.F., people were all bandaged up after being blasted. Then Kitty walked in, and everyone got spooked. They ran for their lives!

"Hey, Kitty! How's it going?" Dudley asked excitedly as he ran up to Kitty.

"Not good, Dudley!" Kitty angrily replied. The kids followed Kitty.

"It's still your birthday! What do you got planned?" Dudley asked as she worked on a computer.

"I'm gonna work till 6, then I'm meeting with the clown's lawyer." Kitty said.

"I'm your partner, and I'm gonna make sure you have the GREATEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Not gonna happen! My birthdays are always a disaster. It's been that way ever since I was a kitten." Kitty said.

"We already knew that, Mom. You told us about that in the future." George reminded her.

"Yeah, but we want you to have a happy birthday this year." Molly said.

"That's true!" Summer agreed.

"You're exaggerating!" Dudley said.

"Let's find out!" Keswick said, and he decided to try out his new invention, the 'flash-backer'. He pushed a button, and a cake appeared out of thin air.

"Oops. That's the flash-baker." Keswick said, putting the device into the cake and throwing it somewhere else.

"CAKE!" Dudley exclaimed. He went after the cake, grabbed it, and hugged it. By now, Keswick had pulled out the flash-backer, and he used it on Kitty. Then they could see if Kitty was telling the truth.

In the first flashback, 5-year-old Kitty (she looked like Molly does now) was standing outside a bounce-house, and a bunch of kids were bouncing in there. Kitty extracted her razor-sharp claws and jumped in. But her claws made big holes in the bounce-house, and Kitty fell out, watching as the bounce-house flew into the air and got burned by a jet engine. Now the bounce-house was gone, and the kids were in their underwear. Then they fell to the ground.

The next flashback showed Kitty's 12th birthday. A mouse magician ran up and said, "Ta-dah!" Kitty went after the magician and ate him! The party guests screamed!

"Kitty! That was the magician!" Kitty's mom exclaimed. Kitty burped, and a handkerchief popped out. She started pulling a long rope of hankies out of her mouth!

That was the end of the flashbacks.

"See what I mean?" Kitty asked Dudley as he walked up, eating a piece of cake. Dudley hadn't paid attention, as he had been playing with the flash-baker. He pressed a button, and 3 cakes appeared near Kitty.

"What do you say we stick a candle in one of these babies and celebrate your BIRTHDAY!" Dudley yelled.

"No! I just want to have a normal day." Kitty said.

"But Mom, you deserve to have a birthday!" George said.

"Yeah!" Molly said.

"Wait until you hear about the birthdays in the future!" Summer said, but Kitty didn't hear her, because Snaptrap appeared on the monitors.

"It is I, Verminious Snaptrap, Supreme Leader of D.O.O.-" Snaptrap began, but then he turned the other way, and the camera panned that way, towards the D.O.O.M. sign, and Snaptrap said, "Of D.O.O.M.!"

Snaptrap didn't know if he was on, and he wanted the I.T. guy, but Ollie assused Snaptrap that he was on, and the I.T. guy was fed to the sharks when Snaptrap's computer froze. Then Snaptrap said that he was about to announce his most diabolical plan ever. In exactly 12 hours, he was gonna do something _so_ evil, it couldn't be described in words. He was still on, for the I.T. guy was the only one who knew how to turn off the camera. Snaptrap growled and blasted the camera, and someone yelled, "Ow! My eye!"

"Sorry, Larry. I was aiming at the camera!" Snaptrap said, and this time, he blasted the camera. Then he wasn't on the monitors anymore.

"There! _That_'_s_ what I want for my birthday! To catch Snaptrap!" Kitty said.

"You got it, Agent Katswell! You, Agent Puppy, and the kids are on the case!" the Chief said.

At the Diabolical Order Of Mayhem, Snaptrap shouted, "I need an evil plan!"

"You mean you don't have one, boss?" Francisco asked.

"NO! I just really wanted to be on T.V.! Then I kinda shot my mouth off!" Snaptrap said.

"Then you shot me." Larry put in, with his nose bandaged up and his arm in a sling.

I said I was sorry, Larry! Maybe you'd be happier with the I.T. guy?" Snaptrap suggested. He pressed a button, and the shark tank opened up behind Larry, and Larry's chair tipped back. Larry fell into the shark tank!

"Oh, the teeth!" Larry screamed. (A/N: Something I noticed about that! When Larry said that, he kinda sounded like Iago from "Aladdin"!)

"Come on, people! I made a big announcement! I really stuck my neck out!" Snaptrap yelled. Then a bell went off, and it was lunchtime! Snaptrap and his men pulled out their lunch bags, ready to eat lunch.

"Yuck! My mom packed me pimento loaf again!" Snaptrap muttered when he pulled a sandwich out of his bag. Turning to Ollie (who was just about to take a bite of his own sandwich), Snaptrap said, "Trade with me or perish!" Ollie reluctantly traded with Snaptrap.

"Oh, this is delicious! What is it?" Snaptrap asked, enjoying the sandwich.

"Grilled cheese on cheese bread." Ollie replied.

"WHAT? AAAAHHHH! I'm horribly allergic to cheese!" Snaptrap shouted. Then he swelled up, and he looked fat!

"Ha! A rat that's allergic to cheese!" Francisco exclaimed, and Snaptrap's men were laughing.

"SILENCE! I'm aware of the irony!" Snaptrap shouted, and his men stopped laughing. Then Snaptrap had his evil plan! If _he_ couldn't have cheese, then he'd make sure _no one_ could! But first, he needed an anti-histamine, and a straw for his juice box.

"So your birthday's been kind of a downer. Let's crank up some tunes to **cheer you up**!" Dudley said to Kitty, and he was going to turn on the music!

"YAY!" the kids cheered, hoping Dudley would put on some good music (A/N: They like the music I like. Find my fave music on my profile!). But when he pressed the button, a monitor came out, and Keswick appeared on it. He didn't have any tunes, but he had news! Snaptrap was robbing the refrigerator magnet mart.

"The magnet mart? That _fiend_! Wait, that's kinda stupid. That _stupid_ fiend!" Dudley exclaimed. The children cracked up when Dudley called Snaptrap a stupid fiend.

"We're on it, Keswick!" Kitty said. She turned the car around, and they started driving to the magnet mart.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap and his men came out with shopping carts full of magnets. Now Phase 1 of Snaptrap's evil plan was complete. But now he wondered where they parked the car.

"Larry's the one who usually remembers that." Francisco said.

"Oh, well, why don't you drive back to headquarters, jump in the shark tank, and _ask_ Larry? Oh, wait, you can't, BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE CAR IS!" Snaptrap yelled. Then Dudley, Kitty, and the triplets showed up.

"Freeze, Snaptrap!" Kitty shouted, and she fired a ball of yarn at him. The ball turned into a net and fell on Snaptrap and his men, trapping them.

"You caught your bad guy. Now let's get back to Operation: Happy Birthday!" Dudley exclaimed, opening the trunk, which was full of balloons. He tied the strings of the balloons to Kitty's tail, and Kitty started floating. Dudley grabbed onto her, and so did the kids.

"YOU BONEHEAD!" Kitty yelled at Dudley as she floated into the sky. Now Snaptrap and his men got free, and Snaptrap pressed a button, and they found the car. They put the shopping carts into the truck, and they got away!

Back with Dudley, Kitty, and the kids, they were still floating away. Kitty extracted her razor-sharp claws, and she popped every balloon! Then they crashed to the ground below.

"Awesome! Kitty, are you awake?" Dudley asked.

"MOMMY!" the children exclaimed, praying that their mom was alive. If she wasn't alive, they'd be erased from existence!

Later, Keswick had intel that Snaptrap was stealing the world's biggest chili pot from the World's Biggest Chili Pot Store.

"Honestly, where do we find these people, Chief?" Keswick muttered.

When they got there, Snaptrap, and a buch of other guys, were holding the chili pot. Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters were outnumbered, so they'd need the element of surprise.

"Speaking of surprises, I got you something AWESOME!" Dudley exclaimed in a whisper, handing Kitty an envelope with her name on it.

"Thank you, but not now!" Kitty whispered back, pushing the envelope away.

"Okay, I'll open it for you!" Dudley said, and he opened the envelope, and the card in it was opened, and it played loud music, and launched fireworks that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KITTY!"

"Oh, Daddy..." the kids facepalmed. That was when Kitty destroyed the card.

"I told you it was awesome!" Dudley exclaimed, but then they got caught! Snaptrap said, "Now nothing can stop me from carrying out my evil plan!" Then he forgot where they parked the car again.

At D.O.O.M., Dudley, Kitty and the kids were tied up together. Snaptrap then told them what his evil plan was. He was using the chili pot to melt 1,000,000 refrigerator magnets into the world's biggest cheese magnet!

"What makes it a _cheese_ magnet?" Dudley asked.

"You just set it to 'cheese'! Soon, the world will be cheese-free! Mac and cheese will become mac and _nothing_! Fondue will become fon_don_'_t_, and pizza will become... uh... well... PIZZA WITHOUT CHEESE!" Snaptrap declared.

"This is the worst day ever!" Dudley cried. But Kitty told Dudley that there were still cows, and the cows would make more cheese.

"Not if I set my magent to 'cow'!" Snaptrap said, crossing off one of the words and re-writing 'cow'. Then Snaptrap was about to send Dudley, Kitty, and the kids into the shark tank! But when he pushed the button, the lava pit showed instead. Snaptrap lowered the rope towards the lava.

"We never would've been captured if hadn't kept trying to celebrate my birthday!" Kitty told Dudley. That gave Dudley an idea. He said, "Hey, Snaptrap! You wouldn't waste someone before they celebrated their birthday, would you?"

"Of course not! No one's _that_ evil!" Snaptrap said.

"Well, it's _Kitty_'_s_ birthday, and she still hasn't had a party." Dudley said.

"That's crazy!" Snaptrap said, and he made the lava pit go away. He told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids that they'd do a little birthday thing, and then he'd drop them in the lava.

"Good work, Dudley. We're still doomed, but at least we get cake!" Kitty said, still mad.

Now the bad guys were getting the place ready for the party. The only thing missing was the birthday cake, and Dudley had the flash-baker with him. He pressed the button, and a cake appeared. When Snaptrap laid eyes on it, he called first dibs. He cut a small piece, but ate the whole rest of the cake.

"Yummy! What kind of cake is this?" Snaptrap asked.

"It's _cheesecake_, Snaptrap." Dudley replied.

"A cake? Made of _cheese_?" Snaptrap asked. He started swelling up, and as he swelled, his body moved a lever that activated all the weapons! Now his men were being attacked! Then some sharp things were coming out of one wall, but Kitty helped dodge them, and soon, they were cut free.

"You're too late!" Snaptrap exclaimed, and he activated the magnet.

"Setting phasers to PIE!" Dudley said, and he made the flash-baker launch a pie at Snaptrap. Now Snaptrap was caught in the manget's beam, and cheese flew at him! Snaptrap screamed in terror, and the cheese flew into his open mouth. Then he crashed to the ground, fatter than ever. Snaptrap was going to plot his revenge after he took an anti-histamine.

Later, Snaptrap and his men were all tied up.

"Dudley, we did it! Thanks to you, I got what I wanted for my birthday! I caught a bad guy!" Kitty said. Then Kitty's eyes watered, and she cried, "This is the greatest birthday e_ver_!"

"Don't cry, Mom!" the kids exclaimed.

"It's okay, kids. I'm just crying tears of joy." Kitty explained.

"Is that even possible?" George asked.

"Probably." Molly shrugged.

"What do you say we set this magnet to 'par-tay'?" Dudley asked, but he set the magnet to 'cow' instead.

"You set it to 'cow'." Kitty told him. Then cows were falling from the sky, and Dudley, Kitty, and the triplets ran for it.

"Happy birthday, Kitty!" Dudley told Kitty.

The End

Stay tuned for the quickie, and please review!


	9. Future Birthdays

(A/N: Now here's the quickie that follows this episode. Let's see what happens!)

After getting out of Snaptrap's lair, the kids looked outside for flowers. They quickly picked some flowers. When Kitty saw what the kids were doing, she said, "What are you 3 up to?" Seeing her, the kids handed Kitty the 3 small bouquets of flowers and said, "Happy birthday, Mommy!"

"Aww, how sweet!" Kitty exclaimed, accepting the bouquets. She gave the children a smile and said, "Thanks, kids!"

"We're glad you like the flowers, Mom. But if you let us know about your birthday ahead of time, we could've done better." George said.

"What do you mean? I love the flowers." Kitty said.

"In the future, Dad would let us know when your birthday was coming, and he'd take the 3 of us birthday shopping for you." Molly said.

"Really?" Kitty asked.

"Yup! Once we had ideas of what to get you, we told Dad, and Dad paid for the stuff. Usually, Dad would get you a bouquet of flowers as part of his present to ya." Summer said.

"Is this true?" Kitty asked. The children nodded their heads.

"As much as we wanted to get you something better than flowers, we're glad you understand." George said.

"Well, this birthday was a happy one. And it looks like my future birthdays are also happy." Kitty said.

"You got it!" Molly smiled.

"Now I know that the future is bright!" Kitty said.

"Yeah. We've got some really sweet kids." Dudley said. The kids smiled when they heard that.

"You really think we're sweet?" Summer asked. Dudley nodded, and the kids cheered, "Hi-gee-gee!"

"Well, now we know that you're their dad." Kitty said to Dudley, as 'hi-gee-gee' is Dudley's catchphrase.

"Yep. I'm going to miss them when they go back to the future." Dudley said with a sigh.

"Don't worry. You guys will soon fall in love, get married, and then you'll have us!" the kids told their parents.

"Hang on! Are any of you older than each other?" Kitty asked.

"We're triplets. We're the same age." said George.

"Yup!" said Molly.

"That's right." Summer said.

"Okay. I kept meaning to ask, but I always forgot." Kitty said.

"That's okay, Mom. We would've told you even if you didn't ask." George said.

"Nice." Kitty said.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, Kitty." Dudley said, and he went home for the night.

"Bye, Dudley." Kitty said. She took the kids back to her apartment, and then they went to bed, feeling happy.

Okay, stay tuned for the next episode, which is "Toast Of T.U.F.F."! Please review!


	10. Toast Of TUFF

(A/N: Here we go with "Toast Of T.U.F.F."! I'll just get to writing!)

It was morning at T.U.F.F., and the Chief said it was time to start the day's intelligence briefing.

"Keswick, bring up Item 1." the Chief said, and Keswick turned on a monitor. The monitor showed Keswick performing science at a kid's birthday.

"Sorry. That's me at a kid's birthday party yesterday. I do a little 'Mr. Science' thing on the side. That reminds me, I've gotta bring B-B-Billy Jenkins back from the 4th dimension." Keswick said.

"Hello? Mr. Science? HELP!" Billy Jenkins called from the 4th dimension.

"You worked a kid's party? I thought you were _here_ yesterday!" the Chief said.

"Keswick, you usually come to our birthday parties in the future, but you don't do 'Mr. Science' for some reason." George said.

"Yeah." Molly said.

"I wonder why..." Summer said. Keswick answered the Chief's question, claiming that his hologram was there the other day. In fact, he was really at another end of the room.

"Stop monkeying around, Keswick!" the Chief told him. They had a serious problem on their hands, and it threatened the very existence of T.U.F.F.! The problem was the fact that the toaster in the snack room was on the fritz!

"'The Brave Little Toaster' doesn't work?" the kids asked. (A/N: LOL! Expect the kids to mention that movie quite a bit!)

Everyone (save for the children, Keswick, and the Chief) screamed, and Dudley cried out, "NOOOOOOOO! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THE FROZEN WAFFLES IN MY POCKET? Somebody WAKE me from this nightmare!"

"Keswick, you have to do something! I BROUGHT TOASTER PASTRIES TODAY!" Kitty screamed.

"Actually, Agent K-K-Katswell, I'm over there." Keswick said, pointing farther away, and sure enough, he was farther away.

"JUST FIX THE TOASTER!" everyone yelled, and they gave him the toaster.

"All right, but I'm going to need some time." Keswick said as he disappeared into the lab. One second later, he came out, saying, "Sorry I took so long, but I added a few u-u-u-upgrades. T.U.F.F. agents, meet R.I.T.A.!" He showed them the toaster, which now had a feminine face on one side.

"Look what he did to the toaster!" George exclaimed.

"He made a girlfriend for 'The Brave Little Toaster'!" Molly said.

"I didn't know that 'The Brave Little Toaster' needed a girlfriend." Summer said.

"Well, he does." George said.

R.I.T.A. explained that her name was an anagram for Robotic Interactive Toasting Appliance.

"I never thought of that; I just liked the name. I was also toying with Sheila, but she's the f-f-fax machine." Keswick said, patting the fax machine. The fax machine produced a piece of paper that read "Hi Keswick :)". Keswick went on to explain that R.I.T.A. was an artificially intelligent device whose prime directive was to toast stuff.

"ME FIRST!" Dudley yelled, putting a buch of waffles into R.I.T.A. All the waffles went in, and, seconds later, R.I.T.A. said, "Waffles toasted." Then the waffles flew out of the toaster and made a huge stack in Dudley's food bowl.

"Wow. So warm and golden brown." Dudley said. Then syrup was poured onto his waffles. Excited, Dudley added, "They've even got syrup on them!" He hurried to Keswick's side and said, "Keswick, you're a genius!"

"I'm over there." Keswick said, pointing toward the crowd of agents. The crowd parted, and there he was!

Later, Dudley was fat, and he burped up his food bowl. Kitty was munching on a toaster pastry, Keswick was polishing R.I.T.A., the Chief was eating a donut, and the kids were talking about how R.I.T.A. was the girlfriend of 'The Brave Little Toaster'.

"Man, R.I.T.A.'s a good cook." the Chief said.

"R.I.T.A. is wonderful, isn't she?" Keswick asked, hugging the toaster.

"Uh-oh! Looks like "The Brave Little Toaster" won't get R.I.T.A. for a girlfriend!" George whispered to his sisters.

"Why not?" asked Molly. Summer looked over at R.I.T.A. and said, "I think Keswick fell for R.I.T.A.! Look!" Molly looked at Keswick and R.I.T.A. and said, "This isn't good! Remember what happened in the future?"

"Yeah. Keswick met Claire!" George said. (A/N: Read all about the meeting in "Keswick & Claire".)

"Then they fell in love." Summer put in. Before the kids could get any further, they heard their dad tell Keswick, "Meet a nice female version of a dog, or a kangaroo, or... whatever it is you... are..." Kitty thought Keswick was a Labradoodle, but Dudley said that Keswick had a pouch. Keswick put a spray bottle into his pants.

"That's a_ pouch_?" George asked.

"No, it's his pants." Molly said.

"But he put a spray bottle in there." Summer pointed out.

"I wish everything in this office worked as well as R.I.T.A." the Chief said. R.I.T.A. heard this, and she took the liberty of connecting to the T.U.F.F. mainframe.

"Is this creeping you out at all?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"Totally, I just noticed Keswick has gills." Kitty whispered. The kids heard it, and when Dudley, Kitty, and the children looked at Keswick, he _did_ have gills!

"I didn't know Keswick was a fish!" George exclaimed in a whisper.

"He's not a fish!" Molly said.

"Then why does he have gills? _Fish_ have gills! Then again, fish live in water, but Keswick lives on land. I'm confused." Summer moaned.

"We _all_ are." George said, giving his sister a pat on the back.

That was when the Chief received intel that Snaptrap was planning to blow up the moon, as that moron thought it was made of cheese!

"It isn't? Why wasn't I told?" Dudley asked.

"We're on it, Chief!" Kitty said.

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap said, "And now, to blow up that stupid moon, once and for all! Just look at it up there, _mocking me_!" That was when Ollie told Snaptrap that a rather forward-thinking group of scientists believed the moon was not, in fact, made of cheese. Snaptrap said that he knew that, and he was blowing up the moon to get rid of the werewolf problem.

"Freeze, Snaptrap! You're not blowing up the moon on my watch!" Dudley shouted, as he, Kitty, and the kids got in unseen.

"I'm not using your watch! I'm using this big laser! Boy, it's like everyone's an _idiot_ today!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

Just then, the T.U.F.F. Mobile came in by itself, and a cord came out of it and plugged itself into the laser. The laser turned to Snaptrap and blasted him! In a familiar voice, the T.U.F.F. Mobile said, "Snaptrap apprehended."

"Wait! R.I.T.A. did that?" Kitty asked.

"_We_'_re_ the ones who're supposed to catch the bad guys!" Dudley said as he cuffed Snaptrap. Then the Chief told Dudley and Kitty that if they wanted to catch a bad guy, they should go to the Chameleon's lair.

The Chameleon was going to release his mealworm gas into the skies of Petropolis, turning to the city into his own private bug buffet! All he needed to do was turn the valve on the canister of gas. Dudley, Kitty, and the kids showed up to stop him, but the T.U.F.F. Mobile came in and kept them down while a grappling hook shot out and got the valve. The hook broke the valve, and the gas affected the Chameleon, turning him into a mealworm.

"Chameleon defeated." R.I.T.A. said.

"STOP CATCHING BAD GUYS FOR US!" Dudley shouted at the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"Ooh, the irony. I must resist the urge to eat myself. Well, maybe just a nibble." the Chameleon said, and he bit himself. It hurt, and he asked, "How can something that tastes so good feel so bad?"

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty told the Chief that while R.I.T.A. foiled the bad guys' evil plans, she and Dudley captured them.

"All you did was put the T.U.F.F. cuffs on Snaptrap, and the Chameleon into an empty peanut butter jar!" the Chief pointed out.

"Yeah. But someone had to eat all the peanut butter first. And without a glass of milk, I might add." Dudley said, and he had peanut butter all around his mouth and on his hands. When R.I.T.A. held out a glass of milk, Dudley said, "Back off, R.I.T.A.!" The glass of milk disappeared.

"Agent R.I.T.A. and I have been talking..." the Chief began.

"_Agent_ R.I.T.A.?" Kitty asked, sounding mad. The Chief said that R.I.T.A. had asked for a promotion, and he gave it to her, throwing in a parking space and her own secretary. And what's more, R.I.T.A. helped the Chief find the perfect assignment for Dudley and Kitty.

"I don't think 'The Brave Little Toaster' would like R.I.T.A. very much." George said to his sisters, as Dudley and Kitty were now working in the cafeteria.

"Yeah. Look what she did to Mom and Dad." Molly said, glancing at Dudley and Kitty, who looked mad.

"But Keswick thinks R.I.T.A. is the greatest woman ever. But she's a robot, not a woman." said Summer.

"I can't believe it's come to this! 8 years of Secret Agent College, and I'm serving Swedish meatballs in a hairnet?" Kitty said, really mad. Dudley knew it was humiliating, but the meatballs were delicious. Then it was quitting time, and Kitty said that she was going to go home and sharpen her claws on the couch.

"Mommy, are you sure you wanna do that?" Molly asked, running after Kitty to try and cheer her up.

"I just wanna clean up." Dudley said, putting the leftover meatballs in his apron pocket. When he did that, he yelled, "Darn it! I've got gravy on my waffles!" That line had George and Summer laughing as they said, "Oh, ick!"

Meanwhile, Keswick went to unplug R.I.T.A., but R.I.T.A. wouldn't let him. She became evil, connected to other machines, and wanted to connect to the city power-grid. Then she would control the city! Keswick had no idea how that had happened!

Now R.I.T.A. broke into the cafeteria, and Dudley, Kitty, and the children saw her, but they didn't know it was her yet. They saw the vending machine, the fax machine, and the microwave!

"It's R.I.T.A.! She's gone b-b-b-bonkers!" Keswick said.

"Now I know what R.I.T.A._ isn_'_t_!" George said.

"For one thing, she's not going to be a girlfriend to 'The Brave Little Toaster'." Molly said.

"That's right, but you know what else she isn't?" George asked.

"Keswick's dream girl!" Summer exclaimed.

"She isn't 'Lovely Rita'!" George said. (A/N: There's a Beatles song called "Lovely Rita", and it's on the "Sgt. Pepper" album.)

That was when R.I.T.A. began firing paper cups, sheets of paper, and paper clips at Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the children. Everyone screamed as they were hit. Then R.I.T.A. was headed for the city power-grid. If they didn't stop her, Petropolis was toast! Dudley remembered what Keswick said about R.I.T.A.: her prime directive was to toast. So Dudley was going to tape some bread to his stomach and butt.

Meanwhile, R.I.T.A. got to the power-grid, but while she was connecting to it, Dudley shouted, "Hey, R.I.T.A.! Toast _this_!"

"Dad almost looks like a sandwich." George said, as Dudley had taped bread to his stomach and butt.

"Yeah, but he's not a sandwich. He's our daddy." Molly reminded him.

"I know that he's our Dad, I was just saying..." George said.

"We know..." Summer said. But then the kids saw that Dudley's plan had worked. R.I.T.A. let got of the power-grid.

"Now lead her to Lake Petropolis and short her out!" Kitty told Dudley. Dudley ran from the evil toaster, but when he reached the cliff above the lake, R.I.T.A. grabbed him.

"You better do something fast, or I'm toast! _LITERALLY_!" Dudley yelled, and the kids looked on in shock and horror. Keswick decided to handle it. He created R.I.T.A., and he could reason with her.

"TAPE SOMETHING TO YOUR BUTT!" Dudley screamed, which made the kids laugh in spite of their fear.

"R.I.T.A., I can't help th-thinking this is my fault." Keswick began.

"It _is_ your fault!" the Chief shouted.

"Duly noted, Chief." Keswick said, then he added, "R.I.T.A., deep down, I know you're g-g-g-good. Just show everyone the kind, gentle, sh-sh-shiny gal I've come to love."

"Keswick..." the kids facepalmed, finding it hard to believe that a genius like Keswick would be in love with a toaster. However, they noticed that his comment made R.I.T.A. happy. But a second later, R.I.T.A. turned evil again and vaporized Keswick! Everyone gasped in shock, and the kids bowed their heads in sadness.

"Your turn, bread-dog." R.I.T.A. said, probably ready to vaporize him, too. But Dudley reached into his pocket and said, "Change of menu!" He threw a bunch of Swedish meatballs onto the ground, and the gravy was so slippery, and R.I.T.A. fell off the cliff. When she fell, she lost her grip on Dudley, but he was falling, too, and the bread fell off of him.

"Dudley!" Kitty cried as she jumped after him. She caught him, then pulled out a grappling gun. It caught the ledge, but the kids didn't know if their future parents were okay. They were sick with worry.

Kitty and Dudley were dangling there, watching as R.I.T.A. fell into the lake and short-circuited. Then they made it back to the top of the cliff.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" the children exclaimed, hugging their parents joyfully.

"You did it! You saved Petropolis!" the Chief told Dudley and Kitty.

"But we couldn't save Keswick..." Kitty sadly said.

Then Dudley, Kitty, the Chief, and the triplets were crying, mourning the death of Keswick. Just then, Kitty felt someone tap her shoulder, and she looked to see Keswick standing there, alive and well.

"Not now, Keswick! We're too sad about what happened to Keswick!" Kitty cried. The Chief stopped crying when he heard that, and he said, "Wait a minute! Keswick? You're okay?" Keswick said that his heart was broken (the kids facepalmed at this), but it was only his hologram that got vaporized.

"Keswick hug!" Dudley said, and they were going to hug Keswick, but he disappeared.

"Actually, I'm over here." said the real Keswick, and he jumped over to the group for a hug.

"Whoa! He's got webbed feet!" Kitty exclaimed to Dudley in a whisper.

"What is he?" Dudley whispered back. Then Dudley added, "He just laid an egg!"

The End

Another episode finished! Stay tuned for "Share A Lair", and please review!


	11. Share A Lair

(A/N: All right! Here we are with "Share-A-Lair"! Before we begin, **RegularShowFan21** requested to appear in this story from here on in (as a kitten named Max), and I'm granting his request. If you don't like it, that's your problem. But if you're okay, then I'm wasting time, so I'll start this episode!)

At T.U.F.F., the Chief announced that they were expecting a transmission from their new field operative, when he heard something. It turned out that Dudley was drinking from the toilet, but Dudley said it was the water fountain.

"_That's_ the water fountain." the Chief said, pointing to the water fountain.

"Someone should hang a sign. In the meantime, NOBODY DRINK FROM THE WATER FOUNTAIN!" Dudley yelled while Kitty started drinking from the water fountain. But when Dudley said it, she spat out the water and wiped off her tongue.

"How can Dad confuse the water fountain and the potty?" George said.

"At least he knows it in the future." Molly reminded him.

"Yeah, but this is the past, remember?" Summer said. The children sighed, wondering what to do.

At that moment, a male kitten appeared before their eyes in a flash of light.

"Wow... who are you?" Molly asked, batting her eyes at the new kitten.

"I'm Max. Who're you?" asked the kitten, who we now know as Max.

"I'm Molly." Molly introduced, looking away shyly.

"Ooh, Molly's got a boyfriend!" George declared.

"No, I don't!" Molly exclaimed.

"Yeah, you do." George told her. Turning to Max, he said, "I'm George. Molly's my sister, and that's our other sister, Summer."

"Nice to meet ya." said Max, and he shook hands with each of the triplets. Though Molly couldn't help blushing a little when Max shook hands with her.

While this went on, Keswick said that the transmission from Agent Rodentski was coming through. Then the ball Keswick held projected a hologram of Agent Rodentski, who was a mouse.

"EEK! A MOUSE!" cried Agent Jumbo, who was an elephant, and it's said that elephants are afraid of mice. Agent Jumbo tried to stomp Rodentski, but instead, she crushed the Chief.

"Red alert, T.U.F.F. agents! D.O.O.M. is about to launch a missile-strike against T.U.F.F. headquarters!" Agent Rodentski said.

At this news, the T.U.F.F. agents launched a counter-strike and ran screaming into the bathroom. Even the kids ran into the the bathroom (Molly pulling Max behind her). However, Dudley ran to the water fountain.

"Dudley, that's the water fountain!" Kitty yelled.

"I TOLD YOU TO HANG A SIGN!" Dudley yelled.

Then the missiles were launched.

At the Diabolical Order Of Mayhem, Snaptrap and his men were playing "Scrabble", and Snaptrap was spelling a word.

"That's 'schmoodled', for 370 points!" Snaptrap said.

"That's not a word! Use it in a sentence!" Larry said. Snaptrap shot Larry with his blaster and said, "There! I schmoodled Larry!" Snaptrap said.

But that was when they were receiving a transmission from their field operative, Agent Weaselman.

"Sorry you're not here at our ice cream social. We're having pistachio with rainbow sprinkles." Snaptrap said, putting colorful skull-shaped sprinkles on his ice cream cone.

"Actually, I'm glad I'm not there. T.U.F.F. has launched a missile-strike against you. You're about to be schmoodled!" Agent Weaselman announced. Snaptrap screamed and told his men to launch a counter-strike while he finished Larry's ice cream. So Ollie launched the counter-strike. The missiles passed each other and blew up the opponents' headquarters. (A/N: However, when the kids saw the missiles, they quickly escaped from the building via a hidden exit.)

"Boy, we really got schmoodled." Dudley said as he popped up from the ruins of the building. But they'd need a temporary H.Q. while T.U.F.F. was being rebuilt. The Chief knew the perfect spot, too!

They were at Pete-Za Possum Party Palace. Some of the agents were eating pizza, and there were a lot of little kids running around.

While everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, the triplets were talking to Max.

"So, are you from this time, or the future? We got here from the future." George said to Max.

"I got here from the future, just like you guys." Max replied.

"Where have you been all my life?" Molly asked.

"I wish I had been in Petropolis." Max replied, giving Molly a hug. Molly sighed dreamily, but George and Summer still couldn't believe that Molly was in love.

"I told you this was perfect. Somebody pass me a slice of pepperoni." the Chief said. A kid dropped a slice of pizza on the Chief. The Chief lifted the slice and said, "Thank you, Tommy. Oh, and happy birthday."

Then Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick emerged from the ball pit, and they had pink-eye, which wasn't good. Plus, they were getting another transmission from Agent Rodentski, who scared Agent Jumbo again.

"D.O.O.M. is launching another missile-strike!" Agent Rodentski exclaimed.

"Tommy, blow out the candles and initiate counter-strike!" the Chief said to Tommy.

Tommy blew out the candles, then lifted the cake and pressed a button. With that, the missiles were launched.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap and his men were at their new headquarters, which was Mrs. Yip's Salon.

"We can discuss our top-secret evil plans, and get a mani-pedi." Snaptrap said. While admiring the polish he picked, Agent Weaselman (who was on a monitor) said, "Attention, D.O.O.M.! T.U.F.F. has launched another missile-strike!"

"We need a counter-strike! Mrs. Yip, shave my toes and fire the missiles!" Snaptrap ordered. Mrs. Yip got out a lawn-tool, then pushed the button to fire the missiles. The missiles passed each other and destroyed the opponents' headquarters.

Now D.O.O.M. had a new library lair, and Snaptrap loved it. "There's free wi-fi, and I found this great book on how to grow your own herb garden." Snaptrap said. Then the librarian shushed him, so Snaptrap told Larry to put a cobra in her car. Larry went to do just that, and then Agent Weaselman said that T.U.F.F. was planning another attack.

"Do you ever call with good news?" Snaptrap asked. Then they fired the counter-strike. T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M. fired missiles at each other like there was no tomorrow.

Eventually, almost every building in town had been blown up, and the T.U.F.F. agents were in the dump. Actually, the dump was City Hall, but they accidentally blew it up.

Just then, a white bunny popped up, saying, "Hi, I'm Bunny with Petropolis realty, and I just happened to be trolling the dump for clients! You folks look like you could use a new office."

"No, we're good. We've got a campfire, and this ugly shoe to chew on." Dudley said, and he started chewing on the shoe. He didn't realize that it was Kitty's shoe, and that she was still wearing it.

"DADDY! WAIT! THAT'S-" George, Molly, and Summer cried, but Kitty said, "That's _my_ shoe!" She pulled her foot away and hit Dudley on the head with her leg. Dudley and Kitty got into another slap-fight.

"Not again!" the triplets facepalmed.

"What do you mean 'again'?" asked Max.

"They got into a slap-fight like that a while back." George explained.

"Every slap-fight they get into might keep them from falling in love. If Mommy and Daddy don't fall in love, they won't get married, and we'll be erased from existence." Molly added.

"And that could ruin the future as we know it." Summer said.

"I hope they fall in love." Max said.

"Us, too." the kids added. During their discussion, the Chief said that they'd take the office.

Later, they were all in a building that said "For Rent". Bunny said that it was the only building in town that hadn't been blown up. And it was already half-rented, so they'd have to share. Bunny opened the door, and when the T.U.F.F. agents (and children) stepped in, they gasped in shock!

"D.O.O.M.?" the Chief exclaimed. Sure enough, Snaptrap and his henchmen were there, sitting at a table and enjoying ice cream cones. When they saw the T.U.F.F. agents (they weren't concerned about the kids), they dropped their cones and exclaimed, "T.U.F.F.?"

Bunny ran off after that, and the members of T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M. pulled out their blasters, and Snaptrap said, "You T.U.F.F agents destroyed every one of our evil lairs, and ruined a perfectly good mani-pedi. It's payback time!"

"You started this fight, and now _we_'_re_ gonna finish it!" the Chief exclaimed.

"No! _You_ started it, and _we_'_re_ gonna finish it!" Snaptrap exclaimed. Before they could blast each other, Kitty said that if they attacked each other at that moment, they would destroy their own headquarters!

"Kitty's right. We're gonna have to call a truce and share the office." the Chief said.

"D.O.O.M.? And T.U.F.F.? Sharing an office? How will that work?" Snaptrap asked.

_One "Brady Bunch" theme parody later..._

"Okay, that makes sense. This is gonna work out great!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

As Dudley made a line between the sides, the T.U.F.F and D.O.O.M. agents eyed each other suspiciously.

Dudley had a rubber band, and he shot it at Snaptrap. Snaptrap was hurt by it, and he glared at Dudley with a painful-looking sore throbbing on the side of his head. Dudley ran to Kitty, and they did a secret handshake as they smiled at each other. The children seemed to enjoy that prank, too, as they were laughing about it to themselves.

Now Keswick was working on a robot like the Iron Giant, but when he stopped and removed his goggles, there were black circles around his eyes, and Larry was standing nearby, holding a black marker and laughing about it. The kids glared at Larry for that.

Later, Larry was looking around suspiciously, but when he was going to take a sip of the coffee in his mug, a mousetrap came out of the mug and snapped onto his nose! Larry gave out such a pitiful wail as he fell to the ground, and more mousetraps snapped onto him! Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids laughed at Larry's misery.

Ollie painted the word "Bathroom" on a door that led to a drop outside, and when Dudley saw it, he opened the door, and went in. The children knew that it was a trap, and they couldn't bear to hear Dudley hit the ground, but much to their surprise, they heard a toilet flush, and Dudley came back into the building. Ollie was just as puzzled as the kids were, but when he went through that door, he ended up falling to the ground below.

Kitty was in the break room, and she got a snack from the vending machine, but she ended up pulling a stick of dynamite out of the machine. Then there was an explosion, and some of Snaptrap's henchmen were laughing at Kitty, who was _not_ amused. The kids weren't happy when they saw what happened to Kitty, and they were ready to go into attack mode.

Snaptrap was sitting at his desk, and the phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Hello!"

"Yes, is Anita Bath there?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Anita Bath?" Snaptrap asked.

"You sure do!" came the reply.

"HA!" Dudley said. Then Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids all cracked up laughing. But Snaptrap was mad, and that meant war! Everyone pulled out their blasters, but nothing happened.

"Darn it! We're out of ammo!" Snaptrap said.

"Us, too!" the Chief said.

That was when the door opened, and Bunny stood there. She had a gift basket filled with assorted teas, fancy cashews, and 700 rounds of ammo! As they got the ammo, Bunny said, "Enjoy! Now go back to annihilating each other!"

"Wait a minute! Why is our real estate agent giving us ammunition?" Kitty asked.

"And isn't it a little coincidental that she rented us both the same office?" Dudley added. Bunny was sneaking towards the door, but Kitty blocked the exit, saying, "Something tells me that she's not really a real real estate agent at all!"

"_For real_?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bunny said, and she was sticking to the wall and ceiling. Then she said, in a different voice, "Ooh, silverfish!" She snagged the bug with a long tongue.

"I'd recognize that tongue anywhere!" Dudley exclaimed.

"It's the Chameleon!" everyone shouted.

"Protect us, Mom!" George and Summer screamed, hiding behind their mom.

"Protect me, Max!" Molly cried, clinging to Max for safety.

It turned out that the Chameleon had disguised himself as Bunny, and the field agents. He did it so he could get T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M. to destroy each other. He wanted revenge on T.U.F.F. for putting him in jail.

"But why would you want revenge on D.O.O.M.? We're bad guys like you!" Snaptrap pointed out.

"Bad guys who never invite me to your ice cream socials!" the Chameleon shot back. He went on to tell them how he sometimes stood alone in the rain, and he heard them enjoying their ice cream, sharing personal stories and rainbow sprinkles.

"But since you wouldn't annihilate each other, I will have to do the job myself!" the Chameleon said as he pulled out a weapon.

"I'd buy you were Bunny the realtor. And Agent Weaselman. But there's _no way_ you were Agent Rodentski." Dudley said. Kitty didn't know what Dudley was talking about. Dudley was saying that Rodentski was a very realistic field mouse, and the Chameleon's not that good.

"I beg to differ! My field mouse won first place at my neighbor Mrs. Ungerman's costume party!" the Chameleon said, and he proved it by turning into Agent Rodentski. However, Agent Jumbo was terrified of mice, and she stomped on the Chameleon while he was Rodentski.

"It fooled the elephant." the Chameleon said, in pain. Kitty cuffed him after that.

_Another "Brady Bunch" theme parody (this time shorter) later..._

"Good job, Agent Puppy!" the Chief praised Dudley.

"Yeah. I like your style. Maybe we _can_ get along!" Snaptrap said. But then his cell phone rang. The person on the other end asked if I.M. Stinky was there.

"I.M. Stinky?" Snaptrap asked.

"You sure are!" Dudley exclaimed, laughing out loud. Then everyone else started laughing, too.

"This means _WAR_!" Snaptrap shouted. Snaptrap and the Chief pressed the buttons that launched missiles that flew into space, then back down to earth, and then the building was destroyed.

The End

Stay tuned for a little quickie to find out what they do about Max! Please review!


	12. Where Will Max Stay?

(A/N: Here's the quickie I promised you. Let's begin!)

After that long day, it was time for everyone to go home.

"Come on, kids. Time to go home." Kitty said to the triplets.

"Mommy, wait! What about Max?" Molly asked.

"Who?" Kitty asked.

"Max! He's our new friend, and he came from the future, like us!" Molly explained, pulling Max over to Kitty.

"Aren't his future parents in Petropolis?" Kitty asked.

"Not really." Max said.

"Mom, can he stay with us?" George asked.

"Please?" Summer asked.

"Let him stay with us." Molly begged. With that, the triplets made puppy-dog eyes at Kitty. Kitty couldn't resist.

"Oh, alright." Kitty replied, caving in.

"HIIIIIIIIII-GEEEEEEE-GEEEEEEE!" the triplets cheered. When Dudley heard that, he said, "Who said that?"

"They did." Kitty, said, pointing to the kids.

"Now you know I'm their dad." Dudley said.

"I know you're their dad." Kitty said.

"Say, I thought we have 3 kids." Dudley mentioned as he glimpsed at the kids.

"We do." Kitty responded.

"Where did the 4th one come from?" Dudley asked.

"That's their new friend, Max." Kitty said.

"Oh. Where did he come from?" Dudley asked.

"The future. However, his future parents don't live in Petropolis, so he's staying with me and the kids till they all go back to the future." Kitty explained.

"I see." Dudley said.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Kitty told Dudley. Dudley said, "You, too." Then they went home.

Upon reaching Kitty's apartment, Max asked, "So where do we sleep?"

"We'll show ya." George said, and he and his sisters showed Max the room where they slept.

"So where are the beds?" Max asked, as there weren't any beds in there.

"We sleep in sleeping bags." Molly said.

"Yeah. But in the future, we have beds." Summer said.

"Do I get a sleeping bag while I'm here?" Max asked.

"Sure. Hang on." Kitty said, and she went to find another sleeping bag. A minute later, she had one.

"Found one." Kitty said, and she handed him the sleeping bag.

Later that night, the kids were snuggled in the sleeping bags, fast asleep.

Okay, I did the best I could. Anyway, stay tuned for "Snapnapped", and please review!


	13. Snapnapped

(A/N: Here we go! It's time for "Snapnapped"! Let's see how this one is going to turn out!)

On a video screen, Snaptrap's silhouette popped up, and he laughed evilly. Then he could be seen as he said, "Petropolis, drop to your knees, and bow to your new lord and master, _Verminious Snaptrap_!" Then it turned out that Snaptrap wasn't telling that to anyone, as he was really seen doing that through a cardboard frame, asking his henchmen, "How was that?"

"It'd been more frightening if you were on a _real_ video screen, Boss." Ollie said. But they didn't _have_ a functioning video screen. Their vehicles didn't run, their weapons didn't fire, and Ollie and Francisco just burned the chairs to cook weenies. Snaptrap wondered how T.U.F.F. managed to remain on the cutting-edge of technology.

"Ring-ring." somebody said.

"Phone for you, Boss." Ollie said.

Snaptrap looked at 2 soup cans that were attached by a string (like a 2 cup-floss phone-line). From one of the cans, Snaptrap heard the Mole. The Mole did some digging and learned that T.U.F.F.'s technology was designed by their genius gadget guy. The Mole handed Snaptrap a poorly-drawn picture of Keswick.

"Name's Keswick. We get him on our side, we'll not only have chairs; we'll have..." the Mole started.

"High-tech weaponry, and phones that don't smell like soup!" Snaptrap finished. They would capture him and make him work for D.O.O.M. Then Snaptrap and his men jumped into their D.O.O.M. Mobile, which was really just an ordinary bus.

At T.U.F.F., Keswick was showing off his latest invention, the "Donutomic Atomizer". The weapon created delectable donuts out of thin air, and also captured a baker's dozen of villains in one fell swoop. This was, quite possibly, his greatest invention ever.

"It sure is!" the children said, as they were all munching on donuts. But the other agents didn't seem to care.

"Does it make _jelly_ donuts?" Dudley asked while playing a game on his "Game Pup" (an obvious parody of "Game Boy").

"Not yet, Agent Puppy. So far, only gl-gl-glazed." Keswick replied.

"Well, that's too bad." Kitty said, filing her claws.

"_Too bad_? It makes donuts out of thin air!" Keswick said. But the Chief sent Keswick to go get jelly donuts.

"Mom, can we go with him?" George asked. Then they all started asking, "Can we join Keswick?"

"If he doesn't mind it." Kitty said, but Keswick was being pushed towards the exit of the room by a robotic hand. However, Keswick had one more invention to show them. It was a high-tech security system, and you couldn't leave the room without knowing the secret code-phrase, which was a bit of a tongue-twister.

Before Keswick could activate the security system, he felt something tugging on the sleeve of his lab coat. He looked the see the kids standing there.

"Can I help you?" Keswick asked, but that was when he counted 4 children, rather than 3. He asked the triplets, "Who's your friend?"

"That's Max. He's our new friend, and he came from the future, like us." Molly explained.

"Oh. What did you need?" Keswick asked.

"We wanted to go with you." Summer said.

"Did you ask your m-m-mother?" Keswick asked.

"She said that we could go if you don't mind." George said.

"All right. I could use the company." Keswick said. So Keswick activated the security system with the code-phrase of "Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers." Then they set off.

Later, they left the donut place, and Keswick told the kids how he sometimes felt like no one appreciated him.

"But we appreciate you. We always have." Summer told Keswick.

"Guys, Max doesn't know Keswick very well." Molly reminded her siblings (A/N: Molly and Max have been holding hands the whole time.).

"I thought his donut invention was cool." Max said.

Just then, a bus pulled up, and Snaptrap peeked out the back.

"Uh-oh! It's Snaptrap! Protect me, Max!" Molly exclaimed, hiding behind him. But Max darted behind Keswick, so Molly followed him. George and Summer did the same thing. (A/N: The kids can fight, but only if their parents need help.)

Snaptrap and his men hopped out of the bus, and Snaptrap said, oblivious to the children, "There he is! The genius of T.U.F.F., Felswick!" Then Snaptrap and his men applauded Keswick.

"First of all, it's _Keswick_, and wh-wh-wh-what do you want, Snaptrap?" Keswick asked.

"I want you to come and work for me!" Snaptrap said, putting a Snaptrap cap on Keswick's head, and a D.O.O.M. mug in his hand. But Keswick wouldn't do that. It would go against his sworn oath as a T.U.F.F. agent to work for the enemy.

"You tell him!" the kids said from behind Keswick.

"Oh well. I appreciate a man with principles, NOW GET IN THE SACK!" Snaptrap yelled, producing a sack. Then he grabbed Keswick and the children and stuffed them inside. And with that, Snaptrap and his men got away.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley was starving. He claimed that Keswick and the children had been gone for 12 hours, but they were really gone for 3 minutes and 21 seconds, but Dudley said that in dog years, it's 12 hours. (A/N: I don't think that's true.)

"We'll find them with the T.U.F.F. Tracker." the Chief said, and they saw that Snaptrap threw Keswick and the youngsters into a sack.

"Snaptrap's kidnapped Keswick and the kids!" the Chief exclaimed.

"AND THE DONUTS!" Dudley shouted.

"We have to rescue them!" Kitty said, really worried about the kids.

"AND THE DONUTS!" Dudley added.

But when they got to the exit, they were zapped by a laser forcefield, and that prevented them from getting out of the room. Then a hologram of a tall, muscular Keswick showed, and it said that you couldn't get out unless you spoke the secret code-phrase.

"No big deal. We're just locked in a room." Kitty said.

"WITH NO FOOD!" Dudley shouted.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Kitty asked. And then the left and right walls were closing in, and they had spikes sticking out of them. Dudley, Kitty and the Chief were terrified!

Meanwhile, Snaptrap, his men, Keswick, and the kids arrived at D.O.O.M. H.Q., which was very dark until Snaptrap turned on the light. Then the bulb flickered and died.

"AAAAAHHHHH! I don't like the dark!" Summer yelled.

"Curses! Larry, get me a candle!" Snaptrap yelled.

"Running away!" Keswick said as he started running away. The kids grabbed the back of his lab coat and followed him (but Keswick thought one of Snaptrap's men grabbed him). They didn't get very far, as Snaptrap appeared in front of them with a lit candle.

"You're not going anywhere. Don't make me use this!" Snaptrap threatened, holding an empty soup can out at them.

"Is that a soup can?" Keswick asked, seeing the can. When the kids peeked out from behind Keswick, they saw the can, and they said, "La-ame!" That was when Snaptrap started to cry. He begged Keswick not to leave, as he was the genius they needed.

"Suck up to Smelsick or perish!" Snaptrap said to his men, who started cheering, "Smelsick! Smelsick! Smelsick!"

"His name is _Keswick_!" the kids shouted, feeling somewhat safe around Keswick. Then, much to their shock, Keswick decided that he could help fix the place up a little. Well, that one went right over the kids' heads, and they were freaked out as they grabbed Keswick and yelled, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Then Keswick whispered something to them, and then they said, "Gotcha."

Keswick then said what he would need, but D.O.O.M. had soup cans and a shark tank. That was close enough. Then Keswick pushed everyone (the kids included) out. Then Keswick closed the door and got to work. Light showed through some cracks in the door, and they could hear a lot of noise in there.

"Why are we outside with D.O.O.M.?" George asked.

"Protect me!" Molly said to Max, hiding behind him while keeping a firm grip on his hand.

Then the door opened, and the kids ran to Keswick for safety as he showed off the new D.O.O.M. Yes, the place looked much nicer than it had, and a soup can floated by. Snaptrap's men cheered for Keswick, and Snaptrap offered Keswick a donut.

At this point, Snaptrap asked Keswick if he could build him a doomsday device to destroy T.U.F.F.

"After all, they never appreciated your genius in the first place." Snaptrap reminded him. Keswick didn't think he could do that. The kids hoped that Keswick wouldn't do what Snaptrap wanted. But Snaptrap also reminded Keswick that the T.U.F.F. agents never appreciated him like they (D.O.O.M.) did.

"Hey, _we_ appreciate him!" George shouted.

"You're kids, so you don't count." Snaptrap replied.

"HEY!" the kids shouted, not amused.

"Maybe they'll appreciate me _now_!" Keswick decided, and so he was going to make the device.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" the children cried in shock.

Back at T.U.F.F., the walls were really closing in, and the Chief remembered that Keswick mentioned a code-phrase. He pressed a button on the monitor, and it showed Keswick saying the code-phrase.

"That's easy! PETER POPPER PIPED A POT OF PURPLE PEEPERS!" Dudley said, but it didn't work.

"No, let me! Peter Paper peeled a pouch of plastic pappies!" Kitty tried, but that didn't work.

"Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa, pee-pee-pa-pa, pee-pee-pa-pa!" the Chief tried, but even THAT didn't work!

"PETER PIPER PICKED A PECK OF PICKLED PEPPERS!" they said in unison, after being flattened by the wall. Still, the code phrase was accepted.

"T.U.F.F. the Tooth Mobile!" Dudley said.

"You mean, 'To the T.U.F.F. Mobile'!" Kitty corrected, and Dudley thought he'd nailed that.

Getting back to D.O.O.M., Keswick now looked bad.

"Now Keswick's gone emo!" Summer groaned.

"This is _not_ a good day!" George grumbled.

"I feel faint." Molly said, shaking like a leaf as she held Max's hand.

By now, Snaptrap thought he saw the doomsday device, but Keswick pointed out the actual doomsday device. What Snaptrap saw was a machine that made $6 hamburgers, but you needed exact change. To prove his point, Keswick inserted a 6-dollar bill into the machine.

"Every other criminal in town is gonna be _so_ jealous!" Snaptrap said as he grabbed the burger and ate it.

"Hey, why not invite some other criminals over for a party?" Keswick suggested.

Snaptrap liked that, and that's exactly what he was going to do!

"Oh, this is bad." the kids said, wishing Dudley and Kitty would show up soon.

Meanwhile, Dudley, Kitty, and the Chief were on their way to D.O.O.M. to rescue Keswick and the youngsters. When they got inside the building, Dudley smelled soup, donuts, and $6 hamburgers.

"THEY'RE IN PARADISE!" Dudley exclaimed. The T.U.F.F. agents went to where the villain party was, and they saw a bunch of villains in there (the Chameleon and Birdbrain included), and Kitty hated to think of the children in that mess.

At that moment, Snaptrap introduced the villains to his new head of evil technology, which was Keswick. The kids huddled near Keswick, because they didn't see Dudley or Kitty anywhere, and they felt safe around him.

"I don't believe it. Keswick's turned to the dark side." the Chief said. But Kitty said it made sense. they never appreciated him like the bad guys (or the children) did.

Now Keswick was going to demonstrate the doomsday device. Snaptrap was going to set the machine's death-ray coordinates and destroy T.U.F.F.!

"And I'll press the 'go' button!" Keswick said.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Dudley, Kitty, and the Chief as they came out of hiding and started attacking the bad guys.

"Mom! Dad! Chief!" the triplets exclaimed.

"We're saved!" Max said.

But when the Chief wasn't able to fight, the villains were attacking Dudley and Kitty!

"Hey, that's fighting dirty!" George exclaimed.

"Let's get in there and beat up the bad guys!" Summer said.

"Come on, Max! Time to make the bad guys cry for their mommies!" Molly said, and the kids got into that scrap, and they were doing a pretty good job at fighting!

"Keswick, what have you done?" Kitty asked. Dudley managed to get away from the scrap long enough to ask Keswick, "DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ FOOD ON YOU AT ALL?" Then Dudley was pulled back into the fight.

Keswick grinned and pushed the button. The machine fired jelly donuts that trapped the bad guys! It was impressive! Then Keswick returned to his original look!

"YAY! You're not emo anymore!" Summer exclaimed, giving Keswick a hug. Then the rest of the kids hugged him as the Chief praised him for capturing all the villains in one fell swoop.

"I will now plot my revenge!" a jelly-covered Snaptrap exclaimed.

"I couldn't allow Snipsnap-" Keswick began, only to have Snaptrap interrupt, yelling, "SNAPTRAP!" But Keswick quickly got back to what he wanted to say. He couldn't allow Snaptrap to destroy T.U.F.F., no matter how horribly they treated him. Keswick had been playing D.O.O.M. the whole time.

"You told us that when we thought you were out of your mind. But we pretended we didn't know what you were thinking so Snaptrap wouldn't be suspicious." George said.

"We're sorry, Keswick. And we promise that those days are over." Kitty said as the kids ran to give her a hug, which she happily returned, relieved that the kids were safe.

"From now on, you'll just be a genius, and Agent Puppy will get the donuts." the Chief said. But where was Dudley.

"DOES ANYONE HAVE $6?" Dudley asked, banging on the $6 hamburger machine. Then it started to fall, and everyone got out of the way.

The End

Okay, that's all done! Next up is "Mom-A-Geddon", so stay tuned, and please review!


	14. MomAGeddon

(A/N: Wow! We're already at "Mom-A-Geddon"! Since the kids are here, they'll be happy to see their future grandma, and there may be a bit of romance between Max and Molly. Okay, I'll get to the episode before you complain! Here we go!)

At Birdbrain's lair, the booby was creating some new super-weapon that looked like a bracelet. And Birdbrain was happy that his new weapon was complete.

"Birdbrain, you're the most brilliant blue-bottomed booby in the world!" his hummingbird friend, Zippy, praised.

"I am indeed." Birdbrain said, then he turned to strange-looking birds and said, "Minions! Fetch me a glass of nectar. Wait! I don't have minions. I have a cleaning lady, Desiree, but she only comes on Tuesdays..."

Then one of the birds pulled out something that brought the bracelet to where they were. Birdbrain was shocked!

"We're not your minions, Birdbrain!" said one of the birds, and then the birds revealed their true identities: Dudley, Kitty, and the children (who asked to go on the mission, and they got to).

"Or your cleaning lady, who you should have come in twice a week; there are bird droppings everywhere!" Dudley put in.

"GROSS!" the kids exclaimed.

Birdbrain knew he had to do something to save himself, and he had to do it quick, so he drowned the agents and kids in birdseed.

"Good move, Birdbrain. Now let's make our escape! We must fly out the window!" Zippy said.

"Zippy, I am a flightless bird, I cannot fly!" Birdbrain reminded her.

"Of course you can! You just have to believe! Say it with me: I can fly!" Zippy said.

"All right, I'll give it a shot." Birdbrain said, and he jumped in the air and started flapping his wings. He said, "I can fly! I can fly! I CAN'T FLYYYYYYY!" Then he fell and landed in what Dudley said was a cactus garden. Dudley, Kitty, and the children had gotten out of the birdseed by now.

"That's gonna smart in the morning!" George smiled.

"Let's get this bracelet back to T.U.F.F. so Keswick can analyze it. Hopefully, it's not as dangerous as Birdbrain's atomic tiara!" Kitty said, holding the bracelet.

"Wait. This is atomic?" Dudley asked, and he was wearing the tiara!

"Daddy, take that off!" Summer cried. There was a huge explosion, and Dudley said, "Desiree's not gonna like this."

Now they got back to T.U.F.F., and Dudley and Kitty showed that they had Birdbrain's latest weapon, and while they knew it was dangerous, they didn't know what it did, and it looked tacky. And while the Chief told Keswick to analyze the bracelet, Max and Molly were talking to each other.

"Max, what do you think of me?" Molly asked Max, somewhat nervously.

"I think you're the cutest and nicest kitten I've ever known." Max told her, giving her a hug. Molly was so happy, she kissed Max on the cheek. This didn't go by unnoticed, as George saw it, and he started his "Molly's got a boyfriend" chant again.

"What?" Dudley and Kitty asked.

"Molly's got a boyfriend!" George told them.

"Who?" Kitty asked.

"It's Max!" George exclaimed.

"Leave us alone, would ya, George?" Molly told her brother.

"George, don't tease your sister about love. Love is serious." Kitty told him.

"Yeah, George. Mom and Dad need to fall in love here in the past so they'll get married and have us in the future." Summer whispered to him.

"I know." George told her.

Just then, an alarm went off, and a screen was flashing 'ALERT!' The screen then showed Dudley's mom, but Keswick didn't know who she was, and he thought she might be a criminal, so he activated the security blasters. On the screen, a bunch of weapons showed up near her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"That's not a criminal! That's my mom!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Dudley! I know you're in there!" Dudley's mom said on the screen. When the triplets heard that voice, they perked up! They recognized that voice, as it belonged to their grandma!

"I heard Grandma! Where is she?" Summer said, looking around.

"We can't let her find out I'm a secret agent! If she knows I have a dangerous job, she'll make me quit!" Dudley exclaimed.

"And how are you going to explain the kids to her?" the Chief asked, looking at the youngsters.

"I don't know! But I don't wanna quit, Chief! I like being a secret agent! I get to be tough, and cool, and I get the secret agent discount at Del Rump Roast!" Dudley said.

"Calm down, Dudley! We all know how important that discount is." the Chief said, and then he asked Dudley what his mom thought he did for a living.

"I told her I work at a home for old moose." Dudley replied. An old moose home was a 718. Keswick pressed a button, and a slot machine showed 3 circus tents. The place now looked like a circus, and everyone's outfits changed to circus-type clothes.

"Sorry. That's a 719." Keswick said. Then the place was an old moose home, and everyone but Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were wearing moose costumes.

In walked Dudley's mom.

"Mom! What a surprise! This is my mom, Peg. How _did_ you find me?" Dudley asked his mom.

"A mother's love is like radar. Also, I sewed a tracking device in your underpants." Peg replied. The fur on Dudley's lower body seemed to act as a pair of pants, and he looked to see a tracking device in his underpants, just like his mom said. "I just wanted to see where you worked." Peg added, pinching her son's cheek.

"Well, this is it. The old moose home. And this is my secretary, Kitty." Dudley said, but when he introduced Kitty as his secretary, Kitty poked Dudley in the nose.

"Mom, why did you do that to him?" Molly asked, holding Max's hand.

"Maybe she didn't like that your dad said she was his secretary." Max suggested, and Kitty nodded.

Then Dudley introduced the old moose. Peg said, "I'm glad you're helping them, Dudley, but then I'd support anything you do; so long as it's not dangerous. If I found out you had a job where you could get hurt, I'd beat the stuffing outta ya!"

"Well, this is clearly not a dangerous job, so..." Dudley began. Then Agent Nutz (in a moose costume) looked in the mirror and shouted, "I KNOW IT WAS YOU, FREDO!" He fired a laser at the mirror, and it went around the room before finally hitting Dudley in the butt, and Dudley lost the bracelet when he jumped in pain.

"What was that? Dudley, what did you do?" Peg asked, but then she spotted the bracelet. She thought it was a _very_ early Mother's Day present! Everyone gasped in shock! Then Peg put on the bracelet and went to admire it in the bathroom mirror. If that bracelet was as half as dangerous as Birdbrain's electric money clip, Peg was in terrible trouble!

Outside, Birdbrain was in a cannon, and Zippy told him that he wouldn't need a cannon to fly if he just believed.

"Put a sock in it, Zippy, and light this candle!" Birdbrain told her. Then the cannon fired, and Birdbrain sailed through the air, reaching the building. He told the agents to give him back his bracelet. But on a closer inspection, he was at an old moose home. One of the agents pushed Birdbrain away.

"CURSE YOU, OLD MOOSE!" Birdbrain yelled as he fell to the ground.

Kitty told Dudley that he'd have to tell his mom the truth about his job. Dudley didn't wanna tell her, because he liked working at T.U.F.F.

Just then, Peg came out of the bathroom, and Kitty said, "Dudley, why don't you take your mom to lunch?" Then in a quieter voice, she added, "So we can figure out how to get that bracelet off!" Peg liked the idea, as she was a little peckish since she never got that blintz.

"Don't take her out of the building." Kitty reminded Dudley quietly as she pushed him to his mother. Dudley then blindfolded his mom, and they left the room. When they were gone, they needed a restaurant, which was a 451. They had an Area 51, a Studio 54, and a Route 66.

Meanwhile, Dudley had his mom in an office chair in the hallway, and he was holding a fan and making car noises. Peg asked if they were really in a car. But then Dudley pushed the chair in the room again, and this time, the room looked like an airplane-themed restaurant called "Plane Delicious".

Soon, Birdbrain came in on a kite, trying to get the bracelet back again. But he saw that this was an airplane-themed restaurant. Dudley flipped a switch, and the plane engine spewed fire and sent Birdbrain out of the building, and as he fell, he shouted, "CURSE YOU, WHIMSICALLY-THEMED AIRPLANE RESTAURANT!"

"Dudley, strange things are afoot. First, I don't get a blintz. Then you blindfold me just to take me to lunch." Peg said.

"That's not strange." Dudley replied.

"Then a crazy penguin showed up on a kite." Peg added.

"Perfectly nomal." Dudley said.

"And when I was admiring my bracelet in the moose bathroom, it fired a deadly laser that blew up the toilet." Peg finished.

"IT _WHAT_?" everyone shouted. Now they knew that the bracelet was deadly toilet laser. And the room filled with water. Kitty pulled a plug, and the water drained like bath water.

"No bath tonight!" George said.

"Don't count on it." Kitty told him.

"Aw, man!" George groaned.

"Dudley, what's really going on? And _don_'_t_ lie to your mother!" Peg said. Everyone looked worried, and Dudley reluctantly told his mom that he was really a secret agent. The restaurant turned back into H.Q., and Peg yelled, "_WHAT_? Absolutely _not_, young man! That is a dangerous job, and I won't allow it! You're coming home with me right this instant!"

But at that moment, Birdbrain came back, and he thought he'd made another mistake, but then he saw that he was at T.U.F.F. headquarters, and he was going to reclaim his bracelet so he could blow up all the toilets in Petropolis, flood the city, and drown everyone in a giant birdbath. He was going to get his bracelet back, but since it was attached to Peg, Birdbrain was taking her, too!

"Grandma!" the triplets cried, but Peg didn't hear them.

"Hang on, Mom! I'll save you!" Dudley yelled as he chased Birdbrain.

"No, Dudley! It's too dangerous!" Peg cried, but then the bracelet fired another laser that hit the controls for the slot-thing, and the place changed into the Stone Age, and everyone was dressed like cave people, while Birdbrain had the wings of a pteradactyl. This was a 218.

"Hey, now we can do 'The Flintstones'!" Summer exclaimed.

"YABBA-DABBA-DOO!" the kids shouted. (A/N: LMAO! Who saw that coming?)

Then Zippy flew to where Dudley and Birdbrain were, but Dudley smacked Zippy with his club, and Zippy hit the slot. Everything changed again, and they were dressed in clothes that were around during the Middle Ages. This was a 432.

"Summer! We're princesses!" Molly exclaimed to her sister. They were wearing princess outfits.

"And I'm your knight in shining armor!" Max told Molly, and he was dressed like a knight. He kissed her hand.

"My hero!" Molly said with a giggle.

"No fair! I'm a jester!" George shouted, as he was dressed like a jester.

"Get over it." Summer told him.

Then the bracelet fired another laser, and it not broke Dudley's weapon, which hit the slot. Now everyone wore their orignal attire, but they were sitting in bumper cars. This didn't have a number, but Keswick loved bumper cars.

Now Dudley was trying to drive close to Birdbrain so he could get his mom. But then Zippy started moving the steering wheel in another direction, so Dudley couldn't get his mom. He hit the slot and made the place turn back into T.U.F.F.

Birdbrain flew out of the building, and Peg told Birdbrain to let go of her bracelet, and she called him a crazy woodpecker. But Birdbrain said it was _his_ bracelet, and that he was a booby.

"How about I just let go of you?" Birdbrain suggested. Dudley was standing by the broken window when he heard this. Then Birdbrain dropped Peg! Dudley went after her and apologized for lying about the secret agent thing, but he didn't want to give it up. Still, he'd do anything for his mom.

"You're a good boy, Dudley, and I love you. Now can you stop talking and maybe stop me from hitting the ground?" Peg suggested. Dudley caught his mom and pulled out his grappling gun. It caught the top of the building, and they went up high enough so Dudley could give Birdbrain a kick, and when he dropped the bracelet, Peg caught it. Then Dudley and Peg were back inside T.U.F.F., and everyone cheered.

"Great job, Agent Puppy. It's too bad your mother's making you quit the agency. We'll miss you at Del Rump Roast." the Chief said, and everyone looked sad. Dudley said that he'd miss everyone, especially Agent Scarecrow.

"You're not gonna miss anyone Dudley, 'cause you're not going anywhere." Peg said.

"_WHAT_?" everyone asked. Peg told Dudley that he was an amazing secret agent, and that's what he was born to do. Dudley thanked his mother, and he told her that in 7 months, he'd give her the greatest Mother's Day present ever! Then he hugged his mom as everyone cheered.

Meanwhile, Birdbrain was still free-falling, and Zippy said, "You're really flying all on your own!" But he wasn't flying. He'd just been falling for a really long time. When he hit the ground, Kitty lifted him up, and Dudley cuffed him.

"That'll teach you to mess with my son! He's a big-time secret agent!" Peg said. Motioning to Kitty, she said, "And this is his lazy secretary, Mitzy."

"Really? Then I shall take a latte, and a blintz." Birdbrain said.

"Make that 2." Dudley said.

"Don't hold your breath." Peg muttered.

The End

Up next is a quickie chapter! Stay tuned, and please review!


	15. Meeting Grandma

(A/N: Here's the quickie! Peg will meet her grandchildren in this! Let's hope she doesn't have a heart attack!)

"Dad, since Grandma knows that you're a secret agent, can we talk to her now?" George asked as he and his sisters peeked out from behind Kitty after Birdbrain was thrown in prison. Max was at T.U.F.F., and Keswick was watching over him.

"Might as well." Dudley said, and the triplets ran out from behind Kitty and rushed to Peg's side.

"Hi!" the kids said to Peg. Peg looked and saw the kids.

"Hi! Who are you?" Peg asked them.

"I'm George. And those are my sisters, Molly and Summer." George introduced, even motioning to his sisters when he mentioned their names.

"We're also your future grandchildren." Molly said.

"My _what_?" Peg asked, wondering if she heard correctly. Did they just tell her that they're her future grandchildren?

"We're your future grandkids." Summer told her.

"If you're my grandkids, then that means..." Peg turned to Dudley, and she said, "You're their future dad!"

"I sure am!" Dudley said.

"But how do I know this isn't a big lie? I mean, two of them look like you, but I don't have any proof that they're yours." Peg said.

"Kids, help your Grandma believe!" Dudley told them.

"Hi-gee-gee!" the kids cheered.

"I've heard that cheer somewhere before..." Peg said. She remembered Dudley cheering like that an awful lot, especially when he completed a level in video games. (A/N: I don't really know for sure, but just roll with it...)

"They know your cheer. What do they know about me, other than the fact that I'm supposedly their grandma?" Peg asked.

"You were obviously protective of Daddy." Summer said.

"And you have a monster truck, too!" Molly said. (A/N: We'll see it in "Frisky Business".)

"How did you know that?" Peg asked.

"Do you believe us now?" George asked.

"I'm gonna have to." Peg said.

"HIIIII-GEEEEE-GEEEEE!" the kids cheered.

"Now come give your grandma a hug!" Peg told the kids.

"Grandma!" the kids exclaimed as they gave her a hug.

"Wait a minute! I know who your father is, but who's your mom?" Peg asked.

"She is!" the kids said, pointing at Kitty.

"Your dad _married_ his secretary?" Peg asked.

"She's not his secretary, Grandma. She's his partner. In the future, they fell in love, and they got married and had us!" Summer explained.

"And we're sure you've seen the resemblance." Molly said. Peg realized that Molly definitely looked like Kitty, and Summer's eyes were cat-like, and she had cat ears and Kitty's hair, even though she was a puppy.

"You're right." Peg said. Then she said, "Well, when did you get to what you know as the past, and how did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. We got here by time-travel. Mom's been taking care of us all this time." George said.

"Perhaps me and your dad could take care of you tonight?" Peg suggested.

"(gasp) REALLY?" the kids asked, their eyes lighting up with happiness.

"If your mom says it's okay." Peg said.

"Please, Mommy?" the kids asked, giving Kitty the puppy-dog eyes she could not resist.

"Okay. But only for the night." Kitty said.

"Wait! What about Max?" Molly asked.

"Who's Max?" Peg asked.

"Molly's boyfriend." George replied.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Molly said.

"He's a friend, Grandma, and he's from the future, like us. But Mom's taking care of him because his future parents don't live in Petropolis, and he got to the past not so long ago." Summer said.

"I suppose I could care for him, too." Peg said.

"I'll go get him. Then after the kids get their stuff from my apartment, I'll bring them to your place. Just remember to be there." Kitty said to Peg and Dudley.

"Sure thing." Dudley replied as he and his mom went home.

And the night was a good night.

The End

Rather long quickie, but a quickie all the same! Okay, the next episode is "Chilly Dog", but I need to figure out how to make the kids fit. If you have suggestions, PM them to me. If you're not sure, I'll skip that and go to "The Doomies". Stay tuned, and please review!


	16. Chilly Dog

(A/N: Hi, people! I'm writing out "Chilly Dog" after all! Special thanks to **MWolfL** and **RegularShowFan21** for their help! Now to start this episode.)

At T.U.F.F., the Chief was in his office. He pressed the button on the PA system on his desk, and he told Dudley and Kitty to report to his office immediately. One second later, Dudley and Kitty burst into the office, weapons at the ready, the children following them.

"What is it, Chief? Is a super-villain threatening to destroy the city?" Kitty asked.

"Did someone steal Keswick's fish-sticks from the fridge, 'cause it wasn't me!" Dudley said, but he burped up a bag that Keswick's name on it, and a sign that read "Don't touch!".

"Yeah, right." George muttered, and the kids all rolled their eyes.

The Chief wasn't concerned, and he showed them a video from the qualifying round of the Petropolis Skating Championships. A saw cut through the ice, and the figure-skating team there went under!

"Someone's stealing circles of ice!" Dudley exclaimed.

The Chief told Kitty that someone was stealing the world's great figure-skaters, and he wanted Dudley and Kitty to go undercover as skaters and find out who was responsible.

"Can we go, too?" the kids asked.

"Just behave yourselves." the Chief told them.

"We will!" the kids replied.

"Kitty and I will figure out who's stealing those ice cirlces." Dudley said, but Kitty said she'd explain it to him in the car.

Then a hidden door opened, and Keswick stood in an icy place, wearing winter clothes. He had the costumes and skates for Dudley, Kitty, and the children. He showed them how to make the skates work.

"That's incredible!" the children exclaimed.

"But I like working at T.U.F.F.!" Dudley cried.

"I'll explain that in the car, too." Kitty said, as she got her costume, which was a boy's costume.

"Wait a minute! Why do I have the girl's costume?" Dudley asked, as his costume was a girl's costume.

"That's the only one we had that would fit you." Keswick explained. Then Dudley, Kitty, and the children left T.U.F.F. When they were gone, the Chief asked Keswick if that girl's costume was really the only one that would fit Dudley.

"No, we have a ton of costumes." Keswick said as more costumes came down. He went on to explain that he was just getting back at Dudley for stealing his fish-sticks.

At the Petropolis Ice Rink, a news reporter known as Dorothy Camel was there, filling everyone in on what was going on.

In another part of the rink, Kitty came out of the men's dressing room, wearing her costume, and a wig and mustache. George and Max were in costumes, too. George was dressed in a costume like Kitty's (in his size, minus the wig and 'stache), and Max was dressed like a prince.

Then Dudley, Molly, and Summer came out of the women's dressing room. Dudley was dressed in his costume, and he also wore a wig and lipstick. He even had eyelashes.

"Dude, you look like a lady!" George exclaimed, and all the kids burst into laughter. However, it stopped short when Molly noticed Max.

"Max, you look dreamy." Molly smiled, admiring how he looked in his prince costume.

"And you are the prettiest princess I've ever seen." Max replied, and Molly was wearing a pink princess dress. Summer was wearing the same outfit as Dudley's, but she didn't have the wig or lipstick.

And when Summer caught sight of her mom in her costume, she didn't recognize her mom, and wolf-whistled at her.

"Summer, do you know who that is?" George asked his sister.

"A really cute guy..." Summer responded.

"No, stupid! It's Mom!" George told her.

"George, don't call your sister 'stupid'!" Kitty scolded. Summer recognized Kitty's voice, and she was upset.

"Oh no! I JUST WOLF-WHISTLED AT MY OWN MOMMY! I'M SO STUPID!" Summer cried, feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay, Summer. I almost didn't recognize Mom, either." Molly said, giving her sister a comforting hug.

"But I wolf-whistled at Mommy!" Summer cried.

"It was an accident. And I don't want you to think you're stupid! You're my sister, and no sister of mine is stupid!" Molly told her.

"Thanks, sis. I don't know where I'd be without ya." Summer replied as she returned the hug.

While the sisters hugged, Dudley asked Kitty, "How do I look, Kitty? I used your razor to shave my legs. And my back. And that guy!" Dudley pointed to some character that he shaved.

"I may have gotten a little carried away. Here." he said, handing the razor back to Kitty, but it had fur all over it. Kitty said, "You can keep it." Then they went to check out the other skaters.

Kitty felt that one of the teams wanted to win so badly, they were taking out the rest of the competition.

"Good theory. Let's see if anyone looks suspicious; just don't be too obvious." Dudley said. Then he saw something and yelled, "YOU! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" And he leaped at whoever it was he saw.

"Dudley, that's a hot dog vendor." Kitty said.

"I know; I really want a hot dog." Dudley said. Then the hot dog vendor gave Dudley a hot dog. And then Dudley yelled, "FREEZE, MISTER!" Kitty gave Dudley an unhappy look, and Dudley said, "I want mustard, too." Then the hot dog vendor squirted mustard onto the hot dog. With that, Dudley ate the hot dog in one gulp.

"Time for some subtle secret-agent detective work." Dudley said.

Dudley and Kitty skated up to one team, and Dudley asked one of the team members, "How's your evil plan to eliminate all the other figure-skaters going?"

"What?" asked the skater.

"It's not them, Kitty. They didn't know anything about the plan." Dudley said. So he skated to another team and asked, "Hey, can I borrow your saw?"

"I don't have one." a member of that team replied.

"Not guilty. Moving on." Dudley said. He appeared in front of an old lady and shouted at her, "WHERE WERE YOU ON THE NIGHT OF JUNE 33RD?"

"You're scaring me!" the old lady cried.

"Let me handle this." Kitty told Dudley.

"Okay, but I don't think you're going to get her to crack." Dudley responded. Turning back to the old lady, he said, "I'M WATCHING YOU!"

Then Dudley and Kitty got back on the ice, the kids close by, and Kitty said to another team (she disguised her voice), "Hi. We're new on the circuit."

The team stopped skating, and it consisted of two purple bunnies dressed like vegetables. One of the bunnies said, "Howdy, y'all. I'm Snowflake, and this is my brother, Slush."

"Uh, I'm Vince, a boy skater, and this is my partner." Kitty introduced, still disguising her voice.

"It's Tiffany Rose Amber... Heather..." Dudley introduced in a high-pitched girl voice. He whispered to Kitty (in his normal voice), "I panicked and I couldn't pick a name."

"I got a tattoo that says 'Tiffany Rose Amber Heather'." Slush said, and he pulled up the bottom of his costume to show them, but the 'tattoo' was a rash. Snowflake told them that Slush was a couple of pancakes shy of a short stack. Then they skated away.

"Okay, it can't be them. She's too nice, and he's too stupid." Kitty said in her normal voice.

"Don't let them fool ya, Mom. Some villains are pretty good actors." George said.

"He's right." Summer replied.

"I'm telling you, it's the old lady." Dudley told them, then he looked at the old lady, who was sitting in the audience, and yelled at her, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, GRANDMA!" The old lady fainted.

"Dad, it can't be the old lady." the triplets said.

Later, another skating team got nabbed, and when Dudley, Kitty and the children went through the hole in the ice to investigate, they found that the bad guys got away, and they left a saw behind. Kitty started to see a pattern.

"That's not a pattern! I spilled mustard on my leotard!" Dudley said, showing Kitty the mustard stain on his leotard. But Kitty said that every nabbed team was the favored to win.

"I have a plan!" Dudley said, grabbing the saw that the bad guys left.

"Does it involve the old lady?" Kitty asked.

"Yes!" Dudley replied.

"Honestly..." the kids facepalmed.

"Do you have another plan?" Kitty asked.

"Well, we could use Keswick's skates to become the favorites; that way the bad guys would come after us." Dudley suggested. Kitty said it was actually a pretty good plan. They had to get back to the rink, for it was time for their qualifying routine.

"Can I get another hot dog?" Dudley asked.

"No!" Kitty said.

"Okay, I'll just suck on my leotard!" Dudley said, and he started sucking on his leotard, which made the kids laugh a little.

Dorothy Camel was still reporting when Dudley, Kitty, and the children came onto the ice. They set their skates to 'pro' and began the routine, and while the kids were having an easy time, Dudley and Kitty were not prepared for how the skates moved them. But the audience loved it!

A group of four people sat together in the audience, and they each wore shirts that had each of the names of Dudley's figure-skater identity. (A/N: The one wearing the shirt that said "Rose" is a female. When you watch the episode, look carefully!) The group became attracted to Dudley in his costume, and they didn't seem to know that _she_ was really a _he_.

When the routine was over, George and Max bowed, Molly and Summer curtsied, and Kitty threw up. Dorothy Camel said that if they were half that good in the finals, they'd take first place!

"Thanks, Dorothy! I've dreamed of this ever since I shaved my legs and that guy with Vince's razor!" Dudley happily said as the children laughed. But that was when Kitty noticed something. Dudley's plan worked! They were about to meet the bad guys.

When they got there, there weren't any bad guys.

"I don't get it! Where are the villains?" Kitty asked. Dudley was going to track them down with his sense of smell. While he was sniffing around, Kitty got clunked on the head with a frying pan, and it knocked her out.

"Okay, they're right behind us!" Dudley said, but he got clunked, too! He was also knocked out!

"Dad!" the triplets exclaimed.

"Where are the bad guys?" Max asked. Nobody answered, as they were all knocked unconscious by the frying pan!

Later, Dudley, Kitty and the kids awoke. They were in a room with the other teams, and they were all tied up!

"Kitty, my plan worked! The bad guys came after us!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Okay. Now what do we do?" Kitty asked. But that was all Dudley had.

Then they heard a laugh, and the bad guys revealed themselves. Snowflake and Slush were the bad guys! Dudley thought the old lady must've put them up to it.

"Slush and I have never won a skating competition, mostly 'cause Slush is dumber than a box of hair. And I know, 'cause I've skated with a box of hair. AND IT WAS SMARTER THAN HIM! But then the hair went solo and left me hangin'. The only way we could win was to eliminate everyone who's better than us. And with all of y'all skaters out of the way, we're the best team left! That means the trophy is ours!" Snowflake said, and Slush fell over.

"Someone's gonna find us eventually, and when they do, you two and your old lady mastermind are going DOWN!" Dudley told them. But Snowflake was going to make sure that they'd never be found. She set a bomb that would go off in 5 minutes, which was enough time for her and Slush to win the trophy and get out. Then they left the room.

"Oh, Dudley! We've gotta get everyone out of here!" Kitty exclaimed, and the children looked worried.

"I'm way ahead of you, Vince! Super-skates, activate!" Dudley said as his skates came off. The skates were moving on their own, and their sharp blades cut the ropes that held the others. Now that they were free, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids had to get that bomb out of the building.

Meanwhile, Snowflake and Slush did a lame-o routine, but with no other real competition, they appeared to be the winners!

Not so fast! Dudley, Kitty, and the kids came onto the ice, bomb in hand. Then Dudley slipped, and the bomb fell into the trophy!

"OH NO! You gotta give me that trophy! There's a _bomb_ in it!" Dudley exclaimed in a high-pitched girl voice. The judge didn't fall for it. Dudley, Kitty, and the children would have to skate for it!

"I don't have Keswick's skates!" Dudley pointed out. But Kitty did. Dudley would have to follow her lead. So they got ready for a big routine. While they performed, George and Summer did a small routine, but Molly and Max were pretty much doing the Skaters' Waltz. When Dudley and Kitty finished their routine, Molly and Max did something _no one_ expected. They kissed each other! Right on the lips!

"Molly's got a boyfriend! Molly's got a boyfriend!" George began chanting.

"Oh, stuff it!" Summer told him as she stuck a Tootsie Pop in his mouth.

But the routine helped them win. Kitty told Dudley and the youngsters to take care of the bomb, and she'd take care of the bunnies.

Dudley and the kids took the bomb outside and Dudley dug a hole and put the bomb in it. Then he buried the bomb, and when it exploded, it sounded like a fart, and some people were staring at Dudley.

"Excuse me?" Dudley said. The children fell over, holding their sides with laughter.

Inside the rink, Kitty skated after the bunnies, and then she skated a circle around them a lot, and they fell through it.

"It's all over, Snowflake! In the name of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, you are under arrest!" Kitty exclaimed, removing the mustache and wig. Then Dudley came in with the old lady. Kitty told the old lady that she was free to go.

"I'll explain it to him in the car, later." Kitty said,

"I learn a lot in the car! I like the car!" Dudley said with a stupid grin on his face.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were all at a place called "Bones & Scones", and the Chief congratulated Dudley, Kitty, and the children (still in costume) for saving the figure-skating world. Then he realized that he didn't care about figure-skating, so he threw the trophy away.

Just then, a waitress walked over with a cup of coffee.

"We didn't order any drinks." Kitty said.

"It's for the lady. Compliments of that gentleman right over there." the waitress said. One of Dudley's fans waved.

"Sweet!" said Dudley as he drank the beverage. Then the waitress set down a huge plate filled with burgers, hot dogs, fries, and drinks.

"These are also for the lady." said the waitress. Dudley's fans showed themselves as they said, "Hi!"

"I am never taking this off!" Dudley said.

"Take it off when we go back to T.U.F.F." the kids told him.

"You can't be our daddy if you wear that thing all the time." Summer told him.

"Okay, I'll change when we go back to T.U.F.F." Dudley said, and the kids hugged him.

The End

Okay, next is "The Doomies"! Stay tuned, and please review!


	17. The Doomies

(A/N: Okay, I'm writing out "The Doomies" now! What's going to happen when the kids are on this adventure? Maybe if I actually start writing, we'll find out! And I'll start writing it NOW!)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. And from a theater, Snaptrap announced, "Live, from an undisclosed location in the seedy underbelly of Petropolis, it's The Doomies!" This was an awards show where villains perform live acts of villainy in hopes of being named Villain Of The Year. And Snaptrap wasn't just their host; he was also a nominee!

"Who never wins!" Larry said.

"Put a sock in it, Larry!" Snaptrap scolded.

"Well, it's true. Last year, you were the _only_ nominee, and you _still_ lost!" Larry reminded him.

Now Snaptrap could be seen on T.V., and under him were the words 'Verminious Snaptrap: "Never wins".' And Snaptrap felt sad. He said, "Okay. That was way harsh, Larry. Go to a commercial!" He then covered the camera with his hand.

Meanwhile, Dudley and Kitty were driving through Petropolis in the T.U.F.F. Mobile with the kids in the back. They were all dressed up for the show.

"I can't believe there's an awards show for villains." Dudley said. Then he said, "Wow! I look pretty good in a tux."

"You look handsome, Daddy!" Summer said.

"Hey, I'm dressed up, too!" George said.

"We know." Molly replied.

"How do I look?" Max asked.

"Dreamy..." Molly replied, purring as she snuggled against him. George was about to start his chant until Summer clamped her hand over his mouth. She said, "Button your yap!"

"You know, when they say black-tie, they also mean pants." Kitty said, as Dudley wasn't wearing pants. George and Max were wearing pants, but Dudley wasn't. Dudley heard that there was free shrimp at the buffet, so he turned his pants into a shrimp sack.

Then a monitor in the car turned on, and the Chief said it was up to Dudley, Kitty, and the kids to thwart the live acts of villainy at The Doomies. Keswick said that Dudley and Kitty would be posing as two of the most diabolically evil villains in Petropolis. A picture of two elderly characters of Keswick's species popped up. That wasn't the right picture as it was Keswick's parents at their 50th wedding anniversary.

"They're not so much evil as they are overbearing and j-j-judgmental. Sorry I'm not a doctor, Mom & Dad! Let it GO!" Keswick shouted at the picture, and he looked really mad.

"Uh, Keswick?" Kitty said.

"You'll be disguised as Dr. R-R-R-Rabies and Madame Catastrophe." Keswick said. He went on to say that these villains had future kids named Blue Lightning (George's alternate), Mad Anna (Molly's alternate), and Killsey (Summer's alternate). (A/N: Special thanks to **Beautiful Nightmare101 **for coming up with the names!) Max didn't have an evil alternate self, so he didn't have to pose as any villain.

Anyway, the villains bore a striking resemblance to the family, but while Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe wore eyepatches and had goatees, their children only wore eyepatches. Keswick and the Chief had captured the family of villains earlier, and if they didn't bear resemblance to Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters, Keswick would have to perform plastic surgery. While Keswick spoke, the mentioned villains were in a corner of the room, all chained up.

"And as my parents are quick to point out, I'm _not_ a doctor." Keswick said. He was not amused with the fact that his parents weren't happy with his not being a doctor. And then the screen went blank.

Dudley, Kitty, and their children were wearing the same outfits as the villains they were posing as, but Dudley and Kitty quickly put on eyepatches and fake goatees, and the kids put on eyepatches.

"I feel like a pirate." Molly said.

"Well, if you really were a pirate, you'd be the prettiest pirate alive." Max told her.

"You..." Molly smiled, hugging him.

"Yo-ho-ho! Molly's got a boyfriend!" George said.

"Keep that up, and you'll have to walk the plank!" Summer told him.

"Cut the pirate act!" Kitty said, and the kids stopped acting like pirates as the T.U.F.F. Mobile turned into a limo! When they got inside the theater, Dudley whispered, "Kitty, every bad guy in the world is here!"

"I know. It's a cornucopia of evil." Kitty responded.

"A _what_?" Dudley and the kids asked.

"Sorry, my uncle Doug gave me one of those word-of-the-day calendars. He's avuncular." Kitty said, and she showed Dudley and the kids the calendar. As she found some empty seats, she spotted something on one seat and happily exclaimed, "Oh, look! Gift bags!"

Dudley found that the bag contained a Snaptrap bobblehead, a cheese knife, and a mini ray-gun keychain with hot and cold settings. The ray-gun was set to 'cold', and it froze a cow villainess.

"Sorry, Mad Cow!" Dudley apologized, but then he said, "Ooh, ice cream!" Then a voice announced that it was time for The Doomie Awards.

"Please welcome your host, Verminious Snaptrap!" the voice said, and Snaptrap walked down from the place he stood, kicking the female dancers into the shark tank.

"Thank you! You're all worthless and weak!" Snaptrap said. Then it was time to introduce the first nominee for Villain Of The Year. A screen came down as Snaptrap said, "Give an evil round of applause for Birdbrain! Or should I say, Lamebrain, 'cause his plan can't be nearly as good as mine!" On the screen, Birdbrain showed his egg-sploding egg. When he pushed the plunger, life would cease to egg-sist. He was making egg puns, which he found to be egg-citing.

"Come on, Dudley. It's time to quell that miscreant!" Kitty said.

"_What_?" Dudley and the children asked.

"Oh, it's the calendar! Let's go!" Kitty said. She, Dudley, and the kids made their way towards the exit. Dudley stopped at the buffet to get the shrimp, and Max didn't join the family. He went to the bathroom instead.

Outside, Dudley and Kitty removed the eyepatches and goatees, while the kids just removed the eyepatches. Then the T.U.F.F. Mobile turned into a helicopter, and it flew to where Birdbrain was. Dudley pressed a button that made a giant glass dome come out and cover Birdbrain and his weapon. And when Birdbrain pushed the plunger, the egg exploded, and he got hurt.

"Looks like Birdbrain is egg-stinct! Ha! He was right! Egg puns are egg-citing! Kitty, you do one!" Dudley said.

"Maybe later." Kitty replied.

"I don't get it." Dudley said.

"Dad, she wasn't making a pun." George said.

In the theater, villains were booing at the screen. Snaptrap was thrilled to see that Birdbrain was disqualified. Turning to Francisco, he said, "Do you know sometimes I cry myself to sleep, because I've never won a Doomie?"

"Yeah, I know, Boss. We have bunk-beds, remember?" Francisco repsonded.

Dudley, Kitty, and the triplets got back to the theater, and Molly spotted Max by the bathroom, and she walked over to him and asked, "What are you doing?" Max said he was using the bathroom. Molly grabbed his hand, and with tears in her eyes, said, "Please don't stay here when we're doing these kind of things. You made me think somebody kidnapped you!"

"Okay. I'll join you next time." Max replied.

"Thank you!" Molly told him, hugging him.

Dudley was wearing his eyepatch, as well as Kitty's, and he couldn't see. Kitty took her eyepatch back as Snaptrap said, "Let's meet our next nominee for Villain Of The Year! The Chameleon! A guy who can turn into anything, except a winner! Am I right?"

The Chameleon was on the screen now, and he said, "Hello!" He was going to rob the citizens of Petropolis of their hard-earned money by turning into a parking meter. After somebody put a quarter into him, the Chameleon said, "Okay, wait, this may take a while."

Dudley, Kitty, and the children went towards the exit (Molly holding Max's hand to make sure he didn't stay behind). When they passed the buffet again, Dudley got more shrimp. Then they got in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, removed the eyepatches and goatees, and drove to where the Chameleon was.

Back with the Chameleon, a citizen dropped a coin in the Chameleon, and the Chameleon said, "HEY! That was a subway token! Honestly, this town is filled with crooks!" That was when Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up. They drove through a puddle, and the water splashed the Chameleon, shorting him out. Kitty slapped the cuffs on him, and he told her who she should really arrest.

The villains booed again, and Snaptrap was thrilled to see that the Chameleon was disqualified. Now he could get a Doomie!

Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters got back, and Kitty noticed that her fake goatee was stuck on Dudley's butt.

"Oh, ick!" the kids exclaimed.

"I don't wanna wear it now! Trade with me!" Kitty said, and she ripped Dudley's fake goatee off, and he let out a yell. Then the villains shushed him.

And now it was Snaptrap's turn. He mounted his bad-hair ray on top of the theater, and in a minute, it would give everyone in Petropolis a rat's-nest of unmanageable hair. Nobody said anything, but Snaptrap felt that it was better than the Chameleon's stunt.

It was up to Dudley, Kitty, and the kids to stop it. They raced outside the theater, removing the eyepatches and goatees, and as Snaptrap pushed the button in the theater, they were on the roof, and they leaped into the air and turned the ray upside-down! Everyone in the theater had bad hair. Then the villains booed at Snaptrap!

"I'm glad you made me join you." Max said to Molly.

"If you didn't come, you'd have bad hair." Molly told him as Dudley and Kitty gave each other a thumbs-up!

In the theater, Snaptrap bawled his eyes out. He cried, "I'm just a big, fat stupidhead! I never get to win anything!" He asked Ollie to get him some shrimp, as it was the only thing that made him feel better, but Ollie said that Dr. Rabies (Dudley) swiped it all. Snaptrap was more upset, because he would be going home without a Doomie _and_ an empty shrimp sack!

At T.U.F.F., the Chief said, "Keswick, this has been one successful operation." But then the Chief said that he shouldn't have called it an operation since Keswick wasn't a doctor. While that went on, Madame Catastrophe extracted her claws and freed herself, Dr. Rabies, and their children.

Now that they were free, they trapped the Chief in a plastic cup, and they put a big plastic cup over Keswick as they laughed evilly and left. Keswick wasn't happy at first, but there was grape soda in the cup, so it wasn't too bad.

At the theater, several villains were leaving the theater, and Snaptrap begged them not to leave. He was going to do a better act, in which he'd send 400 pizzas to his neighbor, and not pay for them. But he wasn't getting any bars on his cell phone, so he couldn't do it. He started crying as Dudley, Kitty, and the children (all disguised except for Max) ran into the theater again.

"Oh, Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe, this is the worst night of my life!" Snaptrap said, hardly noticing the children. Snaptrap went on to blame Dudley and Kitty for ruining his chance of getting a Doomie.

"We helped." Summer whispered to George.

"I don't think he's concerned about us." George whispered back.

"Here, have a shrimp. It fell on the floor. _Yummy_!" Dudley said, offering Snaptrap the bad shrimp.

"OH, ICK!" the kids shouted in unison. However, Snaptrap happily accepted the bad shrimp, which is so gross... (A/N: Excuse me. I'm gonna puke! (throws up) Okay, I can write again!)

That was when Dudley, Kitty, and the triplets were caught by Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, Blue Lightning, Mad Anna, and Killsey. Max wanted to help Molly, but Mad Anna would hurt him if he tried.

Snaptrap got one look and thought he was having a bad reaction to the floor-shrimp. The kids (good and bad) made a face when he said that.

"The shrimp is fine. These 2 are imposters!" Dr. Rabies said as he took the eyepatches off of Dudley and Kitty, and their fake goatees fell to the floor.

"Faux pas." Kitty said.

"You're forgetting their kids!" the alternate kids said, removing the eyepatches from the original kids.

"Help!" Summer whispered.

"Protect me, Max." Molly said in a quiet voice.

"What do we do?" asked George in a panicked whisper.

"Well, well! Looks like we've caught ourselves a couple of T.U.F.F. agents, and their future brats! And I'm gonna use them to finally win me a Doomie!" Snaptrap exclaimed with an evil laugh.

"Don't call my friends 'brats'!" Max yelled.

"You're going with them." Snaptrap added, which frightened the kids (except the evil ones) to no end.

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were tied up and dangled over the shark tank, frightened. The kids were really upset, and poor Summer was so scared, she couldn't breathe.

"Breathe!" Molly told her.

"I'm scared! And my life is flashing before my eyes!" Summer cried.

"Well, at least we're with Mom and Dad, right?" George said.

"That doesn't change the fact that we can't get back to the future now!" Max exclaimed. The children started to cry at that thought. (A/N: Poor little things!)

Snaptrap announced that for this act, he was gonna drop Dudley and Kitty, along with the future brats (A/N: He's a bad guy, so he calls the kids 'brats'.) into his shark tank. The villains were back, and they seemed to like that.

"I can't believe it's going to end like this!" Kitty worriedly said.

"Tonight wasn't a total loss. I have a pants-sack full of free shrimp, and we got these gift-bags!" Dudley said, producing a gift bag.

"That's it! The gift bags!" Kitty exclaimed. Dudley used the cheese knife to cut the ropes a bit, and then they broke loose. The ray-gun was set to 'cold', and Kitty used it to freeze the sharks and the water in their tank. After they landed on the ice, Kitty froze Snaptrap.

At that moment, other villains had produced their blasters, and they were firing at Dudley, Kitty and the kids. But Kitty found the bobblehead, and she handed it to Dudley. He used it to grapple on the hangars. Then he swung into the air, holding Kitty and the children close.

"HEAT RAY, KITTY!" Dudley yelled. Kitty set the ray-gun to 'hot' and melted the ice in the shark tank. A HUGE tidal wave sent the villains out of the theater, and Kitty pressed a button on the key ring, and that turned the T.U.F.F. Mobile into a prison truck. The villains and the sharks ended up in it. Now the kids were at ease and hugged Dudley and Kitty, who once again gave each other a thumbs-up after closing the truck.

Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick wasn't under the cup anymore, and Kitty freed the Chief from the cup he was trapped under. The Chief thanked Kitty for freeing him, and she was using words from the calendar again, so she was told that if she was going to talk like that, she should put the cup over the Chief again.

"Congratulations, T.U.F.F. agents! We handled that mission with surgical precision!" the Chief said, but he quickly mentioned the fact that Keswick wasn't a doctor again.

"And you're back in the cup!" Keswick said, putting a cup over the Chief again. This time, the Chief found grape soda in that cup, so he was alright.

Dudley came up then, telling them how Snaptrap gave him an honorary Doomie for stealing shrimp. And the Doomie was ticking!

"RUN!" Kitty screamed, and everyone left the building as the Doomie blew up.

The End

OKAY! Next up is "Dog Daze"! Stay tuned, and please review!


	18. Dog Daze

(A/N: It's time for "Dog Daze"! This episode is special to me, 'cause it showed me the DudleyXKitty relationship! After that, I supported the relationship like nobody's business. Now I'll start the episode before I bore you to tears.)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. A giant robot that looked like Snaptrap was terrorizing the city, and Snaptrap and his men were in it. Snaptrap was happy with his new robot, as he could use it to terrorize all of Petropolis.

"Plus, I can see my house from here!" Snaptrap said, and he must've been able to see inside his house, because he said, "Hi, Mom! Get out of my room!"

"So, what crime are we gonna commit _first_, Boss?" Ollie asked, holding a cup of tea.

"We're gonna rob a gas station, 'cause this thing gets, like, _no_ mileage!" Snaptrap said, and the robot had little to no gas in it.

"Uhh, my dancer outfit is too tight." Larry complained, pulling at his new outfit, and Snaptrap and his men were wearing the same outfits, only in different colors.

"For the last time, you're not a dancer! I'm just trying to give us a new look! Deal with it!" Snaptrap told Larry. Francisco didn't mind the new look, but the new names he gave out were really lame.

"Yeah! I hate being Professor Pink!" Larry said.

"Maybe you'd rather be Professor Pavement!" Snaptrap said, and he pressed the 'sneeze' button. Then Larry flew out of the robot's nose.

Right now, Dudley was driving down the highway at an incredible speed.

"Dudley, I know you're trying to catch a giant robot, but you have to be more careful!" Kitty told Dudley.

"There's a giant robot? I was just chasing down that ice cream truck!" Dudley said, as there was an ice cream truck in front of them. Then Dudley saw the robot, and he bet it got no mileage. He ripped out the steering wheel (it didn't look like a wheel, though), and handed it to Kitty. Then he blasted out of the car. The kids jumped out of the car and landed on the side of the road, unhurt. But they saw poor Kitty screaming as the T.U.F.F. Mobile went off the road and crashed!

"MOMMY!" the triplets screamed, and Max clamped his hands over his mouth in shock. They could only pray that Kitty had survived. If she didn't, the triplets would be erased from existence!

Dudley, meanwhile, got into the robot to arrest Snaptrap and his dancer friends.

"WE'RE NOT DANCERS, IT'S A LOOK!" Snaptrap yelled. That was when Dudley took the controls and had Snaptrap, Ollie, and Francisco fall out of one of the robot's ears. They ended up falling on Larry, who climbed out of the crater he made when he crashed into the ground.

"Now to park this baby before it can do any more damage." Dudley said, but then he thought he saw a nickel, but it was really a bottle cap. He threw the bottle cap away.

The Chief was out for a drive in his first new car in 20 years. He didn't spring for the bottle cap insurance, but he should have, because the bottle cap broke his car and trapped him in it!

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap was mad that Dudley beat him again. He wondered if his men had any ideas on how to get rid of Dudley. Snaptrap thought Ollie was raising his hand, but that was the way they set his cast. Snaptrap thought that a nice bowl of Evil-O's could give him an idea. When he poured the cereal into the bowl, he saw that there was a prize in the box, and it was a hypnotizing thing.

"I'll hypnotize Agent Puppy to act _so_ cuckoo-crazy, he'll get fired from T.U.F.F.!" Snaptrap said.

Over at T.U.F.F. the Chief wanted to give Dudley a medal for foiling Snaptrap, but he couldn't, 'cause he was still trapped in his car. Dudley apologized, saying he'd replace the car and the Chief's tiny CDs. Then the Chief thought Kitty had a question, but that was the way they set her cast.

"Poor Mom." Summer said, and she hugged Kitty carefully, so as not to hurt her.

Dudley went to his desk and put his feet onto the desk. Then his computer beeped, and he said, "Ooh, I got an e-mail!" But when he played it, the hypnotizing thing appeared, and it made his eyes all swirly.

"Agent Puppy, whenever you hear the sound of a bell, you will obey my command! Only the sound of a second bell, will snap you out of it!" Snaptrap said, ringing the bell. Then Snaptrap yelled at Larry for the music. After that, Dudley shook his head, wondering what had happened.

Just then, the Chief called the agents to his office for an emergency meeting. The 'emergency' was that the Chief needed their opinions on the pies he baked for the bake-off at the county fair.

"That's the emergency?" Kitty asked.

"Hey, 1st prize is a gift certificate to the tiny CD store!" the Chief told her.

Dudley's bone-phone rang, and when he answered it, Snaptrap rang a bell and said, "Agent Puppy, you're a hungry woodpecker, and you think everything you see is made of wood!"

"Must peck wood! HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley yelled, and he started pecking everybody, and he even pecked the pies!

"What happened to Dad?" George asked, shocked at the way Dudley was acting.

"Did the person on the phone make him do that?" Molly wondered aloud.

"Perhaps." Summer replied.

Then a timer rang, and Dudley snapped out of the spell. He didn't know what had happened.

"Agent Puppy, have you lost your mind? I was up all night baking those pies!" the Chief said. Keswick tasted the pie and said that Dudley kind of did him a favor. The Chief had put mustard in his cherry pie! (A/N: Oh, ick!) Kitty thought that maybe Dudley was working too hard, so he should go take a break.

"Mom, can we spend some time with him?" Molly asked.

"Dudley, what do you say?" Kitty asked, wondering if he wouldn't mind the company of the youngsters.

"I wouldn't mind some time with the kids." Dudley said. Later, Dudley was sitting at his desk with the kids by his side. Dudley felt that maybe he _was_ working too hard. Then his phone rang, and when he answered it, he heard a bell ring, and Snaptrap said, "Agent Puppy, you're a pretty princess, and you're late for the ball."

"Must get to the ball! HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley said, and he ran off.

"Did Dad just say he had to get to a ball?" George asked.

"Maybe somebody made him think he's Cinderella." Molly said.

"The phone did it! Whoever's calling must have put him under a spell!" Summer said.

"But who could've done it?" Max asked.

"That's what I want to know!" Summer replied.

Meanwhile, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief had just cleaned the Chief's office, which got messy when Dudley acted like a woodpecker. All of a sudden, Dudley came in the office on a jackhammer, and he was wearing a blonde wig, a pink dress, and a pink princess hat. He even wore lipstick and had eyelashes.

"I'm a pretty princess and I'm going to the ball!" Dudley exclaimed. Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief started screaming as they ran from Dudley. They ran out into the main office, and the kids joined them, but they couldn't help laughing at Dudley's new look. And then an alarm rang, and Dudley slowed down.

"AGENT PUPPY! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" the Chief shouted. Keswick said that apparently, Dudley was riding that jackhammer to some sort of ball.

"What's going on, Dudley?" Kitty asked. Dudley didn't know. One minute he was fine, and the next he thought he was a woodpecker, and a pretty princess, and a...

"I was pretty, right?" Dudley asked, but then he fell over. The Chief thought that maybe Dudley needed a little rest and relaxation, so he suggested they all go to the county fair!

"You can watch me win a blue ribbon in the bake-off!" the Chief said. Keswick didn't think that would happen, as the Chief's pies tasted like shoes.

At the fair, Keswick had cotton candy, Kitty won a big stuffed animal, the kids were enjoying caramel apples, and Dudley was still wearing his princess outfit as he pulled a wagon that the pies were in, and the Chief was on top of the pile of pies. Dudley was feeling better now, and he wished the Chief good luck in the contest. They all entered the "Pavilion Of Pie" tent, and Dudley's phone rang again.

When Dudley answered the phone, Snaptrap rang the bell and said, "Agent Puppy, you're an angry pirate, pillaging everything you see!"

"Okay. Can I still be pretty?" Dudley asked.

"Sure, you're drop-dead gorgeous. NOW PIPE DOWN AND PILLAGE!" Snaptrap shouted.

"Argh! Yo-ho-ho! HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley shouted as he put on a pirate hat and eyepatch. Then he was wreaking havoc all over the fair! He made the ferris wheel go really fast, and it rolled away and destroyed the roller-coaster. The cars for the roller-coaster landed near the "test your strength" game, and the thing hit the bell. Dudley snapped back to normal, but the Chief shouted, "That's it, Agent Puppy!" And when Dudley saw the Chief, he saw that the Chief was MAD! When the kids saw how mad he was, they darted behind Kitty (with Molly holding Max's hand for comfort).

"You destroyed my car, my pies, T.U.F.F. H.Q., a_nd_ the county fair! I'm sorry, son, but you've given me no choice! You're fired!" the Chief said. Dudley felt really sad, and he started to cry!

"DADDY!" the triplets cried, running out from behind Kitty to hug Dudley in an attempt to comfort him. Kitty even looked upset to see Dudley this way.

Some distance away, Snaptrap was thrilled to see that Dudley was fired. Now he could wreak havoc, and Dudley couldn't stop him since he wasn't a T.U.F.F. agent anymore.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were standing outside T.U.F.F., and Dudley was carrying two suitcases full of bones, and the triplets were still hugging Dudley. They didn't want their daddy to leave.

"I can't believe this is happening to me, Kitty! I'm _nothing_ without T.U.F.F.! If I can't be a secret agent, I'm gonna live the rest of my days in _solitude_." Dudley said. And then a bus bound for Solitude came up. Dudley and Kitty said their good-byes, but when Dudley said good-bye to the triplets, they cried, "Don't go, Daddy! We love you!"

"Kids, I _have_ to go. Don't make this any harder than it is." Dudley told them.

"But you _can_'_t_ go!" Summer cried.

"I _have_ to." Dudley told his children, and when he got them off, he got on the bus and left. Kitty stood there, watching the bus leave, and the triplets started crying. George and Summer cried on Kitty, but Molly held onto Max, who said, "There, there. I'm here for ya, babe."

Inside T.U.F.F., Kitty sat at her desk, looking sad as the triplets cried their eyes out. They really missed their daddy! The Chief hopped over and told Kitty that she'd better clean out Dudley's desk.

"He was a good agent. Too bad he was also a woodpecker, a pretty princess, and a pirate." the Chief said.

"I miss Daddy..." Molly wept, keeping her face buried in Max's shoulder, and Max stroked her hair in a comforting way.

"We _all_ do..." George responded through his tears.

Kitty started putting the stuff in the box, and then she picked up a picture frame that said "Perfect Partners" on it. In the frame was a picture of Dudley and Kitty high-fiving each other after beating Snaptrap. Kitty sighed and said, "Oh, Dudley. You're crazy, but you're not that crazy. You're my partner. And I'm gonna figure out what's really going on!"

Then Kitty saw something in Dudley's e-mail. She said, "Wait a minute! An e-mail from RuthlessRodent at Doom. Doom?" (A/N: It wouldn't show up if I didn't space it!) When she played it, she saw the hypnotizing thing and she realized that Dudley had been hypnotized by Snaptrap!

"We've gotta find him!" Kitty said.

"But where could Daddy be?" Summer asked, wiping her eyes.

"We'll never know if we don't look." George said.

A while later, they walked past a coffee shop, and Kitty looked in the window, and THERE WAS DUDLEY!

"Dudley!" Kitty happily exclaimed.

"DADDY!" the triplets cried.

"Kitty! Kids! Is that you? It's strange to see familiar faces after living in solitude for so long!" Dudley responded. But it had been 20 minutes, and he was in a crowded coffee shop. And the beard he had came with his latte. Then Kitty told Dudley that she'd figured out what had happened to him.

Then a bell rang, and Dudley shouted, "I'm a woodpecker princess pirate! HI-GEE-GEE!" Then the bell rang again, and Dudley snapped back to normal. Now they knew that Dudley went crazy whenever he heard a bell. They had to get him back to T.U.F.F. so Keswick could un-hypnotize him. But Snaptrap's giant robot came back, so there was a change of plans.

"But I'm still hypnotized, and I could go crazy at any minute!" Dudley said.

"That's what I'm counting on!" Kitty replied.

"What is Mom thinking?" Molly asked.

"Dunno. And we won't find out until she puts her plan into play!" Max said.

Kitty drove the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Dudley blasted off to the robot, like the last time he fought Snaptrap in the robot.

In the robot, Snaptrap and his men were eating tacos from "Taco Town". (A/N: There was cheese in the taco, and Snaptrap didn't swell up! What the...?)

"These tacos are delicious! I'd go back to that place again if we hadn't accidentally crushed it!" Snaptrap said. Then Dudley came in. He was still wearing the beard, and Larry said, "Hey, look, it's Santa! Can I have a pony this year?"

"It's former Agent Puppy, sporting a rough-&-tumble grunge look!" Snaptrap said. But Dudley said that it was time for a taste of his own _crazy_ medicine. Snaptrap's phone rang, but it was for Dudley. Kitty rang a bell and said, "Dudley, you are a karate-chopping super dog!"

Dudley lost his beard and was dressed in a karate outfit as he said, "HI-GEE-GEE!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Snaptrap and his men screamed in terror. Then Dudley gave them what for! Kitty rang the bell again, and the robot fell over. Dudley pressed the sneze button, and Snaptrap shot out of the nose. After popping up from the crater he made from crashing into the ground, Dudley and Kitty held him down as they smiled at each other.

Now that was a picture in a "Perfect Partners" picture frame on Kitty's desk at T.U.F.F., and Kitty smiled at it. Then Keswick announced that he successfully un-hypnotized Dudley. The Chief added that after being in isolation for so long, he'd need some time to re-integrate into society.

"He was in a crowded coffee shop for _20 minutes_!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Thanks for believing in me, Kitty!" Dudley said, and he cried as he hugged her and said, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kitty still claimed that it was only 20 minutes, but she returned the hug as she said, "I missed you, too!"

"Mom and Dad are hugging!" George quietly exclaimed.

"Mommy loves Daddy!" Molly said.

"They're going to get married!" Summer added.

Then the Chief said that he baked some new pies to celebrate Dudley's return. But Keswick didn't want to eat the pie, so he said that he needed to delete the hypnotizing e-mail from Dudley's computer.

"Whew! Dodged a bullet there!" Keswick said as he got on Dudley's computer.

"Careful, Keswick!" Dudley warned, the triplets hugging him joyfully.

"Don't worry, Agent Puppy! My mind is too powerful to succumb to hypnosis!" Keswick said.

In the Chief's office, Kitty and the Chief were eating a pie, and Kitty looked like she wasn't enjoying it. (A/N: Watch her face before Keswick comes in! Do it quickly!)

The door burst open, and Keswick was there on a jackhammer, and he was wearing a princess dress and a pirate hat.

"Famous last words." the children said when they laid eyes on Keswick, who said, "I'm a pretty pirate princess who's late for the woodpecker ball! HA-GEE-GEE!"

Then Dudley popped up, and he got muttonchops with his beverage.

The End

We're done with another episode! Next up is a quickie with Molly and Max. Stay tuned, and please review!


	19. Dreaming

(A/N: Here's a little quickie that **RegularShowFan21** requested. It features Molly and Max, and I hope you like it! Well, here goes...)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. At Kitty's apartment, Kitty was asleep in bed, and her future triplets, George, Molly, and Summer, were all snug in their sleeping bags. However, one sleeping bag was empty; that of Max, a future child who was a friend to the triplets.

At this moment, Molly was tossing and turning, as she was having a nightmare. In it, she was in terrible trouble, and Max was going to sacrifice himself to save her.

"NO!" Molly exclaimed as she woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around the room, breathing heavily. It was really dark, but since she's a cat, her eyes glowed in the dark, and she could see that Max's sleeping bag was empty.

"Where is he?" Molly whispered, frightened. Just then, she heard the door to the room creak, and when Molly looked in that direction, she saw Max!

Filled with relief, Molly jumped out of her sleeping bag and screamed, "MAX!" Max slammed the door shut in surprise, but he was in for a real surprise when Molly jumped him and covered his face in kisses.

"Whoa, whoa! Molly, what's wrong?" Max asked, surprised by her actions.

"Oh, Max, it was awful!" Molly cried.

"What was?" Max asked.

"I had a terrifying nightmare that you sacrificed yourself to save me!" Molly said, almost in tears.

"Molly, I promise, no matter what kind of trouble we're in, I'll _never_ leave your side. Ever." Max said.

"Cross your heart?" Molly asked.

"Cross my heart." Max replied.

"I love you." Molly told him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, too." Max told her. Then he realized that George and Summer were still asleep, and he said, "Your brother and sister must be heavy sleepers. I thought they would've woken up when you screamed."

"Every now and again do they sleep like rocks. This is one of those times." Molly replied.

"I'll say." Max responded.

"But the good thing is that George can't do that chant. It really gets on my nerves." Molly said.

"Mine, too." Max said.

"Perhaps we should go back to bed." Molly said with a yawn.

"Good idea." Max said, and they got back into their sleeping bags and fell asleep. This time, Molly had a sweet dream, and Max dreamed about her.

The End

Okay, a sweet little quickie, all finished. Next up is "Internal Affairs"! Stay tuned, and please review!


	20. Internal Affairs

(A/N: Now it's time for "Internal Affairs"! Special thanks to **Beautiful Nightmare101** for her help with the idea for this episode! Here we go!)

The Chief was in his office, watching a newsreel from when he was younger, and a great secret agent. But the narrator kept telling his name, which is "Herbert Dumbrowski". Then the narrator gave the Chief's address, so the Chief blasted him. Another narrator came in, and didn't give anything away.

"Ah, those were the days. Beating up bad guys and blasting narrators." the Chief said. Then a yell was heard from outside the Chief's office, and Dudley peeked in, saying, "Chief, I've, uh, got a little problem."

"Literally!" George, Molly, Summer, and Max put in.

"Agent Puppy, I told you and your future kids not to mess with Keswick's shrinking ray!" the Chief said.

"I know, but I was really hungry, and now I've got this _giant cookie_!" Dudley said.

"That you promised to share with us!" George said. But the newsreel caught Dudley's attention, and he asked, "Is that you, Chief?"

"Yeah. I used to be one heck of a field agent!" the Chief said, and he wasn't lying.

"Cool!" the kids said as they watched the newsreel. Then the Chief said to Dudley, "You know, son, I envy you. Well, not right now, 'cause you're a tiny dog and that's just weird." This line made the kids crack up with laughter. But the Chief added, "But you're still in your prime."

"So are you, Chief. You're still as sharp as ever." Dudley replied. Then they heard a snore, which meant that the Chief fell asleep, and Summer said, "Shhh. He's sleeeeeepiiiiiing..." (A/N: I got the way she said "sleeping" from Michelle in an episode of "Full House".) Then the Chief lost his teeth, and they clamped on Dudley's nose.

"Ah! And so are your teeth! Eww!" Dudley said as he took the teeth off of his nose and put them back in the Chief's mouth. The Chief awoke at that, and then he said, "Holy cow, I'm giant! Finally, I can ride the roller-coaster with the big kids!" The kids started laughing, and then the Chief remembered what has happened, and he said, "Oh, right. Shrink-ray."

The Chief's phone beeped, and he stepped on a button that must've been to put the phone on speaker, and the voice on the other end said, "Herbert, it's General Warhog. I'm not gonna make it to poker night. I've been kidnapped by the Chameleon!"

"What? That's terrible! It was your turn to bring the pizza bagels! Well, don't worry. I'll put my best team on it! They're a big cat and a tiny dog, and tiny future kids!" the Chief said. Turning to Dudley, he said, "Agent Puppy, you, Kitty, and the kids have to rescue General Warhog and get those pizza bagels back!"

But Dudley said that Kitty was at the movies, as she lost a bet and had to take Keswick! Then Dudley had an idea! The Chief could rescue the general with Dudley and the kids!

"Hmm... It's tempting, but I'm too old." the Chief said.

"Come on. Deep down, you're still the same tough guy from that newsreel." Dudley said.

"Well, I guess that's true. If you don't count my toupée, false teeth, artificial hip, bionic foot, short-term memory loss, and... uh, what was I talking about again?" the Chief said, and the kids facepalmed as he forgot what he was talking about.

"Going on a mission with me and the kids! We'd _love_ to see you back in action! So what do ya say? I'll share my big cookie!" Dudley said.

"YOU ALSO HAVE TO SHARE WITH US!" the kids yelled.

"I will. Don't worry." Dudley told them. The Chief looked at the newsreel again, and he said, "I'll do it!" Then they went sliding through a tube that dropped them into the Chief's car. The Chief started the car, and they were on their way to the Chameleon's lair.

At one point, Dudley asked, "How do you get bugs in your teeth when you're this small?"

"They're not bugs. They're amoebas. Welcome to _my_ freaky little world." the Chief said. And that was when they arrived at the Chameleon's lair. The general was tied up, and the Chameleon was talking about what he was going to do as he turned into the general. He was going to use the general's identity to gain access to the Petropolis Military base and redirect the missile test to fire at T.U.F.F.!

"But first, I will eat the general's pizza bagels _right in front of him_!" the Chameleon said, and he did just that!

"That monster! He's not even using a napkin! We've gotta stop him!" the Chief said, pulling out his blaster. Then he was running towards the disguised lizard. But when the Chameleon saw the Chief, he grabbed the Chief with his tongue, and ate him!

"OH NO! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! WE'VE GOTTA SAVE THE CHIEF! HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley shouted, and the kids (save for Max, who held Molly's hand) also said, "Hi-gee-gee!" Then the Chameleon caught and swallowed them!

At the theater, Kitty asked Keswick if he could butter the popcorn with his butter-ray. Keswick pulled out a ray-gun, but it made the popcorn invisible. That was Keswick's invisibility-ray. Keswick said that he really needed to start labeling his stuff. Then they had to turn off their wrist-coms and butter-rays. Kitty turned off her wrist-com.

Meanwhile, Dudley and the kids were falling towards the Chameleon's stomach, and they were screaming in terror.

"I need back-up!" Dudley said, and he tried to contact Kitty by wrist-com, but he ended up having to leave a message on her voice-mail. He got the kids to be quiet before he told Kitty that he hoped she was enjoying the movie, and then he mentioned that he, the Chief, and the kids got eaten by the Chameleon. Once he left it, he and the kids were screaming in terror again!

In the Chameleon's stomach, the Chief was sitting on a pizza bagel, and he was using his wrist-com, asking, "Agent Puppy, are you and the kids out there?" Then he heard Dudley and the kids scream before they landed on a pizza bagel.

"Chief! We found you!" Dudley said, but then he realized that someone was calling him on his wrist-com.

"It's _me_, Agent Puppy." the Chief replied, so Dudley would let it go to voice-mail. The Chief said that he shouldn't have let Dudley talk him into this. Because of him, they were all done for. Dudley was going to get them out, but when he punched the stomach, that was super-gross, and the kids yelled, "OH, ICK!" It was up to the Chief.

"What would super-agent Herbert Dumbrowski do?" Dudley asked the Chief.

"Well, he'd probably use his nunchuks to make this lizard upchuck!" the Chief said, but he pulled out his mukluks, his toy duck, some corn he needed to shuck, and then he found his nunchuks! He used the nunchuks, and he hit part of the Chameleon's stomach.

The Chameleon felt the pain, and he realized that he was having trouble digesting the hairy flea, tiny dog, and the tinier puppies and kittens. But he knew someone who wouldn't! He ate a spider, and then he made some soldiers do 20 push-ups.

When the spider came in, the kids screamed and jumped to the pizza bagel the Chief was on. Dudley said, "Cool! Giant spider! I mean, AAAAAHHHH, GIANT SPIDER!" Dudley was going to attack the spider, but it hit him with web. Dudley wondered why everything was so gross when you're tiny.

"Protect me, Max!" Molly cried as she clung to Max for safety.

Then the Chief pulled out a grappling gun, and it hooked onto another part of the Chameleon. On his way out of the stomach (kids clinging to him), he grabbed Dudley, and they went up until it got really dark. Then they crashed into something. Dudley produced a light, and they saw that they were at the Chameleon's heart, which was promptly set on fire by the light!

"I thought his heart would be a black hole." Molly said. (A/N: She's referring to an episode of "The Fairly OddParents" when Timmy learned that Vicky's heart was a black hole! Who remembers that one?)

While the Chameleon was changing the missile coordinates, he had heartburn, and he grabbed a thing of water and chugged it down! Now that water went to where Dudley, the Chief, and the kids were, and they all seemed frightened.

"He's trying to drown us!" Dudley screamed, and he wondered why he played with the shrink-ray, and then he remembered that he did it for the big cookie. And to Dudley, it was worth it!

"Come on, Agent Puppy! You too, kids!" Chief said, grabbing Dudley and the kids. He pressed a hidden button on his shirt, and a jet-pack appeared on the Chief's back. Then they flew away from the area!

"This is AWESOME!" the kids exclaimed.

Getting back to Kitty and Keswick, Keswick was talking about how the movie was awful, and Kitty finally got her voicemail from Dudley. She was shocked!

"ALL RIGHT, CHIEF!" Dudley and the kids said as they flew to the Chameleon's brain. Then somebody was contacting Dudley, and it turned out to be Kitty.

"Dudley, are you okay? I didn't get your message 'cause I was at a movie!" Kitty said.

"Hi, Mom!" the triplets said, and even Max said 'Hi!'.

"Made by HACKS!" Keswick put in. Dudley told Kitty how the Chameleon was disguised as General Warhog, and how he was going to launch a missile at T.U.F.F. in 3 minutes. Keswick said that the Chameleon's transformation suit was wired into his brain. If they could disconnect it, he'd turn back into himself and be revealed as an imposter.

"We're on it, Keswick!" Dudley said.

At the base, the Chameleon was so happy about what would happen to T.U.F.F., but then he had a headache. His headache was caused by Dudley, the Chief, and the kids, as they were jumping on the Chameleon's brain to try and pull the plug.

Now all that jumping made the Chameleon act funny.

"Involuntary skipping..." the Chameleon sang as he skipped like a little girl. Then he was crying as he said, "Uncontrollable weeping. And a sudden craving for pickles!" He continued to cry as he produced a jar of pickles and ate them.

"It's no use. Oh, I guess I'm just not the agent I used to be." the Chief said, sounding discouraged.

"WAIT! You're _better_ than the agent you used to be! Didn't you say something about having a bionic foot?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah. I also have unshucked corn in my pocket. What's your point?" the Chief asked.

"Use your foot to kick the plug!" Dudley said.

"How's that gonna work?" the kids asked. That was when the Chief smiled, and he got ready. Dudley swung the Chief around, and flung him towards the plug. The Chief kicked the plug and destroyed it!

"YOU DID IT, CHIEF! You and your weird foot are _heroes_!" Dudley said, and the kids said, "Yay, Chief!"

Then the Chameleon turned back into himself, and the soldiers were in shock! The Chameleon told them how he fooled them into launching a missile at T.U.F.F. headquarters.

"Oh no! ABORT THE LAUNCH!" a soldier yelled. But the timer countdown ended, and the Chameleon said, "Too late!" The missile was launched, and the Chameleon decided to make his escape. When he escaped, Dudley contacted Kitty, letting her know that the missile had been launched.

Kitty was driving the T.U.F.F. Mobile when she saw it, and she said, "We're on it, Dudley!" She pressed a button in the car, and the T.U.F.F. Mobile turned into the T.U.F.F. Jet. Now they were after the missile.

Inside the Chameleon, Dudley yelled, "CHIEF! THE CHAMELEON'S GONNA GET AWAY! WHY AM I YELLING EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENING AROUND ME?"

"Don't worry, son! Super-agent Herbert Dumbrowski is on the case!" the Chief said as they exited the Chameleon's body through the nose. Once they were out, the Chief told the Chameleon that he was going down!

"Oh, please! I eat bugs like you for dinner! In fact, I thought I already did." the Chameleon said, and his tongue shot out, but this time, the Chief grabbed the Chameleon's tongue and thrashed him around by it!

"Make him suffer!" the kids cheered. Then the Chameleon said that he was going to start throwing up pickles. Then Dudley tied the Chameleon's tongue to a tree.

Now they could hope that Kitty could stop that missile. Then the Chief fell asleep for a second, and when he woke up, he said, "I'M HUGE! Oh, yeah. Shrink-ray."

Back with Kitty, she extracted her claws and got on the missile. She opened one part of the missile and started pulling stuff out of it. But the missile didn't stop!

"I can't disarm it, Keswick!" Kitty called.

"Why don't you use the air brake?" Keswick said. Kitty saw the air brake, and she pulled it. The missile stopped right there! Keswick didn't know that the missile really had an air brake. He was just yanking Kitty's chain.

The next day, the Chief got a medal, and then he and General Warhog fell asleep. They lost their teeth, and Dudley was still tiny. (A/N: Keswick put the kids at their regular size the previous night.)

"Turn me back to normal!" Dudley shouted to Keswick. Keswick used his enlarging ray on Dudley, but much to everyone's surprise, Dudley grew bigger, and he got 2 more heads. Then he was breathing fire and wreaking havoc!

"DADDY TURNED INTO FLUFFY!" the triplets screamed. (A/N: If you've seen "Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone", you know who and what Fluffy is!)

"RUN AWAY!" Max yelled, holding Molly's hand tightly as they ran. And Keswick realized that he _really_ had to start labeling his stuff.

The End

Whoo! Another episode done! Next up is "Watch Dog"! So stay tuned, and please review!


	21. Watch Dog

(A/N: All right! I'm back with the episode "Watch Dog"! Not too long ago, **edger230** requested to appear in this story (as a dalmatian named Annabeth), and I'm granting her request. Okay, time to start this episode.)

It was morning in the city of Petropolis, and Dudley (who was back to normal after that last episode) was driving the T.U.F.F. Mobile to work with the kids in the back (they spent last night with him). The kids were not happy with this ride, because someone on a motorcycle was after him, and now Dudley and this motorcycle rider seemed intent on killing each other.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" Summer cried.

"Dad knows what he's doing. He won't let us get killed!" George assured her.

"Hold me." Molly said to Max.

"You'll be okay, Molly. We'll all be okay." said Max, holding Molly close to him.

Eventually, Dudley and the kids got to T.U.F.F., and so did the motorcycle rider. And the motorcycle rider removed their helmet, and it turned out that Kitty was the person on the motorcycle! The children couldn't believe their eyes, as they didn't recognize her without her spy jacket. When Kitty flipped her hair after removing the helmet, George wolf-whistled.

"George, have you met Mommy?" Summer asked.

"What are you getting at?" George asked.

"You just wolf-whistled at Mom! Don't you recognize her now?" Molly asked. George didn't believe her until he heard Kitty say, "Sorry, Dudley. We both know there's only one chocolate donut in the snack room, and that donut is _mine_!"

"OH, MAN! I JUST WOLF-WHISTLED AT MY MOM!" George said.

"And you thought _I_ was stupid when I didn't recognize her as Vince!" Summer said.

"I'm sorry, Summer. Can you forgive me?" George asked.

"I already forgave you that same day, George." Summer replied, and she hugged her brother. Then the kids heard Dudley say, "WRONG, Kitty! 'Cause you're going down! To Level 6! _Non-reserved visitor parking_!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Kitty screamed.

Then Dudley raced upstairs with the kids right behind him, and he went through a dog-door (while the kids opened the door), and then he did a few flips in the air as he reached the box with the donut in it. He planned to eat that donut, but then he saw something shiny, and he went over to Keswick, who had the shiny object.

"DAD!" the triplets yelled, but Dudley was already with Keswick.

"He's not gonna get the donut at this rate." George muttered.

"It's like him to get so easily distracted." Molly said.

Just then, there was a flash of light, and when it cleared, a female dalmatian stood before the children. She was wearing an aqua-colored dress with matching shoes. George couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth!" the dalmatian said.

"You're pretty..." George said, love hearts emanating from him.

"What?" Annabeth asked, looking a little nervous.

"I think he likes her..." Summer whispered to Molly.

"I'm well aware of that fact." Molly whispered back. She turned to Annabeth and said, "It's nice to meet you, Annabeth. I'm Molly, and the pup that said you're pretty is my brother, George. The other puppy is our sister, Summer, and the kitten by my side is our friend, Max." As she spoke, Molly gestured to everyone.

"We're also from the future." Summer put in.

"Small world, isn't it? So am I! But I'm not from this city." Annabeth said.

Then the kids turned their attention to Dudley and Keswick. Keswick was tellling Dudley that the shiny object was a time-travel device.

"The kids got here by time-travel." Dudley mentioned. Keswick glanced at the children, who said, "We didn't get here using that thing. Honest!" Keswick believed them, and he said that he was about to lock it in a safe with his most dangerous inventions. That was when he glanced back at the kids and noticed that instead of 4 kids, there were now 5!

"Another kid?" he asked.

"This is our new friend, Annabeth." Summer said, motioning to Annabeth.

"Hi..." Annabeth said.

"Okay." said Keswick, and he opened the safe, but some of the inventions got out. There was even a waffle-maker that shot acid!

"Bet you're glad I'm on your side, huh?" Keswick asked.

"It's a good thing you're on our side. Just don't go running back to Snaptrap!" George said.

"Who's Snaptrap?" Annabeth asked.

"He's a big, ugly rat that wouldn't know a good evil plan if it hit him on the head! But if he does come up with one, I'll protect you." George told her.

"I'd be helping you protect the others." Annabeth told him.

"Okay. That'll work, too." George said, staying close to her side.

"Can I borrow your time-travel watch? I wanna go back to 2nd grade! I'll know all the answers!" Dudley said, but Keswick wouldn't let Dudley do it, as changing even the slightest thing in the past could have a cataclysmic event on the present. Then, referring to the acid-shooting waffle-maker, Keswick said, "You know what the kicker is? It doesn't even make waffles." Then the waffle-maker shot acid at the ground where Keswick stood. He jumped, but the acid made a hole in the floor, and Keswick fell through the floor, letting go of the watch, which Dudley caught.

"2nd grade, here I come! I WILL DOMINATE!" Dudley exclaimed, but that was when he heard Kitty say, "Oh, Dudley..." Dudley saw that Kitty got the donut. He went back for the donut, but Kitty already had it in her mouth.

"Hey, there's Mom! We gotta introduce Annabeth to her!" George said.

"And maybe she'll let her stay with us! She's letting me stay with you guys." Max pointed out.

"Only one way to find out if she'll allow it!" said Molly, and the kids went over to Kitty.

"Bad news, everyone! We made the front page for capturing Snaptrap!" the Chief said as he hopped out of his office, holding the paper. The picture had Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief on it, and Snaptrap was there, too, looking beat-up. (A/N: The kids knew that they wouldn't be in the past for too long, so they stayed out of the picture.)

"What's bad about that?" Keswick asked, popping up from the hole as Dudley continued diving for the donut. The Chief pointed out that in the picture, he blinked. He _always_ blinked!

At that point, Dudley finally reached Kitty, but she had finished the donut.

"HA! Had your donut taken by a girl cat! Rough morning!" Kitty said, and Dudley cried, "It's just like 2nd grade!" The Chief told Dudley to be a man and buy another donut, and the Chief also needed a heart-shaped cookie before his ballet class. Then he gave Dudley the paper and hopped away.

"The Chief takes ballet?" Molly whispered to her siblings and friends incredulously. The kids burst into hysterical laughter.

Dudley decided to walk to the bakery, and the kids were going to join him. But Dudley thought that he could set the watch back one minute and risk horribly altering reality to beat Kitty to that donut.

"Don't use the-" the kids began, but they were interrupted by Dudley yelling, "GOING WITH THE WATCH!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the kids yelled, but it was too late. He set it back, and when they looked around, they saw a lot of things that had to do with Snaptrap!

"DAD! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" the kids yelled, knowing that his setting the watch back had caused that to happen. Then they saw a blimp that read "Welcome to Snaptrapolis"!

"_Snaptrapolis_? What did I do?" Dudley exclaimed.

"You ruined Petropolis! Now we'll _never_ get back to the future!" Molly groaned in frustration, grabbing Max's hand.

"What if Snaptrap finds us and tries to kill us?" Summer fearfully asked.

"He won't hurt us! _I_'_ll_ hurt him first!" Annabeth said.

"I like girls that are tough." George said.

"Cool!" Annabeth smiled.

Just then, Snaptrap appeared on a blimp saying that everyone would be forced to work in his sulfur mines. But Ollie said that they didn't have sulfur mines. So Snaptrap forced everyone to work in his... gift shop; where there's no employee discount!

Dudley realized that he'd created an evil alternate world ruled by Snaptrap! He yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" And then some Snaptrap-esque robots came up and told Dudley that he was in violation of Snaplaw 26, which stated that no pants-less dogs could talk in slow motion while holding shiny objects.

"I don't know why Dad doesn't wear pants in the past. He wears them in the future." George said.

"Maybe your mom got him into the habit of wearing pants in the future." Annabeth said.

"Perhaps. We'll have to ask her about that if we can fix the present." Molly said.

Then Dudley got zapped by the Snap-bots. They got the watch, and went back to Snaptrap's palace. Dudley said that Plan A was to break into Snaptrap's palace and get the watch back. But then he got fried by the Snap-bot guards.

"DADDY!" the triplets cried, hurrying to Dudley's side. Dudley said, "Okay, new Plan A! Go to the gift shop and by a soothing ointment!"

Later, he told a Snap-bot guard that he saw a pants-less lady dog talking in slow motion to a shiny object. The Snap-bot thanked him, then left to look for the lady dog. Dudley followed the Snap-bot, and he was holding a piece of wood with a nail in it, and he beat the Snap-bot with it. Then he came back, dressed in pieces of the Snap-bot, and the other Snap-bots let him in. The kids were hiding under a big blanket, and the Snap-bots paid no attention to it as it followed Dudley in, so the kids felt like Harry Potter in his invisibility cloak.

Dudley rang the bell, and the Chief answered the door.

"CHIEF!" Dudley exclaimed, and the moving blanket said, "Hi, Chief!"

"The name's Dumbrowski, and I'm not a chief; I'm King Snaptrap's butler!" the Chief said. Dudley took of the Snap-bot disguise, and the kids lost the blanket as Dudley told the Chief about the alternate world where he was the leader of T.U.F.F. But the Chief said that Dudley was in violation of Snaplaw 56: talking about alternate worlds while not wearing pants!

Then Snaptrap told the Chief to bring his tea or perish. The Chief did as he was told, and then Snaptrap told the Chief to draw him a bath, so he drew a picture of Snaptrap in a bathtub.

"This is the best bath you've ever drawn!" Snaptrap said as he put the picture on the fridge. But when the Chief thanked Snaptrap, Snaptrap said, "Did I say you could talk to me? Say you're sorry..."

"I'm sorry." the Chief said. Unfortunately, that was a trick, and Snaptrap repeatedly stepped on the Chief. When he left, Dudley went over to the Chief (who was still okay) and said, "I can get you out of here! You just gotta help me get my time-travel watch back!"

"Boy, you really know how to keep it weird." the Chief said, and he called for security. Dudley and the kids ran for it.

Now Snaptrap was in the dining room, wanting Keswick to bring his evil nuggets. Keswick came with the evil nuggets, but he also invented a robot ketchup-dispenser. But the robot spit acid in Snaptrap's eye.

"I don't pay you to build robots! In fact, I don't pay you at all!" Snaptrap said. Keswick admitted that sometimes, he'd lie awake at night, wishing he could be an inventor instead of a cook. Snaptrap suggested throwing Keswick into a pit of fire ants with his mom. At that moment, Snaptrap's cell phone rang, and it was his mom, complaining about the ants. Then Snaptrap left the room. Dudley and the kids were hiding in a plant, and they sneaked over to Keswick. They tried to tell him about the alternate world, but Keswick said, "Tell it to the fire ants! SECURITY!" Dudley and the kids were on the run again!

Now Snaptrap was in another room, and he asked his secretary, Kitty, to read back the minutes from the last evil meeting.

"Minute 1, you dropped Larry in the shark tank." Kitty read in a bored way. Then she read, "Minutes 2-30, Larry screamed while you played Crazy Eights." Snaptrap said it was a good meeting. Then he told Kitty to go make 500 copies of the bath his tiny butler drew.

While Kitty was copying the picture, Dudley and the kids saw her. Dudley ran to Kitty and told her that in a different reality, she's his partner and a kick-butt secret agent!

"That's ridiculous! There isn't a violent bone in my body! Now _let go_! _Hi-gee-gee_!" Kitty exclaimed as she threw Dudley against the wall.

"Hey, Dad! Mom _totally_ digs you!" George called out, but the Snap-bots saw Dudley, and the kids went back into hiding. As Dudley lost the paper, he yelled, "Guys, you _have _to believe me! In my world, you're all heroes! AND NOT WEARING PANTS IS OKAY!"

Then Kitty spotted the paper, and she was shocked to see an article about her, Keswick, the Chief, and the dog.

"Can you help the dog?" the kids asked Kitty.

"Where did you 5 come from?" Kitty asked.

"No time to explain!" the kids said.

Now Snaptrap was going to play a new game-show called "Hot Dog!". Snaptrap was going to ask the contestant a question, and before he could answer it, Snaptrap would launch him into a pool of molten lava! But they were out of molten lava, so they would go with the shark tank! As Dudley was launched towards the shark tank, Kitty came in and saved him.

"YAAAAAAY!" the kids cheered, jumping up and down. Snaptrap was furious when his secretary, butler, and nugget chef turned against him. He told the Snap-bots to arrest the traitors!

"Well, what do we do, half-naked dog?" Keswick asked Dudley. Dudley told them to do what they were _born_ to do! The Chief started barking orders while Kitty karate-chopped those robots (with help from the kids), and Keswick built something that spit acid!

Snaptrap ordered them to surrender, but Dudley threw Snaptrap into the shark tank. Now they needed to get the watch. When they were in the room where shiny objects were kept, Dudley found the watch and asked what made them believe him.

"We found this." Kitty said, showing Dudley and the kids the paper. Then Kitty said, "Thanks for helping us realize what we were really meant to do with our lives." As she spoke, Dudley held her hands in his.

"Mom and Dad are in love!" the triplets quietly exclaimed, but Dudley ruined the romance by saying, "I really have to go to the bathroom." Then Dudley and the kids found themselves in the right world. Dudley handed the watch to Keswick, but he missed the ice cream truck! So he used the watch to get some ice cream, and when he was back, Keswick said that Dudley was wearing pants. The kids smiled to see Dudley wearing pants, but Dudley yelled, "WHAT? NOOOOOO!" There went the kids' smiles.

"HOW DO YOU GET THESE THINGS OFF?" Dudley screamed.

"Dad..." the triplets facepalmed, as Max and Annabeth looked confused.

The End

Next is a quickie where Annabeth needs a place to stay. Kitty will finally be introduced to Annabeth, but will Kitty allow Annabeth to stay? Stay tuned, and please review!


	22. She Can Stay!

(A/N: Here's that quickie! What's going to happen? I'll write this before you die from the suspense!)

That evening, Kitty called for the children, as it was time to go home.

"Mom, there's something we have to tell you." Summer said.

"What?" Kitty asked, all ears.

"We'd like you to meet our new friend, Annabeth." George said, holding Annabeth's hand as he led her to Kitty.

"She's from the future, and her future parents don't live in Petropolis." Molly said.

"Can she stay with us?" the triplets asked, giving Kitty the puppy-dog eyes that Dudley sometimes used. And Kitty could never resist those eyes.

"Okay." Kitty said.

"Hi-gee-gee!" the triplets cheered.

"You kids know how to do it right!" Dudley said, as he heard them.

"We sure do!" the triplets replied, smiling.

"What can you do right?" Annabeth asked.

"That cheer we did when Mom said it was okay for you to stay with us! Dad says it a lot in the future, and it's like his catch-phrase." George explained.

"Oh, I see." Annabeth replied.

"Kids, time to go!" Kitty said.

"Coming!" the kids called, and they got in the car, ready to go home.

Then Kitty drove back to the apartment building she lived in. When they got to her apartment, the kids led Annabeth to the room where they slept.

"Now you need a sleeping bag." Molly said.

"And I have one right here." Kitty said, entering the room with another sleeping bag.

"How did you get so many sleeping bags?" Summer asked.

"It's a long story, and hard to explain." said Kitty. (A/N: She got 'em from me!)

"So what do we do now?" Annabeth asked.

"We have dinner, then baths, and, if we have the time, we watch a movie." George said.

"What movie?" Annabeth asked.

"Anything appropriate." Max said.

"But if we start now, we can watch something fun!" Molly said.

So they had dinner, then baths, and then they watched a Disney movie before bed. (A/N: Use your imagination to decide what they watched.)

Later that night, Kitty was in bed, and the children were snuggled in their sleeping bags, fast asleep.

And so ends this quickie. Next up is "Dog Dish". Stay tuned, and please review!


	23. Dog Dish

(A/N: Boy, this fanfic has undergone some changes since it began! Last night, **Mysteriousblade** asked to see his OC, Blossom (her bio is on his profile), in this fic. Plus, **Adenn666** requested to be in this fic as a hedgehog named Atin. I am granting their requests, and if you have any problems with this, you can PM them about it, as flames are NOT accepted. Whoa, I'd better start this thing!)

It was another day in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F. Keswick and the Chief were doing something with a folded piece of paper. Then Kitty walked in, followed by George, Molly, Summer, Max (who was holding hands with Molly), and Annabeth (who was holding hands with George). With them were two other characters. A cat named Blossom, and a hedgehog named Atin (who was from another world). (A/N: Both Blossom and Atin are from the future. Kitty found them on the way to the vet, and she decided that they could stay with her and the kids.)

"Agent Katswell, what's the status on Agent Puppy's trip to the vet?" the Chief asked.

"Dudley has a rash; and the doctor put a cone around his neck to keep him from scratching. He's _really_ embarrassed about it, so don't mention it." Kitty said.

"Yeah, or if you can't say something nice about it, don't say anything." Summer said.

Then Dudley walked in, and Keswick exclaimed, "Holy COW! HE LOOKS LIKE A SNACK BOWL WITH PAWS!"

"_Keswick_!" Kitty and the triplets exclaimed. But Dudley said he was okay with the cone. He lied. He hated that cone, and he asked if someone would scratch his rash, and the rash was on his butt.

"NO!" everyone said. But Dudley was going to rub his butt against the Chief.

"Keswick, activate the rash shield!" the Chief yelled. Keswick activated the rash shield, and Dudley rubbed his butt against that. Then he tried to chew his butt, but the cone prevented him from doing that. Keswick and the Chief started laughing at that, but Kitty and the kids wanted them to cut it out. But Keswick said that Dudley looked like a floor lamp.

"I can _hear_ you, Keswick. This cone amplifies sound, and smell." Dudley said, and he started sniffing the air. He smelled a cake baking somewhere. It was the exact recipe the Chief got off of Snaptrap's blog. The Chief pressed a button, and a monitor came down, showing Snaptrap's Snap-blog.

"He may be the leader of D.O.O.M., but he's a _wizard_ wth desserts." the Chief said.

"Is it even possible for a bad guy to make good desserts?" Molly wondered aloud.

"If so, then we're in trouble." Annabeth said. Then Kitty saw that Snaptrap talked about his new invisibility helmet on his blog. The Chief was upset that Snaptrap took down the recipe, but he was hoping Snaptrap left his joke of the day.

"I think we're more concerned about the invisibility helmet right now." Atin said. And now the lights were flickering on and off, because Dudley was itching his butt with the light switch. Dudley knew that if Snaptrap could turn invisible, there was no telling what sort of crimes he could commit.

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap said that he would use his helmet to get into the movies for free! Ollie thought that Snaptrap should use the helmet for something a bit more villainous. Francisco thought that Snaptrap could use the helmet to sneak into Petropolis Prison and release the most evil inmates. (A/N: Ollie and Francisco were doing the same thing Keswick and the Chief were doing at the start of the episode.)

Snaptrap wasn't going to do that. He put the helmet on, but it didn't make him invisible. Now he looked like a thundering boob in front of his men. When he said that Larry was getting a ghostly wedgie, Larry said, "Stop it, Snaptrap. I can totally see you."

"Oh, _really_?" Snaptrap asked, dropping Larry. Then Snaptrap pulled a lever for "Certain Death", and a shark popped up from under Larry and ate him! Larry screamed, and Snaptrap said, "Now you can't see anything!" But that was when Snaptrap caught sight of his reflection in a puddle of water, and he saw that Larry really could see him. Snaptrap turned the dial on the helmet, and it made his body invisible, but his head was still visible.

Snaptrap thought he was invisible, but he was still acting like an idiot. Then he left D.O.O.M. to go to the movies.

At this time, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids out for a drive, and Dudley was driving the T.U.F.F. Mobile. He wasn't going to let the cone stop him from being a super-cool T.U.F.F. agent, but he didn't know why the road was so bumpy.

"Because you're driving up the escalator at the mall." Kitty said, and people were screaming. The kids seemed kids of worried, because Dudley couldn't see where he was going, and he would crash if he wasn't careful.

Then Keswick appeared on the monitor in the T.U.F.F. Mobile (and he called Dudley "Agent Snack Bowl), and he said that Snaptrap was at the movie theater. If they acted fast, they could confiscate his invisibility helmet.

"And tell him to put back the joke of the day!" the Chief said.

"We'll do it when we're good and ready. Just let us thrash the rat first." Blossom said.

At the theater, Snaptrap went right in without paying. The movie ticket guy told Ollie, "You're totally paying for the floating head." Ollie sighed as he paid for Snaptrap's floating head, and then he and the other members of D.O.O.M. went in (but there was a shark with Larry in its mouth).

Then a sunglasses stand crashed into the ticket booth; as Dudley must've driven into it while going to the theater. Dudley, Kitty, and the children popped up from the sunglasses, and removed the pairs that they were wearing upon popping up. Then they leaped out of the car.

Getting back to Snaptrap, he told Ollie, "Your chocolate-covered raisins, and extra-large root beer are magically floating away!" Then Snaptrap floated away, drinking the root-beer.

"That'll be $37.50." the concessions lady said to Ollie, who sighed as he paid.

Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up, and Kitty and the youngsters saw Snaptrap's floating head.

"WHOA! That's just not right!" Kitty said as the children clamped their hands over their mouths in shock!

"You're telling me! They're charging 8 bucks for nachos!" Dudley exclaimed. Kitty showed Dudley the floating head of Snaptrap. Dudley had a hunch that the rest of Snaptrap was around there somewhere. Kitty and the kids leaped at Snaptrap's head, but Dudley pounced and got Kitty instead, and the kids were trying to tell Dudley that he didn't have Snaptrap. Now Snaptrap could get away, and get away he did.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Dudley screamed.

"Snaptrap got away, and you cuffed me to the concessions lady." Kitty said. Dudley apologized, as he couldn't see anything with that cone, but it was filled with chocolate-covered raisins and root beer.

"Oh, Daddy, that's going to get all sticky! Wash as soon as you can." Summer told him.

Later, Dudley was driving the T.U.F.F. Mobile again, and he was still driving badly, due to the cone. Then Keswick came on with new intel, but first, he wanted to show his brother-in-law, Stan, the cone Dudley wore. Then Keswick and Stan laughed at the sight of Dudley in his cone. When they were done laughing, Keswick said that Snaptrap was heading to the water park.

"What's he up to?" Kitty asked. Keswick wanted Dudley, Kitty, and the children to figure that out. Before ending the connection, he said, "Stan wants to see the cone again." Then Keswick and Stan laughed at the cone again.

"Poor Dad. Keswick can't stop laughing at the cone." George said.

"If they don't cut it out, I'll get us back to T.U.F.F. so we can teach them a lesson. Because I can run at sonic-speed, we'll get there in seconds flat!" Max said.

"Not right now, Max." Molly said.

"Maybe we can beat up the floating head when we find it again." Blossom said.

"What if we kill it?" Atin wondered aloud.

"I don't think we could go that far." Summer said.

"We can make him suffer, though." said Annabeth.

"So let's do it!" the kids said.

Now Snaptrap and his men were in the D.O.O.M. Mobile, and Snaptrap had an idea of what he wanted to do now. Francisco asked if they were gonna release the inmates, but Snaptrap didn't want to do it yet, and he called Francisco "Mr. I've-Only-Got-One-Idea-&-I-Keep-Repeating-It". Snaptrap was going to sneak into the water park and cut in line on all the rides. The guy at the ticket booth said, "Hold it, Mr. Floating Head!"

Snaptrap saw his reflection in the glass of the booth, and he saw that he was a floating head. He had the helmet set to 'partly invisible'. He turned the dial to 'completely invisible', and then he disappeared.

"I know he's there! You still have to pay for him." the water park ticket guy said to Ollie, who sighed as he paid for Snaptrap.

In the park, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were in a submarine, and they were watching for Snaptrap.

"If only this submarine was a yellow one. Then we could sing "Yellow Submarine"." Molly said. (A/N: "Yellow Submarine" is a popular Beatles song, and I am a fan of the group. Don't flame me for that!)

When Kitty looked through the periscope, she saw that someone was pushing people around, but she couldn't see who was doing it. But she had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"That's Snaptrap! His helmet must finally be working!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Let's get him!" Dudley said, while itching his butt close to the torpedo button. Then he moved his butt a little too far, and it pressed the torpedo button. Realizing what was about to happen, the kids yelled, "ABANDON SUBMARINE!" They got out and swam for shore as the torpedoes went up the slides and back to the submarine. When the torpedoes hit the submarine, there was an explosion, and Dudley and Kitty were sent out of the park, and Dudley's cone filled with water. As the kids ran to Dudley and Kitty, some birds came to Dudley, using his cone as a birdbath.

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap returned, and he had a good plan thought out. With the helmet, he was going to release the most evil inmates from Petropolis Prison.

"That was Francisco's idea!" Larry exclaimed.

"Oh, then I guess putting you back in the shark tank was Francisco's idea, too!" Snaptrap said as he pressed a button. The chair Larry sat in catapulted him backwards, and he was eaten by a shark. Then the score for Snaptrap went from 90 to 91, and Larry had 0.

Back with Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters, Keswick came on the monitor (he called Dudley "Agent Birdbath"), and he said that Snaptrap was staging a jailbreak! The prison was right by the water park.

When they got to the prison, Dudley told Kitty and the kids to go ahead. With that cone, he was useless to everyone except the birds.

"Daddy, you're not really useless. You're still a great daddy." Summer said in an effort to cheer up her father.

"I think I'll stay here and comfort Dudley." Max said, patting Dudley's back. When Max saw the sad look on Molly's face as she got out of the car, he told her, "You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna stay here with your dad to try to comfort him."

Molly leaned towards Max and gave him a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "I love you." Then she followed her mom, siblings, and the others into the prison.

Inside the prison, Snaptrap had the guards tied up, and then he freed Mad Cow (this one was male, not female like in "The Doomies"), Wild Turkey, Crazy Horse, and Kung Pow Chicken. He gave them invisibility helmets, and even Ollie, Francisco, and Larry had helmets.

"Together, we will spread chaos and mayhem throughout Petropolis!" Snaptrap declared.

"You're not spreading anything anywhere!" Kitty shouted, the kids at her side. Seeing them, Snaptrap told his men and the inmates to activate their helmets. However, Snaptrap was the only one who turned completely invisible, and the others were floating heads. Snaptrap told them what to do. They did what they needed to do, and Snaptrap said, "NOW ATTACK AGENT KATSWELL AND THOSE BRATS!"

Kitty and the kids were taken by surprise, and they called for help. Snaptrap said that no one would ever hear them. But outside, Dudley heard the cries for help, and he said, "Kitty and the kids are in trouble!"

"WHAT? Molly's in trouble?" Max screamed. As the birds helped Dudley fly into the prison, Max ran into the prison at sonic-speed to help Molly.

When they got in, they saw that Kitty and the kids appeared to be dancing, but Kitty explained the situation. However, Dudley could hear them. He told Kitty and the children where the inmates were, and they gave the inmates what for. Once the inmates were back in cells, Kitty reminded Dudley that Snaptrap and his men were still invisible.

"I smell a rat." Dudley said, and Snaptrap gave away his hiding place. Then Dudley and the kids thrashed Snaptrap and his men. Snaptrap found himself in a cell with Crazy Horse as Dudley and Kitty high-fived each other and the kids congratulated each other.

Now Dudley's rash was gone, and he no longer needed the cone. Dudley learned that bird poop made a good rash cream, and the kids all shouted, "OH, ICK!" But Kitty said that everyone was wrong to laugh at Dudley, as the cone saved the day.

"Hey, has anyone seen Agent Puppy? We got the p-p-party mix and need a _bowl_!" Keswick said, holding a bag of party mix. Then Keswick and Stan laughed. Dudley sent the birds after Keswick and Stan. Then Dudley put on an invisibility helmet, and then he was a floating head. He left the room after that, saying, "You probably don't know this, but I've left!"

The End

Okay, this is done! Next comes "Snap Dad"! XD That's gonna be fun! Stay tuned, and please review!


	24. Snap Dad

(A/N: This time, we get to see how "Snap Dad" is gonna go! Now this ought to be a good one! Here goes...)

Dudley was driving home after another day, and the kids were with him, as they would be spending the night with him. When Dudley got home, he was shocked to see Snaptrap in his house! Even the triplets were scared, as the whites of their eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"OH NO! Snaptrap's in my house!" Dudley exclaimed. He used his wrist-com to contact T.U.F.F., saying, "T.U.F.F. H.Q., this is Agent Puppy calling in a Code 5 emergency! Snaptrap's got my mom!"

"Technically, a Code 5 means Snaptrap's g-g-g-got your uncle." Keswick said.

"I DON'T HAVE AN UNCLE!" Dudley shouted.

"Then you're fine. Keswick out." Keswick said as he hung up the phone. Dudley tried again, and Keswick answered right away, saying, "T.U.F.F. headquarters, Keswick speaking."

"KESWICK! MY MOM'S IN DANGER! SEND BACK-UP!" Dudley yelled.

"Not till you give me the right code!" Keswick said. Fortunately, Kitty grabbed the phone and said, "We're on our way, Dudley!" After she hung up, she asked Keswick, "What is wrong with you?"

Meanwhile, Dudley and the kids burst into the house, and they attacked Snaptrap.

"Dudley! Children! What are you doing?" Peg yelled.

"We're saving you from an evil super-villain, who was just about to... share delicious-looking microwave egg-rolls with you?" Dudley said. He gobbled down most of the egg-rolls, and with his mouth full, he asked, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"I invited Mr. Snaptrap over for some refreshments. We met at the laundromat." Peg said, but that was when she noticed that Dudley had 7 children with him, rather than 4. Seeing them, she asked, "When did you gain 3 more children?"

"It's a long story..." Annabeth, Atin, and Blossom said in unison. Then Snaptrap turned to Dudley and said, "Your mother's a wizard with a stain-stick."

"Well, a big, strong, handsome man like you shouldn't be walking around with ketchup stains on his shirt." Peg said. And Snaptrap said that that's what the stains were. (A/N: But we're sure it was blood.)

"Big?" George asked.

"Strong?" Molly added.

"Handsome?" Summer gasped.

"WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" the triplets cried out.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! Are you 2 on a... DATE?" Dudley shouted.

"I guess you could say that. Right, Verminious?" Peg asked Snaptrap.

"Call me 'Vermie', Peggy-poo!" Snaptrap said. Then he and Peg looked at each other with love hearts emanating from them.

"Vermie? Peggy-poo? NOOOOOO!" Dudley and the triplets screamed. Then they fainted.

"Dudley, kids, a-are you okay?" Peg asked when they came to. Dudley said that he had the most horrible dream where his mom and Snaptrap were on a date.

"That's funny. We dreamed the exact same thing." the triplets said.

"Are our brave little soldiers awake?" Snaptrap asked, stepping into view.

"Max, help me!" Molly cried as she darted behind Max in fear.

"Annabeth, if you want to protect me from Snaptrap, I'm not going to stop you!" George said. Annabeth gave George a pat on the head.

Just then, a huge tank came up, and Kitty and Keswick popped out. Kitty said, "Snaptrap, you're under arrest for... Dudley, what are we arresting him for?"

"DATING MY MOM!" Dudley yelled, while the triplets yelled, "DATING GRANDMA!" But Keswick said that there wasn't a code for that, so they'd just have to faint again. So Dudley and the triplets fainted.

"Oh, cut them some slack and arrest the stupid rat!" Atin and Blossom shouted in unison.

"Everyone calm down! Vermie's paid his debt to society, and he's agreed to go straight. For _me_." Peg said, giving Snaptrap a look of love. (A/N: I think I'm gonna hurl...)

Snaptrap said that he'd prove it, and he proved it by calling D.O.O.M. and telling them that he quit. And when he hung up, Ollie shouted, "Hey, everyone! Snaptrap quit! Dibs on his stuff!" Then they said, "YAY!" Snaptrap said that the guys were taking it hard, but then cheering could be heard on the other end of the phone, and Snaptrap quickly hung the phone up again.

However, Snaptrap was now an unemployed deadbeat, but then Peg had an idea. Why didn't the T.U.F.F. agents give Snaptrap a job. Kitty said that the Chief would never hire Snaptrap.

"Snaptrap, you're hired." the Chief said. The Chief claimed that Snaptrap knew how the criminal mind worked, and he could help T.U.F.F. get the jump on every bad guy in town!

"I thought Kitty said that the Chief would never do that." Max said quietly to Annabeth.

"I'd better protect George." Annabeth said.

Snaptrap told the Chief what he wanted, but the Chief was going to give Snaptrap other things instead. And that's when Dudley and the triplets awoke, wondering what happened.

"The Chief just hired Snaptrap to work for T.U.F.F.!" Kitty exclaimed as Snaptrap pulled Kitty and Keswick into a group hug!

"HEY! YOU LET GO OF KITTY!" Max, Annabeth, Atin, and Blossom shouted at Snaptrap as Dudley and the triplets fainted again.

The next day, Snaptrap came to T.U.F.F., wearing a suit and being annoying. He even told Dudley that with the way things were heating up between him and Peg, Snaptrap would be "Snap Dad"! Or "Dad Trap"! Dudley freaked out, and George clung to Annabeth for safety.

"If Snaptrap marries Grandma, he'll be our step-grandpa!" Molly exclaimed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! I just imagined it! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Summer screamed, grabbing onto Kitty in fear.

Then Snaptrap saw the vending machine, and he blasted it so he could get some trail mix. Apparently, Snaptrap would never be a good guy, and he sent Dudley and the kids out to look for the Easter Bunny. Then Snaptrap told the Chief that the Easter Bunny brought him some trail mix.

"He always brings me trail mix." the Chief said. Still, the Chief then told Dudley, Kitty, and the children to take Snaptrap with them on a stake-out.

"Do we have to? He bugs us!" Kitty said.

"And he's DATING MY MOM!" Dudley shouted.

"Your mom is also our grandma." the triplets reminded him.

The Chief said that Snaptrap may be able to help. They had intel that someone was planning to break in somewhere and steal something.

"Man, this is some lousy intel." the Chief said, so he told them to drive around and listen for alarms.

Now they were all in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Snaptrap said, "Are we there yet? I'm bored! Let's play a game! I spy with my little eye... Yeah, I'm bored again."

"If he doesn't shut up, I'll make him shut up!" Atin whispered to the kids.

"Sounds like a plan, but we'd better wait on it." George said.

Then Snaptrap's cell phone rang. When he answered it, he said, "Hi, Peggy-poo. Oh, nothing. Just being the best secret agent ever! What? No! You say it first! No, you! Okay, I'll say it. I love you." Hearing that made Dudley and the triplets throw up. Then Snaptrap was telling Peg to hang up first, but Dudley blasted the phone out of Snaptrap's hand.

"I guess I hung up first." Snaptrap said, and then the alarms were heard. They all went into a warehouse with their weapons at the ready.

Snaptrap turned on the lights, and they saw Birdbrain stealing birdbaths! Then Birdbrain started the truck that the birdbaths were put into, and he ran over Dudley and Kitty, but the kids got out of the way in the nick of time.

Then Snaptrap said that Dudley and Kitty let Birdbrain get away!

"That's it!" said Annabeth. She marched over to Snaptrap and gave him a swift kick in the butt!

"OW!" Snaptrap yelled, rubbing his sore butt. He looked at the children, but they were all whistling nonchalantly with haloes over their heads, trying not to laugh. (A/N: You'd probably do the same thing.) When Snaptrap turned his back, the kids started laughing to themselves, but their laughter was cut short when Snaptrap said that Peg would be so disappointed with Dudley and the triplets, and he said to Dudley, "It'll be our little secret... _son_." Dudley and the triplets threw up, and Kitty looked grossed out.

"If he thinks for a minute that he's gonna marry your grandma, he's got another thing coming!" Atin said to the sick triplets.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Blossom said.

"Take it easy..." Max said to Molly, trying to help her feel better.

Later, they were in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Snaptrap asked Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters if they wanted to rob something. Dudley reminded Snaptrap that they were _good_ guys.

"Yeah, stupid!" the kids told Snaptrap.

Then the Chief come on the monitor, saying that they'd just received intel that Mad Cow (A/N: The one from the previous chapter.) was breaking out of Petropolis Prison.

When Snaptrap heard that, he wanted to drive. They found Mad Cow driving a dairy truck. Dudley and Kitty got ready to leap into the dairy truck and stop the cow, but that was when Snaptrap said, "Oh, looky!" And he drove away from Mad Cow, but Dudley and Kitty were just about to jump. The turn sent them crashing through a tree, and Snaptrap parked the car by a flower stand. He was thinking of getting some flowers for Peg, but Dudley snapped!

"I don't care if you _do_ know the Easter Bunny, I want you out of my life!" Dudley yelled at Snaptrap. Then Dudley's bone-phone rang. He found that his mom was on the phone, and it sounded like she was crying.

"Mom, are you crying?" Dudley asked.

"Grandma's sad?" the triplets asked, looking worried.

Peg replied that she was crying tears of joy. Just knowing that the two men in her life were working side-by-side filled her with glee. She'd see him that night, and she made meat-loaf with onions, which was also why she was crying. When Dudley hung up, Snaptrap asked Dudley, "You were saying?"

"That I love working with you." Dudley reluctantly said. Then they had to get Kitty out of the tree.

Soon, they were all in the T.U.F.F. Mobile again, and Snaptrap showed them the money he found in the cash register at the flower stand. Dudley drove to the flower stand, and Kitty threw the money in.

"Sorry!" Dudley called out to the girl that ran the stand.

A little later, Snaptrap asked, "Are you guys mad about the money thing? Please don't be mad. I couldn't take it if you were mad."

"WE'RE NOT MAD!" Dudley, Kitty, and the children shouted at the rat. Snaptrap wasn't calling them liars, but they sounded a little mad.

"I'm gonna hit him!" Atin said.

"Stand down for now!" George said, keeping him still. Atin did as George said. The triplets and the newcomers had a pretty strong bond, and they got along quite well.

Then the Chief told them to get to the First Petropolis bank, as someone was holding it up. And when they got there, they found that Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were robbing the bank! Francisco fired something at Dudley, Kitty, and the children that trapped them. And Snaptrap just said hi to the members of D.O.O.M.

"Snaptrap, BLAST 'EM!" Kitty shouted. Snaptrap said that he couldn't do it. He could blast Larry, but Francisco and Ollie were like family to him (but Larry is Snaptrap's brother-in-law, thus family). And I bet you know what happened next. Snaptrap let them go, but he tripped Larry. And then Snaptrap freed Dudley, Kitty, and the kids.

Dudley was mad with Snaptrap for letting the other members of D.O.O.M. get away.

"Face it! You're a bad guy, and you always will be!" Dudley said. The kids looked at each other and said, "When he's right, he's right."

Snaptrap said that he'd been a model citizen if you didn't count the things he did and the stuff he stole. He even stole Kitty's cell phone! Then Snaptrap started to cry, because he couldn't be good. He tried really hard for Peg, but he was bad to the bone.

"Well, you're gonna have to stop dating my mom. And quit your job at T.U.F.F." Dudley said. Snaptrap decided that it was over between him and Peg.

"And to think, I was gonna give her this ring." Snaptrap said, showing them a ring.

"That's _my_ ring!" Kitty exclaimed, snatching it back.

"Mom, did Daddy propose to you already?" Summer asked.

"No, Mom's engagement ring had a heart-shaped emerald set in sterling silver." Molly remembered.

"That's right!" George said.

Later, Snaptrap and Peg said their good-byes, and Snaptrap stole Peg's stain-stick before he left. Dudley asked his mom if she was okay. She saw the writing on the wall.

"Seriously, he wrote on the wall." Peg said, and Snaptrap had written on the wall. But Peg met another nice man at the grocery store. However, the man she met was worse than Snaptrap, as this guy was the _CHAMELEON!_ Dudley and the triplets screamed and fainted.

"Oh. I didn't know you had kids!" the Chameleon said when he saw Dudley and the kids. Then he said, "Look! It's the Easter Bunny!" And before they knew it, the Chameleon was gone!

"WHY DO I ALWAYS MISS THE EASTER BUNNY?" Dudley shouted.

The End

Coming up next is another little quickie chapter with Molly and Max. Stay tuned, and please review!


	25. Helping Max

(A/N: Here's the quickie! This was requested by **RegularShowFan21**.)

It was morning in the city of Petropolis. Kitty had the day off work, and so she was going to spend the day taking care of the children. The kids got up bright and early, but one of them didn't feel well. Max didn't feel well. It had rained last night, and he ran around in the rain. Now he was paying the price.

"Max, it's morning. Get up." Molly told Max, shaking him a little.

"I don't feel good." Max told her.

"MOM! Max doesn't feel well!" Molly called out.

"What?" Kitty asked as she hurried into the room that the children slept in.

"Max is sick." Molly said.

"Can't say I didn't warn him about running around in the rain. But we should help nurse him back to health." Kitty said.

"I'm never going to run around in the rain again." Max said.

"You shouldn't have done so in the first place." Molly said.

"We all do things we wish we hadn't done, but there's not much we can do about it once it's done." Kitty said.

"I feel sick and bad." Max moaned.

"Just try to relax, and Mom will get you some orange juice." Molly said, and Kitty went to get the juice.

Molly stayed by Max's side all day, as she didn't want to leave him alone while he was sick. But Kitty worried that Molly would catch the illness.

"I'm not leaving his side. I wanna help him feel better." Molly told Kitty.

"Well, I'll help you to help him." Kitty said, knowing that Molly and Max really liked each other.

By mid-day, Max was feeling a little better, and he and Molly went to the room where Kitty's computer was (the rest of the kids were already there, too), and they watched "Animaniacs" on YouTube (A/N: Some songs on that show were educational, and I like that show.).

"So Molly and her boyfriend decided to join us." George said.

"Be nice. It's sweet that your sister likes him." Annabeth said.

"Okay, lovely. I'll be nice." George said, under her spell.

"Now George has a girlfriend." Summer said.

"No, I don't!" George said.

"Well, why did you call her 'lovely'?" Molly asked.

"'Cause she is lovely." George said.

"I'm glad you think so." Annabeth replied, blushing.

"And I like girls that are tough, too. You're really awesome." George said to Annabeth, who hugged him.

"Maybe you'll stop teasing me and Molly now." Max said.

"Okay, I'll cut that out." George said.

"You're really sweet." Annabeth told George, and she kissed him on the nose.

"Thanks..." George said before he fainted. But he quickly got back up to watch the videos with his sisters and friends. They watched the videos until it was time for dinner.

After dinner, the kids got their baths, and then they watched "Yellow Submarine". After the movie, everyone felt tired, so they all went to bed.

"Guys, let's say a special prayer for Max tonight." Molly said to everyone. So everyone said a prayer that Max would feel better.

The next day, Max was better. Molly was happy to see that he felt better, and Kitty felt proud of Molly for helping Max feel better.

"I love you. You know that, don't you?" Max told Molly.

"Of course I know that. I love you, too." Molly told him. Then they hugged each other.

Okay, this was a really sweet quickie. Next is "Thunder Dog". Stay tuned, and please review!


	26. Thunder Dog

(A/N: Now it's time for "Thunder Dog". There's bound to be some good scenes in this one. Also, **Dudleyfan** requested to see his character "Snowpaw" in this fic, so I'm granting his request. Shall we take a look?)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., the Chief gave Dudley a medal for bravery. Everyone applauded for Dudley, and Kitty (who was wearing a pretty collar today) couldn't beleve tht Dudley dove through a wall of flamed to save the Chief's 'Korn Nutz.' (A/N: That's what it said on the bag!) The Chief hugged the bag.

"I would've saved his juice box, too. But there just wasn't time." Dudley said.

"Weren't you scared?" Kitty asked.

"No way. I was born without the fear gene." Dudley said. Then he saw smoke, and he realized that his tail was on fire. He put out the fire, and he was okay.

As they walked inside T.U.F.F., Kitty told Dudley that everyone was afraid of something. Kitty was afraid of shedding in public, Agent Goldfish was afraid of toilets, and Keswick's afraid of girls.

"I'd argue with you, Kitty, but you _terrify_ me! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Keswick screamed as he jumped down in chute that lead to the incinerator. As he got burned, he yelled, "THOUGHT THIS WAS THE LAUNDRY CHUTE!"

"Keswick? Afraid of _girls_?" George incredulously asked.

"No way! If he's afraid of girls, then what's he doing with Claire?" Molly asked. This caught Kitty's immediate attention, as she turned to Molly and asked, "Who's Claire?"

"She's Keswick's girlfriend in the future." Molly said. (A/N: The kids went to the past before Keswick's proposal. And you can find Claire's bio on my profile.)

"But Keswick's afraid of girls. Except for female robots." Kitty said.

"Well, Claire isn't a robot, and Keswick must've gotten over his fear of girls, because they love each other very much." Summer said.

"Okay, I'll buy that." Kitty said.

"It's true, Mom! You'll see it in the future." George said.

"Well, I'm not afraid of anything!" Dudley boasted.

"I'm afraid of losing Max." Molly said, staying close to Max.

"Don't worry, Molly. I'm not going anywhere." Max assured her, holding her hand.

"I'm afraid of what'll happen if Mommy & Daddy don't fall in love." Summer said.

"I'm afraid of what I'd do without a sweet, tough girl like Annabeth in my life. If only there were more girls like her." George said.

"Aww, George!" Annabeth said, batting her eyes at him.

Then everyone heard a rumble of thunder, and Dudley went running for cover.

"Looks like Daddy is afraid of thunder." Molly said.

"He's not afraid of it in the future, but he gets startled by the sound if it's really loud." George reminded her.

Dudley was afraid of the thunder, though he wouldn't admit it. He claimed that there was a bomb in his hiding place.

"BOOM!" Dudley said. Then he said that he shielded everyone from the blast. So Dudley got another medal, but Kitty said that there wasn't a bomb, and Dudley asked her how to explain the 'boom' sound. Keswick said that Dudley should get a medal for infallible logic, so now Dudley had 3 medals.

"3 medals, and 3 of us." the triplets said.

"But your dad's wearing them." Annabeth pointed out.

"We know." the triplets said.

Then Keswick received intel about the thunder they heard. It was emitted by Birdbrain's new thunder-cannon. He was using it to commit an act of diabolical evil. He was robbing a carpet store.

"Then we're all DOOMED!" the Chief exclaimed as he ran to his office like a nervous wreck.

Kitty told Dudley that they had to stop Birdbrain and his thunder-cannon, but Dudley said that he couldn't as he accidentally handcuffed himself to a giant ship's anchor. Kitty used her blaster on the cuffs to free Dudley. Then she dragged him to he T.U.F.F. Mobile.

They didn't get very far when they found a puppy with gray fur and white paw. He was really upset, too. Dudley and Kitty let him into the car, and he introduced himself as "Snowpaw", due to his white paw. He came from the future, and he wanted Dudley and Kitty's help. They couldn't help now, but they promised to help when they stopped Birdbrain. In the meantime, he could stay with them.

At the carpet store, Birdbrain used his thunder-cannon to make a big hole in the store, and his new henchmen went into the store to steal carpets.

"Ah, Zippy, thanks to my thunderbird, I will soon have all the finest carpeting in Petropolis!" Birdbrain said.

"Oh, Birdbrain! We have all the carpet we could ever want! Now tell me again, why do we want it?" Zippy asked.

"In due time, Zippy." Birdbrain said, and then he wanted Zippy to introduce him to his new henchmen. His new henchmen were Owl and Bat, but they each had a problem. Owl always said, "Who?" Bat always said, "Where?" This annoyed Birdbrain, and he said that they would've been better off hiring some waxed fruit and a bag of rocks.

Then the T.U.F.F. Mobile pulled up, and Kitty and the kids hopped out (while Dudley quivered with fear inside the vehicle).

"Freeze!" Kitty yelled, blaster at the ready.

"Who?" Owl said.

"You!" Kitty replied.

"Where?" Bat asked.

"They're infuriating, aren't they?" Birdbrain asked. He turned the thunder-cannon on the car and blasted it. It didn't take much damage, but it scared the daylights out of Dudley, who screamed as he jumped out of the car and held onto Kitty.

"Should I use my Chaos powers to destroy his thunder-cannon?" Atin asked.

"Atin, Mom knows what she's doing. If she needs help, you can do it." George said.

"I wouldn't mind if you used your Chaos powers on Birdbrain's idiot henchmen." Summer said.

"Good idea! Do that!" Blossom said.

"YEAH!" the kids said. But Birdbrain escaped before Atin could do it.

"DARN IT!" the kids yelled, and Kitty was mad that Dudley let the bad guys get away.

"You've got to get over your fear of thunder!" Kitty said. But Dudley said that he wasn't afraid of thunder, and that he was checking Kitty's scalp to find that she'd gotten a lot of gray hairs since they started working together.

"Oh, Mom isn't old." Molly said.

That was when Keswick came on the monitor in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and he said that Birdbrain was robbing a kitchen appliance store.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the Chief yelled as he ran by.

Dudley said that he accidentally chained himself to an aircraft carrier. Kitty blasted the chains and threw a tennis ball into the car, and Dudley went in after it, but he found out that Kitty lured him into the car so they could go stop Birdbrain.

Now Birdbrain's henchmen were stealing kitchen appliances, but then Bat was taking the appliances out and putting them back. That made Birdbrain mad, and he was prematurely molting.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, BIRDBRAIN!" Kitty shouted. Then Birdbrain fired the cannon at the car again, and Dudley got scared again. The kids knew what was going to happen, so they jumped out of the car.

"Where's Shadow when you need him?" Atin asked.

"Shadow?" the children asked.

"Yeah. He lives back on Mobius, where I came from." Atin said.

"Mobius is another planet, right?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. I gotta get back there someday." Atin replied, thinking about his home-world.

Now Kitty was really mad, because the bad guys escaped again, and it was thanks to Dudley's fear of thunder. Dudley was going to say that he wasn't afraid of thunder, but then he admit that he was afraid of it. He said that thunder was loud and rumbly, like a big stomach. While he was okay with lightning, sleet, and fog, he was really scared of thunder.

"Dad, having a fear is perfectly normal." the triplets said. But Dudley said he was a big coward, and he didn't deserve the medals. So he gave the medals to a possum lady. Then Dudley said he was taking himself off the case and moving to where there was no thunder.

"But there's no escaping it." Snowpaw mumbled.

"I've got something that can help you." Kitty told Dudley.

"Is it candy?" Dudley asked. It wasn't candy, but Kitty said that her collar was a high-tech bravery collar Keswick made her, to help her get over her fear of shedding in public. Dudley would rather have candy, but Kitty made him wear the collar.

"I feel braver already." Dudley said. He went to get his medals back from the possum lady, but she didn't give them back. The kids asked nicely, and she gave them the medals.

"Thanks!" the kids said.

Then Birdbrain got to 'Rancho Boobamunga'. He robbed the stores to build condos. He was going to use his thunder-cannon to level Petropolis with an avalanche, and everyone would be forced to flock to his over-priced condos. Not only would he be rich, he'd be the _evil_ head of the Homeowners' Association. He tried to use the cannon, but it needed a charge. Bat plugged it in to charge.

Now Dudley was driving through the city, and Kitty spotted a billboard advertising 'Rancho Boobamunga'. Dudley and the kids thought 'Boobamunga' was funny, but Kitty told them what Birdbrain's plan was. They went to find Birdbrain.

Birdbrain's cannon was fully charged, and then Zippy spotted Dudley, Kitty, and the kids coming.

"Who? Where? Great, now I sound like my idiot henchmen. As usual, I blame you, Zippy." Birdbrain said.

"Why?" Zippy asked.

"Now they've got _you_ doing it!" Birdbrain yelled. He fired the cannon at the T.U.F.F. Mobile, but Atin used Chaos Control to move him and the other kids out of the car before it was blasted.

"Cool! Thanks!" the kids said to Atin.

"It's no big deal." Atin said. But then the car was destroyed, and Dudley got scared, but Kitty reminded Dudley that he had the collar. Dudley then remembered, and they were going to stop Birdbrain. But that mean booby fired the cannon again, and they all dodged the blast, but poor Dudley landed on a cactus!

"Oww..." the kids said, wincing in pain at the sight of Dudley sitting on the cactus.

Still they got to where Birdbrain was, and he sent his henchmen to attack the group, but they didn't, and they smacked into Zippy and each other.

"You 3 put the 'boob' in 'Boobamunga'." Birdbrain said, and the kids stifled their laughter. Then Birdbrain's helicopter flew away, but Dudley used a grappling-hook gun to get on it, and he went past some laundry hung on a line. Dudley was wearing the clothes as he got in the helicopter while Birdbrain told the citizens his evil plan, which sounded worse in his head.

"Hey, Birdbrain!" Dudley shouted as he got inside the helicopter.

"Aunt Lulu? I thought you went to Mexico." Birdbrain said when he saw Dudley. Then Dudley beat up Birdbrain, and the cannon destroyed 'Rancho Boobamunga. Now Birdbrain had to go with his back-up plan, which involved flooding the city so people would have to live in luxury yachts.

"Interestingly, that sounded much worse in my head, too." Birdbrain said. Then he was knocked out of his helicopter and into the jail at T.U.F.F. In his cell, he laid an egg and said, "Who? What? Where?" Then he fainted.

Now Dudley and Kitty each got a medal for saving the city. Dudley said that he couldn't have done it without the collar. Then Kitty told Dudley that it wasn't a high-tech bravery collar, but Dudley said that it made him brave.

"Right, Keswick? You're the one who made it!" Dudley said.

"Are you kidding? If I had that kind of technology, I wouldn't be afraid of girls!" Keswick said.

"Hi, Keswick!" Tammy said as she walked by. Keswick screamed, ran away, and yelled, "NO! NOT THE LAUNDRY CHUTE!"

"Good thing Claire isn't here! She'd flip!" George said. But the important thing was the fact that Dudley was over his fear of thunder. Then Tammy said, "Dudley, your dentist called. He wants you to come in for a root canal."

Dudley said he accidentally chained himself to a space shuttle. (A/N: I don't blame him for wanting to miss the root canal! Those things hurt!) And the space shuttle blasted off.

"BRAVE GUY GOING TO THE MOON! BRAVELY!" Dudley yelled.

"Who?" asked Owl.

"Where?" asked Bat.

"Oh, knock it off!" Birdbrain shouted.

"Why?" Zippy asked. Birdbrain fainted.

The End

Coming up next, it's "Iron Mutt"! Stay tuned, and please review!


	27. Iron Mutt

(A/N: It's time for "Iron Mutt"! This should be a fun episode! Here it is!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. And there were people at the top-secret T.U.F.F. test bunker. Dudley, Kitty, and the children were among the people, and Kitty saw that the top-secret gift-shop was open until 7:00, and she got 10% off with her employee discount.

Now Keswick revealed a new weapon known as "The Suit". It had supersonic flight shoes, a laser-targeting bowtie, and a boutonnière that dispensed 3 different flavors of frozen yogurt (chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry). Keswick wanted a volunteer to test the suit, but since it was incredibly dangerous, you'd have to be completely bonkers to get in it.

"I'm in it!" Dudley exclaimed, as he somehow got into the suit.

"Well, alrighty, then! Just make sure you do exactly as I-" Keswick started, and then he was interrupted by Dudley yelling, "HIIIII-GEEEE-GEEEE!" Then Dudley went flying around in the suit, and it was AWESOME! When he finished, Keswick told Dudley to exit the suit.

"This suit is awesome; I'm never taking it off!" Dudley said, and he flew away again.

"Dad..." the triplets facepalmed, as the Chief told Kitty to go after Dudley and bring back some non-fat frozen yogurt. So Kitty hopped in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, but the kids decided to stay with Keswick.

"I hope Mom can get Dad to take off that suit." George said.

"She can't make him do it while he's in mid-air." Annabeth said, almost laughing at the thought of Dudley taking off the suit while flying around in it.

"She's going to make him land before he takes it off." Molly said.

Meanwhile, the mayor of Petropolis was riding through the city in his limo, but he didn't notice that Snaptrap and his men were behind him in a giant hamster ball.

"Using this giant hamster ball to crush the mayor's limo and then impersonate him is brilliant, Boss!" Ollie said.

"Oh yeah. That was my plan." Snaptrap said. He was dressed like the mayor, and he asked his men if they thought he woke up that morning, wanting to wear a fake mustache and roll down the street.

"That's what you told me you wanted to do!" Larry said.

"When I'm mayor, I'm totally banishing you, Larry." Snaptrap said.

Dudley and Kitty were in the sky, and Kitty told Dudley to activate the landing sequence, but Dudley refused.

"Ooh! Let's see what this button does!" Dudley said, and he pressed a button near the yogurt-boutonnière. Chocolate yogurt shot out and covered the hamster ball that Snaptrap and his men were in. They couldn't see where they were going, and they stopped on the train tracks.

"Do you hear bells? I hear bells." Snaptrap said. Then the ball was hit by a train, then it hit a powerline, so Snaptrap and his men were electrocuted, and then they hit the ground. The ball split in half, and Snaptrap was unhappy to see that the yogurt had no toppings.

Dudley landed, and a news truck stopped by. Wolf Spitzer was there, and he said he had live coverage of the super-dog who foiled Snaptrap from whatever it was he was doing.

"Let's hear it for 'Iron Mutt'!" Wolf said, and the crowd cheered. Dudley tried to explain that he wasn't 'Iron Mutt', but some girls ran up to him and said, "We love you, Iron Mutt!" That was all it took to change Dudley's mind. So he was Iron Mutt.

"What's this button do?" asked one of the girls, and he pressed the button that Dudley had pressed to foil Snaptrap's plan. Chocolate yogurt got all over the T.U.F.F. Jet and Kitty. Kitty screamed as she fell into the City Dump. (A/N: Poor Kitty!)

Now Dudley was in the paper, and poor Kitty was in the showers with Keswick hosing her down. The kids wondered if Keswick was going to leave the showers and let Kitty shower. But Keswick had a very important question for her.

"You wanna know how Dudley's getting all the credit for stopping Snaptrap when he clearly has no idea what he's doing?" Kitty asked. But Keswick was wondering if Kitty could get him Iron Mutt's autograph.

"It's for my mother. Her name's Keswick." Keswick said.

"His mom's name is Keswick?" Snowpaw said.

"_Weird_..." the kids said in unison.

"Then again, what's really weird is how I got here! I guess I went a little overboard when I used Chaos Control." Atin said.

"Wow..." the rest of the kids said.

Then Dudley crashed through the wall.

"No shower now." said Blossom.

"I meant to do that." Dudley said.

"At least Kitty wasn't taking a shower, and you know what people wear when they shower." Max said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Ooooooooh..." the kids said, knowing what Dudley would've seen if Kitty was taking a shower at that moment. (A/N: He would've seen Kitty in her birthday suit!)

"IT'S IRON MUTT!" Keswick exclaimed, and then he screamed like a girl. When the kids heard him scream, they laughed like crazy as he fainted. Then Dudley told Kitty that if she wanted to be his sidekick, she needed a much cooler costume than her spysuit.

"I'm not your sidekick!" Kitty said.

"But you _are _his future wife." the triplets said. Before Kitty could say anything else, the Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids that Snaptrap was trying to destroy Petropolis High School.

"I'll stop him with my Chaos powers." Atin said.

"We'll hold him down so you can deal with him as you like." George said.

"Cool!" said Atin.

At the high school's parking lot, Ollie thought that snaring the principal with a giant mousetrap to take her place was pure genius. Snaptrap asked his men if they didn't think he wanted to stand outside a school in a woman's dress. Larry was going to say that that's what Snaptrap said he wanted to do, but he got blasted, and they hid as they saw the principal.

Then they saw something flying, and it was IRON MUTT! Dudley flew right into the place where Snaptrap and his men were hiding, and they went flying towards the trap, and it snapped down on them, trapping them.

Several students hurried to the window, and Dudley fired cones and yogurt, and one of the students said, "Iron Mutt saved us from the weird rat in a dress!" At that moment, Kitty showed up with the children, and Dudley told Kitty to say something funny, 'cause sidekicks should be funny. Kitty wasn't amused, and so she left.

Snaptrap said that he had to stop Iron Mutt. As long as he was around, Snaptrap couldn't where mustaches and dresses. His men stared at him, and he said, "I mean... commit manly crimes."

Iron Mutt was popular, and everyone liked him (he even had a kid's show with him and his unfunny sidekick). (A/N: Wasn't Kitty adorable there?) But Kitty wasn't happy. She and Dudley were supposed to be partners, but Dudley kept calling her a sidekick. Then he decided that Kitty could answer his fan-mail. While going through some letters, Dudley found an invitation to the "League Of Superheroes" potluck dinner. He needed to bring his super-suit and a side-dish. And he couldn't tell anyone he was going.

"Doesn't that seem a little suspicious? I mean, there's never been a League Of Superheroes." Max said.

"There's no such thing as a 'League Of Superheroes'!" Kitty exclaimed. Dudley went off, and he decided to bring the kids with him, as they needed some time with him.

Later, Dudley found the place, which was spelled "Leeg of Sooperheroes". (A/N: It really was spelled like that.)

"I hope these superheroes like my macaroni surprise." Dudley said. Then he went in, the kids nervously follwing. A sheet was covering the sign over the building, and when the sheet fell off, the sign read "D.O.O.M."

Snaptrap and his men (who were all in costumes) showed up. Snaptrap said that they were superheroes because they were flying, but in truth, they were hanging from ropes. Then Larry (dressed as Batman's sidekick, Robin) fell, so Snaptrap called Larry an imposter and blasted him.

"Oh no, Snaptrap and his men are here!" Summer exclaimed in a whisper.

"Allow me to introduce the gang. I'm Supermarket! I fight high prices with everyday discounts. Have some coupons." Snaptrap said, and a bunch of coupons fell around Dudley and the kids.

"Daddy..." the triplets said, trying to get his attention.

"Not now, kids." Dudley told them.

"But _Daddy_..." they said, but Dudley shushed them.

"And this is the English Muffin." Snaptrap said, motioning to Ollie, who sang, "If you're in a jam, call the English Muffin!" Pulling out a jar of jam, he added, "Get it? Jam? Anyone?"

Then Snaptrap motioned to Francisco (dressed like Captain America), introducing him as Captain North America. He'd be there to help in Canada, the Virgin Islands, and the continental U.S.

"If Dad won't listen to us, we have a serious problem." Summer moaned.

"He could get himself killed if he's not careful." Blossom said.

"What do we do?" George asked as Annabeth grabbed his hand to comfort him. But now it was time for the ritual of switching super-suits.

"Uhh... Switching suits?" Dudley asked, unsure.

"Don't switch!" the kids yelled, but Snaptrap said that if Dudley didn't switch, he couldn't have any corn on the cob. That did it.

"I'M IN!" Dudley yelled.

"Daddy's in trouble." Molly whimpered, clinging to Max for support as Dudley and Snaptrap ran to the dressing rooms and switched suits.

"Does this make my butt look big?" Dudley asked as he walked out of the dressing rooms in Snaptrap's costume. The kids didn't answer, as they were filled with dread at what was to happen.

"No, but it makes your brain look small!" Snaptrap said, wearing the suit. Now Dudley was in trouble.

"I need back-up!" he said, and he contacted Kitty.

"Unfunny sidekick speaking." Kitty said as she answered. Dudley told Kitty what happened, and he needed her as a partner. Kitty knew that even if the 'Iron Mutt' stuff went to his head, he was still a good agent. She went to go help him and the kids (she knew that they went with him).

Meanwhile, Snaptrap and his men had Dudley and the little ones cornered. Atin was trying to remeber how to use his Chaos powers, but seeing how upset his friends were made him forget.

"I look fantastic! Just imagine when I accessorize this with a mustache and a dress!" Snaptrap said.

"A _dress_?" the kids asked each other. They started grinning in spite of their fear, and they were dressed as Canadian mounties as they sang, "He's a lumberjack and he's okay! He sleeps all night and he works all day!" (A/N: This is a reference to "The Lumberjack Song" from "Monty Python's Flying Circus".)

When Snaptrap asked Dudley for his last words, Dudley said, "I just wanna say that being an agent is about trusting your partner, and not being a star! If Kitty were here, I'd tell her that she means more to me than any yogurt-making flying suit!"

At that, the kids stopped singing, and they were in their normal outfits again. The triplets exchanged happy looks, and the other kids wondered what was going on.

"Did you hear what he said?" George asked.

"He said that your mom meant more to him than the suit." Annabeth replied. Then she realized what he just said, and added, "Oh, I see."

"Daddy loves Mommy! Now he needs to tell her!" Molly exclaimed.

"Then we'll still be here!" Summer cheered. But the celebration was cut short by Snaptrap saying, "Prepare to perish in pain!"

But Kitty showed up at that moment, stopping Snaptrap as she said, "Not on my watch!"

"MOM!" the kids said.

"It's the unfunny sidekick!" Snaptrap and his men said in unison.

"She's not my unfunny sidekick! She's Kitty Katswell; my unfunny _partner_!" Dudley said.

"Dad, stop calling Mom 'unfunny'. She's really fun." George said. Kitty heard what he said and smiled sweetly, but she had to move it when Snaptrap said, "You mean, _ex-partner_!" Then Snaptrap took off after her.

Kitty asked Dudley if the suit had a weakness, but he didn't know. It was the perfect fighting machine, with the lasers, the boot-jets, and the yogurt-shooter.

"The yogurt-shooter! That's it! Grab as much corn as you can!" Kitty said.

"I had the corn! It's not that good." Dudley said, and then he performed several acrobatic moves as he said, "Hi-gee-gee!" Then he blew a raspberry at Snaptrap's men (which made the children laugh), but they didn't appreciate that. Francisco threw his weapon (or whatever it was) at Dudley, but Dudley was using the cash-register on his costume to make the cash drawer come out. The drawer came out and sent the thing all over the place. It finally hit the table, and Dudley gathered up the corn.

"Please, Snaptrap! Whatever you do, don't shoot yogurt on the T.U.F.F. Jet! It'll ruin the paint job!" Kitty said. Since Snaptrap was evil, he activated the yogurt boutonnière. Kitty moved, and Dudley threw the corn at the spots where yogurt came out. With the boutonnière plugged up, the suit exploded, and Snaptrap fell. The helmet landed on his head, and chocolate yogurt rained down on it. Snaptrap wiped the helmet and screamed, "Still no toppings!"

Now Snaptrap and his men were in cages, and Dudley apologized to Kitty. She forgave him, and she wanted to put the superhero stuff behind them.

"Ha ha! I'm Iron Mutt!" the Chief said, leaping out of a door in his "Iron Mutt" costume. Another door opened, and Keswick leaped out, crushing the Chief as he said that he was "Iron Mutt", and he was wearing the same costume, only in his size. (A/N: When the kids saw the Chief get crushed, they clamped their hands over their mouths in shock.)

"Chief? Chief? You said you'd play with me!" Keswick said, looking around. Then he caught sight of the children, and one look told him that something was wrong. He saw the Chief on his shoe and said, "I'm so fired!"

The End

Okay, with another episode done, next up is "The Wrong Stuff"! Stay tuned, and please review!


	28. The Wrong Stuff

(A/N: Hey, it's time for "The Wrong Stuff"! If you remember what happens in this episode, then you know what to expect when the kids are in it! Since you've been looking forward to this one, I'll write it out!)

It was daytime in Petropolis, and at T.U.F.F., there was some kind of 'welcome back' party going on. Dudley thought it was for him, and he was wearing a pink robe and pink bunny slippers.

"All I did was take a nap in the conference room. You shouldn't have!" Dudley said.

"We didn't." Kitty said. The party was for her old partner, Jack Rabbit, as he was stopping by for a visit. The Chief said that before Jack retired, he was the best agent T.U.F.F. ever had. Dudley said that he sometimes dreamt that he was the best agent T.U.F.F. ever had. He had that dream while he was taking his nap in the conference room. He also dreamt that he was playing checkers with a snake.

"In the future, Dad says that marrying Mom was a dream come true." Summer said.

"Sounds like your dad really loves your mom." Snowpaw said with a wistful sigh.

"We're sorry about what happened to your parents." George said, patting Snowpaw's shoulder.

"It's not your fault." Snowpaw said.

Just then, all the lights were turning off.

"Max, help!" Molly screamed, grabbing onto Max for safety. George held onto Annabeth. The rest of the children stayed close to Dudley and Kitty for safety.

After a James Bond-esque sequence, Jack showed himself.

"Greetings. The name's Rabbit. Jack Rabbit." Jack said in a voice like Sean Connery. (A/N: I learned this on the "T.U.F.F. Puppy" Wiki.)

"Who does he think he is, James Bond?" George asked Annabeth.

"Probably. But since your mom was his partner, she'd know." Annabeth replied as several agents sighed dreamily at Jack, then fainted.

"This is awkward. Some guys were sighing dreamily at Jack." Blossom said.

"Now that's just wrong." Atin said, making a face while Jack turned off his musical cufflinks.

"Great entrance, Jack! Welcome back!" the Chief said to Jack.

"The Chief made a rhyme." Summer giggled.

"Hold that thought, Chief!" Jack said. But the Chief was done. Jack said that the Chief was almost done for, as some fiend planted a bomb on that bomb-shaped paperweight. Jack threw the bomb out the window. He even knew that the Chameleon was disguised as a vending machine. Then the Chameleon turned back into himself and escorted himself to prison.

"I told you Jack was amazing!" Kitty told Dudley and the children. However, she said it somewhat dreamily.

"Did Mom say that in a dreamy tone?" George whispered to the other kids.

"Sounded like it to me." Snowpaw replied.

"That's bad! If Mom falls for Jack, and the feeling is mutual, then we can kiss ourselves good-bye!" Molly said.

"What?" Max almost screamed, worried about losing Molly.

"I don't wanna be non-existent!" Summer said.

"Then you know what we gotta do, don't ya?" Blossom asked.

"We have to sabotage their relationship!" Atin said.

"If they have one." Annabeth pointed out.

"Let's do it!" the kids said.

Still, Dudley said that the Chameleon had disguised himself as the Chief's bowling trophy. But it wasn't the Chameleon.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to roll a bowling ball?" the Chief cried.

"Kitty, it's good to see you again." Jack said upon seeing Kitty. He kicked Dudley away and used romantic dance moves on Kitty.

"You too, Jack! You look great." Kitty said, happy to see him. Then Dudley walked over and coughed loudly trying to get their attention. Standing by his side were the triplets. (A/N: The other kids weren't family, so they just stood away and talked amongst themselves.)

"Jack, this is my new partner, Dudley. And next to him are, well, our _future_ children, George, Molly, and Summer." Kitty said, motioning to Dudley and the children when she said their names.

"Just so you know, I've got my own theme music, too." Dudley said, producing a boombox and turning it on. Music played, but then it stopped, and Peg's voice was heard saying, "DUDLEY! TAKE OUT THE TRASH! AND _STOP_ PLAYING MY RECORDS!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dudley yelled on the boombox. The kids burst out laughing when they heard that, but Dudley was embarrassed as he threw the boombox away and asked Jack, "What brings you back to T.U.F.F.?"

It turned out that Jack came out of retirement to start his own secret agency. He called it "S.T.U.F.F.", which meant Super Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. And he came to recruit the best secret agent he knew.

"Thanks, but I already have a job." Dudley said. But Jack was talking about Kitty. Kitty was really flattered, as she and Jack always did make a great team (A/N: All the kids pretended to gag.), but Kitty was happy working at T.U.F.F. So Jack offered to take Kitty to lunch.

"We can go to our old stomping ground." Jack suggested.

"You mean that Italian place?" Kitty asked. Jack was talking about a new restaurant called "Our Old Stomping Ground". Then he produced a grappling-hook gun, and he and Kitty exited.

"Something about that guy rubs me the wrong way." Dudley said, and the triplets said, "Join the club, Dad."

"Are you sure you're not just j-j-jealous, 'cause he's more charming, handsome, successful...? I'm sorry. He's so dreamy, I lost my point." Keswick said.

"Keswick, that's not right. In the future, you..." the triplets began, but then they realized what they were doing, so they shut up and had nothing more to say. (A/N: They almost brought up Claire.)

"What did I do in the f-f-future?" Keswick asked.

"We forgot." the triplets replied.

"He's trying to woo Kitty away from T.U.F.F. Without her, I'd be lost." Dudley said, and the triplets smiled.

"Dad loves Mom!" George said.

"What he said proved it!" Molly smiled.

Then Dudley asked Kitty where he was, and she quickly appeared to tell him that he was in the snack room. Still, Dudley decided that they were going undercover to see what Jack was up to.

"We can only hope he's not going to get Mom to fall for him. If they fall for each other, that's the end of us!" Summer cried.

"Can I wear my ninja pants?" Keswick asked, now wearing his ninja pants. Dudley let him, and then he turned on the boombox again. This time, Peg was heard shouting, "DUDLEY! IT'S BATH NIGHT! GET IN THE TUB!"

"DO YOU EVER SLEEP?" Dudley shouted back. Once again, the children were holding their sides with laughter.

Later, Dudley, Keswick, and the children were on their way to "Our Old Stomping Ground" in an ice cream truck. They had a problem, as kids were following the truck, wanting ice cream. So Keswick got out his fudgey-bar cannon.

"Dance, you little hoodlums!" Keswick yelled as he fired the ice cream at those kids.

Inside the restaurant, Dudley grabbed a guy that was playing the violin and took his place. (A/N: The kids were listening from a walkie-talkie that Dudley brought and hid.) However, Dudley couldn't play the violin well, and when he played it near Kitty and Jack, Jack activated his musical cufflinks again. Kitty recognized Dudley, but Dudley said he was Bob Men's-Room. Kitty took Dudley aside, and Dudley told Kitty how he had a bad feeling about Jack. But Kitty had known Jack for years, and he was totally on the up-&-up. She wanted Dudley to go back to work and stop following her.

Now Kitty and Jack were at the park, and Jack said, "It's been great catching up, but now I'd like to talk to you about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Kitty asked. Jack was talking about his agency, S.T.U.F.F. He really wanted her to join. While this went on, Dudley, Keswick, and the children were sneaking around in the ice cream truck.

"There's a problem, Jack. It's T.U.F.F." Kitty said.

"What's tough about your problem?" Jack asked.

"No, T.U.F.F., the agency. I like working there, and believe it or not, I really like my new partner." Kitty said. (A/N: The triplets smiled when they heard this, as there was still hope left.) But when Jack got Dudley's name wrong (which he did a lot), Dudley gave away the fact that he was still spying on Kitty.

"I don't believe this!" Kitty said as she marched over to the ice cream truck. Dudley offered Kitty a fish-cicle, but Kitty was mad.

"You're still spying on me, Dudley?" Kitty asked. Dudley said that he was Bob Don't-Feed-The-Squirrels. Then Kitty saw Keswick, but Keswick said that he was Bob Stay-Off-The-Grass.

"Now she's onto us!" Dudley said to Keswick. In their hiding place, the kids facepalmed, feeling that Kitty and Dudley's relationship was as good as over.

"I can't believe you two don't trust me!" Kitty exclaimed. Jack walked up and suggested that Kitty work things out with her partner, and then maybe she could stop by S.T.U.F.F. for a tour.

"You know what? I think maybe I will!" Kitty said. And that was enough to frighten the triplets.

"DON'T DO IT!" the triplets screamed, but the other kids quickly clamped their hands over their mouths to keep 'em quiet.

"Did I just hear the triplets?" Kitty asked.

"No! They're back at T.U.F.F. I was practicing my impression of all 3 of them at once." Dudley quickly replied. From their hiding place, the kids were filled with dread. But Kitty bought that.

"Whew!" the kids quietly sighed in relief. Then Jack left.

Later, Jack was sneaking around, and then he disappeared into some old warehouse. Dudley knew that Jack was up to something, and he was going to check it out.

"Not without us you're not!" the triplets said. Keswick wanted to do something, so Dudley told Keswick to pick up his dry-cleaning. Now Keswick was really acting like a ninja, and the other kids rolled their eyes as they followed him. When they went in, Keswick harrassed the dry-cleaning lady, but the kids planned on asking her for Dudley's dry-cleaning.

"He's making such a simple thing so difficult." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"It's not that hard, but he just _has_ to complicate it." said Max, hoping Molly was alright.

Dudley and the kids looked in the window, and they saw Snaptrap and Jack shaking hands.

"I knew Jack couldn't be trusted!" Dudley said.

"Does this mean Jack doesn't want Mom to fall for him?" Summer asked.

"Not sure." said Molly.

Inside the warehouse, Jack told Snaptrap that he'd have Kitty that night at 7:00. Jack even brought Snaptrap a doggie bag from "Our Old Stomping Ground". But Snaptrap already had sushi from a new restaurant called "3 Days Ago". Dudley was going to use the element of surprise, but he bounced off the door and went flying somewhere else.

"WHO PUT A RACETRACK IN THIS ALLEY?" Dudley yelled, and the triplets facepalmed.

Jack heard Dudley, and he had an idea.

"FREEZE!" Dudley yelled as he got in with the kids behind him. However, Jack was already arresting Snaptrap.

"I guess I was wrong about Jack." Dudley said.

"Dad, you can't think that he's not evil!" George said.

"Anyone who shakes hands with a villain is evil." Molly added.

"Wait! If he's evil, and Mom is going to see him..." Summer said, and they realized what was going on.

"MOM'S IN TROUBLE!" they screamed. Dudley knew that the kids were worried, so they had to find Kitty fast.

Then they found Keswick and the other children, and Keswick had a wedding dress, claiming he was lucky to get anything.

"Keswick complicated it, but we asked nicely." Annabeth said as Atin showed that they did get Dudley's dry-cleaning.

"Guys, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Blossom said, seeing the way the triplets looked.

"Mom's in trouble!" Molly exclaimed.

"What happened to her?" Max asked, taking Molly's hands in his.

"Jack was shaking hands with Snaptrap!" George said, and that was all he needed to say.

"We gotta save your mom!" Snowpaw said.

"LET'S GO!" the kids said.

At S.T.U.F.F., Kitty asked Jack where he got all that stuff for his agency. He got it from a high-tech spy store called "The Usual Sources". He paid for it all by kidnapping agents and selling their crime-fighting secrets to super-villains! He told Kitty this as he helped her to a seat.

"Good one, Jack! You always did like making jokes." Kitty said. Jack said that he always liked making money. His theme-music cufflinks weren't cheap. He made them play music, and Kitty was trapped in the chair. Now he was going to drain her brain of T.U.F.F.'s top secrets!

"I can't believe this. Dudley was right!" Kitty said. Then Snaptrap walked in with his mom's purse, which was full of money. Jack started warming up the machine after that.

At that very moment, Dudley, Keswick, and the kids showed up, and when they saw the D.O.O.M. Buggy, the triplets screamed, "MOMMY!"

"We'd better get in there, fast!" Dudley said, pressing a button in the truck. The cone on top of the truck turned into a flying vehicle, and they crashed through the building.

"GET BACK, JACK!" Dudley yelled at Jack.

"Dudley, Jack's gonna drain my brain! You've gotta shut off this helmet!" Kitty cried.

"YOU BIG, MEAN JERK! YOU MUST DIE!" the kids yelled.

"Guys, you try and free Kitty! I'll deal with him!" said Atin. However, Dudley was trying to hurt Jack, but Jack was quick at dodging. He was even able to dodge Atin's attacks, too. The kids were more than ready to go over there and teach Jack a lesson he'd never forget.

Keswick was going to fight Snaptrap, but Snaptrap growled at him, and he chickened out! Kitty begged Dudley to hurry, but Jack was still holding Dudley back. Then Dudley reached for the controls, but Jack stopped him.

"That's it! I'm going over there to give Jack a piece of my mind!" George said, furious.

"I'll help you!" Annabeth offered.

"Thanks, babe." George smiled.

"Let's help them!" Summer said. All the kids nodded, and they were going to fight Jack, but then they heard Dudley say, "Hey, Keswick! How about some fudgey-bars?" Then Keswick came in with his fudgey-bar cannon, and he yelled, "Eat hot FUDGE, VILLAINS!" And with that said, he fired the treats at Jack, who dodged them. But while he was still in that position, Dudley went over to Jack and gave him a good, hard PUPPY-PUNCH!

"Yay, Dad!" the triplets cheered, jumping up and down.

"You sure showed him!" the other kids exclaimed.

"Puppy-punch. There is no substitute." Dudley said, as he blew on his smoking fist. Then he saw that the machine was warmed up! He blasted the helmet and the restraints that held Kitty to the chair. Kitty was glad to be free, and Dudley used romantic dance moves on her. But at one point, he spun her around and she fell out the window.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap was sneaking away, and Keswick noticed this while enjoying a fudgey-bar. Keswick fired the treats at Snaptrap, who claimed that that was the worst case of brain freeze ever!

"I thought you were the greatest secret agent ever, Jack! But you're just a no-good crook!" Kitty said to Jack as the kids blew raspberries at him.

When Jack and Snaptrap were on their way to prison, Kitty thanked Dudley for saving her, and she told him that he was the best partner anyone could ever have!

"They love each other!" Summer said.

"We're not gonna disappear!" Molly joyfully exclaimed, hugging Max.

"I'm not going anywhere." George told Annabeth as they held each other close. Blossom, Atin, and Snowpaw looked on in happiness.

Then Dudley played music on his cufflinks, and Peg was heard, saying, "DUDLEY! CLEAN YOUR ROOM!"

"THIS IS MY PRIVATE TIME!" Dudley yelled back.

"You really need your own place." Kitty said to Dudley.

"Dad didn't get his own place until the two of you got married." George said.

"But that's another story altogether." Molly and Summer said.

The End

Okay, this is done! Next up is "Forget Me Mutt"! That's a good one. Stay tuned, and please review!


	29. Forget Me Mutt

(A/N: All right! Now we can see what happens in "Forget Me Mutt"! Here goes!)

There was a monotrail system in the city, and Dudley stuck his head out the window.

"WHOO-HOO! This new Petropolis monotrail is AWESOME!" Dudley yelled.

"No; it's the flea's knees!" the Chief said. He hadn't gotten around town that fast since he lived on a cheetah. Then Dudley got a bug up the nose.

"Daddy, if you want to avoid it, keep your head inside." George said.

Just then, Kitty heard Keswick moan behind her. He was prone to motion-sickness, and the jar of warm mayonnaise he ate wasn't helping.

"You can't eat warm mayonnaise. Anyway, I could rub your tummy so you feel better." Summer offered, as she was sitting next to him.

"You don't have to do that." Keswick said.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap and his men were in line to ride the monotrail, and they were holding balloons. Snaptrap said that the grand opening of the new Petropolis monotrail never would've happened without him.

"What did you do?" Larry asked.

"I blew up the old Petropolis monotrail. Then I burned down a library, and robbed a hospital! That was a super-fun weekend!" Snaptrap said. Then they learned that they had to be good to ride the monotrail, but the 'Badometer' showed that they were bad, and it called them rejects.

"Hey! You sound like my mom!" Snaptrap said to the device. Then a trap-door opened under them, and they went into the trash.

Then the monotrail stopped, but Dudley and Max could hear Snaptrap's voice from the trap-door, and he said, "This is depressing! Hey, I know what would cheer me up! Let's destroy the monotrail again." And the last two words echoed.

"Kitty, did you and the kids hear that?" Dudley asked.

"What did you hear?" Max asked, and Dudley whispered it to him, then Max said, "Yup, I heard that." However, Kitty and the others hadn't heard anything with Keswick dry-heaving.

"Keswick, if you feel sick, just throw it all up! Then you'll feel better!" Atin said.

"He might feel worse." Snowpaw replied.

"I'm going to go check something out." Dudley began, but Max said, "I'm going with you."

"Okay, you can come." Dudley said. After Dudley let the others know that he and Max would meet them back at T.U.F.F., they went down the trap-door. While Dudley landed in the trash, Max missed the trash and landed on the ground, on his feet, too. Then Dudley and Max saw Snaptrap and Larry disappear into the sewer. Dudley growled.

Meanwhile, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the (remaining) kids got off the monotrail, and Keswick was drinking something. When he stopped drinking it, he said, "This antacid isn't helping at all."

"That's ranch dressing." the Chief said. Keswick really felt sick there.

"Poor Keswick." Summer said.

"How did he not know that he was drinking ranch dressing?" Annabeth asked.

"I have no idea." George replied, holding her hand.

In the sewer, Snaptrap welcomed his men to their new sewer lair.

"Ew. It smells in here." Larry said.

"If you think this smells, wait till I flush you into the river of goo!" Snaptrap said as he pulled a lever. Larry was flushed down the toilet he sat on, and then he was floating away in the river of goo, screaming. Snaptrap wanted to know how to get revenge on the meanies who wouldn't let them ride the monotrail. Francisco said, "We could eat them."

"Okay, that's just dark and disturbing." Snaptrap said. But Snaptrap had his own plan, and when he said it, Dudley and Max eavesdropped (unseen by the villains). Snaptrap said that at 5:00, he was going to turn a valve, and Ollie said that doing so would flood the enitre monotrail with sewage. Snaptrap never thought of that, as he liked turning valves at 5:00 and pulling levers at 6:00.

Dudley used his wrist-com to contact the Chief, telling him that Snaptrap was planning to do something awful, but he was breaking up, so the Chief didn't understand it very well.

"We'll take care of this ourselves." Dudley said, and Max was ready to beat up the evil rat. Dudley said that Snaptrap was going down, but he pressed the 'up' button on the thing that held him where he was, and he said, "Whoops, and we're going UP!" They went flying upwards, clunked their heads on a sewer cover, and now they were out cold.

"Oh no! Dudley's out cold!" Kitty exclaimed in worry.

"So is Max!" Molly exclaimed, also worried.

"I wish that mayonnaise had been cold." Keswick said.

"Don't eat warm mayonnaise." Atin said.

"I think he knows that now." Blossom said.

"Dudley said Snaptrap was up to something! Let's get him and Max back to T.U.F.F. and find out what it is." Kitty said, but Keswick looked ready to barf.

Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick was using his brain-scanner on Dudley and Max, saying that they would come to in 3 seconds, but they didn't. Keswick's brain-scanner was actually his razor.

"Should I give them a shave, Chief?" Keswick asked.

"NO! Just get back to work!" Dudley and Max replied, acting like the Chief. (A/N: Molly was so shocked, her mouth was hanging open, and the rest of the kids clamped their hands over their mouths in shock.) Then Dudley and Max hopped over to the Chief's office and went in, closing the door.

"What's wrong with Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"Mom, Max is affected, too!" Molly reminded her. Keswick figured that the blow to the head caused some sort of identity transference.

"But why do they think they're me? Is it because I'm handsome?" the Chief asked.

"You look nice, Chief, but that's probably not the reason." Summer said, laughing a little ('cause the Chief thought he's handsome). The reason was that he was the last person they talked to before they were knocked unconscious.

"Agents, I have intel! And I'm really loud! Yell, yell! Grumble, grumble, blah!" Dudley and Max yelled whe they appeared on some screens, causing the rest of the kids to laugh, but the Chief was going to clobber Dudley and Max for that.

"Don't do it!" the triplets yelled as they stopped laughing the minute they heard the Chief say what he was going to do. Keswick said that they'd have to humor Dudley and Max until their memories came back. Kitty hoped it was soon, as they were the only ones who knew what Snaptrap was planning.

Then Dudley and Max came out of the office, telling everyone what to do. They even dropped a bowling ball on the Chief, who said, "Please... tell me I'm still handsome."

Seconds later, Dudley and Max were back to normal, saying they woke up in the Chief's office.

"You're okay!" Molly joyfully cried as she ran to Max and hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"You don't wanna know." Snowpaw said.

"Trust him. You don't." Annabeth said.

Right now, Dudley had no idea what had happened, but Kitty told Dudley that he needed to tell them what Snaptrap was up to. Dudley remembered Snaptrap's plan, and it was terrible. He told Kitty that they had to go, but he tripped over the bowling ball and got knocked out again.

"Oh no, not again!" Keswick said.

"He's _your_ partner! Do something, Agent Katswell!" the Chief shouted.

"Do what, Chief?" asked a ridiculous-sounding female voice. They looked to see that Dudley was acting like Kitty.

"Wow, Summer! Now Dad looks like you." George said.

"George, this isn't a humorous situation!" Summer groaned as Dudley asked if he/she was supposed to karate-chop bad guys, act like he/she was always right, and purr when the cute (A/N: No, he isn't!) water delivery guy came.

"I never do that!" Kitty said, referring to the last thing Dudley said. Then the water delivery guy came, and Dudley and Kitty were purring at him.

"MOM!" the triplets shrieked, trying to snap their mom out of her trance. If she fell for him, and the feeling was mutual, they'd be gone. The other kids saw what was up, and they wanted to help their friends.

"Shall I use my new snow powers?" Snowpaw asked. (A/N: **Dudleyfan** mentioned this in a review.)

"When did you get snow powers?" Blossom asked.

"Just recently." Snowpaw replied.

"If we need your snow powers, we'll tell you." George said.

"Holy cow! That guy's more handsome than me!" the Chief exclaimed.

"Daddy could easily beat that guy in a beauty contest!" Summer exclaimed.

"When he isn't acting like Mom!" George added as Dudley karate-chopped everything.

"I'm gonna _clobber me_! I mean _him_!" Kitty shouted angrily, pointing at Dudley. Then the water delivery guy walked past, and Kitty handed him a piece of paper, saying, "Here's my number. Call me later after I get my phone fixed." Then she purred again as the water delivery guy gave her a blank stare.

"MOM!" the triplets yelled.

"When is she gonna learn that falling for someone else ruins your chances of existing?" Atin asked the triplets.

"I don't know. The past is so confusing!" George said, hoping Kitty would get it right.

"Mom should be purring at Dad. She does that a lot in the future." Summer said.

"'Cause she loves him very much." Molly added, clinging to Max for comfort.

Then Dudley snapped out of his trance. Once again, he was asked about Snaptrap's plan, and Dudley said that it was too horrible for words, so he'd have to act it out. He grabbed a peeled banana and pointed at it.

"Snaptrap's gonna turn into a monkey and eat all the bananas?" George guessed, and all the kids burst into laughter. But Keswick guessed that Snaptrap had gone bananas. Dudley let Keswick know that he was right, but then Dudley slipped on the banana peel and hit his head again, but when Max went to save Dudley, he got hit on the head by Dudley.

"Not again! What do we do now, Keswick?" the Chief asked. Sure enough, Dudley and Max were now acting like Keswick, and they even had his trademark stutter. Then they said they were going to work on the 'Lady Keswick' they'd been building.

"How do you know about that? I mean, I'm not b-b-building a 'Lady Keswick'!" Keswick said. Then a window to the lab showed Dudley with a robot that looked like a female of Keswick's species. (A/N: That isn't what Claire looks like. She looks like Keswick, only more feminine.)

"Who wants to tell Claire about the 'Lady Keswick' when we get back to the future?" George asked.

"If Keswick told her about it, we don't need to." Molly said. And then the 'Lady Keswick' lost its head.

"We just forget about having seen it." Summer said as Keswick was about to clobber Dudley and Max. But Kitty wouldn't let him.

And now Snaptrap appeared on a screen, ready to brag about his plan. When the Chief asked Snaptrap what he was up to, Snaptrap said that rush hour would really stink, and that made him almost want to tell them his plan. Then he saw Dudley and Max, both of whom said they were Keswick and drank ranch dressing.

"Really? You're gonna give yourselves motion-sickness. Snaptrap out!" Snaptrap said, and then he was done.

Now Dudley and Max were sick, and they went for the banana peel, but they stepped over it, saying, "Oh, the dressing! HEY! And the ranching! W-waven!" Then they were going to trip over the bowling ball, but Molly pulled Max away from there and kissed him. The kiss brought him back to reality (more or less). Unfortunately, Dudley tripped and hit his head. Kitty thought that they'd never figure out what was going on with Snaptrap, and Dudley was now acting like Snaptrap!

"This is no fun! Now Daddy thinks he's a dirty rat!" Summer cried. Still, Kitty realized that she could follow Dudley to find out what Snaptrap was planning.

"What _is_ Snaptrap planning?" the kids asked Max when Kitty was off. Max told them, and they decided to follow Kitty. So they followed her. At first, Kitty didn't want the kids to go, but the triplets reminded her that Dudley was their dad, so she reluctantly caved in.

"Mom, we can fight Snaptrap and his goons! I can even do Dad's Puppy-Punch!" George said.

"Okay." Kitty said.

Right now, Snaptrap saw that rush hour had begun, and he was ready to flood those trains with raw sewage! Then Larry floated by, still screaming, so Snaptrap added that Larry would flood the trains, too.

"You know what they say. Revenge is a dish best served at 5:00!" Snaptrap said. But Ollie said that the expression is "Revenge is a dish best served _cold_." (A/N: Ollie got it right. My dad said so.) Snaptrap said that that didn't make sense. A dish best served cold was mayonnaise.

"Are you saying revenge is mayonnaise?" Snaptrap asked. Just then, Dudley appeared and claimed to be Snaptrap, a super-villain who's allergic to cheese and lives with his mom. Snaptrap didn't appreciate that, and he and Dudley told Ollie and Francisco to get Agent Puppy.

"JINX! YOU OWE ME A ROOT BEER!" Dudley and Snaptrap shouted at each other. Then Kitty and the children showed up. Dudley and Snaptrap said that she was too late, and they owed the other another root beer.

"Stop copying me!" Snaptrap shouted, but then he saw that it was 5:00. It was time to flood the monotrail in sewage and Larry! Snaptrap and Dudley wanted to turn the valve, and they started slapping each other as they repeatedly said, "JINX ROOT BEER!"

Kitty used her grappling-hook gun to dodge Ollie and Francisco, who were trying to attack her and the kids (but the kids got out of the way). Kitty knocked the villains into the sewage, but Dudley pressed a button on Kitty's gun that got her all tangled up in the line.

"MOM!" the triplets cried as Dudley and Snaptrap laughed. And Snaptrap was turning the valve.

"Dudley, you've gotta stop Snaptrap!" Kitty said. Dudley said that he _was _Snaptrap. Kitty had enough of that. She pulled out a small mirror and handed it to Dudley, telling Snaptrap to say hello to Dudley.

"Hello, Dudley!" Dudley said.

"Sorry, partner!" Kitty said as she karate-chopped Dudley in the head. When she said it, the kids could tell that she cared about Dudley and didn't really want to hurt him. Still, Dudley was back to normal, and he said that he was having a dream, but it was real! He had to clog that pipe before the sewage reached the monotrail.

"Laser-bone, FIRE!" Dudley yelled as he used it on the ladder that Snaptrap was climbing as the sewage went up the pipe. Then the ladder fell back, and Snaptrap screamed as he fell into the sewage. Snaptrap and his men clogged the pipe, and then they made the pipe burst, and they landed in a net. Now they were trapped.

"Boy, some days I just hate being me. Someone hit me on the head so I think I'm someone else!" Snaptrap said, so Ollie hit Snaptrap on the head. Snaptrap now had eyelashes and lipstick, and he yelled in a ridiculously high-pitched old woman's voice, "Clean up your room, you reject!" Realizing who he was, he added, "Oh, great, I'm my mom! Hit me again. I'd rather be me!" Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were ready to hit him. While they punched the daylights out of their boss, Dudley and Kitty gave each other a love glare (which the children noticed right away).

Now Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the little ones were all on the monotrail, and the Chief praised Dudley, Kitty, and the kids for stopping Snaptrap from filling the monotrail with sewage. However, at one point, the monotrail suddenly stopped, and Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief fell out of their seats.

"Guys! Are you okay! Speak to me! It's Dudley!" Dudley shouted. But when his friends popped up, they said, "No! _I_'_m_ Dudley!" (A/N: All the children clamped their hands over their mouths in shock!) Then they got to the window.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Dudley yelled. Now Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief had their heads out the window, and soon, they all yelled, "AAAAHHHHH! BUG UP THE NOSE!" The children rolled their eyes.

The End

Next up is "Mind Trap!" Stay tuned, and please review!


	30. Mind Trap

(A/N: Okay, here comes "Mind Trap". Let's see what happens in this episode.)

It was a nice morning in Petropolis, and at T.U.F.F., Dudley said, "Morning, Chief. I got your paper." Then Dudley bounded in with the paper in his mouth (like a real dog), but then the Chief got hit by the paper. Dudley mentioned that he also brought the Chief's slippers, but they were so tiny that Dudley swallowed them.

"Hi, guys! I made cookies!" Kitty said as she walked in, holding a plate of cookies.

"Oh boy, cookies!" Dudley said. The kids looked like they were trying to warn Dudley about something, but he didn't pay attention to them as he bit into the cookie. However, something must've been wrong with the cookie, as he looked kinda sick.

"Holy mackerel! This cookie has mackerel in it!" the Chief exclaimed. Kitty said that she was out of flour, so she used seafood. Sure enough, all the cookies had fish skeletons on them. (A/N: The kids watched Kitty bake the cookies, and when they saw her use seafood to replace flour, they knew that the cookies weren't going to taste good, so they weren't going to try the cookies.)

"Do ya like 'em?" Kitty asked Dudley, who looked like he was going to hurl his guts.

"You bet!" Dudley lied, and then he pointed behind Kitty as he said, "LOOK! A giant ball of yarn!" Kitty happily turned that way to look for the non-existent ball of yarn while Dudley stuck the rest of the cookie in a potted plant. The plant screamed and died.

"Dad, did you see us trying to warn you?" George whispered to Dudley.

"No. What were you warning me about?" Dudley asked.

"The awful cookies." Annabeth said.

"If only I had paid attention to you guys." Dudley said.

"You see, we watched her bake the cookies." Snowpaw began.

"But when she used seafood to replace the flour, we knew that the cookies would taste awful." Atin said.

"They weren't any better when they were baking." Blossom put in.

"And we had to make up an excuse to avoid trying the cookies. Luckily, Mom said that we didn't have to try the cookies." Molly said.

"You didn't tell me that I end up marrying a woman who can't cook." Dudley told the children.

"Dad, Mom's mom taught her how to cook better, so Mom was able to cook by the time you 2 got married." Summer said.

"That's good news." Dudley said as the Chief threw his cookie down the trash chute. Unfortunately, Kitty saw him do it, and she asked, "Chief, did you just throw my cookie down the trash chute?"

"UH-OH!" all the kids said in unison. But the Chief said, "Why would I do that? I _love_ your cookies!" He also said that there wasn't a man, woman, or high-tech mind-reading device that could prove him otherwise.

That's when Keswick came in with his new high-tech mind-reading device. It allowed whoever wore it to hear the thoughts of anyone close by. Kitty took the helmet, put it on, and got close to the Chief. In his mind, the Chief realized that Kitty was reading his mind, and he tried not to think about how gross her cookies were.

"I knew it! You _hate_ my cookies!" Kitty exclaimed. Then Dudley decided to see what the Chief thought of him, so he took the helmet and put it on. While he was reading the Chief's mind, Dudley had a finger in his nose, and it went through the other nostril. The Chief thought Dudley was a total slob.

"You think I'm a _slob_?" Dudley asked, seemingly hurt.

"Uh, look! Dog food that makes its own gravy!" the Chief said, trying to make Dudley forget that he'd been called a slob. Now Dudley was interested in what the Chief just mentioned, but Keswick told Dudley to grow up. Then he put the helmet on, and while he was talking, the Chief called Keswick "Dr. Boring". Keswick was hurt by that remark. Now the grown-ups were mad at the Chief.

"It's okay, Chief. We still like you." the triplets said, and the other kids nodded. Then Molly saw that Keswick had dropped the helmet before leaving the room in tears (A/N: Poor Keswick!). She put it on and started reading Max's thoughts.

_"Wow, Molly is such a sweet, kind, thoughtful, loving kitten. I'm lucky to have a girl like her in my life."_ Max thought, and Molly heard it all. Blushing, she kissed him and said in a sweet voice, "That's the same way I feel about you."

"Whoa..." Max said, looking surprised. He wasn't expecting such sweetness from Molly.

"Hey, let me see that helmet." Annabeth said. She grabbed it and used it to read George's thoughts.

_"Okay, Annabeth is wearing the helmet. Now she's going to find out that I love her. But I can't help it. She's pretty, fun, smart, and obviously dedicated. The right girl for me."_ George thought.

"You're a sweetie." Annabeth told George as she pulled him close to her. George was blushing furiously, but he didn't care. But the Chief thought that while the kids were using the helmet to find out about romance, the helmet was bad for morale. He grabbed the helmet and threw it down the trash chute.

Once the helmet landed in the dumpster, Snaptrap and his men popped up. Snaptrap didn't realize that they were in the T.U.F.F. dumpster; he thought they were behind Captain Ahab's Seafood Shanty. Then he found the helmet, and he thought it was a bowl. But Ollie noticed that it was some sort of high-tech mind-reading helmet. Snaptrap put it on and started reading somebody's mind. In doing so, he got the combination to that person's wall-safe. Now he was going to use the helmet to get the combinations to every safe.

Later, the Chief went to where Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids were. The grown-ups were still mad, but the kids asked, "What's up, Chief?"

"I have exciting news! 'Fleaple' magazine just named me one of the 10 most eligible hostages in Petropolis." the Chief said.

"Chief, I don't think that's a very good thing." Summer said.

"It says here I'm worth a billion dollars in ransom. Who wants to celebrate?" asked the Chief.

"Is something like that worth celebrating?" Snowpaw asked.

"Not sure." said Blossom.

"Probably not a good thing. If a villain finds out that someone is worth a billion dollars in ransom, that person is in hot water. Do you know what would happen if Shadow was worth that much and Eggman found out? Though Shadow would kick Eggman's butt, so he doesn't have to worry." Atin said, talking about people on his home planet, which he was starting to miss.

None of the grown-ups wanted to celebrate, and the kids didn't think being worth a large amount of money in ransom was good, but being in a magazine was reason to celebrate.

Just then, they got new intel. Snaptrap was breaking into home-safes all over town! Somehow, he just "knew" the combinations. Keswick knew how Snaptrap knew. Keswick was trolling through the T.U.F.F. dumpster and realized that his mind-reading helmet was gone. But Keswick was in the dumpster because he thought he was behind Captain Ahab's Seafood Shanty.

"The mind-reading helmet's _gone?_ Dudley, do you know what this means?" Kitty worriedly asked her partner. Dudley knew, but he liked it better when Kitty said it. Kitty said what it meant, and so she and Dudley set out with the kids following them.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap's men were stealing stuff from the safes. Snaptrap was stealing candy from a sleeping baby, and he was reading the baby's mind, too. Then he heard Dudley and Kitty's thoughts (A/N: The children weren't thinking anything, but they knew Snaptrap would hear them if they were thinking, so they decided to let Dudley and Kitty handle the rat.), so he needed Larry's marbles.

"I don't have any marbles." Larry said, but Snaptrap made him hand over the marbles. Snaptrap spilled the bag all over the floor, and Dudley and Kitty slipped on the marbles and went downstairs, getting hurt by many bear traps, as Dudley was heard shouting, "WHY WOULD ANYONE NEED THIS MANY BEAR TRAPS?" Then Snaptrap and his men left.

Later, they found where Snaptrap was, and Kitty knew that as long as Snaptrap wore the helmet, he'd read their thoughts and know they were coming. They just had to clear their minds. So Dudley cleared his mind, but he started thinking while Kitty used her grappling-gun to hook on to the chimney of the place, and she and Dudley went up. The kids weren't thinking, but they were quietly singing "Up On The Housetop" (even though it wouldn't be Christmas for quite some time).

Inside, Snaptrap and his men were stealing more stuff, but Snaptrap heard them, so he wanted Larry's trampoline. Larry said he didn't have a trampoline, but Snaptrap made him hand that over. When Dudley and Kitty went down the chimney, they bounced right back out! The kids had no idea how that happened, so they stopped singing.

"I told you to clear your mind!" Kitty told Dudley.

"Sorry, but I saw a truck. And that rhymes with 'Chuck', and I went to school with a guy named Chuck, who once got a bike for Christmas, even though he wanted tap-shoes. He was different, but I liked him." Dudley explained.

"Is this going anywhere?" Kitty wanted to know.

"Yeah, Christmas made me think of Santa, and Santa goes down the chimney, like we were." Dudley said, but then they crashed into T.U.F.F. and fell to the ground. Dudley was thinking of the hospital, and it made him think of Chuck again, as he was now a nurse.

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap's men were eating pizza, and Snaptrap was going to see what they stole. They didn't steal any valuables, so Snaptrap was mad. Then he found a copy of "Fleaple" magazine, and he figured that they could make money by kidnapping the Chief. So he told Larry that they'd need the world's smallest burlap sack.

"And don't tell me you don't have one, _because I know you do_!" Snaptrap yelled.

Right now, the Chief was driving home, and he said, "It'll be good to be home. Everyone at T.U.F.F. hates me. Except Agent Nutz; he thinks I'm a duck." Then the Chief entered the code for the gate, and the gate opened and let him drive on through.

Snaptrap and his men were hiding in a nearby bush, and Ollie read that the place was totally secure. Snaptrap used the helmet to read the Chief's thoughts, and he got the code. Now he could get the Chief! (A/N: Did you notice that when Snaptrap entered the code, it was different from the code the Chief entered?) When the gate opened, Snaptrap and his men marched through, and then they came back out with the Chief in a sack.

Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick said that the Chief left, so they could go home. Dudley didn't want to go until they caught Snaptrap and put him in prison, but then he remembered that he had hockey tickets, so he was going to leave. (A/N: He had enough tickets for him and the kids, who would go with him.)

All of a sudden, Snaptrap appeared on a bunch of screens, and he was on the D.O.O.M. blimp as he showed the agents that he had the Chief. The Chief was tied to a chair with a gag tied over his mouth.

"If you don't fork over the ransom money, I'm gonna throw him overboard! You have one million hours to get me a dollar! No, wait. Reverse that. SNAPTRAP OUT!" Snaptrap said, and he was done.

Kitty wasn't too happy about having to go rescue the Chief, and Dudley thought that helping him wasn't right, as he thought Keswick was boring, Dudley was a slob, and he hated Kitty's cookies. Kitty decided to stay there and eat one of her "delicious" cookies. She took a bite, and she realized that her cookies were unbelievably gross! The Chief was right!

"Don't worry, Mom. Once your mom taught you how to cook better, you didn't make that mistake again." Molly said.

"My mom told you this in the future, didn't she?" Kitty asked.

"Yup!" the triplets replied.

Keswick said that the Chief was right about Kitty, but he was wrong about Keswick being boring. But while Keswick talked, he put himself to sleep. Even Dudley, Kitty and the children were asleep. Then they awoke with a start. Dudley said that the Chief was right about Kitty and Keswick, but there's no way Dudley was a slob. Then he saw how messy his desk was, so he was a slob.

Kitty now realized that they weren't perfect, and the Chief was entitled to his tiny, private thoughts. He was their friend, and they had to save him.

"Can we do it after the hockey game?" Dudley asked.

"Sure." Kitty replied.

So they went to the hockey game, and they cheered for the team that won. (A/N: I read that Dudley's jersey with "86" and Kitty's jersey with "99" was a reference to the main agents on "Get Smart". This was also a hint on the DudleyXKitty relationship, as the agents in "Get Smart" fell in love and got married.) But now that the game was over, they could go rescue the Chief.

Now they were on their way to the D.O.O.M. blimp, and Kitty told Dudley that Snaptrap still had the helmet, so he couldn't think about their plan to rescue the Chief. Dudley said that his mind was a total blank. The kids were asleep, but they weren't dreaming. (A/N: Molly was snuggling with Max, and Annabeth used George's chest as a pillow.)

Keswick told Snaptrap that they came to deliver the ransom, but Snaptrap knew that they were really there to rescue the Chief, so Snaptrap was going to throw him overboard!

"Dudley!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Sorry, I made my mind a blank, but 'blank' rhymes with 'Hank', and I went to school with a guy named Hank, who was a chimp. And 'chimp' rhymes with 'blimp', which made me think-" Dudley explained, but he was suddenly cut off when Kitty yelled, "I GET IT!" The kids were still asleep, though (A/N: Sound sleepers, eh?).

Now Snaptrap pulled a lever, and a trap-door opened under the chair the Chief was tied to. The Chief was falling, and he was no longer tied to the chair! Dudley and Kitty used grappling-guns to hook onto the blimp, and Dudley rescued the Chief!

"Thanks, Agent Puppy. I didn't think you guys were coming." the Chief said. Dudley said that they would've been there sooner, but the hockey game went into overtime. Now Dudley and Kitty were in the blimp, and they gave Snaptrap and his men what for, and when Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were upside-down on the trapdoor, the Chief moved the lever, and they went down. Snaptrap escaped, but he didn't have the helmet, so Dudley knew how to find the rat.

They found him behind Captain Ahab's Seafood Shanty. Snaptrap said, "I tried to clear my mind, but 'mind' rhymes with blind, which reminds me of a mole I know, who has a rash. And 'rash' rhymes with 'trash'. I guess I'm going to jail now, huh?"

"You read my mind." Dudley said.

The next day, Keswick announced that he destroyed the helmet, but now he made a pair of goggles that allowed one to see people's underpants.

"Give me those!" Kitty said, throwing the goggles down the trash chute. The Chameleon happened to be in the dumpster, and he put the goggles on, but he couldn't see out of them.

"Why do I even bother?" the Chameleon asked himself.

The End

Coming up next is a little quickie with George and Annabeth! Stay tuned, and please review!


	31. So In Love

(A/N: Okay, here's that quickie! This quickie was requested by **edger230**.)

After another day at T.U.F.F., everyone got ready to go home, and Kitty was taking care of the children tonight, so they followed her out to the car and got in. While Kitty drove home, George pulled his blue Nintendo DS. He turned it on and began playing "Super Mario 64 DS". Well, actually, he just went to the rec room in the game.

Annabeth noticed that on the touch-screen, there was a flower, and every time he touched a petal, the words 'loves me' and 'loves me not' appeared above the flower as the petal fell off. She could see what the game was like. After George pulled the petals off the flower for a 3rd time (ending with 'loves me' the past 2 times), the words 'really loves me!' appeared above the petal-less flower.

"YES!" George exclaimed.

"George, not so loud!" Kitty said.

"Sorry, Mom. But she really loves me!" George said.

"Who really loves you?" Kitty asked.

"Uhh... nobody." George replied, blushing.

"You said 'she'... Is it Annabeth?" Summer asked.

"Who asked you?" George said.

"George..." Kitty said.

"But Mom, it's none of her business." George said.

"Just behave yourselves." Kitty told them. So the kids started whispering.

"George, who is 'she'?" Annabeth whispered to George.

"You don't remember? 'She' is you." George whispered back.

"Oh yeah..." Annabeth said, leaning against him.

"Much better..." Kitty said when she realized that the kids were whispering. She turned on the CD player, and they all heard "Do You Want To Know A Secret?" by the Beatles (A/N: They appeared on "The Ed Sullivan Show" 48 years ago tonight.). George and Annabeth stayed really close, but that was when Summer asked George if she could play the DS.

"Have fun." George told her, pulling Annabeth close. While Summer played the DS, everyone felt fine, listening to the song. Molly and Max were snuggling, while George and Annabeth were close enough to kiss. When the song ended, George said, "You know, Annabeth, if you hadn't read my mind, I would've told you that the song spoke my true feelings for you."

"George, you're being romantic." Annabeth replied, blushing.

"I am?" George asked.

"Yeah." Annabeth said, pulling him closer. George was nervous, but he didn't stop her. In fact, he didn't mind it. Seconds later, the space between them vanished. They were kissing, but the moment didn't go unnoticed.

"Now you can't do that chant when you see me and Max in love." Molly said.

"Don't worry; I know better now." George said.

"You started trouble when Molly and Max were having a moment?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but I got you, and if I do that to Molly again, she'll use it against me. We can't have that." George said.

"Right. Hold me." Annabeth said, and George held her, feeling like the luckiest puppy alive.

The End

Okay, now that the quickie is over, the next episode is "Hot Dog"! Stay tuned, and please review!


	32. Hot Dog

(A/N: Okay, "Hot Dog" is on its way! Let's see how it goes when you throw the kids into the mix. Here it is!)

It was snowing in Petropolis, and Wolf Spitzer was freezing his tail off at the Petropolis Dog Show. The city's most perfect pooch would win their very own mailman.

At T.U.F.F., Keswick asked Kitty and the children, "What kind of self-absorbed _doofus_ would enter a d-d-dog show?"

Just then, the elevator doors opened, and Dudley was there, but he looked... different. Dudley had long, blond hair, and he also wore a sash that said "pretty" on it.

"Don't look now, but your dad is that self-absorbed doofus." Atin whispered to the triplets.

"HEY!" the triplets yelled, not amused.

"You heard what Keswick said." Atin reminded them.

"But Daddy's not a doofus. We love him." Summer said.

"Guess who's entering the dog show?" Dudley asked.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Kitty responded, not impressed. Dudley just got back from the groomers, and all he had to do was keep that 'perfect' look until that night, and he'd be chasing his own mailman! Looking at his reflection in a mirror, he asked, "Am I _hot_, or what?"

"I'm hot, too." the Chief said as he walked by the mirror. The part that showed his reflection cracked, and Keswick said that while he wouldn't go _that_ far, the Chief was looking better ever since he joined that tiny gym. But that Chief meant that it was getting _warm_ in there.

Kitty and the children looked out the window, and the snow melted. But it wasn't supposed to be spring yet, as Agent Groundhog saw his shadow the other day. Agent Groundhog said that something was terribly wrong.

Keswick found out that the temperature was 86 degrees and rising. And the heatwave was coming from the Chameleon's house! The Chief wanted a direct line to the Chameleon. He'd call himself, but he was out of minutes, as he'd been chatting up the ladies he met in his tiny spinning class.

Kitty pressed a button, but they got the Chameleon's answering machine. The machine turned into the Chameleon, and he explained that he was using a giant magnifying glass to super-heat Petropolis to 151 degrees! (A/N: The hottest I've dealt with was almost 120 degrees in Georgia in 2007!)

"You'll melt all the ice cream!" the Chief exclaimed.

"And we'll never have another snow day again!" Dudley added.

"Want me to throttle that freakish lizard with my Chaos powers?" Atin asked the other children.

"Please do!" the other children replied, hoping Atin could stop the stupid Chameleon. However, Keswick told everyone that they seemed to be missing the big picture. They paid attention as he told them that if the temperature was 151 degrees, everyone would be fried!

"Let's hope my snow powers work in this heat." Snowpaw said.

"Can you try and keep us cool in this insane heat?" Summer asked.

"I'll do my best." Snowpaw told her.

"At least you're willing to try." said Blossom.

Anyway, the Chameleon wasn't going to fry, 'cause he was cold-blooded, and he was tired of being cold all the time, paying outrageous heating bills.

"Look at this! $34.19! What am I, made of money?" the Chameleon asked.

"If he wants to be warm, he needs a 'Heat Surge fireplace'." George muttered. (A/N: They're advertised on T.V. every now and again.) Keswick wondered why the Chameleon didn't put on a sweater if he was cold. The Chameleon didn't think it was diabolical.

"WHAT A SISSY!" the children shouted at the Chameleon. But the Chameleon wasn't listening.

The Chief said that is was up to Dudley and Kitty to stop the Chameleon, but Dudley said it was up to Kitty, as his groomer told him to stay out of the sun. But maybe it was the groomer, being a vampire bat. Kitty threw a tennis ball, and Dudley followed it out to the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Then they were on their way.

"The Chameleon's turning the city into a desert!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Great, now we're going to live in Death Valley!" Molly groaned.

"I'll keep ya cool, sweetie." Max said, using a small fan on himself and Molly.

Right now, Dudley was reading his winning speech to Kitty and the children, but when he said what 'winner' was defined as, he looked up 'weiner' instead. He even rented a full-length bun!

"Dad..." the triplets facepalmed as Dudley found that he had a hair out of place. He sprayed his hair, but Kitty couldn't see. Atin knew what to do. He used Chaos Control to get him and the other kids out of the vehicle and on the ground. But now everyone had to travel to the Chameleon's house on foot. Dudley left the water back at T.U.F.F., but the kids had water bottles in the backpacks they were wearing, along with sunscreen. They were determined to stay cool and avoid sunburn.

Kitty was mad at Dudley for being obsessed with his fur, as it was jeapordizing the mission. Still, Dudley never won anything before, except for a pass that the Chief made up, but Kitty told Dudley that the had to stop the Chameleon, and then he could go win the dog show. Dudley agreed to it, and Kitty hugged him. Then Dudley pushed her away, saying, "Watch the fur!"

"Be nice to Kitty!" Annabeth said.

"You tell him, sweetie!" George said, high-fiving his girlfriend.

Later, Kitty couldn't take much more of that heat, and she looked in the survival kit for emergency supplies. But the only supplies Kitty found were for Dudley's new look. The kids were slathering sunscreen all over themselves, really wanting to avoid sunburn.

Kitty was reading a manual, and it said that the best way to survive that heat was to shave your fur. The kids were still applying sunscreen, and Snowpaw was using his snow powers to try and keep himself and his friends cool. This helped, but Dudley wanted to know the second-best way to keep cool.

"We _have_ to shave!" Kitty said, referring to herself and Dudley, since the children were being kept cool with help from Snowpaw. Then Kitty shaved off her fur. And when she was done, she was wearing a one-piece swimsuit made of (her) fur. George didn't recognize his mom after she shaved, and he wolf-whistled at her. Molly and Summer yelled, "MY EYES!" Then they ran off. Seeing this, the other kids followed them.

"What's with you?" George asked his sisters when the kids were far enough away.

"George, you saw her, didn't you?" Molly asked.

"You're talking about that pretty lady in the swimsuit, right?" George asked.

"That pretty lady was _MOM_!" Summer cried.

"And the swimsuit is made of her _fur_!" Molly added.

"WAIT! Are you telling me that Mom's running around in her birthday suit, and that I _wolf-whistled_ at her again?" George asked, sounding horrified. To make matters worse for George, his sisters nodded yes.

"I'm such an idiot!" George facepalmed. Annabeth hugged him and said, "It's okay, George. You're _my_ idiot."

"Thanks, babe." George said, making Annabeth blush a little.

Meanwhile, Dudley refused to shave, and as a result, he was hallucinating. Kitty was mad, and she left the razor with him, should he come to his senses and shave. Then she went to take on the Chameleon.

When the kids got back to where Dudley was, he was sitting on a toilet, talking to a cactus wearing the bun he rented.

"He's gone nuts!" the children exclaimed, shocked.

By now, Kitty found the Chameleon, and he snatched her blaster with his tongue and blasted one of the anchors off his anchor tree. The anchor hit Kitty on the head and knocked her out! (A/N: Poor Kitty!)

When Kitty awoke, the Chameleon had her all tied up, and he was going to barbecue her! However, his lighter wouldn't make a flame, and he wasn't happy. Kitty called for help!

Dudley was still out of it, singing "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" bad. He told the cactus (whom he called Andy) that he'd sing that song for the talent portion of the dog show. Just then, Dudley and the kids heard Kitty's scared voice calling, "DUDLEY! HELP ME!"

"MOM!" the triplets exclaimed at the sound of their mother's voice. Dudley snapped to attention when he heard Kitty, and he could tell that she was in trouble. He would have to shave his fur, even though the dog show was important to him.

"Dad, if you don't save Mom, you can kiss us good-bye." the triplets said, making this easier for him.

Back with Kitty and the Chameleon, the Chameleon couldn't get a light. Finally, it worked, but before he could light the charcoal, something blew out the flame, and there was Dudley, who finally shaved, although he shaved _really_ badly, but he'd shaved.

The kids weren't really looking, because they didn't really wanna see Dudley and Kitty naked. However, they really wanted to see Dudley get that lousy Chameleon (A/N: Although they would've done him in themselves if they were given the chance.). Before long, Dudley beat the Chameleon and shattered the giant magnifying glass. And then he saved Kitty, and the cold weather came back. The kids put their winter clothes on while the Chameleon froze.

Kitty apologized to Dudley, as he had to give up the dog show. Dudley said he was already over it. Then he cried as he hugged Kitty and said, "NO, I'M NOT!" When Kitty hugged back, Dudley told her that she was way softer than Andy, and Kitty looked startled.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley got an award for giving up the dog show to save Petropolis. He even got his very own mailman. While he chased the mailman, Kitty (who now had her fur back) asked the Chief if he made up the award Dudley just got, and he did.

"I feel like a _weiner_!" Dudley said as he held the mailman over his head. Then he wanted to thank Andy, but hugging the cactus hurt Dudley, and so he had to stop hugging Andy.

The End

Next up is "Frisky Business". Stay tuned, and please review!


	33. Frisky Business

(A/N: Here we are with "Frisky Business". What's going to happen? Maybe if I write it out, we shall see! Let's do it!)

At Dudley's house, Peg had finished packing a lot of things, and she said, "Dudley! I'm leaving for my trip! Are you sure you're gonna be okay while I'm gone? You've never been on your own before."

Dudley assured his mom that he'd be fine, as he already combed his hair and brushed his teeth. But he brushed his teeth with his comb, and brushed his hair with the toothbrush (which had toothpaste on it). Once Peg helped him with that, Dudley led her outside, and told her to have fun at the monster-truck rally. Peg said she'd have fun crushing her opponents into a pudding-like goo. She donned a helmet, and she was in a monster-truck (A/N: Remember when this was mentioned in Chapter 15?) named 'Pegzilla'.

"See ya Sunday, Sunday, Sunday!" Peg said as she drove away.

"Whoa. 3 days without Mom. What am I gonna do?" Dudley asked himself. Then he excitedly exclaimed, "ANYTHING I WANT!" He started to parody the "Old Time Rock & Roll" scene from "Risky Business", but he fell down the basement and another basement, and he said, "Why do we have a 2nd basement?"

At T.U.F.F., Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were enjoying scalding hot cups of cocoa (but the children had breakfast already, so they weren't drinking cocoa). Then Dudley came in, and he was really hyper-active. The agents were so startled, they accidentally spilled the cocoa, and they were drenched in it.

Dudley told everyone how his mom would be out of town for 3 days, and he was on his own, doing things his mom wouldn't let him do. When Kitty heard this, she decided that the kids couldn't stay with Dudley if his mom was gone. (A/N: If you've seen this episode already, you know why Kitty decided this. If not, you'll see why as we go along.)

One of the things Dudley did was go swimming right after he ate breakfast, but then he got a cramp.

"Dad, you can't go swimming after you eat breakfast." George said.

"You do that, and you get a cramp." Molly added.

"So wait an hour after eating." Summer finished.

"Yeah!" the other kids said in agreement.

Just then, the agents got a fruit basket from Birdbrain, and the Chief thought that the pineapple had a clock that tells when it's ripe. But Kitty realized that the pineapple was a bomb!

"SpongeBob's house is a _bomb_?" the triplets asked each other, shocked. (A/N: LOL! They watch "SpongeBob SquarePants", and the theme song begins, "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"!)

Seeing that there wasn't much time left on the timer, Atin grabbed the triplets, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Snowpaw, peformed Chaos Control, and got them out and away from T.U.F.F. before the fruit-bomb detonated. (A/N: You see, Kitty wanted to defuse the bomb, but just before she could, Dudley came up, yelling, "Cramp's gone!" That surprised her, and she didn't get to stop the bomb from going off.)

When Atin was certain that it was safe to go back, they saw that T.U.F.F. was ruined. When he saw that, he said, "Good thing I got us away when I did."

"You saved my sweetie." George said as he hugged Annabeth, who blushed.

"And my honey is okay." Max said, holding Molly's hand.

The next day, the agents were going to have scalding hot bowls of oatmeal, but when Dudley showed up with Bobo (a clown), Presto (a magician), and a pirate (who was really a guy that was wearing an eyepatch, due to recent eye surgery), they got startled and spilled it on their heads. Keswick even yelled, "BURN!"

Then they received intel that Snaptrap was commiting a robbery. He was robbing Peter to pay Paul. Dudley and Kitty had to stop him, with the kids tagging along.

Not only did they bring the kids, Bobo, Presto, and the not-pirate went with. Dudley hired them for 24 hours, and he was getting his money's worth. Then he asked Presto to make something disappear. Presto made the T.U.F.F. Mobile disappear. Atin quickly grabbed his friends and performed Chaos Control, and they were back at T.U.F.F.

"I guess we could stay here until they come back." Snowpaw said.

"It seems like the best option." Blossom said.

"Yeah, and thanks again for saving us, Atin." George said to Atin.

"No problem." Atin said.

Back with Dudley, Kitty, and the others, they ended up falling on the ground. Then they got run over by a big truck.

"Ta-da!" said Presto. Dudley said that it was worth every penny. Actually, he didn't know what they cost. He gave them his mom's credit card.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap gave Peter's wallet to Paul. Then Ollie noticed T.U.F.F. Snaptrap recognized Bobo, who he owed money. He took the wallet from Paul, then he drove away.

"Presto, quick, we need the car!" Kitty said. Presto made a motorcycle with a side-car appear. Kitty got in the side-car (which would soon prove to be a mistake), and Dudley yawned as he got on the motorcycle.

"Is crime-fighting boring you?" Kitty asked, sounding miffed. Dudley said that motorcycle magic made him sleepy, and he was up all night, as a stray gorilla that he took in ate his pillow.

Before too long, Dudley fell asleep while driving the motorcycle, and the motorcycle and side-car were disconnected. Kitty went into a cactus garden, a land-mine testing ground, and then she was hit by a train. When the side-car went back to Dudley, poor Kitty looked like she was in terrible pain.

"Boy, you look awful. Maybe you should take a nap." Dudley said to Kitty when he awoke and looked at her. Kitty was furious, but then the side-car went off into a mouse-trap store.

When the kids saw Kitty, they were on their best behavior, and they let Kitty relax that evening, giving themselves their own baths (without any problems). They knew she'd had a rough day, and they didn't want to give her any trouble. Realizing this, Kitty was very grateful to those kids.

The next day, the agents were going to start the day with scalding hot pot roast. All of a sudden, they heard loud popping, and they thought they were under attack. They ended up dropping the pot roast on themselves, and the Chief burned his tiny thighs.

Dudley entered the building, wearing a shirt made of bubble-wrap, 'cause all his clothes were dirty.

"It was either this or my mom's wedding dress. And I'm saving that for Casual Friday." Dudley said.

"I thought Dad knows how to do laundry. He and Mom do laundry in the future." George said.

"Maybe he didn't learn how to do it yet." Molly said.

"That's just wrong." Summer said.

Just then, they learned that the Chameleon was turning himself a winning lottery ticket. Dudley, Kitty, and the children had to stop him.

"And bring me back some aloe for my tiny thighs." the Chief said, as his thighs were burned.

At a store, the cashier saw the winning lottery ticket, but no one was there to claim it. The ticket turned back into the Chameleon, who didn't think it through. He decided to get a hot-dog and some sporty sunglasses. The sunglasses weren't good, so he decided to have the hot-dog only.

Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters were hiding nearby, and Kitty reminded Dudley and the kids to be quiet. The children nodded, but when Dudley let Kitty know that he understood, the bubble-wrap started popping, and the Chameleon thought it was the man! He turned into a rocket and got out.

Kitty was really mad. Dudley had been a mess ever since his mom went away. He didn't know how to take care of himself, and it was affecting his job! (A/N: Kitty was feeling relieved that she wasn't letting Dudley care for the kids right now!) Dudley didn't believe Kitty, and he grabbed a bag of chips and a teddy bear, saying that he was going to go home, eat a healthy dinner, have a good night's sleep, and not fall down the stairs. The following day, he'd be in bright and early, ready to catch bad guys. And then he left.

Now Kitty and the kids were by themselves. However, the Chameleon came back, burning Kitty as he went for his hot dog. Then he burned her again. Once again, the kids were well-behaved, not wanting to add to her stress.

Now it was night, and Dudley heard Kitty's voice.

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!" Dudley said when he heard her.

"It's 1:00 in the afternoon. I was worried about you." Kitty said.

"So are we." said the kids. Then Kitty opened the door to find Dudley in a dark, garbage-filled room, and he was wearing a wedding dress. (A/N: The kids were speechless at the sight!) Kitty even saw the gorilla hanging from the chandelier. The gorilla, Lester, claimed that he had nowhere else to go.

"You're a disaster without your mom, and if you can't admit that, I'm just gonna leave." Kitty said. Dudley started crying then, and he grabbed Kitty, begging her not to go. He admit that he was a mess. Dudley ran out of clothes 'cause he didn't know how to wash them (A/N: But he knows how in the future.), and he was in the dark 'cause he didn't know how to turn on the lights (A/N: He also knows that in the future, and the kids already knew that.)!

"I _NEED_ MY MOMMY!" Dudley bawled. The triplets hated seeing their daddy so upset, and they gave him a hug. Kitty offered to help Dudley clean up before his mom got home, and they could start by taking out the trash. Dudley said that he already took it out, but it made things worse, as he thought that taking out the trash means taking it out of the can! Kitty said that that's not what it meant, and Dudley was a wreck.

Just then, the phone rang. Peg called to say that she won the monster-truck championship and was coming home early. She would be home after she got her car washed. Actually, she'd be right home.

Dudley was scared! His mom was on her way home, and he couldn't let her see him in that mess! Kitty called T.U.F.F., saying that they had a 901. So T.U.F.F. appeared, ready to clean Dudley's house. When the Chief saw Dudley, he wondered why Dudley was wearing a wedding dress, as it wasn't Casual Friday.

Keswick was in a robot suit, and he shoved all the garbage (and Lester) into a closet. (A/N: Like how kids shove their things into a closet when they're told to clean their room. The triplets know better, though.) Then one agent threw a Mr. Soapy grenade, and it cleaned the house.

Then the wedding dress was blown off of Dudley's body, and the kids weren't looking at him.

"AAAHHH! I'M NAKED! NOBODY LOOK!" Dudley said, covering his lower body (which we see all the time, since he doesn't wear pants). Kitty sighed and handed him a shirt.

"Okay, you can look now!" Dudley said, as he had the shirt on.

The house was clean, and the Chief gave Keswick a medal for cleaning the house. Just then, Peg returned, and Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids got out of there.

Peg was happy to see that the house was clean. She thought she'd find him in a dark, garbage-filled room, wearing a wedding dress. But he did fine without her.

"Your little Dudley's all grown up!" Dudley told her. But when Peg opened the door to the closet, the garbage spilled out everywhere. Dudley broke down and told his mom the truth! He hoped she wasn't angry. Then he introduced her to Lester.

"I slept in your bed." Lester said to Peg.

After a moment, Peg told Dudley, "I'm not angry, sweetheart. The truth is, I'm happy. It's nice to know you still need me." She held Dudley like a baby as Dudley asked her how to turn on the lights.

"You just flip the switch." Peg said as she flipped the switch. Dudley wondered why everyone but him knew that. (A/N: Peg and Kitty taught Dudley life-management skills when they weren't planning the wedding.)

The End

WHOO! Next up is "Kid Stuff"! Stay tuned, and please review!


	34. Kid Stuff

(A/N: Here's a nice one! It's "Kid Stuff"! Please enjoy the episode!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis, and the D.O.O.M. Mobile tore through the city streets. Before long, it parked, and a banner fell off of it, as the D.O.O.M. Mobile was really a bus. Snaptrap hopped out, saying, "This is gonna be the crime of the century! Ollie wondered if they were robbing an armored truck that was parked nearby. The truck was full of gold bars and money, but Snaptrap wasn't going to rob it! (A/N: The stuff was _right there_, with nobody guarding it! It would be too easy, and very tempting!)

"We're robbing that toy store. I need another sugar bowl for my Pretty Princess tea set!" Snaptrap said, sipping a cup of tea. Ollie, Francisco, and Larry looked at him blankly, but then Snaptrap said he needed money for man things. They went into the store to rob it.

However, Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up. Dudley and Kitty were going to stop Snaptrap, and the kids went to play with some of the toys. But when Dudley and Kitty were about to blast Snaptrap, the store was officially open, and more kids came in. Now Snaptrap could get away, because T.U.F.F. Rule 857 stated that T.U.F.F. agents weren't allowed to fight bad guys in the presence of children!

(A/N: You're probably wondering why Dudley and Kitty fought bad guys in the presence of their future kids and their friends. The kids know how to fight, and they don't mind helping out every now and again.)

"There's a rule on that?" Blossom said.

"How come you didn't mention it before?" Atin asked.

"Once we learned that you children could fight and didn't mind helping us, telling you about that rule seemed pointless and unnecessary." Kitty said.

"I guess that makes sense." Annabeth said when she heard it.

Once Snaptrap realized that he was safe from Dudley and Kitty in the presence of children (save for the future kids), he stole a Happy-Bake oven and trikes. After Ollie stole a tea set, Snaptrap and his men got on the trikes (Larry rode in the basket on Ollie's trike) and left. As long as the bad guys were away from kids, they were vulnerable to attack.

"The dog and cat have candy!" Snaptrap told the children as he left. The kids (save for the future kids) pounced Dudley and Kitty. Dudley started shaking Kitty, who was rather annoyed as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, he said you had candy!" Dudley said.

"Dad, Snaptrap said _you_ had candy, too!" George said.

"But he lied." Molly added.

"So he could stop you guys from getting him!" Summer finished.

"Exactly!" said the rest of the kids.

Back at D.O.O.M., Snaptrap and his men were having a tea party. Snaptrap realized that they discovered T.U.F.F.'s weakness: kids (save for the future kids)! As long as kids were around, Snaptrap and his men could commit the most super-evil crimes imaginable! All they had to do was host a kid-friendly event during a robbery. So the following morning at 9:00, they'd stage a combination jewelry heist and puppet show.

"But that's when 'Quacky The Duck' is on! Every kid in Petropolis will be home watching it!" Larry said. Snaptrap hated that show, as it taught kids about sharing. Ollie suggested that they schedule the crime at 10:00, when Quacky wasn't on. Snaptrap agreed to it, but they had to remind him when it was, as he missed the episode where they taught how to tell time.

At T.U.F.F. the following day, Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids had just finished watching "Quacky The Duck". (A/N: The triplets watch this in the future with their mom and dad all the time, so knowing that their parents love it now really makes them happy.) The only ones wearing Quacky hats were the grown-ups and triplets. The other children never saw Quacky until now, and they actually liked it.

"That was classic Quacky. I have never been prouder to be president of his fan club." Dudley said. Then Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids were walking around the room, quacking like ducks. Seconds later, the Chief hopped in.

"I can't believe you people!" he said, and while the grown-ups gave him blank stares, the kids looked ashamed. Then the Chief asked, "Why didn't you tell me Quacky was on?" He put on a Quacky hat.

"Chief, you know he's on every day at nine!" Kitty pointed out. But the Chief missed the episode where Quacky taught them how to tell time.

"We saw that one." the triplets whispered to their friends.

"Can you teach me how to tell time?" Max asked.

"Don't forget about us!" the other kids said. The triplets nodded and taught their friends how to tell time they way they learned from the episode.

Anyway, the Chief received intel that Snaptrap was about to rob a jewelry store. So Dudley, Kitty, and the kids went to go stop Snaptrap. On their way out, they heard the Chief tell them to be back by 5:00 so they could tell him when it was time to go home.

Later, Snaptrap's men were stealing jewelry, and when Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up, they learned that they couldn't fight because of the kids watching Snaptrap's puppet show.

"Oh no! Kids!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Oh boy! Puppets!" Dudley said, and he jumped to the front of the audience. He smiled at the kids watching the show, and they smiled back.

"And then, the stupid dog, and stupid cat, and stupid future kids were dropped in the shark tank, and torn limb from limb!" Snaptrap said as he dropped sock puppets of Dudley, Kitty, and the future kids into a bowl labeled "Sharktank", complete with fake shark fins. Then Snaptrap made screams while squirting a bottle of ketchup behind the stage, making it look like blood was coming out of the tank.

Now Atin was pretty furious, and the kids were trying to hold him back before he could hurt Snaptrap.

"Don't do it! It's not allowed!" the kids said, holding him back.

"I don't care if it's not allowed! He won't get away with that!" Atin declared as Snaptrap popped up from behind the stage, laughing maniacally as he continued to squirt the ketchup. The kids watching the show started cheering (A/N: _Not_ a good sign!) as Snaptrap continued the show.

"And so the super-smart and _handsome_ rat became king of the world! And finally got to move out of his mom's house! No, wait! He just kicked his mom out! The End!" Snaptrap said as he put a crown on a sock puppet of himself and punched away a dinosaur with curly orange hair, standing next to a house made of a box with a book for a roof, with a sign that read 'Mom' on top of the roof. The kids cheered again, and then Snaptrap told them that the cat and dog wanted them to eat all their vegetables. So Dudley and Kitty couldn't stop Snaptrap there, and Dudley told Kitty that she couldn't make him eat his vegetables!

"DAD! He said that you wanted the kids to eat their vegetables, too!" George said.

"This is the same trick he pulled when he left the toy store!" Molly exclaimed.

"And at this rate, we may never stop him!" Summer groaned.

"We'll stop him! If I can freeze him, maybe he'll have a cold, and then he won't be able to do anything." Snowpaw said.

"Will it work?" Blossom asked.

"Only if we can find Snaptrap and his men by themselves, without kids." Snowpaw said.

"I wouldn't be caught dead hanging around Snaptrap. He's too stupid and ugly to do anything." Annabeth said.

"I agree." said Max.

"Yeah! He's stupid..." George began.

"He's evil..." Molly added.

"And, man, is he..." Summer put in.

"_UUUUUUUUUUUGLY_!" all the future kids said in unison, laughing out loud. It even made Dudley and Kitty laugh as they got in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. (A/N: The scene where the triplets were describing Snaptrap is a parody of a scene from "The Lion King". Who remembers that scene?) But Dudley and Kitty were still furious with Snaptrap, though, and Atin said he would gladly rip that dirty rat apart if he could!

Just then, they learned that Snaptrap robbed a bank and was back at D.O.O.M. There wouldn't be any kids at D.O.O.M., so Snaptrap could be attacked! However, when they got there, they saw KIDS! Snaptrap had invited them to Larry's birthday party (no fun for Larry in this one). Kids were playing "Pin The Tail On Larry".

Kitty was mad, but Snaptrap gave Dudley, Kitty, and the future kids some cake! Atin saw that the candles were dynamite, and he quickly grabbed George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Snowpaw, and used Chaos Control, which put them back at T.U.F.F.

"When I get my hands on Snaptrap, I'll throttle him into the 9th dimension!" Atin said.

"I'm with you. He deserves it!" George said.

"Count me in, too." Annabeth said, taking George's hand.

"You got it, honey." George replied.

"I'll help!" said Molly.

"Add me to the list, sweetie!" Max said.

"I already did." Molly giggled.

"We'll help, too!" said Summer, Blossom, and Snowpaw.

Then Dudley and Kitty were blasted out of D.O.O.M. while Snaptrap had kids try to hit Larry, who had to be a piñata.

Later, Dudley and Kitty were back at T.U.F.F., and they were unhappy with Rule 857. If they didn't find a way to stop Snaptrap, the city would be plunged into total chaos! Dudley and Keswick were cheering, but not for total chaos! Quacky was on!

"Quacketeers, assemble!" Dudley said as he put on his hat! Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids put on their Quacky hats and gathered 'round the T.V. quite happily.

"This is exactly what happens when we watch the show back in the future." George said.

"Yup, we gather 'round the T.V. with the hats on." Molly said, patting the hat on her head.

"I like this." Summer said.

Then the Chief walked in, wearing pajamas and holding a teddy bear. He thought it was 11:30 at night.

"For crying out loud. It's night when it's dark out." Atin facepalmed.

"Wait a minute." Dudley said. The Chief thought a minute was 40 seconds long. But Dudley realized that every kid in Petropolis loved Quacky. All they had to do was get Quacky to appear at the scene of a crime and lure all the kids away from Snaptrap.

"How are you gonna convince a big-time d-d-duck celebrity like Quacky to do that?" Keswick asked. Dudley was the president of Quacky's fan-club.

"He can't say 'no' to me!" Dudley said.

Later, Dudley looked seriously hurt.

"I can't believe he said 'no' to you!" Keswick said. Dudley was sad as he said that Quacky didn't just say 'no'. Quacky even had his bodyguards throw Dudley down a flight of stairs! And the Sharing Moose threw a rock at Dudley.

"Maybe he was _sharing_ it!" Dudley sobbed.

"Poor Daddy..." the triplets sighed, feeling sad for Dudley. Even the other kids felt bad for Dudley.

"We don't need Quacky anyway." Kitty said. She asked Keswick if he could do a Quacky impression.

"Stupid dog! Get out of my office, or I'll have my bodyguards throw you down the stairs." Keswick said. Dudley was sad again.

"First chance I get, I'm going to give Daddy a hug to cheer him up." Summer said.

"Me too." Molly said.

Just then, the Chief said that Snaptrap was staging a combination nuclear missile heist and face-painting party. There wasn't a second to lose. Then the Chief thought a second was 3 months long.

"No!" the kids facepalmed.

At the Petropolis Military Base, Snaptrap and his men had their party going on. Snaptrap even said that he was loving kids, and that maybe he should get one of his own. (A/N: Hmm... should he have a future kid, who _isn_'_t_ evil? What do you suggest?)

Then the T.U.F.F. gang showed up, and Keswick was wearing a Quacky costume, and the Chief was dressed as the Sharing Moose. The kids (not the future ones) ran after Keswick, who ran away from the area.

"How did you get Quacky the Duck? When _I_ tried, his bodyguards threw me down a flight of stairs!" Snaptrap said, as his back was messed up. Larry added that the Sharing Moose threw a rock at Snaptrap.

"Maybe he was _sharing_, Larry!" Snaptrap said, near tears. Then he was cornered. Snaptrap activated a missile, and then D.O.O.M. rode away.

Kitty was scared, as the bomb would go off in 30 seconds, and if they couldn't stop it, Petropolis was doomed! However, Dudley saw the episode where they taught how to defuse a nuclear missile.

"They actually taught that on the show?" Kitty asked. It was right after the Arts-&-Crafts Badger taught them how to make macaroni wind-chimes. Dudley said, "How did it go again?"

Kitty thought Dudley was referring to the wind-chimes song, and she sang:

_If you've got some macaroni, and some string,  
>You can do almost anything!<em>

Dudley was referring to the song on how to defuse a nuclear missile. He sang the song as he cut the wires. This is how the song went:

_Cut the blue wire, not the brown.  
>Or you'll blow up the whole darn town!<br>Cut the red wire, make your mom proud.  
>Or you'll end up in a MUSHROOM CLOUD!<em>

Kitty was nervous the entire time, but when the bomb didn't go off, Kitty saw that Dudley had defused it.

"You did it, Dudley!" Kitty cried, shaking with happiness as she hugged Dudley.

"Mom loves Dad!" George excitedly whispered to his sisters, and they were very happy. Still, after Dudley told Kitty to thank the Bomb-Defusing Platypus, they had to stop Snaptrap. Luckily for them, Snaptrap's trike was stuck in a mud puddle. Stopping D.O.O.M. was easier than pie! (A/N: Mmm, pie!)

That night, it was time to go home, and the Chief walked in, saying, "Morning, everyone!"

"Seriously?" Annabeth said as the Chief told Tammy, one of the secretaries, to get him a cup of coffee. But it was 7:00 at night, and Tammy left an hour ago. The Chief said that if it was daylight savings time, that was 408 minutes.

"Oh boy..." the children facepalmed. Dudley knew what to do. He put on a Quacky costume and asked, "Who's ready to tell time?" Kids came in and grabbed at Dudley, who now knew why Quacky has bodyguards.

"And remember, kids. Don't commit Internet fraud!" Quacky said.

"And don't leave town without telling your parole officer! THE MAN WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!" the Sharing Moose added.

The End

Coming up next is "Super Duper Crime Busters"! Stay tuned, and please review!


	35. Super Duper Crime Busters!

(A/N: Here is "Super Duper Crime Busters"! Let's see how it goes when the kids appear!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. Right now, a T.V. show called "Super Duper Crime Busters" was being filmed, and this episode featured an inside look at T.U.F.F., the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force.

At this time, Dudley was driving the T.U.F.F. Mobile to work, and the children were sitting in the back, quietly talking amongst themselves. Dudley looked to the cameraman, who was sitting next to him in the front passenger seat, and introduced himself as T.U.F.F. agent and super duper crime buster "Duppy Pudley". Realizing that he made a mistake, Dudley asked, "Can we cut that?"

**Take 2**

"Duddy Pupley!" Dudley said.

**Take 14**

"Dippy Poodles!" Dudley said, frustrated.

**Take 478**

"DUDLEY PUPPY!" Dudley said, still frustrated, but he got it right, which quickly made him happy. So he said, "Every day, I lay my life on the line, to keep the streets of Petropolis safe." As much as the kids wanted to say that they would sometimes help, they kept quiet, for not many people would believe that kids were good at fighting.

However, Dudley wasn't doing a good job at driving. Then Dudley noticed that the cameraman looked tense.

"How about a little music to calm you down?" Dudley asked. He pressed a button, but it was the button for the ejector seat instead. The poor cameraman flew into the air as Dudley apologized. Still, the cameraman landed back in the car.

Just then, the group in the car heard police sirens. Atin grabbed the kids and used Chaos Control. The kids wound up at T.U.F.F., and Dudley figured that the cops probably wanted his help on a case.

Not so! The cops were charging him for reckless driving, destruction of private property, and ejecting a cameraman without a license. (A/N: Oh, _puh-leeze_! That last one is just plain ridiculous!)

"I'll show them my T.U.F.F. badge and clear this up." Dudley said. He was feeling for it, but the cops assumed that he was going for a weapon! Dudley got tased for it, and he was put in prison.

Later, when he got out, he cried, "OH, SWEET FREEDOM! I SAW THINGS IN THAT JAIL NO ONE SHOULD EVER SEE!" But he was in a holding cell for not very long. However, Dudley said that the vending machine was out of cookies, and it wouldn't take his dollar. Then some guy in a tow truck was driving away with the T.U.F.F. Mobile! Dudley raced after him, trying to get him to stop, but the trucker tased him. (A/N: Poor Dudley is having a bad day!)

Finally, Dudley got to T.U.F.F. and the kids were there to meet him.

"Daddy! What took you so long?" asked the triplets as they ran to Dudley and hugged him.

"You don't wanna know." Dudley told them, returning the hug.

"If they didn't wanna know, they wouldn't have asked." Max said.

"Kids, none of you will wanna know. All I can tell you is, I'm having a rough day! But getting a hug from my future children helped me feel a little better." Dudley said.

Then they entered the building, and while Dudley and the kids passed through many doors, Dudley said, "Welcome to T.U.F.F. H.Q., a high-octane nerve center of crime-fighting action." Then Dudley bumped into the last door. When the door opened, some agents were in the room, but they weren't really doing anything, and a big screen in the room showed "Pong" (for the Atari, an old gaming system). Dudley pointed out that the city was safe, and Agent Bacon (a pig) knitted a sweater.

Now they went to another room, where Dudley was ready to introduce his partner, Kitty Katswell, or "The Stable One" as the Chief called her.

2 windows in the room shattered, as Kitty rode in on a motorcycle. She let the motorcycle go, and she did a few cool moves as she said, "Elite crime-fighting super-agent Kitty Katswell, reporting for duty." Kitty also looked like a spy today. She was dressed all in black, her hair was styled differently, and she wore sunglasses.

Molly and Summer thought their mom looked very pretty, and George thought so, too, because he wolf-whistled at Kitty.

"You wanna tell him that he whistled at Mom again?" Molly asked Summer.

"Nope. I'm going to let him figure it out for himself." Summer replied.

"That could be fun." Molly said.

By now, Kitty was asking if this was the day they were filming the show. She said she had no idea. However, Dudley pointed out that Kitty wrote it on her calendar, the wall, and her hand. Kitty said that being an agent meant you had to be mysterious and elusive.

"I'm nowhere, and everywhere!" Kitty said. She threw a smoke-bomb, and George realized who he wolf-whistled at.

"Oh no! I just wolf-whistled at my own mom again!" George groaned as Dudley saw Kitty in the snack room. The vending machine wasn't taking her dollar, but she quickly did another 'nowhere & everywhere' as she threw another smoke-bomb. But Molly ran through the smoke and to her mom's side.

"Mom, you look pretty. I wish I could dress like that." Molly said. Kitty and Molly disappeared, and several minutes later, Molly looked like a smaller version of her mother.

While Molly spent time with Kitty, Dudley and the other kids went to the lab. Keswick was making smoke-bombs for Kitty. She just _had _to make fancy exits. This was proven true when Kitty (Molly at her side) grabbed a just-made smoke-bomb and dropped it, yelling, "Nowhere and everywhere!"

Now the kids ran off with Kitty (and Max was quite taken with Molly's new look!) while Dudley went to show the Chief. When he entered the Chief's office, he accidentally stepped on the Chief, who yelled, "AAAAAHHHHHH! MY TINY SPLEEN!"

Dudley rode in the ambulance with the Chief, saying, "STAY WITH ME, CHIEF! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" But later, the Chief returned from the trauma unit, and he looked really hurt. Dudey said that the Chief totally forgave him. Then he called Dudley "Psycho Dog" and tased him! The kids didn't like seeing Dudley get tased, but they heard that Dudley accidentally stepped on the Chief, so..

"He was within his rights." Atin said.

"Sure was." Blossom agreed.

"So he doesn't forgive him." Annabeth said.

"Wish we could do something." Snowpaw said, as Dudley explained that "Psycho Dog" was his undercover name. Now Dudley showed some monitors that allowed T.U.F.F. to scan Petropolis for criminal activity, and then the Chameleon appeared on a monitor. He was in the grocery store!

"Kitty, we've got a C.I.P.!" Dudley said into his wrist-com. Kitty came in and asked what it meant, and Dudley said it meant "Chameleon In Produce".

"Let's roll! Smoke-bomb!" Kitty said, dropping a smoke-bomb and disappearing, as Dudley asked where the exit was. He stepped on the Chief, who yelled, "MY TINY PANCREAS!"

When they got to the store, Dudley told the Chameleon to freeze, and then he told Kitty to cuff him. Kitty didn't come in right away, and then she appeared in a super-spy way. After tackling the Chameleon, she said, "Clean-up on aisle bad guy!" That sounded lame, and she wanted to try again.

The Chameleon was just doing his grocery shopping, but he had a carton of eggs among his groceries, and he was in the "10 items or less" line. But the carton counted as one item.

"Tell it to the judge." Dudley said.

"I'm the judge, and he's right." a cow judge said. Dudley had to let the Chameleon go.

"And I'll be... nowhere and everywhere!" Kitty exclaimed, dropping another smoke-bomb.

"Me too!" said Molly, dropping another smoke-bomb. But mother and daughter could be seen in the dairy section.

Back at T.U.F.F. that afternoon, the Chief informed Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids that "Super Duper Crime Busters" was threatening to pull the plug on them. Everyone wanted to know why. Keswick said that according to the producer, they were complete and utter morons. On the bright side, they were booked on a new show called "Super Duper Complete & Utter Morons".

"That's it!" Atin said, ready to hurt somebody. Molly jumped him, saying, "Don't do it! You want us to be on a lame show?"

"No! But nobody calls me a complete and utter moron and gets away with it!" Atin said. Dudley said that it was just a slow crime day. If a super-villain threatened to destroy the city, then the show would see how awesome T.U.F.F. really was!

"Will you excuse us?" Dudley said to the camera. Then the group ran to another room, turning off their mics. One mic was placed in the room, and Dudley was saying that they had to do something heroic, or T.U.F.F. would lose its credibility! But it wasn't like they could manufacture a super-villain on their own and then capture him. They could if one of them pretended to be a villain.

The Chief immediately wanted to be the villain, as he played "Pippin" in summer camp. The grown-ups saw the tape, so Keswick would be the villain instead. (A/N: I wonder how bad that tape was...)

When the crew for the T.V. show started to leave, Dudley stopped them, as you never knew when a super-villain could show up and threaten to destroy the city. It could happen at any time! Nothing happened, so Dudley tried again.

Just then, Keswick showed up in a costume, and he was "Dr. Apocalypse", but he kept on saying "Apo-claypse". Anyway, he was the only super-villain with a Ph.D in evil. Everyone faked worry while screwing up the name of the villain. So Keswick was going to annihilate the city with a doomsday device! He was going to enjoy the armageddon with an evil back massage, but he pressed the button that armed the device! But everyone (except the kids) thought he was acting!

"Guys! He really is serious!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Let me spell this out for you! I am _off_-_script_! In two minutes, this city will be a l-l-lifeless, smoldering crater! And there's no way to stop it!" Keswick explained. Dudley said, "T.U.F.F. will handle this like we always do."

Dudley was in the broom closet, crying about how they couldn't stop the missile. He told Kitty that he was scared and wanted to go home! The Chief said that it wouldn't have happened if _he_ played the villain. But they had to find a way to disarm the device!

"We could sing! It worked in 'Pippin'!" the Chief suggested. Dudley said that there was no need for the Chief to sing (A/N: Was it really that bad?), for they would do what T.U.F.F. always did in a situation like that! Dudley appeared on the monitor in the room where we saw "Pong" and he told everyone what happened. The agents got right to work!

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the children wore spacesuits, and they were walking in slow-motion, but Keswick said that this wasn't the time for slow-motion. Dudley, Kitty, and the kids hopped in the rocket and blasted off into space!

"Maybe we can get me back to Mobius!" Atin said, but he was also looking for Space Colony ARK.

"Another time!" Annabeth said.

Kitty said that they couldn't jettison the bomb until they were out of Earth's orbit. Dudley took the thing to the bomb-disposal port, and at Kitty's signal, he put it through! It was good that they got rid of it, 'cause that thing blew up as soon as it was out. Now that the thing was gone, they could go back to Earth (and Atin didn't see his planet or the ARK).

Now they were back at T.U.F.F., and the Chief praised Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters on a job well done! They wouldn't see Dr. Apocalypse again, but Keswick would probably dress like that for Halloween.

So the episode was over. At first, T.U.F.F. seemed like a bunch of idiots, but when a crisis came up, they had the right stuff.

Now the cops came in, looking for Dudley. The shuttle was parked in a no-parking zone, so it was being towed. Dudley went for his badge, and the cops thought he was going for a weapon! Dudley was about to show his badge, but then he got tased!

"STOP!" screamed the triplets. Immediately, the cops stopped, and Summer grabbed Dudley's badge.

"He was trying to show you his badge!" Summer exclaimed.

"Now leave him alone and give back the shuttle!" George said.

"Or the Chief will be mad." Molly said. The Chief was mad, so the shuttle was returned.

Kitty popped up in the outfit she wore earlier, yelling "NOWHERE & EVERYWHERE!"

The End

Next up is a quickie, featuring D.O.O.M. and a big surprise! Stay tuned, and please review!


	36. A Surprise

(A/N: I am sooooooo sorry it took so long for me to write out this quickie! After this, I am gonna _really _buckle down and write! Here is that quickie!)

It was nighttime in Petropolis. Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were lounging around D.O.O.M. H.Q., obviously bored. They didn't have anything to do right now, and they didn't feel like causing trouble.

"Okay, what should we do?" Snaptrap asked, bored.

"We can watch a scary movie." Francisco suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." said Ollie.

"Which one are we going to watch?" Larry asked.

"We'd better look." Snaptrap said, but before they could get up and look for a scary movie, there was a flash of light that was so bright, they had to shield their eyes. When they looked again, standing there were 4 small kids.

"How in the-?" Snaptrap exclaimed upon seeing the kids. There was a male rat wearing glasses, an orange shirt and blue jeans, a female possum wearing a navy blue dress, a female crocodile wearing a cyan shirt and black jeans, and a shrew that looked like a small version of Larry when he was Murray.

"Where did you come from?" Ollie asked the kids.

"We came from the future." the rat said.

"Should've seen that coming." Snaptrap muttered, rolling his eyes.

"And where are your future parents?" Larry asked.

"We already found them." said the crocodile.

"WHAT?" the members of D.O.O.M. exclaimed in shock.

"Yep! You guys are our dads." the kids said.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Snaptrap asked.

"I know about your cheese allergy." the small rat said.

"That's enough proof for me!" Snaptrap said.

"So you believe me?" the rat asked.

"You bet! What's your name?" Snaptrap asked the rat.

"My name is Snappy. And in case you were wondering, you're Dad!" the rat said.

"Wow! I have a son!" Snaptrap said, hugging Snappy.

"I think I know which one is mine!" Larry said.

"We don't wanna hear it, Larry!" Snaptrap yelled, and he pressed a button that sent Larry screaming into the shark tank!

"DAD!" cried the small shrew as Larry landed in the shark tank. However, Larry wasn't in there for long, and when he got out, the shrew asked him, "Are you okay, Dad?"

"I'm your dad?" Larry asked.

"Yup. My name's Murray." the shrew replied, giving his dad a hug. (A/N: You probably know how I came up with his name!)

"Wait a minute! Does Snaptrap's kid...?" Larry asked, unable to finish the question.

"If you think Snappy throws us into the shark tank, he doesn't! He's not evil, and I'm not evil." Murray said.

"Neither are we!" said the female possum and crocodile.

"Looks like we're the ones with daughters." Ollie whispered to Francisco.

"And it shouldn't be hard for you to figure out who I belong to." said the female possum. Ollie could tell that the possum was his daughter, as she spoke with a British accent.

"I figured it out!" Ollie said, pulling his daughter into a hug.

"Good job, Daddy. My name is Melody, but for short, you can call me 'Mel'." said the possum, hugging him back.

"Okay, now I know which one is mine." said Francisco.

"No duh!" said the female crocodile as Francisco hugged her.

"So, what's your name?" Francisco asked her.

"I'm Stella." the female crocodile said.

(A/N: Find the kids' bios on my profile!)

"Now that we got kids, we can't watch horror films!" Larry said.

"What do you mean? It's okay for the kids to watch scary movies!" Snaptrap said.

"Boss, they're too young for scary movies!" Ollie said.

"Yeah, I have to agree with them." added Francisco.

"Okay. So what are we going to watch?" Snaptrap asked.

"How about "A Hard Day's Night"? Can we watch it if you have that one?" Melody asked.

"She loves music." Snappy said. Since they had the movie, they watched that.

The End

Again, I apologize for taking so long! Stay tuned, for coming up next is "Disobedience School". Please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	37. Disobedience School

(A/N: Okay, I'm back! Before we begin, Snowpaw already went back to the future (unseen), so now we're back to 7 kids with T.U.F.F. Now I'll start this episode.)

It was a new day, and today, Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief planned on visiting Lava Land. The children didn't want to go there, because they knew that going there would mean getting burned. Just then, Keswick found that Snaptrap was broadcasting his own T.V. commercial. The Chief hoped it wasn't for the closet organizer (better known as a Snap-rack) again.

"I bought one and it didn't work. That's $11,000 I'll never see again!" the Chief said. (A/N: It was _that_ expensive?) But it wasn't the Snap-rack. It was even more diabolical.

Snaptrap was now 'Professor Snaptrap' and he was doing a commercial for "Snaptrap's Skool Of Evil" (A/N: He really spelled 'school' the wrong way.), and he was going to teach people how to become super-villains.

When the commercial ended, the Chief decided that one of the agents should go undercover and find out what Snaptrap was up to with his evil school. Kitty and Keswick stepped back, but Dudley didn't. He had to go to school.

"Why do I have to go to school while you guys have the funnest day ever?" Dudley asked, not happy.

"Dad, we'll go with you." George said, and his sisters, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin all nodded. Then Kitty and Keswick were talking about how unfair it was, but they sounded insincere.

"I wanna go TODAY!" the Chief said when Kitty and Keswick said to postpone the trip to Lava Land. But Kitty whispered something to the Chief, and he called Kitty "Agent Tuna Breath".

"Chief, don't call Mom that." Molly said. But the Chief told Dudley and the kids (who didn't want to go to Lava Land) that they'd go another day. So Dudley went to grab a school disguise, as the kids were wearing casual clothes that would suffice for school-clothes.

As soon as Dudley was out of the way, the grown-ups were about to leave, but Dudley came back, wearing a sailor suit that almost resembled Donald Duck's sailor suit.

"Daddy, you almost look like Donald Duck!" Summer giggled.

"She's right! He does!" Annabeth said. Then Dudley and the kids were booted out of the office.

"He was blabbering, and I w-w-want to get a decent parking space." Keswick said as he left the office, Kitty and the Chief following.

Meanwhile, Dudley and the kids crash-landed into Snaptrap's 'Skool Uv Evul'. (A/N: Snaptrap is such a poor speller.) Snaptrap saw Dudley and the kids, and he asked them their names. The kids just used names of characters from video games, while Dudley was 'Bob Man's-Best-Friend-&-Ham-&-Cheese'. Dudley's fake last name was Snaptrap's mom's maiden name!

"I think I'm gonna like you, weird sailor kid." Snaptrap said to Dudley. Then it was time for everyone to take out their school supplies, which consisted of handcuffs, a live grenade, brass knuckles, and a magnet. After school, they'd all take part in a super diabolical crime, the plans for which were safely sealed in a briefcase... of evil, which looked more like a lunchbox that was chained and locked.

Dudley and the kids raised their hands, asking if they could go to the bathroom. Snaptrap gave them an evil hall pass, which was venomous ('cause it was a snake). Dudley dropped the hall pass and scurried out into the hall to contact Kitty and the others. While he talked to them, the children met Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray, and they became fast friends. However, while the kids from T.U.F.F. were sorely disappointed that their new friends were the children of D.O.O.M. agents, they were relieved that their friends didn't want to be evil.

At that moment, Dudley was going back to class, but the kids wanted to hang out with their new friends (without saying who they belonged to). When Dudley got back, Snaptrap was ready to teach the class how to skulk and lurk. After showing them how, he told them to try. But they weren't doing it right, which made him mad.

Dudley skulked and lurked his way to the briefcase, but he got caught by Snaptrap again! To his surprise, he wasn't in trouble, and Snaptrap gave him a Snap-rack. Now it was time for safe-cracking. The class wore stethoscopes as they spun the dials and listened to the tumblers. Some of the safes had dynamite in them, and Snaptrap realized that he probably should've led with the warning that safes were often booby-trapped.

Once again, Dudley made his way to the briefcase, and he used the safe-cracking skill to unlock the briefcase. When he opened it, he saw a folder that said "Sooper Diabolikul Plan" on it. (A/N: Snaptrap doesn't write letters the right way, and he can't spell good.) As Dudley reached in, Snaptrap slammed the briefcase shut, yelling, "Mr. Man's-Best-Friend-&-Ham-&-Cheese! Were you trying to break into my briefcase... of evil?"

"No." Dudley lied, the briefcase stuck to his hand. Snaptrap praised Dudley for being a thief and a liar. Then Dudley received another Snap-rack and some cherry (and venomous) Snap-stick in case his lips got chapped. Dudley's lips were now red and swollen from the Snap-stick.

It was time for blaster marksmanship. They had to shoot the apple off Larry's head, but they got extra points if they aimed low.

At this moment, the kids peeked in, but they were in a position where they could see what was going on, but the class couldn't see them.

"What's going on in there?" Atin asked.

"It looks like they're trying to be William Tell, only with blasters instead of the bow and arrow." said Snappy, but when he saw that they were trying to shoot Larry, he said, "Maybe they don't want to be William Tell."

"Who has the apple?" Murray asked, knowing that the person with the apple had to be the one who was getting shot at.

"You don't wanna know." Snappy told him. Murray replied, "If I didn't wanna know, I wouldn't have asked." Snappy sighed heavily and said, "Your daddy."

"WHAT? DADDY!" Murray exclaimed, ready to get in there and save Larry, but the other kids held him back. Then the kids turned their attention to Dudley, who blasted the briefcase and got a piece of paper. He ran to the hall and contacted the others while the children listened in. Here's what the paper read:

_2 boxes of Evil-O's  
>Cheese-free cheese <em>(A/N: WTF?)  
><em>Low-fat mayo<em>

"Uh-oh! It's in code!" Dudley said.

"That's not code; it's Snaptrap's grocery list!" Kitty said.

"We already know what the plan is." Melody said to the kids.

"If you know it, can you tell Dad?" Molly asked.

"Okay." Stella replied. Before they could tell Dudley what the plan was, Snaptrap and his men showed up, and Snaptrap told Dudley, "YOU'RE BUSTED, Mr. Man's-Best-Friend-&-Ham-&-Cheese!"

"Uh-oh..." Max said, grabbing Molly's hand.

"Now what?" Molly asked.

"We can't tell him now. Dad said that we weren't allowed to tell anyone the plan." Snappy said.

"If only we had done it sooner." Melody groaned.

Then Dudley revealed that he was a T.U.F.F. agent. But Snaptrap was gonna bust him for not having a hall pass. Since he was a T.U.F.F. agent, he was going straight to detention. At that, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin got worried, and Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray didn't know what to do.

"Welcome to your final class, Evil Wood Shop." Snaptrap said to the students, who were dressed in graduation caps and gowns. They were going to learn how to turn a dog into a decorative cheese board. And Dudley was tied to a board, which was on a conveyor belt that had a buzz saw at one end.

"Don't do it!" the triplets begged as Dudley yelled for help. But Snaptrap turned it on. Then he turned his attention to his students, who finally graduated. He unveiled his plan, using his newly-trained army of D.O.O.M. agents, to attack T.U.F.F.!

"Can I get an evil laugh?" Snaptrap asked. The class laughed, but Snaptrap said that they were chuckling and guffawing, and he didn't know what one student was doing, but he wasn't doing it there, anymore. After that, Snaptrap, his men, and the students left the room. Dudley had to get out and warn T.U.F.F. Then he found his magnet, which he had under his hat. He used the magnet to get some metal objects at the far end of the room, and soon, Dudley was cut free. Now he could go.

"You wanna come with us?" George asked the D.O.O.M. kids.

"Well, we're too young to be alone." Stella said, so they went along.

At that moment, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief returned from Lava Land, and they could go back in 8-12 weeks when their burns healed. They had no idea that D.O.O.M. was outside, and Snaptrap was putting his plan into play.

When some of the D.O.O.M. agents were attacking, the Chief told Kitty and Keswick to go for their blasters, but they couldn't get them. Now that the T.U.F.F. agents were pretty much captured, one of the D.O.O.M. agents used his safe-cracking skills on the lock for the T.U.F.F. Copter. Then they hooked the building to the copter, and it was lifted off the ground.

Dudley and the children showed up just then. When they saw the building being lifted, Dudley said, "Good thing I'm part Springer." (A/N: Butch Hartman explained that the Springer is _not_ Jerry Springer.)

"So am I, Dad! Summer is, too!" George said. Dudley, George, and Summer (friends hanging on) jumped up to the building.

In the copter, Ollie wondered what they were going to do with T.U.F.F. Snaptrap said that they were going to gently set the building on the outskirts of town, miles from the nearest restaurant, so they'd have to drive to lunch forever. Or order in.

"Why don't we just drop them in the Lava Land volcano?" Ollie suggested. Snaptrap liked that, for no one would ever deliver lunch inside a volcano, except some Thai restaurant. Oh well, Snaptrap decided to drop the building into the volcano!

Meanwhile, Dudley and the children got to the top of the building, and Dudley pulled out his grappling-hook gun. He hooked the copter, and the kids held onto Dudley as he went up. Now he was in the copter, and he said, "School's out, Snaptrap!"

"Get him, students!" Snaptrap said to his class, but Dudley asked the class if they'd sign his yearbook first. So they did. While they signed, Dudley threw a little ball at them. The ball became a net, and it trapped the class. Then Dudley attacked Snaptrap's men, but he used the Snap-stick on Snaptrap.

"Have a good summer!" Snaptrap said, in pain.

Then Dudley took control of the copter. He put T.U.F.F. back, and then he went inside the building to get the D.O.O.M. agents that were in it. They got trapped, and Dudley bit the net that Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were in, freeing them.

"Snaptrap just flunked out of school forever." Dudley told them. Then he saw cotton candy, a stuffed animal, and a stapler (which was always there). He realized that they went to Lava Land without him and the kids.

"No, we didn't! Why would we... Okay, we're sorry. How can we make it up to you?" Kitty asked. They were going to go back to Lava Land, but the T.U.F.F. kids didn't want to go, and the D.O.O.M. kids were trying to nurse their future dads back to health. After Dudley dropped George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin at his house (where his mom was), they went to Lava Land.

When they got burned on one ride, Dudley said that he got Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief a Snap-stick, but it was really a Snap-rack.

"That's $11,000 you'll never get back." the Chief said.

The End

Whoo! What an episode! Stay tuned for "The Dog Who Cried Fish", and please review!


	38. The Dog Who Cried Fish

(A/N: Here's "The Dog Who Cried Fish"! This should be good. Let's see how this turns out!)

It was after 12:00, and Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were waiting for Dudley to come back with lunch. Everyone was starving, and the kids got sick of waiting, so they split a bag of "Jelly Belly" jelly beans. (A/N: Those jelly beans come in all kinds of flavors.)

"I'm starving. Where's Dudley with our food?" Kitty asked. Keswick remembered that the last time they sent Dudley to get lunch, he blew the money on a solid gold hat. The Chief asked Keswick if he still had the genetically-engineered grilled-cheese sandwiches. Unfortunately, they broke out of the lab and scurried into the air-ducts.

"And they armed themselves. They're more than likely to eat us." Keswick said, as the sandwiches were holding blasters.

Just then, Dudley showed up. He said, "Guess what I bought?"

"Please tell me it's fish sandwiches." Kitty said.

"Okay, but it's not. It's MAGIC BEANS!" Dudley said, setting 3 small beans on the table.

"All in favor of these jelly beans, say 'aye'!" said George.

"AYE!" all the kids said, still enjoying the jelly beans.

"You bonehead! There's no such thing as magic beans!" the Chief said, kicking the beans out of an open window.

"What if they really are magic?" Molly asked.

"That'd be cool." said Max.

"Not as cool as Chaos Control, but it's not a magic trick." Atin said.

Dudley said that the shady guy in the alley who sold the beans to him said something else. Kitty said that they were starving, and he should go out and get fish sandwiches like he was supposed to. Dudley asked how he could get them without money. The Chief told Dudley to sell his gold hat. Then Dudley was booted out of the building. However, the kids knew that Dudley probably wouldn't sell the hat, so they decided to follow him.

"Time to go fishing." Dudley said, producing a fishing rod and tackle-box.

"Daaaaaaad..." the triplets facepalmed.

"We should've seen this coming." Annabeth sighed.

Now they were in a boat, and as Dudley put a piece of cheese on the hook, he said that he'd catch some fish, then he'd check his french-fry traps.

"What if you catch a big fish, like you always try to do at the fishing pond in 'Ocarina Of Time'?" Summer asked. (A/N: It's an awesome "Zelda" game.)

"We'll see what happens." Dudley said.

In the water, a fish was ruling a lot of junk in the sea. The fish was known as the Caped Cod. Now he wanted to eat, and he told a license plate to bring him lunch. When the baited hook appeared in front of him, he said, "You could all learn a lot from the license plate." He took the baited hook.

Dudley realized that he caught a fish. When he reeled it in, the kids saw that it was not a big fish like they saw in "Zelda", they realized that Dudley would need to fish more.

"I rule!" Dudley said. The fish looked around at the surface world, which he thought was ruled by a dog king in a gold crown. Now the Caped Cod spoke to Dudley. Dudley didn't know what the fish was talking about, but he needed the fish to smear itself in tartar sauce and hop on a bun.

"I don't think it's going to do that." Blossom said.

"Do you want me to use a Chaos Spear on him? That could force him to do it." Atin grinned.

"You might not wanna use that on the fish." George said. And the Caped Cod claimed that Dudley insulted him, so now the fish was annoying. But then he couldn't breathe. Dudley grabbed the fish, put it in a bun, and squeezed lemon juice onto it.

"I hate lemon juice!" the Caped Cod said, diving back into the ocean.

"Good thing the fish don't do that when Link catches them. He'd go insane!" Molly said.

Once the Caped Cod was back in the water, he got in a fishbowl, which he attached to a car, and then he added a missile. He was ready for battle.

Dudley came up with a new plan as he went back to shore. He decided to use his mom's credit card to join the fish of the month club, and wait a month before going back to work.

"If you wait that long, you'll get fired." Annabeth said.

"Well, we can still have the jelly beans." George said, producing the bag. The kids grabbed a handful and enjoyed the candy.

As Dudley drove the T.U.F.F. Mobile, they had no idea that the Caped Cod was following them, and he was saying that he would rule the creatures of the waterless world. Then he was going to blast the crew in the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

When Dudley and the kids saw the missile, they had no idea where it came from, but then Dudley looked in the rearview mirror, and he said, "It's the fish in a cape. In a car. In the carpool lane!"

"What is he doing on land?" the kids wondered aloud.

Then the Caped Cod was firing missiles at them. Dudley made the T.U.F.F. Mobile dodge every missile, then he got to T.U.F.F. When the Caped Cod got there, he wondered how to get in. He saw a window-washer and got an idea.

Inside T.U.F.F., the Chief wondered where Dudley was.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!" the Chief exclaimed. Then they heard a neigh, and the Chief apologized to Agent Seabiscuit.

"I'm sure Dudley and the kids will be back here any minute with our food." Kitty said. Almost as if on cue, Dudley and the kids came back, but they didn't have the food. Dudley told the crew what happened, but they didn't believe him.

"That's it! We're going out to eat!" the Chief said. Then he told Kitty that lunch was on her, but she didn't like that. However, Dudley didn't get to go along, but the kids wanted to stay with him. After everyone else left, the fish got a lift on the window-washing platform and drove in through an open window.

Dudley hoped that he and the kids would be safe, but they weren't. At the sight of the fish, Dudley begged the Caped Cod to not fire any more missiles. Fortunately, the Caped Cod was out of missiles, but he was going to shoot them with a rusty harpoon. Dudley got scared and lost his crown, and the Caped Cod jumped out of his bowl and tried to put it on, but it was too big.

"Sticking with the cape!" the fish said as he got out from under the crown and went back into his bowl. Then the harpoon caught in a wall behind the car that the bowl was attached to. The car went that way, and Dudley closed the door. He had the Caped Cod was trapped... in the weapons room!

The fish busted out of the weapons room with a robot-suit. He was more dangerous than ever, now. The kids were unhappy, and Atin was mad enough to use his Chaos powers.

"The fish will kill us if you do that!" George exclaimed.

"Not if I kill him first." Atin said.

"Just wait. If all else fails, use your powers." Summer told him.

"Oh, all right." Atin sighed as the fish started blasting everything, trying to kill Dudley and the children.

"I'm scared..." Molly whimpered, shaking with fear.

"I'm here, Molly. You're safe with me." Max told her, pulling her close to him.

"Thanks, Max." Molly said, feeling somewhat safer.

Still, if the fish wasn't enough, the grilled-cheese sandwiches were no help, either. They could've stopped that freaky fish, but they just ran about the building, causing trouble.

Dudley then found a vending machine, and he saw that it gave fizzy candy. He went through his pockets and found $50.

"I could've used this to buy fish sandwiches." Dudley said.

"Dad..." the triplets facepalmed.

"If you knew you had that much earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess." Blossom grumbled.

When Dudley put the money in the machine, the machine didn't accept it. The machine only took ones and fives.

"Maybe the kooky cod has change." Dudley said. Just then, the fish blasted the vending machine. Dudley reached in and got some fizzy candy.

"Every dog has its day, and this is your last!" the Caped Cod said.

"SHUT UP, STUPID FISH!" the kids shouted in unison, ready to rip that annoying fish into little pieces.

"Well, every fish has its fizzy candy! This is your first!" Dudley said, opening the bag containing the candy. He flipped a fizzy candy into the fish's bowl. The candy dissolved into the water, and the Caped Cod said, "Mmm. Grape."

"Got any grapes?" the triplets asked. (A/N: That line was from "The Duck Song". Find it on YouTube.) But all that fizz made it so the Caped Cod couldn't see, and the robot suit was shorting out. The fish was out of his bowl, and he said he was going to flood that kingdom, but while he was talking, he ran out of air, so he hopped to the bathroom, went down a potty, found himself in the sewer, and got back to where Dudley and the kids fished.

"Now, how am I going to flood the city?" the Caped Cod asked himself. As he thought of ideas, he saw a 'flood the city' button on the dam that held that water back.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley was upset. When he heard the elevator, he thought the fish was back, and he was out of fizzy candy. When the elevator doors opened, Dudley got his blaster out and shot Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief.

Dudley explained what had happened, but once again, the kids, who witnessed everything, were the only ones believing Dudley. Then Keswick found that there wasn't a cloud in the sky, but the streets were suddenly flooding. The Chief said that it was caused by ghost rain. Everyone didn't believe in the ghost rain.

Just then, Wolf Spitzer came on the news, saying that a fish in a cape pressed the 'flood the city' button on the Petropolis dam. And the mayor launched an investigation as to what bone-head put a 'flood the city' button on the dam.

Now Kitty believed Dudley and the kids, but the Chief was sticking with his 'ghost rain' theory.

"He needs a brain." the kids whispered to each other as Kitty apologized and said that they had to evacuate Petropolis.

"But where will everyone go?" Keswick asked.

"Up the beanstalk! My magic beans have sprouted!" Dudley said, as there was a beanstalk outside the building.

"Wow! This is like "Jack & The Beanstalk"!" the children exclaimed.

Keswick told Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters to stop the flooding while he got 'Captain Ghost Rain' out of his office and started the evacuation.

"We have a fish to catch." Kitty said, and they went to the T.U.F.F. Sub.

"Really wish it was a yellow submarine." George said.

Meanwhile, people were going up the beanstalk while Dudley, Kitty, and the kids went to find the stupid fish. Right now, the Caped Cod was talking to his loyal subjects (inanimate objects, no less), telling them how his kingdom was expanding and that they'd always have a special place in his court, except for the plastic doll arm.

And then the Caped Cod saw the T.U.F.F. Sub. To his shock, Dudley was in it, but he didn't think anything of the kids or Kitty, who were in there with Dudley. When Dudley saw the Caped Cod, he made Kitty look at him, and Kitty wondered what made that puny little fish so terrifying. The Caped Cod riding a missile towards the T.U.F.F. Sub was terrifying.

Then the T.U.F.F. Sub produced a metal hand holding a tiny fish net, which caught him, missile and all, and dropped him in a bag full of water, held by another metal hand. The missile blew up, and as the fish was brought inside the sub, trapped in the bag, Kitty said, "Boy, that is one freaky fish."

"Ain't it the truth?" said Annabeth.

Dudley said that they had to unflood the city. They'd need 80 tons of cement to rebuild the dam, and then they could dry out the city with the world's biggest sponge. Kitty said that they could just press the 'unflood the city' button. So what was Dudley going to do with the word's biggest sponge?

"Wow, SpongeBob is HUGE!" the kids exclaimed, seeing the sponge.

A big metal hand came out of the top of the submarine and pressed the button. Then the city was unflooding, and the Caped Cod was sent to Petropolis Aquarium 'for the criminally insane'. The Caped Cod went over to a clam and said, "I rule you, crazy clam!" The clam trapped him. The fish found a pearl in the clam, so he ruled it.

Now Dudley was going to get lunch again. He had a golden egg, but a giant was chasing him! Keswick said that giants were about as real as ghost rain, but when a giant lifted the roof, everyone was scared!

"Now we're _living_ 'Jack & The Beanstalk'!" the kids exclaimed as Dudley yelled for the grilled cheese army to save them.

The End

Okay, next up is a little quickie about Annabeth! Stay tuned, and please review!


	39. Annabeth's Story

(A/N: All right! This little quickie is about Annabeth, and it was requested by **edger230**. Now let's see what'll happen!)

It was nighttime in Petropolis, and the children were staying at Kitty's apartment tonight. Right now, they were snug in their sleeping bags, trying to fall asleep.

"Guys, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Annabeth said.

"What is it, sweetie?" George asked.

"I'm from the future, but I'm an orphan." Annabeth said.

"WHAT?" the kids exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Annabeth said.

"It must be a hard life. I can't imagine life without Mommy or Daddy." Summer said.

"It is hard. You don't know how hard it is, and the woman that runs the orphanage is mean, _real mean_!" Annabeth said.

"Meaner than Eggman?" Atin asked.

"I'll bet anything she's meaner than the Chameleon." Molly said, remembering when the Chameleon tried to kill Kitty.

"She was so mean, I ran away from there." Annabeth said, feeling sad.

"Then that woman must be pretty bad." Blossom said.

"But you're safe here in the past." Max said.

"Anywhere is safer than that place." Annabeth replied.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Molly said.

"Believe me, I'd give anything to stay here with you guys." Annabeth told the group.

"Yeah, but we gotta get back to the future, sometime." Atin said.

"I don't wanna go back to that orphanage when I get back to the future!" Annabeth said.

"Well, I hope the minute you do get back to the future, you get adopted by nice people. You're a likable girl, Annabeth." George said.

"George, I'd give anything if the nice people who adopted me were your parents." Annabeth said.

"That'd be great. Then we could be together." George replied.

"Yeah. And then you wouldn't have to deal with that evil woman at that orphanage." Summer said.

"If she's as bad as you say, I'd use Chaos Blast to let her know what I think of her." Atin said.

"That'd be worth watching!" Annabeth said, smiling at the thought.

"Yeah. But now I'm tired. Let's get some sleep." said Molly with a yawn.

"Okay." said the other kids. With that, they fell asleep, dreaming the sweetest of dreams.

Whoo! The quickie is done. Stay tuned for "The Rat Pack", and please review!


	40. The Rat Pack

(A/N: Here's "The Rat Pack". I'll start it now!)

It was dark, and Dudley was sneaking down into a dark room, talking into 2 different wrist-coms. When he finished talking, he pulled out a little thing that had "T.U.F.F." on it, and he sprayed it, and infra-red lasers showed up. He then pulled out something else and threw it where some of the lasers were. The thing held the lasers back, and Dudley continued downward.

"And now to stop talking to myself and complete Operation: Clone My Last Piece Of Pizza." Dudley said, putting a piece of pizza into what was obviously a cloning machine. There was a flash of light, and now 2 pieces of pizza were in the machine. Dudley grinned with delight as he took the pieces of pizza out of the cloning machine. After another conversation on the wrist-coms, he was going to eat the pieces of pizza. Then the lights came on, and Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were standing at the entrance of the room.

"Agent Puppy." the Chief said. Dudley whimpered and tried to get away, or up, or anywhere to get away. The Chief went on to say that he told Dudley not to play with Keswick's cloning device. It was a dangerous piece of equipment. Keswick said that it could make more Agent Puppies.

"Can you imagine a world where there's m-m-more than one of him?" Keswick asked. Kitty didn't have to, as there were 3 Agent Puppies playing "Monkey In The Middle" in the Chief's office.

"Marco!" yelled one Dudley as he threw the ball to another Dudley, and the one in the middle didn't catch it.

"POLO!" yelled the Dudley that caught the ball, throwing it back to the first one, and the middle one didn't catch the ball again.

"And apparently, they don't know the rules." Kitty said.

"Should we teach them how to play?" Molly asked.

"If it's all right with the grown-ups." George said.

Just then, the first Dudley threw the ball again, and the Dudley in the middle jumped up, only to have the ball hit him in the face. The ball bounced towards a bookshelf, and shelves containing small books collapsed, and the books fell down.

"AAAAHHHH! My tiny collection of romance novels!" the Chief exclaimed, picking up a book called Fling With a Flea. Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick stared at the Chief, but the kids were laughing at the idea of the Chief reading romance novels.

"I mean... hard-boiled detective fiction." the Chief said, hiding the book behind his back.

But Keswick pressed the 'reverse' button, and that made the 3 Dudleys and the cloned piece of pizza go away. Dudley was unhappy. Then the Chief wanted the cloning device out of the building before it caused more trouble. Dudley wanted to keep it.

"Pretty please with cloned cherries on top?" Dudley asked, holding out a plate of cherries to the Chief. The Chief refused to budge, and the cherries disappeared. Then the Chief hopped over to a couch, saying that he wanted that cloning device out of there, pronto. And then he relaxed on the couch, reading a romance novel. Suddenly, the couch catapulted him into a wall!

"And while you're at it, toss out Keswick's stupid couch-a-pult." the Chief added.

"This is why I can't have nice things!" Keswick fumed. Then the Chief fell off the wall and down the sink, shouting, "NOBODY TURN ON THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL!"

The couch-a-pult and cloning device were outside the building, next to some garbage. A sign propped up next to the cloning device read "Free Stuff". 2 cars drove right by, then Snaptrap, his men, and their youngsters drove by in the D.O.O.M. Buggy, and it had a trailer hitched to the back of it, and there were lots of things in the trailer. Suddenly, they backed up, and Snaptrap said, "Well, looky-looky. That couch outside of T.U.F.F. is fabulous! It would go perfect with that coffee table we found outside the C.I.A." (A/N: The coffee table had a symbol on it, and above that symbol were the words Canine Intelligence Agency.)

Larry hopped onto the couch and relaxed on it, only to be catapulted out of it, and he smacked against the T.U.F.F. building.

"SWEET! The couch hates Larry, too!" Snaptrap exclaimed as Larry fell to the ground.

"Daddy! Are you okay?" Murray asked, running to his father's side.

"I hope I am..." Larry moaned, obviously in a lot of pain. Snaptrap told Ollie and Francisco to load that couch into the D.O.O.M. Buggy while he used a port-a-potty (it was the cloning device), as he had 8 grape sodas at lunch.

"Dad, you probably shouldn't drink 8 sodas." Snappy said as Snaptrap went into the cloning device.

"Ahh, much better. Got any hand-sanitizer?" Snaptrap asked when he came out. Just then, another Snaptrap came out (this one had a number 2 on its outfit) and asked the same question.

"What the-?" Snappy exclaimed, seeing two Snaptraps.

"Now you have 2 daddies." Melody said as Ollie said that Snaptrap found a cloning device. The rats looked at each other and said, "Whoa. Do I really look like that? I gotta cut back on the grape soda."

"They said the same thing..." Melody giggled. Ollie said that Snaptrap was missing the point. Now he could be _twice_ as evil!

"I don't wanna be evil! I wanna be a dancer!" the Snaptrap clone said.

"Really? I once wanted to be a dancer, too! But my mom wouldn't buy me tap-shoes. So I stole some." Snaptrap said.

"Why didn't the ol' hag buy you tap-shoes?" Snappy asked.

"What was that?" Snaptrap asked his son.

"Why didn't the ol' hag buy you tap-shoes?" Snappy repeated.

"Who's the ol' hag?" Snaptrap asked.

"Your mom." Snappy nervously replied. Upon realizing what Snappy just said, Snaptrap burst into laughter. Hearing his mom being referred to as 'the ol' hag' was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. But his laughter was cut short when Francisco asked if stealing tap shoes was when Snaptrap turned to a life of crime.

"No, that's when I turned to a life of stealing shoes." Snaptrap replied. In fact, he was wearing some moccasins now. Then Snaptrap told his clone to go live out his dream. The clone thanked Snaptrap, and then he was wearing a pink dance outfit.

"All he needs is a matching tutu, and he'll look like a ballerina." Stella whispered to Snappy, Murray, and Melody. Then the kids cracked up while Snaptrap took the cloning machine. With it, he would dominate Petropolis... after he got some hand-sanitizer.

Later, the T.U.F.F. Mobile was parked at at gas-station, and Dudley came out of the bathroom there. He had a grape soda at lunch, and hearing that prompted the triplets to ask, "Got any grapes?" (A/N: What's with the characters and grape soda in this episode?)

"Why did you ask him that?" Blossom asked.

"It's what the duck says in 'The Duck Song'." the triplets replied.

Just then, the Chief said that Snaptrap was robbing the First Petropolis Piggy Bank, and for some reason, he was wearing moccasins.

Over at the First Petropolis Piggy Bank, Snaptrap came out, holding an armload of piggy banks. Suddenly, the T.U.F.F. Mobile pulled up near him, and he dropped the banks in surprise. Kitty and Dudley cuffed him Snaptrap and threw him in the back of the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and the kids all scooted away from him.

All of a sudden, the Chief said that Snaptrap was robbing the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th Petropolis Piggy Banks! Keswick added that Snaptrap was also robbing the Shoe Barn, but he was lucky to have bought a pair of snowshoes before he struck.

Dudley, Kitty, and the children saw Snaptraps running around the city, causing mayhem!

"I'll take them all on!" Atin said, getting ready to use his Chaos powers, until the kids stopped him.

"If you hit one, they'll probably kill you!" Max said.

"It's best to wait." Molly said.

"There are Snaptraps everywhere! This is my worst nightmare!" Kitty said. Dudley said that his worst nightmare was being chased by a giant butt that wanted to chew _him_.

"Why would he dream that?" Annabeth asked, though she couldn't help laughing at what Dudley had just said.

"For some reason, Dad likes chewing his butt here in the past." George replied.

Kitty realized that Snaptrap must've gotten Keswick's cloning machine. Then she asked Dudley where he put it when the Chief said to get rid of it. Dudley told Kitty that it was in the last place anyone would see it: right on the curb, at a busy intersection, during rush hour, with a big sign that said 'free stuff'."

"DAD! That's not the last place anyone would see it! A LOT of people were bound to see it!" George shouted.

There were too many Snaptraps, and Kitty and Dudley would have to split up!

"Don't do that!" Summer said, but then Dudley and Kitty got hit by the D.O.O.M. Buggy, which had a lot of Snaptraps riding in it.

"Let's never split up again!" Dudley said. Summer heaved a sigh of relief when she heard that. But then Dudley and Kitty were hit by the T.U.F.F. Mobile, as Snaptrap was driving it (but the kids hopped out when they knew that he was going to drive it). Now that Snaptrap had an army of clones, there was no telling what he could do!

At the playground, a Snaptrap clone was hanging upside-down on the monkey-bars, and he told some little kid that slid down a slide that he was taking his lunch-money.

"You and what army?" the kid challenged.

"_This_ army!" the Snaptrap clone said, gesturing to other clones that were now hanging upside-down. The kids handed over his lunch-money.

Then Bob Barky was announcing the winner of the grand prize on "The Price Is Rat". (A/N: I bet you know what that's a parody of!) The contestants were Snaptrap clones, and the winner was Verminious Snaptrap! Snaptrap screamed with happiness (sounding like a girl), and the audience was made up of Snaptrap clones, who cheered for the winning Snaptrap.

"Thanks, Bob Barky! Now give us your wallet... or perish!" a Snaptrap clone said, and 3 other clones were by his side, aiming their blasters at Bob Barky.

Dudley saw that, and he didn't like it one bit! But he had to focus! The Chief ordered every T.U.F.F. agent to get out there and catch as many Snaptraps as they could. Then he added, "If you need me, I'll be in my office reading My Sensual September. I mean Brass Knuckles Of Death!"

Later, trucks with "T.U.F.F." on them went by, and they contained a bunch of Snaptraps. Keswick learned that 459 Snaptraps were captured, but thousands were still at large. On a screen, they could see Snaptraps being dumped into the prison, but the prison collapsed, and the Snaptraps got away!

Dudley blamed himself for the whole thing, saying, "I'm a big, irresponsible, reckless nincompoop!"

"Daddy said 'poop'!" the triplets whispered to their friends, and the children were laughing. Dudley was laughing to himself a little, saying, "I... I said 'poop'!"

But there were just too many Snaptraps! The Chief told Keswick to get him a direct line to the mayor's office. Snaptrap was there, and he said that his clones were going to dismantle T.U.F.F. and make them buy tickets to the dancing clones' musical, "Vermin Of The Opera"! But that show got terrible reviews!

The only way to defeat Snaptrap was to get to the cloning machine and hit the 'reverse' button! But they were outnumbered, and they had no reinforcements. Then Dudley slowly and guiltily made his way over to the Chief, and he quietly said, "Chief, if I tell you something, do you promise not to get mad?"

"I swear on this stack of tiny romance novels." the Chief promised, one hand on a stack of tiny romance novels. Dudley opened a door, and a lot of Dudleys spilled out.

"Daddy!" the triplets exclaimed, wondering how all those clones got to be. Dudley had cloned himself before they got rid of it! He apologized for doing so, but thanks to Dudley's irresponsibility, they had reinforcements, and just in time, too! Snaptrap's army was coming! Dudley had an idea, but to make it work, he needed a boombox and some leg-warmers.

"Does anybody else have an idea?" the Chief asked.

Snaptrap's army arrived, and they were ready to take T.U.F.F. apart, but Kitty and the little ones said that the Snaptraps weren't going to take anything apart. Then Dudley and his clones came down in matching dance outfits, and Dudley said, "Now we DANCE!" He pulled on a rope while sitting on a chair, and water rained down on him, his clones, Kitty, and the kids. Then Dudley and his clones were dancing.

Kitty couldn't see how dancing would help, but Dudley told her that Snaptrap's clone was a dancer, and all the clones were the same as him. If Snaptrap's clone liked to dance, then they _all_ liked to dance!

"Dudley, this is never gonna-" Kitty started, but she was interrupted by the sound of water raining down on the Snaptraps, who were then sitting on chairs. Then the chairs were gone, and they started dancing! Kitty was surprised to see that it worked, but Dudley told her to stop talking and start dancing. The kids immediately started dancing, and a few seconds later, Kitty joined.

"Whoa, whoa! What're they doing there?" a Snaptrap clone said, referring to Kitty and Summer.

"What? I'm dancing!" Kitty said.

"So am I!" said Summer.

Dudley said that it looked like Kitty had a hornet in her pants, and George said that Summer couldn't dance to save her life. Summer cried when he said that, and Kitty scolded George as she lifted Summer into her arms. George apologized and decided to help his sister dance better. Then Dudley pressed a button that made speakers come from the sides of the T.U.F.F. building, and while the Dudley and Snaptrap clones danced, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids went to the mayor's office to stop Snaptrap, and Kitty said that she could dance.

In the mayor's office, Snaptrap, his men, and their kids were there, and Snaptrap heard the music from the broken window. He liked the music, and he asked, "Doesn't it make you just wanna cut loose... footloose?"

"Yup!" the kids said, and they started dancing a little. But Ollie warned Snaptrap, knowing that Agents Puppy and Katswell were using that rhythm to distract him and his clones. At that moment, Dudley, Kitty, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin showed up, and Dudley was holding a boombox as he told Snaptrap to put his hands in the air.

"And wave them around like you just couldn't be bothered!" Kitty said. Snaptrap said that Kitty was a bad dancer, and their plan wasn't gonna work. Then Snaptrap had Larry turn on the cloning machine, for they needed more Snaptraps. Larry did as he was told, but Dudley wouldn't let Snaptrap clone himself again!

"You can't fight it, Snaptrap! You've got the music in you!" Dudley said. Snaptrap was moving to the music, but he wasn't going to let Dudley stop him, even when Dudley turned the volume to full-blast.

"Must... be... strong...!" Snaptrap said, trying to get in the cloning machine. Then Dudley pressed a button marked 'Dance Floor', and he slammed the boombox on the floor. The floor changed, and that was all it took to do Snaptrap in!

"OH NO! GOTTA DANCE!" Snaptrap yelled, and he ripped off the suit he was wearing to reveal some weird dancing outfit underneath! Ollie, Francisco, Larry, and the kids looked freaked out by it. Then Dudley, Kitty, Snaptrap, and the kids were dancing. Larry went running towards Dudley, but Dudley knocked him away. Then Snaptrap was standing under a disco ball, and he was dressed for disco dancing. Then Ollie and Francisco tried to stop Dudley, but they were stopped. Then Snaptrap was still dancing, and he was now dressed like MC Hammer.

"Uh-oh! CAN'T TOUCH THIS!" Snaptrap said. But Dudley hit him, and that sent him towards the cloning machine. The back of Snaptrap's head hit the 'reverse' button, and the clones disappeared while they were dancing in the street. (A/N: Cue "Dancing In The Street"!)

"I will survive... and plot my revenge!" Snaptrap said, and then he fainted. Kitty was thrilled that the dancing plan worked. Now they had to get the cloning device back to T.U.F.F. But not yet! There was one thing Dudley wanted to do first.

Instead of "Vermin Of The Opera", the musical going on was "The Hound Of Music". Dudley and some clones were onstage, dancing together. Then they started biting their butts.

Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the youngsters (save for the D.O.O.M. kids) were watching the musical. The kids found it hilarious, but Kitty and Keswick looked freaked out. The Chief said, "Man, this show is terrible. Good thing I brought Rendezvous With Desire. I mean Blood & Guts Forever!" (A/N: Look carefully at the cover of the book, and you'll see a picture of the Chief kissing with a girl flea! LMAO!)

Then Dudley said, "Man, I'm pooped!"

"HA! HE SAID 'POOP'!" the clones shouted, and Dudley laughed.

The End

Okay, next up is a quickie about Max. Stay tuned, and please review!


	41. Max's Confession

(A/N: Here's that quickie! Let's see what happens!)

It was evening in Petropolis, and at Kitty's apartment, the kids were ready for bed, but before they could snuggle into their sleeping bags, Max said, "Guys, I have a confession to make."

"What is it, love?" Molly asked, slipping an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm... an orphan..." Max confessed.

"Join the club." said Annabeth.

"Should we tell Mom?" Summer asked.

"You can tell them in the future." Blossom suggested.

"Perhaps." George said.

"Max, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. I guess it slipped my mind. Actually, seeing how pretty you were made me forget how lonely I was." Max replied.

"Thanks, Max." Molly smiled, blushing.

"You know that you're still our friend, orphaned or not." Summer reminded him.

"And Annabeth is still our friend, too." George said, drawing Annabeth close to him.

"You're really sweet, George." Annabeth said.

"It's nice to know that I'm still your friend, even though I didn't tell you sooner." Max said.

"What matters is who you are on the inside. And we know that you have a good heart." Molly said.

"Yeah, Mom always says that." George added.

"And Eggman is a rotten egg on the inside, but you can tell he's bad by looking at his ugly face! When I get back to Mobius, I'm going to help Shadow make Eggman's ugly face look even uglier." Atin said.

"Can we not talk about bad guys right now?" Summer asked.

"Sounds like a plan." said Blossom.

The kids talked for a while until they became tired enough and were ready for some sleep. Well, not all of the kids had fallen asleep. Max was having trouble falling asleep. He went close to Molly, as being close to her was reassuring. She was already asleep, and she was purring in her sleep, too.

"_She's probably having a good dream_." Max thought, not wanting to force her out of slumber if she was purring. In fact, her purring relaxed him, and he fell asleep close to her side, feeling so much better.

The End

Next up is "Booby Trap"! Stay tuned, and please review!


	42. Booby Trap

(A/N: Okay, here is "Booby Trap"! I hope it's good!)

It was Booby-Con, which celebrated the blue-bottomed booby. Birdbrain was there with Zippy, Owl, and Bat. Birdbrain was excited to be there.

"Here we are at the first annual blue-bottomed booby convention! I hope we can get a seat. It's going to be _packed_!" Bridbrain said. However, when they went in... there were NO BOOBIES ANYWHERE!

Birdbrain was upset, and Owl and Bat were being stupid, as they hadn't learned any new words yet. It appeared that Birdbrain was the only blue-bottomed booby in existence. Zippy told Birdbrain to look on the bright side, as he could be the first in line at the buffet, but he would be third, for Owl and Bat were there at the moment.

When Owl and Bat got on his nerves again, Birdbrain said, "What I wouldn't give for a taser right now!"

"You know, Boss, there is another advantage to being the only blue-bottomed booby..." Zippy began.

"Keep talking. I'm on hold with the taser store." Birdbrain told her. Zippy said that if Birdbrain was the only booby, he was an endangered species! He could be as evil as he wanted, and nobody could do a thing to stop him! (A/N: Uh-oh!)

When Birdbrain heard that, his eyes got wide, and he said, "Hold the phone!" Zippy thought he was getting an idea, but he wanted her to hold the phone, but she fell down.

"I'm above the law! I _love_ being the only booby!" Birdbrain exclaimed.

"Greetings, fellow booby!" said a new blue-bottomed booby. The next thing the new booby knew, he was tied to a missile.

"Hello, and good-bye!" Birdbrain said as he sent the booby away. Now he was the only blue-bottomed booby again, and he was going to hatch his most diabolical plan ever! But he would start on it after he hit the buffet table and built his own sundae.

Meanwhile, the Chief just arrived at T.U.F.F., and the main office was ruined!

"Oh, no! We've been attacked!" the Chief exclaimed. He hopped to a fancy-looking phone that he used to call Julian, the T.U.F.F. decorator. However, Keswick explained that they weren't attacked. Agent Puppy was chewing the furniture again! Sure enough, Dudley was chewing on the leg of a table. Then he stopped and said, "Have NOT!" Then he chewed on the table leg again.

"Dad, why is it that Summer and I know how to control our instincts better than you?" George asked.

"George, we still like playing 'fetch'." Summer reminded.

"If we're asked." George reminded her.

"This is worse than when Agent Katswell was leaving dead mice at my door." the Chief said.

"Those were presents, and you said you liked them!" Kitty said, sounding offended.

"Mom..." Molly facepalmed. She was able to control her cat instincts better than her mom could, and she was pretty young.

Just then, an alarm sounded. Keswick received intel that Birdbrain was robbing the "Twigs 'N Things" furniture store.

"Oh! That's where Julian found me that wonderful wicker loveseat!" the Chief said. Dudley ate another piece of furniture, saying, "It was delicious, Chief. I mean, the janitor stole it!" (A/N: Yeah, right!)

Kitty told Dudley that they should go catch Birdbrain before the Chief chewed him out again. Dudley got mad, saying, "Oh, so he can chew stuff, but I can't?"

"Dad, if you want to chew something, that's what chew toys are for!" Summer said, pulling a chew toy out of the pocket of her dress.

"Seems like you guys are more mature than your dad." Annabeth whispered to George and Summer.

"Yeah, but he's a great dad, and we love him." George said.

"He's lucky to have you guys in his life." Annabeth said.

Later, when Birdbrain left the store (henchmen following), Kitty said, "Okay, Birdbrain, DROP THE TWIGS!"

"And the things!" Dudley added.

"Who?" Owl said.

"You! You're going to jail!" Dudley said.

"Where?" said Bat.

"JAIL! It's next to the courthouse on Main Street!" Dudley said. He was getting annoyed with Owl and Bat.

"I wanna throttle them!" Blossom said.

"I don't think Birdbrain would mind if I helped you throttle them!" Atin said.

Then Birdbrain told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids that they couldn't arrest him, for he was the last blue-bottomed booby in the world. He even had an endangered species card to prove it! But his card was actually a Starbeak's Coffee card. Realizing this, Birdbrain took out the right card.

Then they met the eco-beaver. He said that as long as Birdbrain was the only booby, they couldn't lay a hand on him.

"Torture..." the kids whispered to each other, looking unhappy. Birdbrain then left, and Dudley said that Birdbrain was one crazy booby.

"You can say that again." the kids said, so Dudley repeated the line. The kids told Dudley that they didn't mean for him to really do it.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were out for a drive in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and the Chief said that Birdbrain was robbing a lighting store called "Lamp Chops". Keswick reminded the Chief that Birdbrain was endangered, so Kitty and Dudley had to leave the booby alone.

"Forget I called." the Chief said.

"I have a way to stop Birdbrain." Dudley said.

Birdbrain was just leaving the store when Kitty and the children showed up. Kitty told Birdbrain that he was under arrest, as she found another blue-bottomed booby. (A/N: The kids were laughing to themselves.)

Dudley came in, dressed like a booby, saying, "Yes. I am a booby, too." A piece of paper fell, and Dudley said that it was _not_ a receipt from "Booby Costumes 'N Things". He turned to Kitty and the children and whispered, "I think he's buying it."

"Oh, really? Well, if you're an actual booby, what's the official booby mating call?" Birdbrain asked.

"Uh-oh..." the kids whispered, for Dudley didn't know it.

"Uhh... COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO! I like pizza! Ha-cha-cha-cha-cha!" Dudley said, hoping for the best as the kids burst into laughter.

"Hubba-hubba! Let's run away to my love nest in the Canary Islands!" Birdbrain said. (A/N: He got it _right_?) The triplets stopped laughing, for Birdbrain fell for their dad! But Dudley quickly revealed that he wasn't a booby at all. Birdbrain said that he knew that, and Dudley wasn't that pretty anyway. (A/N: If Birdbrain knew that Dudley wasn't a booby, why did he fall in love?)

Dudley, Kitty, and the children were not amused, as Birdbrain got away again. This was not good at all! At T.U.F.F., the Chief was upset, for all they could do was look at carpet samples and wait for him to strike again!

"Hello, I'm striking again!" Birdbrain called out. He was right over their heads! Birdbrain said that he was going to rob a confetti store, but there wasn't one, so he was going to shred some files to make some!

"Hey, that's my letter to Santa!" Dudley said, seeing what Birdbrain held.

"Really? It's awfully long..." Birdbrain said. The letter was indeed long, but Dudley said that he'd been really good that year, and he deserved a lot of stuff. Birdbrain didn't care, for he dropped the letter into the shredder! Dudley was mad! He attacked Birdbrain, but Kitty stopped Dudley.

"Dudley, you can't! Remember the beaver!" Kitty said.

"Kitty, he just shredded your autographed poster of teen sensation, Justin Timberwolf!" Dudley exclaimed.

"_GET HIM_!" Kitty screamed, and boy, was she ever mad! At the sight of her, the children screamed in terror (with Molly clinging to Max) as they ran from the room, barely hearing Kitty as she said that the poster wasn't hers.

Still, Kitty and Dudley were beating up Birdbrain. When they stopped, Kitty saw the eco-beaver, and he didn't look too happy.

"Big whoop! What's he gonna do, put us in jail?" Dudley asked.

"Wow, he put us in jail." Dudley said, as he and Kitty were in jail. (A/N: The kids weren't beating up Birdbrain, and the eco-beaver didn't see them anywhere, so they were still at T.U.F.F., not knowing what happened to Dudley and Kitty.)

"Well, look what the beaver dragged in!" Snaptrap exclaimed. He was in the same cell as Dudley and Kitty, and he was eating pudding. Snaptrap got busted for stealing pudding, but in a delightful coincidence, it was pudding night in the prison cafeteria. (A/N: Snappy is at D.O.O.M. with the other D.O.O.M. agents and their kids.)

"Talk about serendipity!" Snaptrap said. Then he wondered why Dudley and Kitty weren't stopping Birdbrain, for he was going to hatch a monster bird and destroy Petropolis!

"Where'd ya hear that?" Dudley demanded. It turned out that Birdbrain was tweetering about it on facebeak all day! (A/N: We all know what facebeak is a parody of! LOL!) Kitty now knew why Birdbrain stole all that stuff; it was a giant nest to hatch the bird in! They had to stop him! Just then, Dudley found that the bars of the cell were made of wicker. The Chief had Julian redecorate the prison. But Dudley could chew through the bars so he and Kitty could get out!

Once they were out, Snaptrap decided to go and get more pudding. A voice said, "He's trying to escape!" Snaptrap must've gotten blasted or something, because he yelled, "I hate fried pudding!"

Meanwhile, Dudley and Kitty went to T.U.F.F. to get the children (who found out what happened, and were being comforted by Keswick) before going to stop Birdbrain!

"We can't stop him!" George said.

"We _have_ to. He's going to hatch a monster bird, and we have to stop it!" Kitty said.

"Makes sense to me." said Atin.

At Birdbrain's lair, there was a HUGE egg in the nest, with lamps all around it. (A/N: Look carefully when the lightning flashes. You can see the bird's silhouette in the egg!) Birdbrain said that a genetically-engineered monster bird was in that egg, and the bird was made with his own booby DNA. Birdbrain turned on the power, and the lamps warmed the egg. A giant blue bird hatched, and it scared Owl, Bat, and Zippy!

Then Dudley, Kitty, and the kids came in, and Dudley yelled, "Freeze, Birdbrain!" Then he saw the booby and yelled, "WHOA! Big bird!"

"Dad, that's not Big Bird!" George said.

"Big Bird is yellow!" Molly said.

"Yeah, and he looks friendlier than that!" Summer put in.

"Kids, he means that that is a big bird!" Kitty said. Then the kids understood.

Birdbrain said that he was about to unleash his monster on the city, and there was nothing they could do to stop him, for he was still the world's only blue-bottomed booby! Not so fast! When Dudley, Kitty, and the kids saw the booby's butt, Kitty knew that Birdbrain wasn't endangered anymore! (A/N: Birdbrain failed to realize that the booby would end his endangerment! What an idiot!)

Birdbrain tried to sic the bird on the group, but they got out of the way.

"I'll get us out of this!" Dudley said. With a 'hi-gee-gee', Dudley got behind the bird and kicked it in the butt! The bird started to chase Dudley towards the exit. Dudley went out anyway. The bird went after him, and it was trying to fly. Birdbrain hoped it could fly better than he could. The booby fell.

"Apparently not." Birdbrain said.

"DUDLEY!" Kitty screamed, worried that Dudley had been crushed. Even the kids were scared. Dudley was hanging onto the ledge, safe and sound. He remembered that blue-bottomed boobies can't fly!

"Yes. Wait, boobies can't fly?" Dudley said. Anyway, Kitty pulled Dudley up (they were holding hands), and they smiled at each other for a moment, but Birdbrain was getting away! A delivery person walked up with the taser. Dudley signed for it, and he took the taser out of the package. Activating the taser, he threw it at Birdbrain's Whirly Bird, and Birdbrain got shocked. His Whirly bird was destroyed, and Birdbrain was going to jail!

At T.U.F.F. Dudley, Kitty, and the children were praised for saving the city from the monster bird. The Chief never saw the bird, but it did a number on his windshield. He couldn't find his car!

Now the alarm went off because the prisoners in the jail were escaping! Some idiot chewed through the wicker bars.

"It wasn't me!" Dudley said, mouth full of wicker.

"Dad..." the triplets facepalmed.

At the jail, Birdbrain was happy, for he could wreak havoc on Petropolis, but his henchmen were so stupid, he was staying in the prison, and they ran away. When Birdbrain turned, he saw Snaptrap eating pudding. Birdbrain stole the pudding, and Snaptrap said, "Hey! That's _my_ pudding!" The eco-beaver came in and used his taser on Birdbrain.

"Thanks, eco-beaver!" Snaptrap said.

The End

Okay, next up is "Lucky Duck"! Stay tuned, and please review!


	43. Lucky Duck

(A/N: Hi, everybody! Get ready for "Lucky Duck"!)

It was morning, and the Chameleon appeared on a big monitor in the main room. However, nobody was there, and it was dark.

Just then, the lights came on, and the Chief walked in, carrying a cup of coffee. The Chameleon said that he already had a pumpkin latte and a cranberry scone while Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the children showed up.

"All right, we're all here. Dazzle us, Chameleon." the Chief said.

"I am going to blow up Pluto!" the Chameleon said, laughing evilly.

"NO! NOT MICKEY'S DOG!" the children screamed. (A/N: You probably remember Pluto, Mickey Mouse's faithful pet dog.)

"What?" the Chameleon asked.

"Mom, Dad, tell him he can't blow up Mickey's dog!" Summer cried.

"I don't think he's t-t-talking about _that_ Pluto." Keswick told her. The Chief said that stopping the Chameleon was their top priority.

"Chief, it's 9:00! "Quacky The Duck" is on!" Dudley yelled, looking at his Quacky watch.

"Forget the Chameleon! Our new priority is turning to Channel 13!" the Chief said, donning his Quacky hat and red bowtie. The Chameleon was not amused, but they turned the channel anyway.

After several seconds, Quacky was going to pick his helper for the scavenger hunt. Dudley and the Chief were hoping that they would get picked.

"This week's Lucky Duck is... Dudley Puppy!" Quacky announced.

"YEEEEEEEES! I'M THE LUCKY DUCK! _THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER_!" Dudley cheered, jumping onto Kitty's shoulders while the kids cheered for Dudley.

"I'm... very happy for you, Agent Puppy." the Chief said, sounding upset. Then the Chief ran to his office in tears, saying, "Nothing good ever happens to me! My life is a joke!"

On the T.V., Quacky congratulated Dudley, telling him to come down to the studio to start the scavenger hunt.

"Kitty, every Lucky Duck gets a helper duckling, and I pick you!" Dudley told Kitty. Kitty said that she wasn't that into Quacky since they fired the Grammar Gopher.

"Wouldn't you rather pick someone who's as big a fan as you are?" Kitty asked. Dudley said that apart from the kids (who liked Quacky), he couldn't think of anyone.

"No! It's a _joke_!" the Chief said, crying a river in his office. Dudley said that no one came to mind, so he took Kitty and the kids to the studio.

"YAAAAAAY!" the kids cheered, unable to contain their excitement.

At the studio, Quacky was filming the show, and the Nutrition Newt had finished giving some healthy eating tips. Quacky said that they'd be back after a word from their sponsor, new sugar-packed Quacker Jacks, now with even more trans-fats!

Dudley and the children were excited to see Quacky. What were the odds?

"Pretty good, considering you sent in 10,000 letters. Although you might wanna work on your spelling." Quacky said. He read one of Dudley's letters, and here's what it said:

_deer Quirky,_

_Please pick me too be you're Leaky Dock!_

_signed, Didley Poopy_

(A/N: That's what the letter looked like! I kid you not!)

"Daddy spells just fine in the future. Why can't he spell now?" Molly wondered aloud.

"Your mom probably helped him." Max said.

"Mom does a lot for Dad, and she does it out of love, too." George said, thinking about the love Dudley and Kitty shared in the future.

"You know, you wouldn't have to read letters like that if you hadn't fired the Grammar Gopher. (sniff) I miss him." Kitty said, getting teary-eyed at the thought of the Grammar Gopher.

"Don't cry, Mommy! Please don't cry!" Summer said, hugging Kitty.

"Yeah! Fired him! That's what we did! Terminated his employment!" Quacky said.

"Blow it up, Quacky!" the Sharing Moose said from behind Quacky.

Then the show was on again! Quacky introduced Dudley (who was more nervous than anything), and told him to bring 8 cases of pudding, a police radio, and a map to Mexico.

"Huh?" the kids said, wondering what was going on.

"You can me on count!" Dudley said. (A/N: Dudley was so nervous, he couldn't say his sentences correctly.)

"He's pretty nervous!" Atin whispered to the other kids.

Quacky told the kids to tune in the following day to see if the Lucky Duck earned his wings (a Quacky hat with wings), and a life-time supply of Quacker Jacks, now with artificial bacon-cheese!

Kitty thought something was up, as the last Lucky Duck only had to find a yo-yo.

"Never question Quacky!" Dudley said. He was starting to wish he'd picked a different helper duckling, but there was no one.

"Why? Why not _me_?" the Chief wept, still crying a river. (A/N: My God, he's taking it harder than one would expect.)

"We'll be right back, Quacky!" Dudley said to Quacky. Then Dudley, Kitty, and the kids exited the building.

"I don't trust that cat. Let's keep an eye on her." the Sharing Moose said.

"Keep an eye on who?" Dudley asked from behind the Sharing Moose. They were back with the things Quacky wanted them to find. After the Sharing Moose told them to never sneak up on him, Quacky wanted a missile from the Petropolis Military Base, so he could deliver the pudding to orphans in Mexico.

"I don't think he's telling the truth." Blossom whispered to the other kids.

"He must be up to something." Annabeth said.

"Something _bad_." George said.

"At the first sign of trouble, I'll use my Chaos Powers." Atin said.

"Only if it's necessary, Atin." George told him.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were riding in a tank (with a missile), and Kitty said that something wasn't sitting well with her.

"Is it the Quacker Jacks? 'Cause it says on the box that artificial bacon-cheese can cause kidney failure." Dudley said, pointing at the warning on the box. (A/N: Kidney failure is _not_ fun!) But Kitty was referring to the missile.

Just then, they got caught, and General Warhog (remember him from "Internal Affairs"?) asked them what they thought they were doing. The kids got scared and ducked down in the tank while Dudley explained that they were getting a missile for Quacky, and he was the Lucky Duck for the week.

"Why didn't ya say so?" General Warhog asked. "Quacky The Duck" was his favorite show, and he let them have the missile (the kids peeked out of the tank here). In fact, they could take 2! Then General Warhog and other military men were wearing Quacky hats and waddling around, quacking. (A/N: LOL! This proves that you are _NEVER_ too old for cartoons!)

Back at the studio, Quacky and the Sharing Moose were shredding evidence in the 'Shrederator' when Dudley, Kitty, and the children returned.

"Never sneak up on the Sharing Moose when he's shredding evidence! I mean, old scripts!" Quacky said. Dudley apologized and showed Quacky the missile.

"You're an awesome Lucky Duck, Didley!" Quacky said.

"It's 'Dudley'." Kitty corrected.

"Shh! Don't correct Quacky!" Dudley told her.

"Yeah. The Grammar Gopher made that mistake. Once." the Sharing Moose said. Kitty started tearing up as she said, "And now he's gone. He was cute, and cuddly, and he taught me how to stop dangling my participles!"

"Please don't cry, Mommy. I don't like seeing you sad." Summer said, giving Kitty a hug. George and Molly followed suit.

Because they were doing so well, Quacky was going to ask them to get one more thing. He showed them the official Quack Sack, and this week, the president of the T.V. network got to be in it. Dudley had to go find him. Quacky said that T.V. network presidents loved to watch Mexican pudding launches, but Kitty had her suspicions. Dudley was upset with Kitty's suspicions, but it wasn't her fault!

"Wait a minute, Dudley..." Kitty began, before Dudley interrupted, saying that his name was 'Didley', 'cause that's what Quacky said. (A/N: Look on his birth certificate. One of the people working on the show signed it!) Kitty was going to check something out, but Dudley was mad that Kitty didn't trust Quacky. The kids were staying with Kitty, but they said that they wanted to see more of Quacky (Dudley was okay with that).

When Dudley left, the kids just hung around that area to talk.

"If Daddy doesn't lose his bad attitude, we're gonna disappear." Molly moaned.

"You can't disappear! I won't let you!" Max said.

"That's only if their dad doesn't behave and fall in love with Kitty." Annabeth told him.

"So how are we going to fix him?" Blossom asked.

"We could've done the parent trap, but they didn't confess yet." George said.

"So that won't work. He'll probably come around when he's good and ready." Atin said.

"You may be right." Summer said.

While the kids talked, Kitty snuck in the building through the roof, and she used some kind of device to find out what the shredded evidence really was. It said that "Quacky The Duck" was cancelled! She wondered why Quacky was sending Dudley on a scavenger hunt for the network president... who cancelled his show!

"I knew something was up! I've gotta call Dudley!" Kitty said, but before she could, the Sharing Moose saw her. He gave her a concussion! (A/N: Poor Kitty!)

Meanwhile, Dudley got to the network president's house. He put the guy in the sack and went back to the studio.

When he got back, Quacky put the winged cap on his head and gave him his lifetime supply of Quacker Jacks (2 boxes).

"This is only 2 boxes." Dudley pointed out, referring to the Quacker Jacks.

"Well, with all the trans-fats and fake bacon-cheese, you can't eat more than 2 boxes and live! Now thanks very much and get out!" Quacky said, pushing Dudley out of the building. Still, Dudley went in back of the building and entered through a door that said "Stage Door". He looked inside and saw Kitty and the network president tied to the missile!

"NO FAIR! Kitty gets to watch the launch and I don't?" Dudley asked aloud. (A/N: The kids sat among the children in the audience now.) Then the Sharing Moose hit Dudley!

When Dudley was okay, he asked Kitty what was going on. Kitty told Dudley how Quacky was cancelled, and how he was going to annihilate the network president as part of his revenge, and Dudley and Kitty would be annihilated, too!

"WAIT! QUACKY'S BEEN CANCELLED? NOOOOOOO!" Dudley cried. Turning to the network president, he asked, "HOW COULD YOU?"

"Looks like you're the _Un_lucky Duck." the Sharing Moose told Dudley. Then the curtains opened again, and Quacky said that this was the last episode of "Quacky The Duck", and how he was going to celebrate, by ending T.V. forever!

"The _last_ episode?" George exclaimed incredulously.

"No way! It's still on in the future!" Molly said.

"If the show is still on then, why is this the last episode?" Annabeth said.

"That's what I wanna know!" Summer said.

"Guys, you might wanna look at that missile!" Atin told the triplets, and when they looked at the missile, they gasped in shock!

"MOM! DAD!" the triplets cried.

While Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin tried to comfort the triplets, Dudley asked Quacky why he needed pudding, a map to Mexico, and a police radio.

"The map and the radio are for my getaway! And I just like pudding!" Quacky said. Then he told the Counting Cougar to start the count-down!

"10... 9... 8..." the Counting Cougar counted in a sexy voice. (A/N: Really, that was the voice it used!)

Dudley quickly reminded Quacky of Episode 129, where he taught the viewers how to forgive and forget.

"I forget." Quacky said.

"7... 6... 5..." the Counting Cougar continued.

Dudley told Quacky to do the right thing. Kids looked up to him. Quacky looked at the kids in the audience, and the kids were looking at him with big, sad eyes.

"You're right, Didley. I can't push the 'launch' button!" Quacky said. But the Sharing Moose pushed the button. Seeing the missile being launched upset the triplets even more.

"I'm gonna use my Chaos powers on that moose." Atin said, getting ready to carry out his threat.

"Do it later. Help us comfort these guys." Blossom said, still helping Max and Annabeth comfort the triplets.

However, Dudley wasn't about to let T.V. end! He set the boxes between his body and the ropes. Pressing his weight against the boxes, he got the ropes soaked with the slippery trans-fats and slipped out. He grabbed onto the bottom of the missile, but Kitty and the network president screamed as they fell back to Earth!

The control panel part on the missile opened, and Dudley yanked something out of it. The missile turned around as Dudley said, "Hi-gee-gee!" He got off the missile and caught Kitty and the network president. The wings on his cap spread, and he was flying! He flew back to the studio!

"Sharing Moose, it's time to make like the Escape Eel!" Quacky said. He and the Sharing Moose were going to make a run for it, but Dudley opened a can of pudding and threw it in front of Quacky and the Sharing Moose. They slipped and fell.

Seeing that Dudley and Kitty were okay, the triplets ran to hug their parents, their friends right behind them.

"All's good that ends good." Dudley said. The Grammar Gopher popped out from a door in the stage floor and said, "You mean, all's _well_ that ends _well_."

"Grammar Gopher, you're back! Ohhhh, this is the bestest day _ever_!" Kitty happily exclaimed as she picked up the Grammar Gopher and hugged him.

"That's _best_ day ever. 'Bestest' isn't a real word, young lady." the Grammar Gopher said. Now Kitty could kinda see why he was fired as she dropped him down the hole he popped out of.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley and Kitty received medals, and Keswick said that if the Chief had been picked as the Lucky Duck, the medal would have been his.

As if on cue, the door to the Chief's office opened, and a river came out before the Chief could be seen, still sad.

"WHY WAS I BORN?" the Chief cried. (A/N: What a baby!)

The Chameleon appeared on the monitor again, saying that since his 'Pluto' plan failed to impress, he was now going to blow up the sun!

Then Dudley announced that Quacky was on! The ratings for the Mexican missile pudding episode were so high, he was back on the air... from prison! Quacky said that the Revenge Rabbit was going to teach them a super-fun way to get back at the jury that sent you to prison!

At that moment, the Chameleon blew up the sun! The sun was gone, but at least they saved T.V.!

The End

Okay, that's another episode finished! Stay tuned for "Snappy Campers", and please review!


	44. Snappy Campers

(A/N: Here's "Snappy Campers"! Let's see what'll happen!)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Dudley was biting his butt, Keswick was writing something, Kitty was looking around, and the kids were talking about stuff. Suddenly, the Chief hopped up and said, "Agents, start packing!"

"I knew it! We're fired! I'm sorry I barfed in your shoes." Dudley said. However, they weren't fired. They were going to camp. Then the Chief asked Dudley, "Now what's this about barfing in my shoes?"

"Nothing." Dudley said, holding a tiny pair of shoes with barf in them. He flicked them away, whistling nonchalantly.

"Why are we going to camp, Chief?" the kids asked. The Chief said that they received intel that Snaptrap had enrolled in a summer camp. They looked at a postcard Snaptrap sent. It read,

_Dear T.U.F.F.,_

_I'm off to __CAMP__!_

_-SNAPTRAP!_

On the other side of the postcard was a picture of the camp he was attending; Camp Itchy-Owie-Boo-Boo. (A/N: Weird name for a camp!)

The Chief went on to say that Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were going undercover as campers and find out what he was up to. The camp was surrounded by a dynamite factory, a nuclear reactor, and an 88 cents store. (A/N: The store sells bombs for 88 cents.)

Dudley remembered that before going to camp, you had to sew name tags into your underwear. But Keswick already took care of it. While Dudley and Kitty checked, the kids ran to the bathroom to see for themselves. Sure enough, everyone had name tags in their underwear.

"When did you do this?" Dudley asked.

"That's what we were gonna ask!" the kids said.

Keswick did it around 2:00 in the morning, as it'd be creepy if he did it when they were awake.

"It's creepy either way!" Molly said, but Max grabbed her hand to calm her.

Then Dudley, Kitty, and the kids went to one area of the room, and they were soon dressed for camp.

"There's no telling what diabolical crime Snaptrap's planning." Dudley said. And so they went off to camp, with the kids singing "The Happy Wanderer" on the way out of the building.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, Larry, Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray were riding a bus to camp, and they were dressed for camp. Snaptrap said that he wasn't planning a diabolical crime. He was just going back to the camp where he was unfairly ridiculed as a child so he could get revenge.

"Poor Daddy..." Snappy said, leaning against his father. Snaptrap, meanwhile, was talking about the past. In fact, this is where a flashback comes in!

Snaptrap was just a little kid, and he was sitting around the campfire with the other campers.

"And the winner of this summer's 'Camp Champ Award' for 'Best Camper' is... everyone but Verminious Snaptrap!" the camp counselor said.

"YAY!" all the children except Snaptrap cheered.

"This is an outrage! I demand to know why I didn't win!" Snaptrap said. The counselor told him that he bullied the junior campers, cheated at every camp competition, and he blew up the mess hall, which he did because it was Nacho Night, and he's allergic to cheese!

"Snaptrap stinks! Snaptrap stinks!" the kids chanted.

"Snaptrap stinks! Snaptrap stinks!" Larry chanted as Snaptrap came out of the flashback.

"FLASHBACK'S OVER, _LARRY_!" Snaptrap yelled at Larry, throwing him out the window! Larry screamed as he was thrown out! This didn't sit well with Murray, 'cause he was upset that his daddy wasn't on the bus anymore, but Snappy just gave his cousin a hug to make him feel better.

Snaptrap went on to say that he got so upset about losing, he developed a nervous twitch, but he was over it. Or maybe he wasn't, 'cause he twitched.

Just then, the bus pulled up to the camp entrance, and a bunch of kids got off the bus and raced into the camp. While Snaptrap remembered the last time he saw the camp, Ollie suggested that Snaptrap get revenge by blowing up the dynamite factory or nuclear reactor, as the explosion would destroy the entire camp.

"Daddy, don't put ideas into his head." Melody said. However, Snaptrap said that his revenge would be finally winning the 'Camp Champ Award'. But if that didn't work, they'd do Ollie's plan.

"Count us out, Daddy." Snappy said, not wanting to destroy the camp.

"This can't be good." Melody said as she pulled an ocarina out of her pocket and played "Saria's Song" on it.

"If he forgets about your daddy's plan, then we're in luck." Stella told her.

Once the D.O.O.M. agents and their kids got in the camp, another bus pulled up, and Dudley, Kitty, and the kids got off with other children.

"This camp is awesome!" Dudley exclaimed. He asked Kitty what activity she wanted to do first, but Kitty said that they needed to find Snaptrap. But then Dudley said he made a pot-holder. Actually, they were done, but he wrote his name on one. (A/N: He didn't write his name. He wrote 'Doodie'.)

Suddenly, a voice announced that the first event of the 'Camp Champ' tournament was the sack race, starting in 2 minutes. Kitty spotted Snaptrap, ready for the sack race, and Dudley said he was making a matching oven mitt. (A/N: He wrote 'Dippy' on the oven mitt.)

Snaptrap was putting electric eels into some of the other kids' sacks so he could win the sack race. Kitty saw what was going on, but she knew how to stop Snaptrap, by using T.R.U.S.T.

"You can't trust Snaptrap! He's a bad guy!" Dudley exclaimed. He and the kids thought that Kitty lost her mind! But Kitty showed them what she was talking about. T.R.U.S.T. was the T.U.F.F. Recreational Ultimate Survival Tool. It was only a prototype, but Keswick assured Kitty that it wouldn't malfunction. She would use the freeze-ray to freeze the eels.

However, when she pressed the button, a big metal tent appeared, and then Kitty said that she'd never seen a tent with a chandelier. Then there was a crash, and Kitty screamed.

"MOM! Are you okay?" Molly asked, worried about Kitty as Dudley pulled her out of the tent.

"I don't think she's okay. Not after that crash!" George said.

"Please be okay, Mommy." Summer said.

"I'll be fine, kids." Kitty told them. Then Dudley said that they could take out the eels with his pot-holder and oven mitt.

"Have fun!" the kids said, seeing Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray nearby. Once Dudley, Kitty, and Snaptrap were ready for the race (with Ollie, Francisco, and Larry watching), the kids met up and started talking.

"So, what brings you here?" Snappy asked George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin.

"Your dad is up to something, isn't he?" George asked.

"He is. He's here to get revenge, 'cause this was where he was unfairly ridiculed as a child." Snappy replied.

"And what's his form of revenge?" Blossom asked.

"Winning the 'Camp Champ Award'! But if he doesn't win it, he's going to blow up the dynamite factory and nuclear reactor." Murray said.

"Don't tell us, but he's going to cheat to win." said Atin.

"Because that's what he does best." Stella put in.

"This cannot end well." all the kids said in unison.

Then the sack race began. It wasn't long before 2 campers were hurt by the eels, but Dudley and Kitty got the eels out and threw them away. The eels fell into Snaptrap's sack, and he was just about to cross the finish line. Snaptrap received a nasty shock from the eels while the kids from earlier won the sack race.

"Oh, you lost, Boss." Ollie said. Snaptrap twitched, and Larry pointed out that the twitch was back. But some of the twitching was the twitch, but some of it was caused by the eels.

"Mel, would you play the "Song Of Healing" on your ocarina?" Snappy asked Melody.

"It only works in the "Zelda" game, Snappy." Melody said.

"Can you stop the twitch?" Murray asked.

"Certainly." Melody replied. She hit Snaptrap on the head with the ocarina, and his twitching stopped.

Later, Kitty let Keswick know that so far, Snaptrap was only cheating at camp events. Snaptrap couldn't be arrested for that, but they had to keep an eye on him in case he was up to something bigger. Then Kitty noticed that Keswick was in her apartment, and the Chief was there, too. She told them to get out of there.

At that moment, Dudley came up with the kids following him. Dudley said they had intel, but it wasn't intel, it was s'mores. Dudley brought one for Kitty, but he ate it. The kids hadn't eaten their s'mores yet.

"This one's mine!" Dudley said, holding his away from her.

"If you ate her's, then she gets yours." Annabeth said.

"That's only fair. And you certainly know what fair is, don't ya, sweetie?" George asked, giving her a smile.

"Well, you agreed." Annabeth said. Then Dudley ate his snack.

"Mom, you can have mine." Molly offered.

"I'm fine, Molly. You can have it." Kitty said.

"You sure, Mom?" Molly asked. Kitty nodded. The kids ate their s'mores. Then a voice announced that the next event was archery, starting in 1 minute.

Snaptrap put a candle by the target, and he told his men that he was going to use a heat-seeking arrow to annihilate his competition, and then he was going to use a Pete-seeking arrow on some kid named Pete, who cut in front of him in the lunch line.

"Snaptrap's got heat-seeking arrows! We've gotta stop him!" Kitty exclaimed, pressing the button on the T.R.U.S.T. tool again. This time, it made a jeep with big tires appear, and Kitty was crushed by a tire.

"MOM!" the triplets screamed as Dudley came back with a s'more. He was going to give it to Kitty, but since her hands were pinned under a jeep, he ate the s'more.

"Save one for her!" Atin said, wishing Dudley wasn't so greedy with the s'mores. Dudley said that the s'more was hot, but that was when Kitty pulled it out of Dudley's mouth, telling him to throw the s'mores at Snaptrap, as the heat would attract the arrows.

Some kids fired their arrows, but they didn't hit the bulls-eye. Snaptrap wasn't facing the target when he fired his arrow, and the arrow hovered for a moment, looking for heat. Then the arrow found the candle. As the arrow made a beeline to the source, Dudley threw a s'more at Snaptrap.

Snaptrap was happy to see the s'more. He said, "I'm hungry, SINCE I DIDN'T GET _LUNCH_, PETE!" However, the arrow sensed the heat from the s'more, so it was after Snaptrap, who screamed and ran from the arrow. He ran along the crazy-looking roof of a building, yelling, "WHO BUILDS A ROOF LIKE THIS?" Then he fell down the building and into the sewer. The s'more landed on the sewer cover, and the arrow hit it, causing an explosion.

When all was calm, Snaptrap came up, saying, "That was close." But he spoke too soon, for he got run over by a big truck that had 88 cents on it.

Later, Kitty was sitting in a tree, looking through a pair of binoculars. Dudley came up with something that he made her in pottery class. He held out something that he said was called "The Death Of Art".

"Actually, that's what the counselor called it. I thought it was a unicorn." Dudley said. The children had been with Dudley, and they made some nicer things in pottery. However, Kitty wasn't too concerned, as she saw Ollie and Larry underwater, wearing scuba-diving outfits. They drilled a hole in the canoes. Kitty said that Snaptrap was sabotaging the camp canoes. When she used T.R.U.S.T., it brought out a buzz-saw that sawed off the section of the branch she was on.

"Use the first-aid button!" Dudley told Kitty, but she found the blow-torch instead.

Getting back to Snaptrap, he said that if the other campers were unable to attend the awards ceremony, _he_'_d_ be declared the winner! Then he asked for a whoop-whoop (Ollie and Larry were in their camp outfits again).

"Whoop-whoop or perish!" Snaptrap said, then his men whoop-whooped.

"If the counselors know he's cheating, he's not gonna win the award." Stella whispered to the other D.O.O.M. kids, who nodded.

After the voice announced that the canoe race was about to start, Snaptrap wished everyone luck, especially Pete. But after he wished Pete luck, he turned to Ollie and said, "Wow, do I hate that kid." Then the race began. The participants hopped in the canoes, but they didn't get far when the canoes with campers started leaking. Snaptrap and his men rowed away.

Dudley saw what happened, and as he helped Kitty sit up, he told her to find the burn cream button while he saved the campers. However, Summer found burn cream in her pocket, and Kitty slathered it all over herself. While that was going on, Dudley was dog-paddling to the sinking canoes. He took a deep breath as he went underwater and broke the... whatever he made in pottery in two, slapping each half over the hole in each canoe. The canoes stopped sinking, and Dudley told the kids that now they were safe, so they could go win that race. When the kids rowed away, Dudley asked, "Why do I smell wet dog?"

Kitty peeked up from behind a bush, and she moved the arrow that pointed to where the campers were supposed to row. Snaptrap and his men rowed in the wrong direction, and then Kitty moved the arrow back when the campers came up.

Snaptrap heard a roar, and he thought it was the crowd cheering them on as they crossed the finish line. Ollie said that it was actually the roar of a large, deadly waterfall.

"Why would a waterfall cheer us on?" Snaptrap asked. Before his question could be answered, the canoe and D.O.O.M. went down. Snaptrap and his men grabbed onto rocks to reach the surface, and Snaptrap asked, "Why do I smell wet rat?"

While that happened, the kids met up again and knew that Snaptrap wasn't going to win the 'Camp Champ Award". But if he didn't remember Ollie's idea, then everything would be okay.

That night, when everyone gathered 'round the campfire (with the kids singing "The Campfire Song Song" in their minds), the counselor said that the winner of the 'Camp Champ Award' was... everyone but Verminious Snaptrap. Just like when Snaptrap was a child, the other campers cheered, but Snaptrap snapped!

"That tears it! Ollie, we're doing your thing!" Snaptrap said.

"Mel, do something!" Snappy whispered, panicking.

"I'll try." Melody said. She hit Snaptrap on the head with her ocarina again, but it didn't make him forget the idea. It did, however, make him rather dizzy.

"Well, you tried." Stella reminded her.

Later, Dudley, the children, the D.O.O.M. kids, and the campers were toasting marshmallows (Kitty wasn't), when they heard Snaptrap. At the sound of his voice, the D.O.O.M. kids facepalmed. Snaptrap said that he'd sealed the camp gates, and in 2 minutes, he was gonna blow up the dynamite factory and nuclear reactor.

"The explosions will vaporize you all! Especially _you_, Pete." Snaptrap said. Pete gasped.

"He's forgetting that _we_'_ll_ get destroyed, too." Murray whispered to Snappy, Melody, and Stella, who looked worried. Their friends huddled close to them, unnoticed by Dudley and Kitty.

Kitty told Dudley that they had to stop Snaptrap, and he was across the lake. She'd have to use the T.R.U.S.T. hang-glider. As one would expect, the hang-glider didn't come out. A huge lamp came out, and Kitty was being attacked by Australian killer gnats!

Dudley made a hovercraft in 'Arts & Hovercrafts', and he and Kitty got across the lake in that.

Snaptrap said that all they needed to do was light the fuses on the missiles, and since they were at camp, you had to make a fire by rubbing 2 sticks together. Larry did just that, and a flame quickly showed up. Now the fuses were lit!

"We're not gonna make it!" Dudley screamed. Kitty wished that T.R.U.S.T. would work. So far, all it did was injure anyone who used it. Then Kitty realized that they could stop Snaptrap with that! Now they fired it, and he caught it! When he pressed the button, the jeep crushed them, then the buzz-saw sawed the things the missiles were on, and now the missiles were aimed at the sky, and the tent came next.

"Wow. I've never seen a tent with a chandelier." Snaptrap said. A loud crash was heard, and the missiles were launched, taking the tent with it! The missiles exploded in mid-air, and D.O.O.M. splashed down in the lake.

When Snaptrap popped up from the water and saw Dudley and Kitty, he asked them if they were there to arrest Pete.

"Snaptrap, in the name of T.U.F.F. and Camp Itchy-Owie-Boo-Boo, you're under arrest!" Kitty declared.

Now Snaptrap and his men (save the D.O.O.M. kids, who never caused trouble) were in a prison truck, and Snaptrap said that he'd plot his revenge.

Kitty contacted the Chief on her wrist-com, telling him that they stopped Snaptrap. The Chief was wearing a party hat as he praised her, but he was still in her apartment. My mistake, _everyone_ was there, and the Chief said it was the best party Kitty had ever thrown. Even Dudley was there.

"How did Daddy get there? He was right _here_!" the triplets wondered aloud, seeing the action on Kitty's wrist-com. Back at Kitty's, Dudley said that they were making s'mores in her fireplace.

"I don't have a fireplace!" Kitty exclaimed. But Dudley made one out of pinecones and pipe-cleaners. Kitty yelled, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"How did they get in? They didn't have a key, did they?" Max said.

"They probably just picked the lock." Annabeth said.

"But they shouldn't have done that." Blossom said.

Then Snaptrap popped up to say, "I'm coming for _you_, Pete!"

The End

Well, that's another episode done. Next up is a rather interesting quickie featuring Annabeth, so stay tuned, and please review!


	45. Saving Annabeth

(A/N: Here's the quickie! This was requested by **edger230**. Here goes...)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. It was also Dudley and Kitty's day off. They decided to spend the day together, and they had the kids with them. However, they barely started their day together when there was a flash of light that caused the group to shield their eyes.

When they looked again, they saw what looked like a phone booth in the middle of the street. And someone came out of it and walked towards them. But the someone was the last person Annabeth wanted to see, for it was someone she never wanted to see again.

"Oh no..." Annabeth said in a whisper.

"What's the matter, my love?" George asked.

"It's _her_..." Annabeth said, darting behind George.

"Are you talking about the mean bag from the orphanage?" Molly asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Relax. We'll get her." Atin said, ready to use his Chaos Powers.

When the woman came close, she asked where Annabeth was. Dudley and Kitty asked the woman who she was. The woman explained that she was from the future, and one of the children, Annabeth, had escaped from the orphanage she ran.

"She's an _orphan_?" Dudley and Kitty exclaimed.

"So you've seen her?" the woman asked. Dudley and Kitty glanced at the children, and they were shaking their heads, meaning that they shouldn't say they saw her.

"What if we have?" Dudley asked.

"You have. You were surprised that she's an orphan." the woman said.

"Annabeth, I just checked your fortune on the fortune-teller in "Super Mario Bros. Deluxe", and it says that you're extremely lucky." Summer whispered, holding a pink Game Boy Color.

"Better make that extremely _un_lucky." Annabeth said. She slowly came out of hiding, and the lady asked Annabeth to come with her back to the orphanage in the future.

"No!" Annabeth refused to budge. She didn't want to go back to the future and leave her friends, who would be staying in the past for how much longer.

"Come on." the woman said, but Annabeth wouldn't go. Then the woman revealed her true nature: she was a cold-hearted witch!

"Annabeth must've told the kids about being an orphan and the woman there." Dudley whispered to Kitty.

"And by the way this woman is acting, I don't wanna let Annabeth go with her." Kitty whispered back. Kitty had every right to say that. The woman grabbed Annabeth and said, "You're going back to the future with me, and that is final! So get used to it, ya little brat!"

"HEY!" shouted Dudley, Kitty, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Blossom, and Atin. The woman turned around, and before she knew it, she was held down by Dudley, who let Annabeth get away. Once Annabeth was safe, Dudley started pounding the mean woman. Seeing this, the kids decided to help (even Annabeth helped beat up the woman, something she'd always wanted to do).

Eventually, the woman was beaten to a pulp, and so it was time to send her back to the future.

"If we knew how she got here, we could send her back that way." Kitty said.

"I got here through that time machine." the woman said, in pain.

"That was easy." Dudley said. Just as they were stuffing the woman inside, the woman asked them to put Annabeth in there with her.

"What's the word we're looking for?" Blossom asked once the machine was ready.

"NO!" the kids yelled, and they sent the woman back to the future.

"How can I thank you guys for saving me from that witch?" Annabeth asked.

"You were extremely lucky! I already told you that." Summer said. Then she added, "But that woman was extremely unlucky."

"You don't have to. You're a sweet girl, and there's no way we could let you go with an old witch." Kitty said.

"Thanks again." Annabeth said, giving Kitty a hug. Then she hugged Dudley. If they could adopt her in the future, it'd be a dream come true.

The End

Okay, next up is "The Curse Of King Mutt". Stay tuned, and please review!


	46. The Curse Of King Mutt

(A/N: It's time for "The Curse Of King Mutt". Let's do this!)

It was morning in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Kitty was looking at a screen, Dudley was typing on a computer, and the kids were talking about random things. Just then, a monitor with the Chief's face on it showed up. The Chief said that Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were going to the museum.

"The museum? Ohhh, what did we do wrong?" Dudley asked, sounding upset.

"The list is long, and I have no time for it!" the Chief said. Then he called for Keswick, but Keswick was heard calling for help under a pile of dirt. Dudley was dusting off his hands, and the Chief asked if he buried Keswick.

Dudley said that he might have.

"He did! We saw him do it!" the kids said. But Dudley said that it was a dog thing, like chasing squirrels and making your own gourmet pasta sauce. (A/N: That last part; seriously?) Dudley then produced a jar of spaghetti sauce that said "Dudley's Own Pasta Sauce" on it.

"I hope we make lots of spaghetti!" said George when he saw the jar.

"Mom always uses that sauce when she makes spaghetti." Molly reminded him.

"Yeah, and then she and Dad listen to "Bella Notte" when they eat their spaghetti." Summer said, thinking about the future. (A/N: How many of you remember the "Bella Notte" scene from Disney's "Lady & The Tramp"?)

Keswick popped up from under the dirt and said that he found the Chief's tiny car. The Chief had reported that stolen. Thanks to Dudley, the Chief committed insurance fraud.

"Sorry to hear that, Chief." Summer said as she picked up the Chief.

Keswick dusted himself off as he told Dudley and Kitty that they'd be spending the night at the Petropolis Natural History Museum. They would be protecting the new exhibit: the tomb of King Mutt. Every villain in Petropolis was after the jewelled bone the King was buried with, and it was up to the group to protect it.

"We're on it, Chief! To the T.U.F.F. Mobile!" Kitty said, and they went up some tubes. But instead of winding up in the car, they ended up on a pile of dirt that had part of the T.U.F.F. Mobile sticking out of it.

"Whoops! Looks like I buried it! To the bus!" Dudley said.

"I'll do us one better!" Atin said to George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, and Blossom.

"Is it Chaos Control again?" Max asked.

"Yup! Chaos Control!" Atin said, and the kids were at the museum.

That night, it was dark and stormy. Dudley, Kitty, and the children walked through the museum, holding flashlights. In the dinosaur exhibit, Dudley thought they were in the garage, and he wondered what the museum was like.

"This _is_ the museum!" Kitty told him as they walked into a pyramid that had "King Mutt" on it. They saw King Mutt's treasure, and Dudley mentioned that his friend, Phil, came from royalty, for his uncle was a duke, or his name was Duke, but he had a pool table. Then Dudley saw the bone.

Meanwhile, Kitty was reading about the curse of King Mutt. If anyone removed the sacred bone, King Mutt would rise from his grave to destroy the thief. When she looked at the mummy's tomb, THE BONE WAS GONE! Dudley had buried it while she was reading about the curse!

Dudley said that now that the bone was lost, nobody could steal it, so their job was done.

"Let's go to Phil's and play pool." Dudley said, but Kitty said that Dudley had to find the bone! Dudley couldn't remember where he buried the bone. He made a list, but he buried the list! Then he said, "It's not like the curse is real." All of a sudden, they heard a moan in the room, and Dudley and the kids thought the curse was real!

The sound was caused by Snaptrap, who was crouching in the vent with his son, Snappy (who wanted some time with his dad). Snaptrap's foot fell asleep.

"Tell me about it. I've been sitting here so long, my blue bottom is black and blue." said Birdbrain, who was also hiding in the vent. Birdbrain was there to steal King Mutt's bone, like Snaptrap was. But Snaptrap didn't know about the bone, as he just liked crouching in museum air vents.

"Why would you enjoy this, Dad? It's not fun!" Snappy said.

Then Birdbrain told Snaptrap that if they teamed up, they'd have a better chance of stealing the bone.

"2 super-villains working together! This is monumental! This is historic! This is something the air duct can't support!" Snaptrap yelled, and they fell. Luckily, they landed on a bench, but the bench yelled, "OW!" when they landed.

"Hey! A talking Victorian bench!" Snaptrap said.

"Cool!" said Snappy.

"It's Elizabethan, you klutz!" the bench said, and it turned into the Chameleon. The Chameleon was there to steal King Mutt's bone. Now Snaptrap, Birdbrain, and the Chameleon would work together. The Chameleon liked that, and he said that they could form a special villains club. Birdbrain wasn't up for that, but he knew that Dudley buried the bone, and they needed to form a plan to get it back.

When Snaptrap left to use the bathroom, Snappy, the Chameleon, and Birdbrain were alone. After an awkward silence, Birdbrain and the Chameleon talked about the weather while Snappy played on his Game Boy Advance. Then they heard a toilet flush, and Snaptrap came out of the Li'l Rat's Room, wrapped in toilet paper. Snappy turned off the Game Boy Advance and said, "Daddy, you look like a mummy!"

Birdbrain thought Snaptrap had disguised himself as King Mutt's mummy to scare Dudley into showing them where he buried the bone!

"I didn't just get toilet paper stuck on my foot and stumble around the bathroom, 'cause I forgot where the door was." Snaptrap said. (A/N: How could he forget where the door was?)

"Snaptrap, you work on Agent Puppy. Leave Kitty Katswell to me! Can I get a 'Team Evil' on 3?" the Chameleon asked.

"No." said Birdbrain. Then Snaptrap, Snappy, and Birdbrain walked away, but the Chameleon did the 'Team Evil' to himself.

Back at the King Mutt exhibit, Dudley whimpered as he bit Kitty's tail. Kitty told Dudley to stop freaking out, and Dudley apologized, but he said that when he got nervous, he bit his tail.

"That's Mommy's tail!" Molly pointed out, and Kitty even said that it was her tail. Dudley wondered why he couldn't feel it. Kitty fixed her tail and told Dudley to find the bone.

"Honestly, why can't you be more like a cat? Determined, and focused, and MOUSE!" Kitty yelled as a small wind-up mouse toy went by. Kitty and Molly chased after it, but Max wasn't too concerned about the mouse toy. However, Summer wondered what happened to cats being determined and focused. She ran after her mom and sister, yelling, "MOM! MOLLY! WAIT!" The toy led the cats (and Summer) outside. Then the toy went back in, and the door slammed shut!

Inside the museum, Birdbrain locked the door, and the mouse toy turned into the Chameleon.

"That should keep them busy for a while. Score 1 for 'Team Evil'!" the Chameleon said.

"WE'RE NOT DOING THAT!" Birdbrain yelled, walking away from the Chameleon.

Outside, Kitty tried opening the door, but she couldn't. They were locked out. When she tried to call Dudley, she found that her wrist-com was missing!

"Okay, where's my wrist-com?" Kitty asked.

"We don't have it." said Molly and Summer. They were telling the truth.

In the King Mutt exhibit, Dudley found Kitty's wrist-com. He contacted Kitty on her wrist-com to let her know that he found it, as well as her blaster.

"I hope Kitty, Molly, and Summer are okay." Max said as he looked for and found a soda machine and got a soda. He was currently waiting for Kitty, Molly, and Summer to come back, but he couldn't help being more worried about Molly.

"Stupid mouse toy." Atin grumbled, while Blossom shrugged.

"Dad, Mom isn't going to know that you found it WHEN SHE ISN'T WEARING IT!" George yelled, actually frightening Dudley a little.

"George, calm down." Annabeth said.

"Sorry, sweetie, but you'd think my dad would have some common sense." George said.

"I know. But he might show some in the future." Annabeth said, rubbing George's shoulders in a comforting way.

"Probably." George said, relishing the way Annabeth rubbed his shoulders.

Dudley and the children passed the area where the villains (and Snappy) were, and Snaptrap said it was time to scare the pants off of Dudley. Birdbrain pointed out that Dudley wasn't wearing pants. Then Snaptrap was walking like an Egyptian, but Birdbrain told him not to.

"Don't be a party-pooper, you big bully." Snappy said. He kind of enjoyed watching Snaptrap walk like an Egyptian. But Snaptrap started walking like a mummy instead, going, "Oooooooo..." like a ghost.

"Oh boy..." Snappy facepalmed. Then Snaptrap found where Dudley and the kids were, and when they looked up, Snaptrap said, "Hi, Agent Puppy. I mean, ooooooo, _where's my bone_?"

Dudley got scared, telling the fake mummy that he didn't remember where he buried the bone.

"Would you settle for Kitty's lip gloss?" Dudley asked, holding up a tube of lip gloss.

"Dad..." George facepalmed.

"Ooh, is that passion fruit? It's a deal!" Snaptrap said. (A/N: LOL!) But Birdbrain said, "NO!"

"Dad..." Snappy facepalmed, hiding behind Snaptrap.

"Snappy, what are you doing here?" George asked, seeing him. Upon hearing that, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin hurried over to George's side.

"I'm here because I wanted to spend some time with my dad, but first he was crouching in the air vent, but now he's disguised as King Mutt's mummy." Snappy said.

"He wants the bone, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Dad didn't know about the bone until Birdbrain mentioned it." Snappy said.

"Birdbrain is here, too?" Blossom asked.

"Yup. And so is the Chameleon. He was the mouse toy that lured Kitty and Molly outside." Snappy said.

"Summer's outside, too. She followed them." Max said.

"I know." Snappy said.

Then they heard Snaptrap tell Dudley to give him the bone or perish! Dudley told the mummy to spare him, as he'd find the bone. But the toilet paper that Snaptrap was wrapped in caught on Dudley's foot, and Snaptrap was unwrapped, and he went spinning out of the exhibit, straight into Sledgehammers Through History. In that exhibit, he was hit by a lot of sledgehammers. (A/N: I said that Snaptrap was unwrapped when he went out, but when he was being hit by all those sledgehammers, he was wrapped up again! What's up with that?)

"Just a foot to the right, and he'd be resting comfortably in Fluffy Pillows Through History." the Chameleon said.

"Poor Daddy..." Snappy moaned. Birdbrain said that hopefully the toilet paper would help stop the bleeding.

"In any case, I'm up!" Birdbrain said, handing a roll of toilet paper to the Chameleon. The he said, "T.P. ME!"

Back in the King Mutt exhibit, Dudley was scared, and he wanted Kitty. But Kitty was still outside, but all the doors were locked. Then Kitty decided to use her rocket-boots to go in through the sky-light. But when she looked down, Kitty saw that she was barefoot. (A/N: She was wearing her boots when she ran after the mouse. How could she have lost them?)

"DUDLEY!" Kitty yelled in anger. Luckily, Kitty found another way in, so she and the girls went in through that.

In the museum, Dudley found Kitty's rocket-boots.

"George, your dad just dug up your mom's shoes." Annabeth told George.

"What did he bury them for?" George asked.

"He's your dad. Ask him." Annabeth said.

"Maybe I don't wanna know." George said.

When Dudley wondered if the mummy would settle for the shoes, Birdbrain came up, acting like a mummy. He said, "Now give me the bone or suffer my blue-bottomed wrath! I mean, scary mummy wrath!"

"That's Birdbrain." the kids whispered, remembering what Snappy told them. Dudley dug up an old pirate cannon, and a cannonball hit Birdbrain, knocking him out of the exhibit. That knocked Birdbrain into Deli Slicers Through History. (A/N: What a crazy museum!)

Snaptrap, Snappy, and the Chameleon saw where Birdbrain went, and Chameleon decided that it was time to take matters into his own hands. He transformed into a scary mummy, that of King Mutt. Snaptrap and Snappy were frightened by the fake King Mutt, and Snaptrap threw a bucket of water at the mummy.

When the mummy short-circuited, Snaptrap asked it, "Why aren't you melting? No, wait. That only works on the Wicked Witch Of The West." (A/N: A "Wizard Of Oz" reference.) As Snappy facepalmed, the Chameleon turned back into himself, mad that he would have to wrap himself up in toilet paper. Just then, Birdbrain came back, all stitched up, as he made a stop at the Surgical Thread Through History exhibit.

"Good as new." Birdbrain said. Not so. His arm fell off. At that moment, Kitty and her future daughters peeked through the vent, and Kitty said, "Oh no! We've gotta warn Dudley!" They went to find Dudley.

Dudley was still digging for the bone when the Chameleon showed up, wrapped in toilet paper. Suddenly, he found the bone! The Chameleon took the bone and started running away, but Dudley asked, "Aren't you gonna free me of your curse?" The Chameleon ran back and removed the curse. Then he ran away again.

And that's when Kitty, Molly, and Summer appeared. Max was overjoyed to see Molly again, and he pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you." Max said, holding her close.

"Not as much as I missed you." Molly replied.

"So what'd we miss?" Summer asked.

Before the kids could answer, Dudley told Kitty how he found the bone and gave it to King Mutt. Then Kitty said Dudley had given the bone to the Chameleon, and that he, Snaptrap, and Birdbrain tricked him into giving them the bone.

"Snappy was with them, but he wasn't up to evil. He told us what was going on when Snaptrap came in here as the mummy." George told Summer.

"Okay..." Summer said.

When Dudley heard that 3 villains joined forces, he said that it was a regular team evil, and Birdbrain overheard it, for he yelled, "We're not calling ourselves that!" Dudley had a plan, but then he fell in a hole.

Now Snaptrap, Snappy, Birdbrain, and the Chameleon (who was no longer wrapped in toilet paper) were leaving the museum with the bone. Then they ran into a big scary mummy. Snaptrap got scared, and Snappy his behind his father, terrified. However, Birdbrain said that the mummy was just Dudley in disguise. But when he removed the wraps on the mummy's head, it wasn't Dudley's head underneath.

"Well, feather my nest! It _is_ the mummy!" Birdbrain said. The villains ran straight into the Trash Compacters Through History exhibit (but Snappy saw where they were headed, and he stopped running). While the villains got hurt, they lost the bone, and the mummy caught it. And then the mummy reached up to his head, and it was a mask that Dudley was wearing. An arm reached through the wraps and pulled them loose, and we could see that Dudley was riding on Kitty's shoulders.

And then the villains came back to the entrance of the exhibit, after being crushed into cubes.

"Well played, Agent Puppy. But I knew it was you all along." Birdbrain said.

"Yeah. That's why you led that heroic charge into the ancient Greek trash compacter." Snaptrap said.

"Dad! You're a big cube!" Snappy said.

"I guess that's what happens when you go through a trash compacter." Atin said.

Still, the Chameleon told Birdbrain and Snaptrap to quit fighting, as they should make a run for it. But they couldn't run, and they fell over.

"It's time to take out the trash!" Kitty said, firing a gun. A sharp point attached to a beam above the villains, and a net swung around the beam and then it trapped the villains.

"I hope we get the same cell. Then we'll really get to bond!" the Chameleon said.

"PUT ME IN SOLITARY!" Birdbrain screamed.

Early the following morning, Dudley, Kitty, the villains, and the kids were outside T.U.F.F. Dudley said that he would never bury anything again.

"That's great, Dudley." Kitty said. But when she didn't get a response, it turned out that Dudley had buried himself alive. Kitty took the villains inside, but the kids stayed behind, watching as George and Summer dug up their father.

"Team Evil!" the Chameleon said, holding a flag that said 'Evil' on it.

The End

All right! Next up is a quickie about Atin. Stay tuned, and please review!


	47. Atin's Life

(A/N: Here's that quickie I promised, requested by **Adenn666**. Let's begin, shall we?)

It was a quiet evening in the city of Petropolis. At Dudley's house, the triplets were waiting for Dudley to finish taking his bath (which they found odd, because Dudley and Kitty take _showers_ in the future). That was when Summer noticed that Atin was sitting by himself, looking at a picture that he kept with him.

"What are you looking at, Atin?" Summer innocently asked. Atin showed her the picture, which was a picture of Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hey, that's Shadow." she said, catching the other kids' attention.

"You know him? He's my mentor, and he's the one who taught me the Chaos powers." Atin questioned.

"I know Shadow from the "Sonic" games that Daddy plays for us in the future." Summer replied. Atin groaned when he heard 'Sonic'. (A/N: Dudley playing video games for the kids is something my dad used to do for me and my brother when we were growing up.)

"Something wrong?" George asked, hearing Atin's groan.

"Yup, she mentioned the faker that I thought was my dad." Atin said, sounding mad.

"Who's your dad?" George asked.

"The person from the games." Atin replied.

"Is it Shadow? You do look a lot like him." Max pointed out, but Atin didn't seem too happy.

"Oh dear..." Molly said, seeing how unhappy Atin looked.

"The name of the games." Atin growled.

"WHOA!" the kids said, realizing that Atin had Sonic for a dad.

"Your dad is Sonic? He's way past cool! But why don't you seem happy about it?" George asked, noticing how Atin was scowling.

"He and Amy left me to die when Eggman attacked our home! But Shadow rescued me, and I'm going to really hurt that faker of a dad when I get my hands on him!" Atin declared.

"So you're an orphan?" Blossom asked.

"Something like that." Atin replied.

"I didn't think anyone could hate their parents so much." Annabeth whispered to George.

"Neither did I." George whispered back.

"Sorry about what happened, Atin." Summer said.

"None of this is your fault." Atin told her.

"I know." Summer replied.

"But she's sensitive, Atin. Just so ya know." Molly told him.

"I know." Atin said.

"Atin, is there anything we can do for ya?" Max asked.

"Don't tell anyone who my so-called parents are." Atin told him.

"You got it." the kids replied, and Atin felt somewhat better.

Okay, quickie's done! If you have any questions about Atin, you can PM **Adenn666** about it. Stay tuned for "Bored Of Education", and please review! Flames are NOT accepted!


	48. Bored Of Education

(A/N: Here is "Bored Of Education". Let's hope Kitty didn't bore her children and their friends to tears. Maybe if I get right to the episode, we'll find out what happened. Without further ado...)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At Petropolis Elementary School, it was Career Day. Dudley, Kitty, and the children (A/N: Dudley and Kitty explained the kids to the principal.) were there with other people.

"This is awesome, Kitty!" Dudley said from inside the school. He knew that they would rule Career Day, and he would also show the students how to arm a live grenade. In fact, he just did arm a live grenade. Realizing this, he threw the grenade outside, but that made the T.U.F.F. Mobile blow up.

"Daddy..." the triplets facepalmed.

"Dudley, there's more to our jobs than blowing things up." Kitty reminded her partner. Dudley knew it, and that was why he brought a highlight reel of him punching bad guys. He pulled out a DVD called "T.U.F.F. Punches" and the cover showed him punching Snaptrap.

"I'm going to show the class what's really exciting about being a T.U.F.F. agent!" Kitty said.

"WHOO-HOO!" the kids cheered, but Kitty quickly told them to calm down, so they did.

_Later..._

"So, in conclusion, being a T.U.F.F. agent is about responsibility, proper hygiene, and, of course, the always-thrilling paperwork!" Kitty said in a really happy voice, but to her surprise, the students were asleep! She bored them to sleep!

"Mom, that's not what's exciting!" George said.

"Yeah, and the first 2 things you mentioned were things you taught us when we were really little." Molly said.

"And I remember you and Daddy saying how well you impress kids every time Career Day comes around." Summer said.

"Meaning she didn't give a presentation like this one." Atin said.

But the students weren't the only ones asleep, for the teacher, Miss Hopper, was also asleep. Then Miss Hopper awoke, calling Kitty "Agent Catnap".

"It's 'Katswell'." Kitty said, but she hadn't gotten to the super-cool spy accessories yet. At this, the children (not the class) were listening.

"Dudley, hand out the complimentary T.U.F.F. dental floss and sunblock!" Kitty said.

"Mom..." the triplets facepalmed.

"If your mom did a great job in the future, this bad experience probably taught her a lesson." Blossom said to the triplets.

"She's probably just being motherly, teaching kids about proper hygiene and stuff kids need to know to be healthy and good." Max said.

"Yeah, but she even bored Dudley." Annabeth pointed out. Sure enough, Dudley was asleep. Then he woke up and asked if anyone had any questions.

"Why did the boring lady ruin career day?" the little chipmunk girl (who remembers her from "Mall Rat"?) asked.

"Kitty, you wanna field that one?" Dudley asked. Fortunately for Kitty, Molly and Summer stepped in.

"She's not boring. She's letting her mothering side get the better of her, that's all." Molly said.

"Yeah. So don't call her boring." Summer put in.

"Atta girls." Kitty said, hugging Molly and Summer to her.

"Well, since our final speaker isn't here, that concludes today's presentations." Miss Hopper said.

"Who's the final speaker?" Atin wondered aloud.

"Think again, toots!" came a voice. Miss Hopper's desk turned into the Chameleon.

"Not him!" screamed the children.

"It's the Chameleon!" Dudley said, and he and Kitty were about to attack him with dental floss and sunblock. The children were so surprised, you could have knocked them over with a feather.

However, the Chameleon was there for Career Day, and he pulled out a remote control and pressed the button on it. When he did that, balloons and confetti were raining down, and there was pizza! As the students cheered, the Chameleon said, "Kids, being a super-villain is a great career! If you want something, you just steal it! Like I did with those pizzas!" He also said that super-villains could stay up past 10:00 on a week-night!

"I never get to stay up past 10:00!" Dudley exclaimed.

"You stay up past midnight on New Year's Eve!" the triplets said. Dudley caught Kitty's glare, and Dudley said, "I mean... BOO!"

Then the Chameleon told them how his transformation suit allowed him to turn into anything he wanted, and he showed the students some examples. When they cheered at the sight of the Chameleon turning into dental floss, Kitty was offended.

"Why are they cheering for _his_ dental floss?" Kitty asked.

"Maybe he made an effort to impress the class, 'cause they were bored when-_mmph_!" Blossom started, but George clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't!" George told her.

Then the Chameleon gave the students their very own transformation suits. Some of the students decided that super-villains were cooler than secret agents.

"We're losing them!" Dudley exclaimed.

"You're not losing us!" the kids announced. George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin weren't going to join forces with the Chameleon. They didn't want to be villains. Dudley and Kitty were grateful to know that the kids were good, but still...

"Say something to change their minds!" Dudley told Kitty.

"I hope you boys and girls floss after eating that pizza!" Kitty quickly shouted, sounding happy.

"Mom..." the triplets moaned, and they and their friends facepalmed. This Career Day was _not_ a good one. Especially when the students and the Chameleon ran off, trampling Dudley and Kitty on their way out.

"And they're gone." Dudley said.

"Way to go..." Blossom sarcastically said.

Back at T.U.F.F., the Chief got intel that Dudley and Kitty stunk it up at Career Day, and he wanted to know what happened. Dudley said that he wanted to blow stuff up, but the boring lady (Kitty) was all sunblock and floss.

"Daddy, don't call Mom names!" Molly said. Kitty thanked Molly, and then she said that all she did was focus on skin care and dental hygiene, but she didn't get very far when she saw that Dudley, Keswick, and the Chief were asleep. Then they woke up.

"Okay, so maybe the Chameleon was a _tad_ more entertaining. It's not like he talked the kids into being criminals." Kitty said.

"Mom, he tricked those kids into liking him, but he can't fool us." George said.

"Yeah. We're sticking to the good side." Max said, holding Molly's hand.

Just then, they received intel the the Chameleon had talked the kids into being criminals! They were robbing the Petropolis Party Store. The Chief told Dudley, Kitty (whom he called "Agent Snooze-fest"), and the children to get over there and stop the kids. So they went to do that.

When Dudley, Kitty, and the kids burst into the party store, one of the students said, "Look! It's the boring T.U.F.F. agents!" Kitty said that they just got off to a bad start, and that their jobs really were cool. To do that, Dudley was going to show the class a mind-erasing pen (A/N: It was too big and scary to be a pen.). Kitty said that it wasn't appropriate for kids. So Dudley would show them his exploding lunch box and thermo-nuclear thermos.

_**BOOM!**_

"OH, THAT'S HOT LEMONADE!" Dudley yelled. He looked really bad. Then Kitty said, "On the up-side, lemons are chock-full of nutritious Vitamin C, which promote-" That was as far as she got, for the class fell asleep, and the kids just facepalmed again.

"This is _not_ a good day for your mom." Annabeth whispered to George.

"I need an air horn." George said, wishing that the sound of one would startle the Chameleon and make him have a heart attack. Then the Chameleon woke the class, telling them to use their suits to haul away the loot while he took care of Dudley and Kitty (whom he called "agents Dimwit and Sleep-aid").

"Atin, do what you will to him." Summer said.

"With pleasure!" Atin grinned, but before he could give the evil lizard a Chaos Blast he wouldn't forget (much less remember), the Chameleon hit the group with helium! While Dudley, Kitty, and the children were trying to recover from the helium, the Chameleon and the class got away!

"Wait, kids! Think about your future!" Kitty cried in a high-pitched voice. Dudley laughed and said, "Kitty, you sound funny! Hey, listen to _me_!"

"Now what do we do?" the children asked, but they sounded more like the Chipmunks and Chipettes after the helium attack! Dudley then said, "I'm Tiny Dudley! A _little_ secret agent who lives in a thimble, and eats... MINI MINI WAFFLES!" Then he told Kitty to say something funny, but Kitty said that she heard a beeping sound.

"I don't get it." Dudley said. The kids knew what was going on, and they got out of the way as one of the students (disguised as a truck, with the Chameleon riding in it) backed in, running over Dudley and Kitty. Not knowing what else to do after the Chameleon and student left, the kids started singing "The Chipmunk Song (Christmas, Don't Be Late)". (A/N: Who saw that coming?)

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley said that he couldn't believe those kids turned to evil, and he still had the high-pitched voice. Kitty said that the gas wore off 10 minutes ago, and the kids were happy that they didn't sound like chipmunks anymore.

"I know. I just like talking like this." Dudley said in that voice. Then he made his voice deep as he said, "I also like talking like this."

"You sounded like Darth Vader!" Annabeth exclaimed, and the kids were laughing like crazy at that.

"I _am_ your father!" Dudley said in the Darth Vader voice, and the kids yelled (trying not to laugh), "NOOOOO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Then the kids burst out laughing again.

"This is all my fault. I bored those kids into a life of crime." Kitty moaned.

"But we still love you, Mommy. You could never bore us into a life of crime." Summer said as she calmed down and gave Kitty a hug. Kitty gratefully returned the hug.

Just then, Keswick came in, asking Kitty (whom he called "Agent Nighty-Night") to use her Career Day presentation to help his neighbor, Mrs. Grizzlebaum, hibernate.

"I hope you're as boring as Keswick says. If I don't get at least 8 weeks of sleep, I'm grouchy all year." Mrs. Grizzlebaum said. Kitty said that she said that being a secret agent was about responsibility, dedication, and that was as far as she got, for Mrs. Grizzlebaum was asleep.

Keswick was thrilled, and he said, "Thanks, Kitty! Now I can use her pool! Boo-yah!" He changed into his swimsuit, pressed a button, and disappeared up a chute.

The Chief got intel that the Chameleon and those 1st-graders were robbing the pointless gadget store. He told Dudley, Kitty, and the children to get over there, and to pick him up a ketchup-heater.

"We'll crush 'em, Chief! Wha-ho, I scared myself that time!" Dudley said in the Darth Vader voice as the kids started laughing again.

At the pointless gadgets store, while the kids were stealing stuff, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids burst in, and Dudley (using the high-pitched voice) yelled, "Freeze, Chameleon!"

"Cut it out, Dudley!" Kitty told him.

"See? This is why people think you're boring! _BOR-ING_!" Dudley yelled in the high voice again.

"You're not boring to us, Mom." George said. That gave Kitty a bit of confidence, and she said, "Come on, kids! It's not too late to be law-abiding citizens!"

"Well, it is a little late. They just robbed 2 stores!" Dudley reminded Kitty.

"Do law-abiding citizens have to eat their vegetables?" one student asked.

"Lie to them!" Dudley told Kitty. Do you know what Kitty did? She happily said, "You know it! 5 servings a day! Sometimes, I eat 6."

"Boy, you really are your own worst enemy." the Chameleon said.

"I'm gonna give it to them!" Atin said, ready to give the Chameleon and his young accomplices a Chaos Blast, but the Chameleon turned into a weapon, and the kids pulled Atin away as the Chameleon blasted Dudley and Kitty.

"MEAN!" the children yelled at the Chameleon as the kids made a train. The Chameleon got in back of the train, and the train ran over Dudley and Kitty.

"I'm going to throttle that lizard! I mean it!" Blossom said.

"You wouldn't mind if we helped, right?" the other kids asked.

"Be my guests." Blossom said.

"Ze train! She run us over!" Dudley said in a French accent. Then he added, without the accent, "That's my New York accent."

"That was a _French_ accent." Max corrected him.

Later, the Chameleon had the students running wild at his birthday party. It wasn't long before Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up. The Chameleon sent the students after the agents and children. Atin used his Chaos powers to create a force-field that protected himself, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, and Blossom from the class.

"Wow! Thanks, Atin!" Annabeth said.

"I can't let you guys get hurt." Atin said.

"Thanks, anyway." George said.

However, Dudley and Kitty were getting beat up by the students (who turned into boxing gloves), and watching them get hurt made the kids upset.

"Want me to put them in their place?" Blossom asked.

"It's best you don't. As long as they're wearing transformation suits, they're dangerous." Max said.

"So don't do anything to them." Molly added, grabbing Max's hand for comfort.

The class sent Dudley and Kitty towards some kind of net, and they were suspended in mid-air, upside-down. Then their weapons fell, and Kitty screamed when her sunblock and floss fell. When Dudley gave her a look (and the kids were doing the same), Kitty said, "What? We have to pay for those if we lose them."

"Mom..." the triplets rolled their eyes, wondering what happened to Kitty's fun side.

Seeing the agents upside-down, the Chameleon said, "Now we have piñatas for our party!" Dudley said that he wouldn't want to use Kitty as a piñata, for she had 5-6 servings of vegetables inside of her.

"You'd better not! If you hurt them, I'll make you _pay_!" George declared.

"George, I'd normally side with you on this, but not this time! If you go after the Chameleon, he'll sic the class on you! Don't do it!" Annabeth warned, grabbing his arm.

"Sweetie, I can't let him treat Mom and Dad that way!" George told her.

"I know you care about them, but those kids will hurt you bad if you try to stop the Chameleon." Annabeth said.

"Okay, for you, I'll hold back." George said, hugging Annabeth to his side.

Now the Chameleon was going to open the presents. Then the students started opening some of the presents, and that didn't sit well with him!

"What are you doing? All the presents are mine!" the Chameleon said.

"But we helped steal them! They're ours, too!" one of the students said. The rest of the class agreed, and they opened more of the presents. Enraged, the Chameleon pulled out an over-ride for the suits, and he pressed a button that allowed him to control what the kids would turn into. The kids turned into bugs! The Chameleon snatched them up in his tongue and spat them into a bowl.

"Why did you turn us into bugs, weird lizard man? I thought we were your friends!" the little chipmunk girl (now a bug) asked. The Chameleon said that they were his friends until they touched his stuff. Now they were his supper!

"Dudley, we have to save those kids!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Will they trust her and your dad?" Blossom asked.

"If you think about what the Chameleon did, they'll have to. But they'll have to trust us, too!" Atin said.

"Now's our chance to show them what being a secret agent's all about!" Dudley said, and he produced that thermos again! When it blew up, Dudley said, "WOW, THAT'S HOT ROOT BEER!" Then Atin stopped the force-field. Now Dudley, Kitty, and the children were going to save the class.

When the class saw Dudley in action, they were in awe. If they had seen it from the get-go, they probably wouldn't have joined forces with the Chameleon. The Chameleon was down for the moment, and the children were hitting him as hard as they could.

"Another thing about secret agents, kids..." Kitty began as she picked up the remote and pressed a button. When the kids were kids again, Kitty said, "They also get to kick some bad guy butt!" The students turned into boots and started chasing the Chameleon. They kicked his butt. And when the Chameleon tried to get away, Kitty made him slip on the sunblock and lassoed him with dental floss.

"Being a secret agent is way cooler than being a super-villain!" a student said, and the class chanted, "We love T.U.F.F.! We love T.U.F.F.!" The children smiled, happy to see that the class gave up the life of crime.

"Now let's celebrate with a real party!" Dudley said.

Later, everyone was at a pool party, and they were all in the pool. (A/N: Did anyone see Kitty's green bikini? When she isn't wearing the sunglasses, the bikini really brings out her eyes! But George wolf-whistled 'cause he thought his mom looked nice in it.)

"Keswick, this is awesome! I didn't know you had a pool!" Dudley said. Keswick popped up from underwater and explained that they were in Mrs. Grizzlebaum's place. They could party there all winter as long as she stayed asleep.

Just then, everyone heard a roar, and Mrs. Grizzlebaum yelled, "Get out of my pool!" As everyone ran for their lives, Kitty said, "Kids, don't forget to eat your vegetables!" Then Dudley popped up and said (in the high voice), "Adios, amigos! I also like talking in French!"

"That's Spanish!" the children corrected him.

The End

WHOO! Next is "Guard Dog", so stay tuned, and please review!


	49. Guard Dog

(A/N: Here's "Guard Dog"! Let's see what'll happen in this episode.)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis, and Kitty and the children were at the train station. Kitty was lugging her suitcase towards the train, and it was really heavy. She set it down and contacted Dudley on her wrist-com, asking him where he was, for he was late for their mission.

Just then, Dudley popped out of Kitty's suitcase! He went undercover as her luggage, and he wanted Kitty to carry him.

"We're here to escort a star witness to Petsburg. He saw Snaptrap blow up a combination gourmet cheese and camera shop called 'Say Cheese'." Kitty told Dudley. (A/N: I get it!)

Suddenly, a nearby trash can spoke up and turned into the Chameleon. Then the Chameleon was coughing up garbage, and he mentioned that he'd turned into a trash can near a baby-changing table. (A/N: OH, ICK!)

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" George said, and the rest of the kids looked sick, too. When they ran off to throw up, Dudley was going to pound the Chameleon. Just as the kids came back (after throwing up), Kitty was telling Dudley, "The Chameleon is the witness we're supposed to protect! Snaptrap wants to annihilate him before he can testify!"

"We gotta protect a bad guy?" the kids exclaimed. They didn't like the idea of protecting a bad guy, as that could be a big problem. However, the Chameleon was looking forward to the train ride, but Dudley said that the ride was all business. Then Kitty handed Dudley his engineer cap and whistle as the kids started singing (in voices that the Chameleon couldn't hear) "Down By The Station".

After Dudley blew his whistle, the Chameleon handcuffed himself to Dudley and jumped in his arms, saying, "I feel safer already. We'll have to use the restroom together, so I hope you don't have a bashful bladder."

"YOU'RE SICK!" Atin shouted, and all the kids agreed with him.

"ALL ABOARD FOR PETSBURG!" the conductor shouted. Everyone got on the train, and Kitty told Dudley and the children to keep their eyes open, as Snaptrap could be anywhere.

Snaptrap, Ollie, and Francisco were outside, riding stick-ponies. Snaptrap was saying, "We should've brought a map. We could be anywhere!"

"Boss, if you want to annihilate the Chameleon, why didn't we just buy tickets and get on the train?" Ollie asked.

"'Cause when we were at the ticket booth, some yahoo said, 'Why don't we dress up like cowboys and ride stick-ponies?'!" Snaptrap replied, saying the question in a mocking voice.

"That was you, Boss." Francisco reminded him.

(A/N: You're probably wondering where Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray are. They hitched a ride on the train, and are currently looking for George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin.)

"Let's not play the blame-game." Snaptrap said, but then they heard the train whistle, and they decided to speed up. As they continued, Larry was prancing behind Snaptrap, trying to make the sounds of a horse's hooves against the ground. (A/N: He should've had 2 coconuts and banged them together. That's what they used in "Monty Python & The Holy Grail".)

"Giddy-yap, Cinnamon!" Snaptrap said to his stick-pony. Then he raced ahead.

On the train, Dudley said, "This is Engineer Dudley, and I'm driving the train!" Then he made train noises and blew the whistle. The Chameleon was sitting between Dudley and Kitty, which the kids didn't like, as they knew how the Chameleon had tried to kill Kitty in the past.

The Chameleon wanted to play a travel game, but Dudley didn't want to, as he was pretending to drive the train. Then Dudley wouldn't stop saying train, and he had the kids laughing like crazy. However, the Chameleon said, "I spy with my freaky eyes, something red and something green. I'll give you a hint: they're on opposite sides of the train."

Kitty looked bored, but she suddenly heard Snaptrap's voice. She leaped into action, yelling, "It's Snaptrap!" Molly leaped into action, too. Max decided to join them, as the last time Kitty and Molly ran off, he was worried about Molly, so he wasn't letting her out of his sight.

"Actually, it was a stop sign and a cactus. Wow, you stink at 'I Spy'!" the Chameleon said.

"You suck!" George and Annabeth yelled at the Chameleon, who replied, "Thank you!" (A/N: I got that line from something that happened at a hockey game my dad went to.) Anyway, Kitty told Dudley, George, Summer, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin to stand guard while she, Molly, and Max investigated.

Snaptrap could be seen in the window after the cats ran off, and he lassoed the Chameleon while Dudley said, "Next stop: AWESOME TOWN!" Then Dudley blew the whistle again. Suddenly, since he was handcuffed to the Chameleon, he was pulled towards the window, but he caught himself and yelled, "No one leaves my train until we're safely at the station!" With that, he pulled the Chameleon back in, and Snaptrap smacked against the window. Then he fell and got run over by the train. (A/N: Good thing Snappy didn't see it! He'd flip!)

Ollie, Francisco, and Larry caught up by then, and Snaptrap said, "That wasn't so bad. Although it looks like Cinnamon's headed for the glue factory." His men screamed, but Snaptrap said, "Seriously, I could just glue her back together." Then his arm fell off, and he added, "Wish I could do the same for my shattered scapula."

On the train, Dudley told the Chameleon that Snaptrap was now out of comission, so he would take a short 27-hour nap with his cap and whistle.

"A 27-hour nap would be longer than a day." Blossom pointed out.

The Chameleon saw that as an opportunity to read Dudley a book he wrote, called The Very Lonely Lizard. The Chameleon read a little of the book, in which The Very Lonely Lizard went to the mall and the beach to make a friend. But he couldn't find one and got arrested.

"I don't want to give away the end, but he never finds a friend." the Chameleon said, dropping the book and clinging to Dudley.

"You get off of him!" George and Summer yelled at the Chameleon.

"And your story was a poor excuse of one." Atin said.

"Does anybody have a handcuff saw?" Dudley yelled.

Meanwhile, Kitty, Molly, and Max were lost on the train. They came up to someone who worked on the train, and he was standing by the entrance to the Cat Car. When he opened the door to it, the cats saw scratching posts, fish, caged birds, catnip, toy mice, and that laser-light pointer-dot thingy. Kitty and Molly loved it, but Max was not interested.

"Why do you have a cat car?" Kitty asked.

"All trains have one." the worker replied. Just then, Dudley contacted Kitty on her wrist-com, but she told him that they were going through a tunnel.

"No, we're not." Dudley said.

"Just me, Molly, and Max." Kitty replied. Then she and Molly were playing around in the car, while Max decided to find his way back to Dudley, the Chameleon, George, Summer, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin. On his way, he met up with Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Max asked the D.O.O.M. kids.

"We hitched a ride." Stella said.

"Yeah, my dad was being all weird, and the others are with him, so we decided to just hitch a ride on the train." Snappy replied.

"I see. Care to join me as I try to find my way back to Dudley and everyone else? I went off with Kitty and Molly to look for Snaptrap, but we ended up finding the Cat Car, and while they'll be there for who knows how long, I'm not interested." Max said.

"We'd be happy to join you." Melody said. Eventually, the kids found Dudley, the Chameleon, and the remaining children.

Dudley thought it made sense with just them going through a tunnel, but then he realized that it didn't, for Max had returned.

"Max, where's Mom and Molly?" George asked.

"They found the Cat Car, and they may be stuck there for a long time." Max replied.

"If it keeps Mom away from the Chameleon, that can be a good sign. Especially when you think about how the Chameleon tried to kill Mom!" Summer said.

"He tried to kill your mom?" Murray asked.

"Yeah, more than once." George said.

"How rude!" Snappy said.

"Say, why aren't you with your dads?" George asked. Snappy explained the situation again, and now everyone understood.

Later, Snaptrap and his men were in a blimp, and they were following the train.

"Why'd we stop doing the cowboy thing?" Francisco asked.

"'Cause it was silly and immature! Besides, I wanna be astronauts!" Snaptrap replied. Now he and his men were dressed like astronauts. This time, the plan was to lower a giant vacuum hose onto the Chameleon's car, set it to 'lizard', and suck him right up into the D.O.O.M. Blimp!

The hose hovered over the train, and on the train, the Chameleon got his BLT (this one stands for beetles, locusts and tarantulas on ciabatta bread) with a side of curly flies (curly fries with flies on them). The kids were munching on Jelly Belly jelly beans when they heard that, and they nearly spit 'em out!

Just then, the hose started to suck up the Chameleon. As Dudley tried to pull the Chameleon free, he said, "It's Snaptrap again! Boy, he's really starting to bug me!" He pulled the Chameleon free, and the Chameleon hugged Dudley as he announced, "We're friends!" (A/N: The kids were not amused to see the Chameleon hugging Dudley.) Then the hose ended up vacuuming the Chameleon's icky bug-food.

Snaptrap and his men were waiting for the Chameleon, but they were hit by the Chameleon's meal instead. Snaptrap screamed, "CIABATTA BREAD! PULL THE HOSE UP!" But the hose wasn't pulled up, and it sucked in a rattlesnake, a cactus, and it went past a sign that read "Mine Field", and it pulled up a landmine.

Back on the blimp, the rattlesnake was wrapped around Larry, Francisco had the cactus sticking to him, and Ollie was holding the landmine. Ollie said, "Uh-oh, Boss. It's a landmine." Snaptrap said, "Oh, it's okay. They only work on land." He was proven wrong when the landmine exploded! After that, Snaptrap said that that landmine must've been defective.

Now it was nighttime, and Dudley told the Chameleon to hurry up, as he'd been in the bathroom for over an hour.

"Do you mind tossing this in the trash?" the Chameleon asked, giving Dudley something. The thing he handed Dudley was his skin, which he shedded every night!

"OH, ICK!" the kids exclaimed. Dudley screamed and threw the skin in the trash. Then the Chameleon came out of the bathroom, and he scared Dudley and the kids. The Chameleon told them that it was just a mud-mask and his headgear, for he had chronic eczema and an underbite.

"Can we just go to bed, _please_?" Dudley said. Then he went to bed on the bottom bunk, but the Chameleon went to sleep on the top bunk. However, the Chameleon moved around in his sleep, and since he was still cuffed to Dudley, poor Dudley was beating himself up. Frustrated, Dudley contacted Kitty on her wrist-com again.

"Kitty, where are you and Molly?" Dudley asked.

"We're looking for Snaptrap. We could be a while!" Kitty said. She was lying, for she and Molly were still in the Cat Car, playing around.

Snaptrap and his men were still on the blimp, and Ollie said, "Boss, as much as it terrifies me to ask, what's the plan this time?"

"We're gonna fire a grappling hook, then slide down a greased wire onto the train." Snaptrap replied. He fired the hook, and Larry said, "That looks dangerous."

"Which is why you're going first." Snaptrap said, pushing Larry down. Then Snaptrap, Ollie, and Francisco followed. Ollie saw that the train was headed for a tunnel. Snaptrap and his men tried to go back up, but since they were on a greased wire, they slid back down. They smacked right into the wall above the tunnel before landing on the train. As for the wire, it snapped, and the blimp flew away.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Snaptrap said, but he was standing up, and he hit a sign that read, "No standing".

On the train, Dudley awoke to find that they were going through a tunnel. The children were all asleep, but Dudley then saw the Chameleon snuggling him (he had new skin, and he was wearing his transformation suit)!

"AAAAAHHHHH! What are you doing?" Dudley asked the Chameleon. The Chameleon was warming himself. He was cold-blooded and forgot to pack his hot-rock. Just then, the Chameleon saw Snaptrap in the window, and he screamed.

"Say good-bye, Chameleon!" Snaptrap said, aiming his blaster through the window.

"Dad, watch where you're pointing that thing!" Snappy yelled as he and the kids fled from the car. Dudley and Snaptrap screamed and jumped out of the bed as Snaptrap fired. The hallway was no better, for Ollie and Francisco were there, firing their blasters.

"Well, your dads finally showed up." George said to the D.O.O.M. kids.

"Yes, but we don't plan on being bad like they are." Melody said.

"That's great." Summer replied. However, the conversation was interrupted by Dudley pulling the kids (and the Chameleon) into another room, causing Ollie and Francisco to blast each other.

"That's gotta hurt." Stella said, having seen what happened.

The Chameleon had been sticking to the ceiling, and then he went out the open window, taking Dudley with him.

"We'd better follow 'em. I'll protect you." Atin said, and he and the kids went out the window.

They were no longer in the tunnel, and they saw Snaptrap, who said that it was time to get rid of the squealer, but he was talking about Larry. He knocked Larry off of the train.

"DADDY!" Murray yelled.

"Will they ever learn to get along?" Snappy asked.

"If they don't, we'll have to teach 'em how." Murray said.

Now Snaptrap was firing at the Chameleon and Dudley, but when Dudley pulled out his blaster, Snaptrap shot it out of Dudley's hand.

"I'll handle him." said Atin, ready to use his Chaos powers. But the Chameleon turned into some kind of weapon. Snaptrap surrendered, but then he crashed into another tunnel. Dudley, the Chameleon, and the kids ducked. Dudley told the Chameleon that his weird reptile powers rocked, and the Chameleon jumped into Dudley's arms, saying that it looked like The Very Lonely Lizard made a friend after all.

"I could hit him to make him keep away from your dad." Blossom said to George and Summer.

"But Dad has to protect him, so maybe you can hit him some other time." Summer replied.

Later, Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were all tied up, and Dudley told Snaptrap that he was going to jail for blowing up the 'Say Cheese' store. Snaptrap had blown up a lot of cheese and camera shops, but he didn't remember blowing up the one in Petsburg.

"Did he?" Max asked. Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray shrugged their shoulders. Just then, Ollie found that, according to Snaptrap's schedule, they were at the D.O.O.M. picnic the day that store was blown up. (A/N: We even see some pictures from the picnic. The second one is hilarious! Watch for it in the episode!)

"And if we were at the picnic the day that store got blown up..." Snappy said, realization hitting him.

"Then somebody tried to frame your dad!" Annabeth finished.

"If you didn't blow it up, then who did? Chameleon?" Dudley asked, turning his attention to the Chameleon. The Chameleon confessed, saying that he turned into Snaptrap and framed him. But Dudley was only going to ask if the Chameleon had the key to unlock the handcuffs.

"Oh, darn it!" the Chameleon facepalmed. When Dudley asked the Chameleon why he did it, the Chameleon said that it was to get rid of his criminal competition, but also because he wanted a free ride to Petsburg. There was a publisher in Petsburg who rejected The Very Lonely Lizard, and the Chameleon was going to put a very lonely rattlesnake in his bed.

"That means I'm innocent! I get to go home!" Snaptrap said. But while he didn't blow up the store, he still tried to annihilate the Chameleon and Dudley, so he was going to jail. Snappy let out a sigh of frustration, wondering why his dad had to be a bad guy.

When they got to Petsburg, Dudley told the bad guys to never mess with the laser-focused agents of T.U.F.F.

"Good job, Dudley! You and the kids caught Snaptrap! Molly and I looked _everywhere_ for him." Kitty said, holding a cage with a bird in it, and a fish bowl.

"Hey guys!" Molly greeted her siblings and friends.

Dudley told Kitty that the Chief said that they had to bring everyone back to Petropolis, and Kitty and Molly were to take the first shift. Then Dudley, George, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin disappeared.

"YAY! Another train ride with a special friend!" the Chameleon exclaimed, hugging Kitty.

"Let go of Mommy!" Molly yelled, trying to make the Chameleon let go of Kitty. Then the Chameleon told Kitty and Molly that they could help him clean the bugs out of his headgear.

"OH, ICK!" Molly screamed, making such a face at the sight. (A/N: Can you blame her? I can't!)

Snaptrap wrote an opera about his lost stick-pony. He called it "Cinnamon, Begin Again".

On the train, the Chameleon shedded his skin again, and he wanted Kitty to hold it. He was also wearing his mud-mask and headgear, too.

"DUDLEY!" Kitty yelled into her wrist-com. Molly shuddered at the sight. But at least Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray were there, too, mainly because their dads were.

Snaptrap was just laying on his bunk, wearing curlers and a short-sleeved nightgown (A/N: WTF?) with cheese on it, and Snappy was resting by his side. Ollie was playing a banjo, and Melody pulled out her own banjo so they could play a duet (A/N: Melody likes playing instruments, as you've read on her bio.). Francisco was holding a turkey leg, and Stella was munching on a turkey leg of her own. Larry was relaxing, and Murray was snuggled against him.

"Can't hear you, Kitty! We're going through a tunnel!" Dudley said.

"NO, WE'RE NOT!" Kitty yelled.

"Just me and the kids!" Dudley replied. He and the kids were in back of the train, blowing his whistle.

"Friends!" the Chameleon shouted.

The End

Coming up next is "Dog Save The Queen"! That ought to be good! Stay tuned, and please review!


	50. Dog Save The Queen

(A/N: WOW! "Dog Save The Queen" brings this story to 50 chapters! OMG! Let's see what happens in this episode!)

Dudley was talking into some device while riding in the T.U.F.F. Jet. He said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your super-handsome captain speaking."

"You really are handsome, Daddy. Mom doesn't know how lucky she is to have you in her life here in the past." Summer said.

"Summer..." Kitty said, but Dudley gave Summer a smile before saying, "We've reached our cruising altitude of super-duper high, and our top-speed of... WHOA! REALLY FAST!" Dudley said.

"Wow, are we moving at sonic speed?" Max asked, gripping Molly's hand.

"Sure feels like it!" George exclaimed.

"WHOO-HOO!" the kids cheered.

"There it is. London, England. Also known as the U.K." Kitty said.

"Okay." Dudley said.

"_U.K._" Kitty said.

"No way." Dudley replied. The kids laughed at that.

Soon enough, they arrived at B.U.F.F., known as the British Undercover Fighting Force. After parking the T.U.F.F. Jet (which was the T.U.F.F. Mobile again), Dudley, Kitty, and the kids entered a phone booth, and it took them down, like an elevator.

As they walked through a long hall, Dudley said he was nervous, for in some countries, it was weird if you didn't wear pants.

"That's weird everywhere." Kitty said, but she told him some things about England, and then they went into a room where they met a B.U.F.F. agent named Biff.

"I'm gonna need you to translate, I don't speak England." Dudley told Kitty.

"I can understand what he's saying. They speak English here." Annabeth said. But Dudley was talking really loudly, so Biff could understand what he was saying.

"Daddy..." the triplets facepalmed.

Kitty explained to Biff that traveling and not traveling made Dudley a little cuckoo. Then Biff said that it was time to brief Dudley, Kitty, and the children on their assignment.

B.U.F.F. received intel that the Chameleon was planning to steal the crown jewels. The jewels were usually kept in a vault at Cluckingham Palace, but the Queen would be wearing them to the Royal Ball, where they would be vulnerable to theft. They were also seeing pictures of everything.

"A ball! What if it's like the one in "Cinderella"?" Molly dreamily whispered to Max.

"Then we dance." Max replied, holding her close.

"George, do you think it'll be like that ball?" Annabeth asked George.

"If so, I'm going to dance with you all night." George told her.

"I don't know what he's saying, but judging from the pictures, I'd say we're getting fancy hats and a chicken dinner!" Dudley exclaimed, and the kids laughed at that.

"T.U.F.F. agents, this mission is of the utmost importance. We must act immediately, or-" Biff started, but he was interrupted when Big Ben chimed. Then he said, "Ooh, jolly good! Tea time!" Before they knew it, they were all sitting at a table. Dudley, Kitty, Biff, and the kids were holding tea cups, but the kids were drinking milk (they're a little young for tea).

"Don't worry, Biff. With us on the case, the Chameleon will never get those jewels." Kitty assured Biff. Then everyone clinked the cups together. Just as Kitty started sipping her tea, the Chameleon's voice was heard.

"Where is he?" said Atin, as he wanted to use his Chaos powers on that freakish lizard. Dudley was sipping his tea, but it was really hot, and he spit it out on a clock in the room, yelling, "HOT TEA!"

The clock turned into the Chameleon, who said, "Oh, once again you have thwarted me with a hot beverage!" But he was still going to steal the jewels.

"No, you won't! I won't let you!" Atin said. But before he could do anything, the Chameleon exited the room. In the next room, Kitty saw lots of people, and the Chameleon could've transformed into anyone. Dudley drank the tea from the pot, and then he spat it out on everyone in the room (but the kids stayed out of that room). The Chameleon was not in that room.

The Chameleon was outside, and he transformed into a double-decker bus. Somebody got on the freaky bus, and the Chameleon drove off, but he wondered why everyone was on the wrong side of the road! What a nasty accident!

Later, Dudley and Kitty were outside Cluckingham Palace, but they were in disguise. Dudley was dressed like a palace guard, and Kitty was dressed like Mary Poppins. The kids got one look at Kitty, and they all shouted, "No way! IT'S MARY POPPINS!"

"Kids, I'm not Mary Poppins!" Kitty said, and the kids recognized her voice!

"That sounded like your mom!" Blossom pointed out.

"MOMMY'S MARY POPPINS!" the triplets exclaimed.

"Oh, brother!" Kitty facepalmed.

Dudley pointed out that he could hide a cake in his hat, but Kitty said that as an official palace guard, he wasn't allowed to move or talk. Dudley could handle it, and he said that he liked Kitty's disguise. He thought she was a sad old maid, but she was really an English nanny. But before she could slip into the palace and quietly blend in, she opened her umbrella, and a strong wind blew her away.

"Oh no! There goes Mary Poppins!" said Max.

"Dudley! Help!" Kitty screamed. But Dudley pointed out that he wasn't allowed to move, and in a whisper, he added, "I shouldn't even be talking to you."

The kids went to stand by the entrance to the palace, and the Chameleon was nearby, disguised as something. He turned back into himself, knowing how to lure Dudley away from the palace gates.

Now the Chameleon was a tennis ball, and he bounced near Dudley, trying to lure him away from the gates. Dudley was fighting the urge to fetch the ball, but the kids could tell it was a trap, and they weren't fooled.

Then the Chameleon was disguised as Fifi again (which made the triplets sick), and he was driving a truck full of bacon, pulling a trailer full of gravy. Dudley could NOT resist!

"Oh, Dad..." the triplets facepalmed.

The Chameleon drove up to the palace, turned back into himself, and entered the palace through a window. Dudley saw him go in, and then he saw Kitty. He said, "The Chameleon got into the palace, and I _swear_ I wasn't chasing the bacon lady!"

"I'll get him!" Kitty said, but the wind started blowing in another direction, and as she went in a new direction, Kitty said, "You get him!" Dudley was going to get him, but first, he needed some bacon. He was eating bacon (and some cake) but Kitty yelled at him, and he went into the palace.

Now Dudley and the children were in the throne room of the palace, where the Queen was. George, Max, and Atin bowed, while Molly, Summer, Annabeth, and Blossom curtsied. Dudley shook the Queen's hand, saying, "Hello, Your Majesty! I'm Dudley Puppy, the T.U.F.F. agent that B.U.F.F. from Brief biffed you on! I mean, that Biff from B.U.F.F. briefed you on." He was showing the Queen his badge, but he pulled out bacon instead.

"Oh no, that means I ate my badge!" Dudley exclaimed.

"I assume you ate your pants as well." the Queen said.

"Your Majesty, he doesn't wear pants for some reason." Summer said.

Dudley said that Kitty let the Chameleon get into the palace.

"I did not!" Kitty shouted from outside.

"There went Mary Poppins! Did ya see her?" George exclaimed.

Dudley said that the queen had nothing to fear from the Chameleon unless she was the Chameleon. He drank from the teapot and spit tea on the Queen.

"You shouldn't do that to a queen." Atin said. The Queen was not amused, but Dudley went to go look for the Chameleon in another room. The kids apologized for Dudley's behavior before they followed him.

In that room, Kitty came in, and the kids were thrilled to see Mary Poppins again. But when Kitty spoke up, her voice sounded like that of the Chameleon, only because the Chameleon disguised himself as Kitty.

"This is bad!" the kids exclaimed. And it got worse when the disguised lizard hit Dudley with the umbrella, knocking him out. Then the Chameleon turned back into himself as he hid the unconscious dog under a table.

After disguising himself as Dudley, the Chameleon got out from under the table, and started causing mayhem.

"Should we tell the Queen?" Summer asked.

"If she sees the Chameleon, she'll think it's your dad, and he's one of her least favorite people right now." Annabeth said.

"But we know that's not Dad!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the Queen doesn't know!" said Molly.

"Maybe we can try to find Mary Poppins. She can help!" said Atin.

"Let's go outside!" the kids said. They ran outside. Shortly after they left the room, the Queen walked in, and the Chameleon drew on the Queen with a permanent marker.

"Arrest him at once!" the Queen ordered some guards in the room. The guards were going to arrest him, but the Chameleon hid under the table Dudley was under. He turned back into himself as Dudley regained consciousness. Then the guards saw Dudley and dragged him away.

"Wait! You've got the wrong guy! It was the lizard under the table! If you don't believe me, ask the chicken with the mustache or the cat with the umbrella!" Dudley shouted as he was dragged away.

Now Dudley was in Tower Prison. He was saying that he was innocent, but since the guards weren't doing anything, Dudley said that he'd have to blast them. He pulled out bacon, so that meant he ate his blaster.

"Can you get me a doctor? If I burp, I could explode." Dudley said. He looked out the window to find that the ball was starting. To make matters worse, his blaster was making him burp. Dudley burped, and the laser bounced around the room before hitting him in the butt. Poor Dudley!

Back at the palace, the Queen opened the vault that her crown was in. After putting the crown on her head, the guards escorted her to the ball. Then they went to the room where the ball would happen.

The Chameleon was disguised as a plant in the room, but then he turned into someone else, known as Lord Of The Flies. He offered a plate of flies to somebody, mentioning that he was out of silverfish. Then he ran off. As the Chameleon climbed the wall, he turned back into himself. Once he got to the high ceiling, his tail stuck there as he went down (like the claw of a claw machine). He was right over the queen, and when he tried to grab her crown, he couldn't take it.

"What is this, a crown or a bike helmet?" the Chameleon said, still trying to get the crown.

"Guards! Stop this thief at once!" the Queen said, and the guards rushed to her side. Before they could grab the Chameleon, Big Ben chimed, so it was time for tea. Everyone produced tea cups out of nowhere and started sipping tea. The Chameleon said, "No tea for me. I filled up on flies." Still, he figured that since he couldn't take the crown, he'd have to take the Queen. And that's exactly what he did!

Meanwhile, Kitty was still flying around, and she heard the Queen. When she was over a chimney, the Chameleon popped out, carrying the Queen. Kitty contacted Dudley on her wrist-com, letting him know what had happened. Then the Chameleon turned into a taxi, and he drove away with the Queen inside.

"Where are you?" Kitty asked Dudley.

"Right here." Dudley said, and Kitty saw him looking at her from the window of his cell. Kitty told Dudley to hop on. But they also found the kids, and now the kids were enjoying the ride.

"Cool! We're flying with Mary Poppins." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, and Mary Poppins is also our mom!" George said. Kitty shook her head, but then she saw the Chameleon. Kitty handed Dudley the umbrella so she could blast the Chameleon, but her nanny disguise only came with a spoonful of sugar! (A/N: Looks like she _is_ Mary Poppins in more ways than one.)

"YAY!" the kids cheered, and they started singing "A Spoonful Of Sugar".

Dudley then asked Kitty to burp him.

"Did you eat your blaster again?" Kitty asked, which abruptly stopped the singing.

"Again?" asked Blossom.

"You mean to say that he's eaten it more than once?" Atin questioned.

"That's what 'again' means." said Max.

"And my badge. And your spoonful of sugar. It helped the medicine go down, which I had to take after I ate my badge." Dudley said. Hearing what that spoonful of sugar did made the kids sing the song all over again.

Kitty started burping Dudley. He fired a laser, but he accidentally hit the Queen in the face. The Queen was not happy. Then Dudley smelled the blast and said, "Why am I suddenly craving hot wings?"

"You blasted the Queen!" Molly gasped.

"I don't think the Queen liked that too much." Summer added.

"She hated it. Dad is not one of her favorite people right now." George said.

"But he could get on her good side if we save her." Annabeth said.

"You're right, honey." George replied, making Annabeth blush.

At that moment, Kitty said that if the Chameleon crossed a bridge up ahead, he could easily flee to Scotland, Greenland, or even Russia! And they weren't authorized by S.C.U.F.F. (the building looked like S.C.R.U.F.F. for some reason), G.R.U.F.F., or even R.U.F.F. to go after him!

"So if he goes to one of those countries, we can't go after him unless we're authorized by the country's undercover fighting force to do so?" Atin exclaimed.

"That's not good." said Max.

Still, Dudley said that the bridge was going up, and the Chameleon was going down. Kitty burped Dudley again, and the laser hit a button on the bridge controls to make it go up. The bridge went up. The Chameleon couldn't stop, and while he went flying, the Queen fell out. Luckily, Dudley, Kitty, and the children saved her. And the Chameleon fell into a big tea pot full of tea on top of the Tea Factory.

"Foiled again by my arch-enemy. The hot beverage!" the Chameleon moaned in pain.

Later, the Chameleon was in handcuffs, Biff congratulated Dudley, Kitty, and the children. They did a horrifically sloppy job, but got lucky in the end.

"We get that a lot." Kitty said.

"Can I get a towel? Or the crown jewels?" the Chameleon asked. The Queen glared at him, but he said that he took a shot. A guard took the Chameleon away.

Then the Queen was going to knight Dudley, Kitty, and the children.

"Dudley, kids, she's going to knight us!" Kitty said in an excited whisper.

"But it's daytime." Dudley whispered back.

"Daddy, that's not what Mom meant." Molly whispered.

Just then, it started to rain. The kids donned their rain gear, and Dudley handed the Queen the umbrella. The wind carried the Queen away.

"We've got to save the Queen! The future of all England is at stake!" Biff said. Then Big Ben chimed, so everyone had tea. Dudley still couldn't understand what Biff was saying, even though he was speaking English. The children facepalmed.

The End

Wow! How was that? Next up is "Law & Odor", so stay tuned, and please review!


	51. Law & Odor

(A/N: Here's "Law & Odor". I'm going to start this episode right now!)

It was another day in the city of Petropolis. Kitty and the Chief were testing Dudley's keen canine sense of smell. (A/N: George and Summer, being puppies, have the same bloodhound nose. Even Max has a great sense of smell, despite being a kitten.) Anyway, the test consisted of 3 glasses, 2 of which contained a nearly odorless nerve toxin. He had to figure out which glass was safe. Dudley easily found the glass that was safe. Then the Chief asked Dudley what kind of donuts were left in the snack room. Dudley was able to smell the donuts, and they all had fish in them. (A/N: EWW!)

"Oh, I hate when Agent Katswell brings the donuts." the Chief muttered.

"Mom brings regular donuts in the future. You know, the kind _without_ fish." Summer said.

"That's good news." the Chief said.

"Sure is." Molly agreed.

Just then, Keswick arrived, but his nose was red, and he was in some kind of ball.

"Is he being Rudolph and having a ball?" Blossom asked. Annabeth cracked up as she said, "I wish!"

"Christmas isn't here, yet." Atin said.

"I have such a b-b-bad cold, I've quarantined myself." Keswick said. Then he sneezed, and the inside of his ball was covered with mucus.

"That's the last time I lick a hand-rail at the hospital." Keswick muttered.

"Why would he do that?" Molly asked.

"I dunno. Hard to believe that a genius like him would do something so stupid." Max replied in a whisper, grabbing her hand.

Just then, they all received intel that the Stink Bug was on the loose.

"Who's the Stink Bug?" Dudley asked. Dudley was informed that the Stink Bug was a diabolical bug villain who smelled bad. Because of his bad smell, they drove him out of town.

"Actually, we just asked him to take a shower, but he made a big stink about it and left, vowing revenge." the Chief said.

"What a nitwit." Annabeth said.

"No kidding." George replied.

Still, he was back, and he was robbing the limburger cheese factory. Dudley, Kitty, and the kids set out, and the Chief was eating a fish-donut. Just then, he started choking on a bone. He drank something, but it was one of the glasses containing the nerve toxin! (A/N: The Chief wasn't having fun.)

At the limburger cheese factory, the Stink Bug was there, and he told Percival (his intern) to load some of that cheese into his Stink Buggy. However, when Percival asked the Stink Bug to shower, the Stink Bug got mad and said, "You are the worst evil intern ever!"

"Oh! _Evil_ intern? I musta missed that in the job description." Percival said. But just as Percival and the Stink Bug were getting away, Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up. The Stink Bug and Percival swerved into another lane, so Dudley and Kitty turned the T.U.F.F. Mobile around and went after them. Once they were close enough, Dudley and Kitty were going to arrest the Stink Bug for grand theft limburger, and littering.

Just then, a big truck was coming, and the heroes and villains got out of the way in time. But now the Stink Bug and Percival were ahead of the heroes. However, the limburger cheese stunk so bad, and Dudley, George, Summer, and Max couldn't stand the smell. Neither could anyone else.

"And with my super-sensitive nose, it's even worse!" Dudley exclaimed. Unfortunately, the Stink Bug heard about Dudley's super-sensitive nose, and he hit the group with his smell. Everyone hated it, but Dudley, George, Summer, and Max were the ones that had it worse.

"That's worse than limburger cheese! It's like bad clams and rotten eggs! In August! In Atlantic City!" Dudley said.

"No, it like a dead person rotting in the hot sun." George said.

"It's like your dead skunk in the middle of the road, stinkin' to _high_ heavens!" Summer exclaimed. (A/N: My parents know what a dead skunk smells like, and according to their stories, the smell could make you hurl!)

"It's all 3!" Max said.

"Let's not talk like that anymore." Molly said, feeling sick.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Max said, hugging her to him. Just then, Dudley sneezed, and the sneeze blew him out of the car. Atin grabbed George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, and Blossom, performed Chaos Control, and brought them back to T.U.F.F. Poor Kitty was left in the car. It went off the road, and as Dudley came down, using a parachute, he could smell burning cat (Kitty)!

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley, had an ice pack on his nose, and George, Summer, and Max, were holding ice packs to their noses. Kitty's head was bandaged, and she wore a cast on one leg.

"No one told us the Stink Bug smelled that bad!" Dudley said.

"It's not like we're fighting the Potpourri Bug. Boy, I rue the day he sashays back into town!" the Chief said. Just then, they found out that the Stink Bug was stealing sweaty socks from the high school locker room. The Chief sent the group to check it out.

"But what about Dudley, George, Summer, and Max's super-sensitive noses?" Kitty asked, concerned. The Chief gave each of them a clothespin. Now they couldn't smell a thing, though the Chief would need the clothespins back for laundry day.

At the high school, the Stink Bug was going through a locker. He didn't care about the diamonds or gold (A/N: Whoa! How could he not want to steal those?), but he was happy to have found sweaty socks.

"You sure you don't wanna steal some of this lavender body wash?" Percival asked. The Stink Bug got mad at that.

Then Dudley, Kitty, and the kids showed up, and Kitty said, "Put your hands up, Stink Bug!" So Percival and the Stink Bug put their hands up. However, the Stink Bug's armpits smelled so bad, the stench melted Dudley and Kitty's blasters!

"Put 'em back down!" Kitty exclaimed as Atin grabbed his friends and performed Chaos Control. The kids were back at T.U.F.F., safe and sound (and George, Summer, and Max gave the clothespins back to the Chief).

Now Dudley and Kitty were left to deal with the evil bug. The Stink Bug let out his stink, and the smell knocked Dudley's clothespin away, and poor Dudley couldn't stand the smell. So the Stink Bug got away again.

"It's like a hobo with an abcessed tooth driving a garbage truck! At low-tide! In Atlantic City!" Dudley exclaimed. Then the smell sent them to the football field, where they caught the ball. As the players dove for the ball, Dudley got away with the ball, and poor Kitty got hurt. Then Dudley scored a touchdown, and the home-team could go to the championship in Atlantic City. Dudley hated that!

At T.U.F.F. Kitty was hurt again, and Dudley was congratulated for the win. Then the Chief received intel that the Stink Bug had captured a busload of skunks on their way back from a garlic festival in Atlantic City.

"That can't be real!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Dad, we're not worried about Atlantic City right now. That guy with the Stink Bug looks familiar." George said.

"Only because in the future, he works at T.U.F.F." Molly said.

"But why is he working with the Stink Bug?" Summer said.

"We may never know." Blossom said.

"Chief, Dudley's nose can't take another dose of the Stink Bug's stink!" Kitty said. But the Chief said that Keswick had a new and improved anti-smell device for Dudley, George, Summer, and Max. But Keswick's ball rolled past them, and down the stairs. The Chief handed Dudley a scented tree he got at the tiny carwash (he put it on Dudley's nose), but the kids had to stay at T.U.F.F. The kids weren't about to argue.

With the Stink Bug, Percival told the skunks that they were going to be tied up for a while, so if anyone had to use the little skunk's room, they should raise their hand. But the Stink Bug told Percival to make them hold it.

Then Dudley and Kitty showed up, and Kitty told the Stink Bug to keep his hands down. But the Stink Bug jumped and let out his stink again. The smell took the scented tree away from Dudley's nose, and Dudley let out a startled scream! The skunks got spooked and sprayed their perfume, and Kitty screamed as she was skunked. But then the skunks screamed again and sprayed their perfume at Kitty again, and so Kitty screamed again.

"It's like expired mayonnaise in an old diaper! In Weehawken! Which is just a short bus ride FROM ATLANTIC CITY!" Dudley screamed. Then the Stink Bug got away, but his car crashed into a sign that read "Weehawken: 35 miles".

"I stink at driving." the Stink Bug said.

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty was being put into a tub of tomato juice, and she hoped that it would take away the skunk smell. Dudley was in a tub of cherry soda, which went great with a bathtub full of curly fries (and the kids ducked Kitty under the tomato juice, thoroughly drenching her).

Then the Stink Bug appeared on a screen in the room, and he was gonna reveal his revolting plan.

"Combining the stink of limburger cheese, sweaty high school feet, and skunks with garlic breath, with my own hideous stench, I have created the ultimate stink-bomb! I call it-" the Stink Bug began, but he was interrupted by Percival, who said, "Did he tell ya? It's called 'The Air _Un_-freshener'!"

"That's it! You're fired!" the Stink Bug yelled. He pulled a lever, and Percival went down a trap door. The Stink Bug hoped Percival put spikes down there, but he didn't. So the Stink Bug told them what the weapon could do. Once it was plugged in, a heinous cloud of stench would envelop the city, making it uninhabitable for 1,000 years!

"I'll drive everyone away, just like you all drove _me_ away!" the Stink Bug yelled. With that, he plugged in the weapon, and a cloud of stench enveloped the city. Then Wolf Spitzer appeared on the screen, saying that the citizens were asked to run for their lives.

Dudley wasn't going anywhere, 'cause Petropolis was his home. Well, that, and the fact that he got a bathtub full of ketchup for his curly fries.

Then Keswick entered the room as Dudley was putting his shirt back on.

"Finally! Do you know how hard it is to r-r-roll up 110 flights of stairs?" Keswick asked.

"Why didn't you take the elevator?" the Chief asked.

"There's an elevator?" Keswick asked. Kitty said that they had to stop the stench, but it would destroy anyone who smelled it. Dudley had an idea! If he could catch Keswick's cold, he wouldn't be able to smell the weapon, and he could defeat the Stink Bug!

"Keswick, give me your cold!" Dudley said.

So Keswick was chewing gum, and then he fed it to Dudley, but Dudley wasn't sick.

"Nothing!" Dudley said.

Then Keswick brushed his teeth, and Dudley used the same toothbrush on his own teeth, but he didn't get sick.

"Still nothing!" Dudley said.

Now Dudley and Keswick were slurping spaghetti. At that moment, they were slurping the same noodle, and it brought them closer together, and they kissed each other ON THE LIPS! When the kids saw that, they were rolling around on the ground, holding their sides with laughter. (A/N: LMAO! That scene gets me every time, so I can't blame the kids!)

"Still not sick! And the spaghetti could've used a dash of basil." Dudley said. But they were running out of time.

"Sorry, Keswick. But I'm doing this for the good of all of Petropolis." Dudley said, and he plucked a hair out of Keswick's nose. Keswick sneezed, and the inside of the bubble was covered with mucus again. However, Dudley's nose was red, so he caught the cold.

"Now Dad looks like Rudolph." George said.

"I wonder if Daddy and Keswick could guide Santa's sleigh?" Molly wondered aloud.

"They'll be better before Christmas." Atin reminded her.

"Oh, right." Molly said.

"I got it! My nose is totally stuffed!" Dudley said. He went out to stop the Stink Bug and unplug the weapon.

The Stink Bug was celebrating his victory, but that was when Dudley showed up. When the Stink Bug tried to hit Dudley with his nasty smell, Dudley couldn't smell it.

"It's not gonna work, Stink Bug! My nose is closed!" Dudley said. Then he unplugged The Air Un-freshener. Realizing that he lost, the Stink Bug ran for his life. Dudley plucked a hair out of his own nose, and he sneezed. The Stink Bug was trapped in mucus, and he was disgusted.

"I win by a nose! Go Panthers!" Dudley cheered.

At T.U.F.F., the Stink Bug was trapped, and after the Chief congratulated Dudley, the Stink Bug was informed that there was a special smell-cell waiting for him at the prison, and the new intern would take him there.

In walked Percival, wearing a blue t-shirt with "T.U.F.F." on it.

"So this is when he started working here." Summer said.

"Now things are okay." said Annabeth.

"Prison's not so bad. You could make license plates." Percival told the Stink Bug.

"I stink at making license plates." the Stink Big replied as the cover was lifted off the container he was trapped in.

"And you always will, with that attitude." Percival responded. The Stink Bug shot his stench at Dudley, Kitty, the Chief, and the kids. Everyone but Dudley suffered. Then Keswick entered the room. He wasn't in the bubble anymore, and his nose wasn't red. He said, "Guess what, everyone? My cold is gone!" Then he smelled the Stink Bug's stench and said, "Holy Toledo, what is that sm-sm-smell? It's like a hobo with an abcessed tooth driving a garbage truck in Atlantic City!"

"That's what I said! Hey, who wants me to sneeze on them?" Dudley asked.

"WE DO!" yelled Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids. Dudley sneezed on the group, and they said, "Go, Panthers!"

"Hey, now we can _all_ be Rudolph!" Blossom said.

"Until we feel better." said Atin.

"Right." said Max.

The End

WHOO-HOO! Next up is "Doom & Gloom", so stay tuned, and please review!


	52. Doom & Gloom

(A/N: All right! Here's "Doom & Gloom". Wow, I'm so close to the end of Season 1. I don't wanna bore you to tears, so I'm gonna start this thing!)

It was a normal day in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F. the Chief said that it was time for Snaptrap's daily broadcast, so they had to turn on the "Evil Channel".

"It is I, Verminious Snaptrap, here with my diabolical plan of the day! Right after lunch, I'll be looting the gumball machine at the bus station!" Snaptrap announced.

"Snaptrap, I'm not sure it's such a good idea to always tell them our plans." Larry said. (A/N: He's thinking like a real villain, who would _never_ tell the good guy what their evil plan is!)

"I think Dad learned that from villains in the Disney movies. They didn't tell the good guys what their plans were." Murray said.

"Yeah, but Snaptrap must like getting caught or something." Stella added.

"I hope he learns to be good soon. Remember, our dads aren't too bad in the future." Snappy said. (A/N: When Snaptrap and his men became dads, they softened up some. I hope to write that story someday.)

"I know." Melody sighed.

"What's the big deal, Larry? It's not like I'm telling them I'll be dressed as a princess! Which I will be." Snaptrap said, donning a gold tiara.

"He's a lumberjack and he's okay..." George whispered to his sisters and friends, and the kids fell to the ground, laughing like crazy.

"You did it again!" Larry exclaimed. Snaptrap was going to drop Larry in the shark tank for that. Larry was sent into the shark tank, and sharks surrounded him. Then the sharks were attacking him.

"Tell me when it's over!" Murray begged, holding onto Snappy for comfort.

"You got it, cuz." Snappy said.

"Princess Snaptrap out!" Snaptrap said.

"That tiara really brings out the crazy in his eyes." Dudley said. The kids, who had just recovered from their laughing fit, burst into laughter all over again when he said that.

Later, Snaptrap and his men drove up to the bus station in a carriage like Cinderella's. Snaptrap was wearing the tiara, a ballgown, lipstick, and he had blonde hair and eyelashes. He and his men ran to where the gumball machine was, and then they ran back to the carriage, with Snaptrap holding the gumball machine.

"FREEZE!" Dudley yelled as he, Kitty, and the kids flew in with jetpacks on. Upon seeing him, the kids were thinking about a line from "The Lumberjack Song". They started to sing that part, which went like this:

_He cuts down trees, he skips and jumps,  
>He likes to press wildflowers.<br>He puts on women's clothing  
>And hangs around in BARS?<em>

With that sung, the children started laughing at the thought of Snaptrap hanging around bars in the outfit he was currently wearing.

"Snaptrap, you're under arrest again." Dudley said.

"I'm not Snaptrap! I'm a princess!" Snaptrap protested. In a whisper, he said, "Actually, I _am_ Snaptrap!" Dudley said that Snaptrap would be trading in his gown for some prison stripes. With that said, he fired a net at D.O.O.M., and they were trapped.

"You're going away for 3 to 5 years." Dudley said. (A/N: 3-5 years would mean that we're in the future, where the kids exist. But I'm sure we'll figure out how to do this part.)

Now Snaptrap and his men were back from a rough 3-5 years in prison. Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray were thrilled to see their dads.

"DADDY!" the kids exclaimed, running to their dads. After a happy reunion, Snaptrap noticed a carton of milk on the table. He wondered if it was still good, but he made Francisco drink it.

"He's not really going to drink it?" Melody asked Stella.

"He is." Stella replied as her dad drank the bad milk. Francisco turned bright green and fainted. Stella looked at her dad and said, "Want me to rub your tummy?"

"Thanks, but I'll be okay." Francisco replied.

"Whatever you say, Daddy." Stella responded.

Now Snaptrap decided to steal some milk at the grocery store. As he started to call T.U.F.F., Larry said, "Snaptrap, don't you get it by now? We keep getting caught 'cause you always tell T.U.F.F. our plans!"

Snaptrap sent Larry to the shark tank again. Murray couldn't look, so he held onto Snappy. However, Larry got out, saying that he'd had enough, and he quit. With that, he grabbed Murray and started leaving!

"Wait!" Murray exclaimed, but Larry just continued towards the exit, dragging Murray behind him. Snaptrap told Ollie and Francisco to throw sticks and stones at Larry, who screamed, "My bones!"

Then Snaptrap had some news for Ollie and Francisco. With Larry gone, they got to take turns in the shark tank!

"Wait up, Larry!" Ollie yelled as he and Francisco raced for the exit, taking Melody and Stella with them.

Snaptrap wasn't happy with them. He figured that he was the only smart one around there, and then he ate some bad guacamole. That made him sick, for he turned bright green and fainted.

"This is awful! My best friends are gone!" Snappy wailed. He went to his room and spent the rest of the day in tears. (A/N: Poor Snappy...)

At T.U.F.F., the prison was full of bad guys, and the Chief and Kitty were talking about how easy it was to catch bad guys, due to the fact that they always told where and when they were causing mayhem.

"What boobs!" Kitty said.

"These 'boobs' have ears!" the Chameleon said from his cell.

"Sorry, Chameleon." Kitty said.

"Mom, why would you apologize to someone who tries to kill you?" George said.

"That's like God apologizing to the Devil!" Molly exclaimed.

"Which might not happen." Summer pointed out.

"You can't apologize to people who try to kill ya!" Atin said.

Keswick had time to experiment with invisible tigers. But since Keswick couldn't see them, he was constantly being attacked by the beast.

"At least it's not an invisible dragon." Annabeth said.

"If it were a dragon, and a fire-breathing one, Keswick probably wouldn't be here right now." said Blossom.

"So let's be thankful that it's just a tiger." Max said.

Dudley was going to break the world record for what he called "unicycle-juggling", which involved sitting on a unicycle while juggling something. And Dudley happened to be juggling bowling pins.

Just then, an alarm went off. Larry appeared on a screen, though he looked more like his son, Murray. (A/N: Now you know how Murray got his style.) Larry had started "G.L.O.O.M.", which was short for "Genius Larry's Order Of Mayhem".

"Larry's not a very scary name." Dudley said. So Larry told them to call him "Murray"! (A/N: Oh, this could be confusing, so we'll call Larry's, I mean _Murray_'_s_, son "Murray Jr." That should help!)

"This must be how Daddy figured out what to name me." Murray Jr. said, but he was missing Snappy. Having Melody and Stella around was nice, but without Snappy, they didn't have much fun.

"And from the way your dad is dressing, this is how you got your style." Melody said, playing a melancholy tune on a violin.

So the Chief told Murray to tell them his plan, but Murray wasn't going to tell them.

"We don't know his plan! WHAT DO WE DO? I'M PANICKING!" the Chief cried, running in circles.

Keswick said he was bleeding, and Dudley was still juggling. That was when the power went out, ALL OVER THE CITY! It looked like someone was hacking into the city power grid. (A/N: And Murray was his name-o!) The Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the children to get over there, and he and Keswick would lure the tiger back into his cage. They'd lure him with some invisible meat, but they couldn't see him. Keswick was being attacked again.

At the power plant, Murray gave himself remote access to the city's power grid. Now he could put Phase 2 of his plan into action! (A/N: During this time, we can see Ollie and Francisco. They're wearing the same outfits as Murray and Murray Jr., and they have the same hairstyle. Melody and Stella still look as they always do.)

The bad guys took off in their G.L.O.O.M. Mobile just as Kitty and the youngsters showed up in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Dudley was still on the unicycle, juggling the bowling pins.

The papers showed Murray, and how he was good at being bad. T.U.F.F. couldn't stop him. After that, Snaptrap fell in his own shark tank and blamed Larry (Murray)! (A/N: LOL!)

"How are we supposed to catch bad guys when they don't even tell us their plan? It's like trying to catch an invisible tiger!" the Chief said (he has a 5 o'clock shadow during this scene).

"I can relate!" Keswick said as said tiger dragged him along the floor. In a scuffle with the beast, Keswick lost his glasses.

"Invisible tigers are bad news." Molly said.

"And if one ever attacked you, I'd save you." Max said.

"You're sweet, Max." Molly told him as she kissed his nose.

Then Murray appeared on the screen, saying that he was going to tell them about his diabolical plan. Murray said that he was going to steal a fog machine from the novelty store. In reality, he already did it.

"Murray's out of control! We're gonna need help to stop him!" Kitty said. The Chief wondered who would know how to defeat him, and why they would tell T.U.F.F. Dudley wondered why he didn't get a padded seat for the unicycle, as his butt was red and sore. Kitty said that they'd need to find someone who knew Murray and held a grudge. Someone with an ax to grind.

At D.O.O.M. H.Q., Snaptrap was grinding an ax, and Snappy was just sulking in a corner of the room, missing Melody, Stella, and Murray (Jr.) like never before. Snaptrap couldn't wait to use that ax on Larry (Murray). Then Snaptrap thought that 'Murray' was a pretty evil name, and he wished he'd thought of it.

"Well, you didn't." Snappy replied with a sniffle, feeling lonely.

Just then, Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up. Snaptrap had no idea what Dudley and Kitty were doing there, but Snappy was thrilled to see the kids. After a group hug, George asked, "Where are the others?"

"Their dads took them with after they quit! I haven't seen them since then." Snappy said, on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry. We're here." Summer assured him.

"But... I miss them. We've never been kept apart like this!" Snappy wailed.

"Don't tell us. Your dad doesn't seem to notice that you're lonely." Blossom said. Snappy nodded, too upset to answer.

"That's rough stuff." said Atin.

Back with the grown-ups, Kitty told Snaptrap that they needed him to help them stop Murray. Since he was holding a grudge, they figured he'd cooperate.

"What makes you think I'm holding a grudge?" Snaptrap asked.

"You're grinding an ax and eating sour grapes." Dudley pointed out, and he even saw pictures of Murray with darts in them. Snaptrap threw the ax at the pictures, and he said that he'd do anything to get back at that traitor. Kitty told Snaptrap to just tell them Murray's plan.

"He didn't call and tell you? How rude! Weird, too, because he's been calling me to gloat about his plan for days. Listen!" Snaptrap said, and he pressed a button on his answering machine (which was a part of the phone). The machine played back messages from Murray.

"Hey Snaptrap, guess what I'm gonna do? Hack into the city power grid! HA!"

"Hey Snaptrap, me again! I'm gonna steal a fog machine. Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!"

(A/N: The following message is not from Murray!)

"Hello, Mr. Snaptrap. Just calling to confirm that your membership to the Justin Beaver fan club has been renewed!" (A/N: He's a fan of Justin Beaver? O.O)

After that 3rd message, Snaptrap smashed the phone. Dudley, Kitty, and the children stared at Snaptrap.

"That's my, uh, niece. I don't spend lonely nights listening to his music, and lip-synching into a hairbrush!" Snaptrap said.

"Which means that he really does what he said he doesn't do." Snappy whispered to George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin, who cracked up laughing.

Then they heard another message from Murray, and he said, "It's me again. Just wanted to taunt you with the final phase of my plan. I'm going to shut down the city's power grid, and fill Petropolis with fog! Then everyone will know what G.L.O.O.M. really is!"

Kitty said that it was time to shut G.L.O.O.M. down! However, they didn't know where G.L.O.O.M. was.

"I can help you there! They're right upstairs. My mom rented them her sewing room." Snaptrap said. Kitty raced upstairs, but it'd take a while for Dudley to get up there, due to his unicycle. The kids asked Snappy if he wanted to go with them to see Melody, Stella, and Murray Jr., but Snappy said it'd be too painful for him.

"Suit yourself." Molly said as she and the others followed Kitty upstairs.

Meanwhile, Murray was waiting for the sun to go down, and that's when he'd plunge the city into darkness and chaos, and rob Petropolis blind! Then they could finally afford their own lair!

"That'll be great. I'm sick of running into Snaptrap's mom in the bathroom." Francisco said, and he and Murray shuddered.

"Why did you have to bring up the ol' hag? I'm already miserable enough!" Murray Jr. moaned.

"You've still got me, and Stella." Melody reminded him.

"I know, Mel, but I still miss Snappy. You miss him, too, don't you?" Murray Jr. asked.

"Of course I miss him. I've been missing him since Daddy quit D.O.O.M." Melody said.

"We're doing a good job of making ourselves miserable." said Stella.

That's when Kitty showed up, blaster ready. She said, "Freeze, G.L.O.O.M. agents!" The kids were following Kitty, and they ran straight to where Melody, Stella, and Murray were.

"Hey, guys!" George greeted the G.L.O.O.M. kids.

"How did you find us?" Murray Jr. asked.

"Snaptrap told us where to find your dads." Atin said.

"You saw Snaptrap? How's Snappy?" Stella asked.

"Lonely and miserable. He misses you guys." Annabeth said.

"I don't blame him for feeling lonely. I'll be lonely when we go back to the future, 'cause I probably won't see Molly again." Max said.

"Don't remind me!" Molly exclaimed, clinging to Max.

"Sorry, sweetie." Max replied, hugging her.

"We've been missing him, too. Say, did you bring him up here?" Melody asked.

"He said it'd be too painful to see you again." Blossom said.

While the kids talked, Ollie blasted Kitty with the fog machine. Then Murray trapped her in a net.

"MOM!" the triplets cried. And that's when Dudley showed up.

"The stairs didn't take that long, but I had to use the bathroom, and Snaptrap's mom was in there!" Dudley said, and he shuddered.

"Oh, she's creepy, i'nt she?" Ollie asked. (A/N: Yes, he said 'isn't' without the 's'.)

"Super-creepy! She's in there with the lights off; what's up with that?" Dudley said. (A/N: My mom is usually in the bathroom with the lights off at night! LOL!)

"Just blast him!" Murray said.

Dudley took Ollie and Francisco out with the bowling pins, but then the sun went down, and Murray was going to press the button to shut down the city's power grid. Kitty used her claws to cut the ropes, and she was free. She gave Murray a hard kick, and the remote went flying to where Dudley was. He was juggling the remote with the bowling pins.

Murray started running away, but Kitty grabbed a spool of thread, and threw it. The thread wrapped around Murray's legs, and he was trapped.

"We're done here, Kitty." Dudley said. Then everyone heard the sound of a toilet flush, so Dudley added, "And so is Snaptrap's mom." And he shuddered again.

Dudley, Kitty, Ollie, Francisco, Larry, and the children were back in D.O.O.M. H.Q. Snaptrap was amused to see that his men got beaten by T.U.F.F.

"YES!" the D.O.O.M. kids cheered as they immediately shared a group hug, happy to be together again. Snaptrap's men apologized for running off, but Snaptrap sent them to the shark tank anyway.

It felt weird not arresting Snaptrap, but he'd be robbing the claw machine at the mini-golf course the following day, and he'd be dressed as a matador.

At T.U.F.F., the Chief congratulated Dudley. Kitty said, "We arrested G.L.O.O.M. together!" But Dudley broke the world record for unicycle juggling, and he got a trophy for it. However, "unicycle-juggling' meant juggling actual unicycles. The Chief took the trophy away, and Dudley was sad. So Keswick offered an invisible pork chop, but the tiger was there, and Keswick was suffering.

"Somebody start timing me!" Dudley said as he started juggling unicycles. Then everyone struck a pose, and even Snaptrap joined, wearing his matador costume.

The End

WOW! Coming up next is another Annabeth quickie, so stay tuned, and please review!


	53. Comforting Annabeth

(A/N: Okay, here's the quickie, as promised! This quickie was requested by **edger230**.)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. All the people were sound asleep. However, I think we should go to Kitty's apartment and see what's up!

At Kitty's apartment, Kitty was asleep in bed, and the kids were snug in their sleeping bags. But Annabeth seemed to be having a nightmare. She was dreaming about what caused the death of her parents. In the dream, Snaptrap killed her parents! Annabeth awoke in tears.

"Annabeth, what's the matter?" George asked her.

"George, what are you doing up?" Annabeth asked through her tears.

"I was going to get myself a glass of water, but seeing how upset you are, I'll skip the water. You're more important." George said.

"Thanks." Annabeth said, clinging to him.

"You're welcome. Now what's eatin' ya?" George asked.

"I had a nightmare." Annabeth told him.

"Summer has nightmares, too, but only when she's really worried. What happened in it?" George asked.

"I dreamed about Snaptrap." Annabeth said.

"Well, that's not good. If I had a dream about him, I'd ask Mom if I can sleep with her." George said, but Annabeth looked upset when he said that. Seeing her troubled expression, he asked, "Bad choice of words, right?"

"Snaptrap killed my parents!" Annabeth told him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry..." George said, hugging Annabeth to him.

"It's not your fault, George." Annabeth said, returning the hug as tears streamed down her cheeks. "It's not your fault..."

"Don't worry. I'm here for ya, babe." George said.

"I'm lucky to have you in my life." Annabeth told him.

"But you're the nicest and coolest girl I've ever met. And I'll always love you." George told her.

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. And next time I see Snaptrap, I'll give him a good swift kick in the butt." George said.

"That'd be worth seeing." Annabeth said, smiling slightly.

"Well, being a bad guy, he had it coming." George replied.

"You're right." Annabeth said.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." George told her.

"I might be able to sleep again." Annabeth said.

"You can sleep close to me if you want." George said. Annabeth moved her sleeping bag close to George's sleeping bag. They soon fell asleep, and this time, Annabeth dreamed about George kicking Snaptrap's butt around the city of Petropolis.

The End

Was this an okay quickie? Stay tuned for another quickie, and please review!


	54. New Ability

(A/N: Okay, readers! I have another quickie, this time featuring Max. This quickie was requested by **RegularShowFan21**. Here goes!)

It was a normal day in the city of Petropolis. Kitty had the day off, and she had bills to pay, clean the apartment, do laundry, and things like that. She also needed to do some shopping, but she wanted to get everything else done first.

"How am I going to do the shopping?" Kitty asked herself. That's when she remembered that Max could run at sonic speed, and maybe he could run to the store and do the shopping for her. While it wasn't fair to have him shop for her, she was awfully busy today. But he probably wouldn't mind.

"Max!" Kitty called. Max zoomed over to Kitty.

"Yes, Kitty?" Max asked.

"You wouldn't mind doing some shopping for me, would you?" Kitty asked.

"What do ya need to get?" Max asked. Kitty told him, and he memorized the list. (A/N: Kitty asked for the basic things.) After Kitty gave him the money needed to pay for the stuff, Max ran off to get the stuff.

As Max ran to the store, something fell from the sky and hit him on the head. He picked up the object, wondering what it could be. Upon closer inspection, he could tell that it looked like a ring.

"It'd be cool if this was the ring Sonic wore in 'Sonic & The Secret Rings'." Max said, smiling as he thought of his favorite video game hero. But there was no time to think about Sonic now, for he was on a mission. When he started to run again, he ran unbelievably faster.

"WOW!" Max said as he arrived at the store in a fraction of a second. He got the stuff, paid for it, and ran back to the apartment building where Kitty lived. Then he got to Kitty's apartment. He set the stuff down and knocked on the door.

Molly opened the door, and she was surprised to see Max standing there.

"Sweetie, why are you at the door?" Molly asked.

"I did some shopping for your mom." Max replied as he ran to Kitty with the stuff. Molly was surprised to see how fast he moved.

"Wow, he's _never_ been that fast before!" Molly said to herself.

"Thank you, Max. That was really fast." Kitty said as she went to put the stuff away.

"You're welcome, Kitty. Glad I could help." Max said. Then he told Kitty about the ring he found and how it probably boosted his speed. Kitty said that it was nice, but she knew someone who could tell if the ring was the cause of his speed boost, and Keswick was his name-o!

Keswick analyzed the ring, and he learned that the ring did cause Max's speed boost. But Max could only use that speed-ring in a desperate situation.

"Wow, so it's only to be used in a "Run, Forrest, Run!" situation?" Molly asked.

"Exactly! Using it too much could prove to be f-f-fatal." Keswick said.

"NO!" George, Molly, Summer, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin gasped.

"I'll use it only when I need to." Max assured everyone.

"Promise?" Molly asked.

"Anything for you." Max told her. The two hugged after that.

Okay, it's done. Now readers, I need your opinion on something. This story contains episodes from the 1st season of "T.U.F.F. Puppy", and the final episode of the 1st season is "Mission: Really Big Mission", which we haven't seen yet. The question is, would you like to wait until the episode airs before I write it out, or do you want me to write a quickie chapter that ends the story? The choice is entirely up to you guys. Please send me your opinion in a review, but don't flame me!


	55. Testing It

(A/N: This is a quickie that follows the previous one, and it's been requested by **RegularShowFan21**. Here goes!)

It was another morning in the city of Petropolis. At Kitty's apartment, Molly awoke, and she gave Max a kiss on the cheek to wake him up.

"I like waking up to that." Max said to Molly, causing her to blush.

"We should fix breakfast." Molly told him.

So they went to the kitchen and had a cereal bar and a glass of milk. Then, since it was Saturday morning, they watched "Sonic X" (A/N: I'm listening to it as I type this quickie! LOL!). When the show was over, Max said, "What a great show! Sonic made me want to test my new speed!"

"Max, Keswick said that it can only be used in a "Run, Forrest, Run!" situation! You know that!" Molly cried.

"Molly, I'm just going to test it. That's all." Max told her.

"Okay, but please be careful, and don't hurt yourself." Molly said, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm always careful, sweetie." Max told her. After they shared a quick kiss, Max went out the door at sonic speed.

Now he was near a steep hill outside the city. That was a good place to test the speed boost ring. What an adrenaline rush! It was so awesome to be moving so fast, but he remembered Keswick's warning, so he only used that speed for a minute.

"What a rush!" Max smiled. He liked that speed boost ring. Anyway, he decided that his test run was over, so he ran back to Kitty's apartment at sonic speed.

Molly was relieved to see him when he returned.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Molly exclaimed as she hugged him.

"I told you I'd be careful." Max said.

"I can't help if I worry. So how was it?" Molly asked.

"Molly, that ring is an adrenaline rush and then some! It's so cool." Max said.

"But you know that you can only use it when it's necessary." Molly said.

"I'm aware of that, sweetie. Don't worry. That was only a test." Max told her.

"Okay. But I love you, and if something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." Molly said.

"You know that I would never try to upset you." Max said.

"I know that. You're really sweet." Molly replied, clinging to him.

"You're sweeter." Max said, holding her close.

Aww! Well, the next chapter is when the kids go back to the future! Stay tuned, and please review, but DON'T flame me!


	56. Home Again!

(A/N: Here it is! The final chapter of "Present Meets Future"! Here's where the children go back to the future...)

It was another day in the city of Petropolis. Everything was perfectly fine. Okay, let's get over to T.U.F.F. and see what's happening over there!

At T.U.F.F., Keswick was in the lab, putting the finishing touches on a new invention. However, the invention was to take the kids back to the future (and Atin would be going back to the future, and back to his planet). Now that it was almost done, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were in the break room, saying their good-byes, and they were all taking it really hard.

"I'm going to miss you guys..." Dudley said as he pulled the triplets into a hug.

"Don't be upset, Daddy. You'll see us in the future." Summer said.

"But what's going to happen to Max?" Molly asked.

"And Annabeth? I don't want her to end up in the orphanage with that bag again!" George said.

"Why don't you guys convince your parents to adopt them when you get back?" Blossom suggested. The triplets looked at each other and nodded, smiling brightly.

"I think they like that idea." Atin said.

"Say, who are you looking forward to seeing when you get back to the future and your planet?" George asked Atin.

"I'm hoping to see Shadow. He's my mentor." Atin said.

"Good luck." said Summer.

"Okay, the invention is r-r-ready!" Keswick called from the lab. Everyone sighed. This was not going to be easy.

At that moment, Snaptrap and his men showed up (the Mole found out about Keswick's new invention that would take the kids back to the future).

"Snaptrap, what are you doing here?" Kitty exclaimed, blaster at the ready.

"We hear that your genius inventor built a machine that'll send your kids back to the future." Snaptrap said.

"So?" Dudley asked.

"Our future kids can get back to the future that way." Snaptrap said.

"You have kids?" Kitty asked incredulously. Almost as if on cue, Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray nervously peeked out from behind their dads.

"I didn't know that the bad guys had kids." Dudley whispered to Kitty.

"How did I miss seeing them?" Kitty said.

"Mom, Dad, it's okay. They're not bad like their dads." Molly said.

"You met them?" Kitty asked.

"We met them when Snaptrap had that school." Annabeth said.

"And our dads aren't really bad in the future." said Stella.

"Never expected that." Dudley said to himself.

"Are we sending the kids back to the f-f-future?" Keswick asked.

"Give us a minute!" the grown-ups yelled back.

"Did you say good-bye to your kids?" Kitty asked Snaptrap and his men.

"We did." Larry replied, eyes sad. The other members of D.O.O.M. nodded, and they looked sad, too. Apparently, they would miss the kids too much when they went back. Dudley and Kitty never saw anything like it.

"Well, shall we?" Kitty asked. Everyone nodded, and they went into the lab. Keswick readied the machine, and Atin decided to go first. He got in the machine, and after Keswick entered the destination and pressed the 'enter' button, there was a flash of light, and Atin disappeared.

_To Mobius in the future..._

Atin looked around. He was back on Mobius, and in the future.

"It worked! I'm home!" Atin exclaimed.

"Care to tell me where you've been all this time?" a voice asked. Atin turned to see Shadow.

"Shadow, I don't know how it happened, but I ended up in the past, and on another planet at that!" Atin said.

"Perhaps you can tell me about it while we test your Chaos powers." Shadow said.

_Back in Petropolis..._

"So, who's next?" Keswick asked.

"Can we all go at once?" Snappy asked.

"I can try to send the rest of you back at once." Keswick said. At that, the kids jumped into the time machine, ready to go. Keswick entered the destination, and the future parents were heartbroken as the 'enter' button was pressed. One second later, the kids were gone.

_In Petropolis in the future..._

The children looked around to find that they were back in the future.

"We made it!" the children exclaimed.

"But where's home?" asked Murray.

Melody saw Dudley, Kitty, Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry nearby, and she knew what to do. She pulled out her ocarina and played the "Song of Time". Fortunately, the grown-ups heard it.

"Cool! Either Link or Zelda came to the city! I wish the kids were here, 'cause they would've loved that!" Dudley said.

"Dudley, Link and Zelda didn't come here." Kitty said.

"I know one person who has an ocarina." Ollie said, and he looked in the direction the song came from. Seeing the kids, he said, "I see Melody, and the rest of the children! They're right over there!"

"You're right! There's Snappy!" Snaptrap exclaimed, seeing his son among the children.

"KIDS!" Dudley and Kitty shouted, running towards the small group of children. (A/N: Blossom knew where she needed to go, so she walked to where she was supposed to go.)

As soon as the children and parents were reunited, there was much happiness. Before long, Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, Larry, Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray walked back to D.O.O.M. H.Q. The kids were telling their dads about their big adventure in the past.

"Let's go home, kids." Kitty said to the children, but the kids said, "But what about our friends?"

"Hi..." said Max and Annabeth, looking shy.

"Mom, Dad, we met Max and Annabeth during our trip to the past. They're from the future, like us, but they're orphans!" George said.

"You wouldn't mind adopting them, would you?" Molly asked.

"Please?" Summer asked. Dudley and Kitty looked at each other.

"Is it possible for us to adopt them?" Dudley asked.

"We could do it, and it looks like our kids are really attached to them." Kitty said.

"So we're gonna do it?" Dudley asked.

"Yup." said Kitty. Turning to the kids, she said, "All right! Everyone in the T.U.F.F. Mobile." The kids jumped in the car, and can you guess what happened next? Dudley and Kitty adopted Max and Annabeth! After getting beds for Max and Annabeth, Dudley, Kitty, and their children went home.

Upon arriving home, George, Molly, and Summer showed their adopted siblings around the house while Dudley and Kitty moved the new beds into the room where the children slept.

Later that day, Peg came over, and she was happy to see her grandchildren, and she was surprised that Dudley and Kitty adopted 2 more children, but Peg loved them right away.

That night, after dinner, and after the children had their baths and were ready for bed, the family gathered in the living room and watched "The Wizard Of Oz". When the movie was over, it was time for bed, so the kids went upstairs and got into their beds. Dudley and Kitty came in to give the kids their good-night hugs and kisses.

"Good night, kids. Sweet dreams." Kitty said.

"We love you." Dudley added.

"Good night, Mom! Good night, Dad! We love you, too." the kids said. (A/N: Max and Annabeth were calling Kitty and Dudley 'Mom' and 'Dad', too!)

When Dudley and Kitty left the room, the kids started talking about the past.

"You gotta admit, the past was pretty cool." George said.

"That's where you met me, and Annabeth!" Max said.

"But the future is where we got adopted, by a mom and dad who will love us forever." Annabeth reminded him.

"Yeah. So the past and the future are both pretty awesome." said Molly.

"I agree." said Summer.

"You're supposed to be asleep in there." came Dudley's voice from outside the room.

"Sorry." the kids said, and they fell asleep. All the kids dreamed the sweetest of dreams that night.

The End

Wow, what a great story! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, but don't flame me!


End file.
